A Different Kind of Love
by Xioni101
Summary: Harry's adventure through the graveyard at the end of GoF is slightly modified and he see's his godfather Murdered. Harry then discovers that he has a Godmother who has no idea until Sirius is killed. Harry's life changes as he moves in with an unlikely Godmother. Takes place at the end of Goblet of Fire. Rate M for Language and Mature Themes
1. Mischief Managed

Harry watched as he saw Cedric's body fall limp as the red blast of light left his wand. Harry was standing only a few feet away from the Triwizard Cup. Harry had had a feeling that something bad was going to happen all day and the last that he wanted was drag his Fellow Triwizard champion through it.

Harry raised his wand and shot red sparks up into the sky and then went and examined the Triwizard cup. It was a brilliant platinum and blue cup. Its light shining through out the small clearing in the middle of the Maze.

Harry walked forward in his red and gold champions outfit. It had many tears and gashes and truthfully Harry was favoring his right leg as he had been bit by one of the smaller Acromantulas and figured his leg was reacting to the poison. He didn't care all he had to do was grab the cup and wait for one of the judges to come get him and Cedric.

He grabbed hold of the cup and felt a rush of wind, "Oh Crap!" He said as he tried to let go but he was already being pulled from his naval through the whirlwind that was portkey travel.

When he landed a few moments later he was in a dark graveyard. Specifically in front of a large almost twenty foot tombstone that had Tom Riddle Sr. etched on it. Harry reading that immediately felt for his wand and saw it a few feet away resting against a vine of ivy.

"Not so fast Potter." a voice spat out from one of the shadows. Harry froze and turned his head slightly to see a man in a black robe with a gold mask covering his face. The voice sounded familiar yet slightly altered.

His attention was immediately drawn to the man that he was holding. His godfather, Sirius Black, was being held by the mans forearm. The man's wand was pointed at his head. His godfather was alive, at least he thought he was. He was bound with tight robes and had a small rag stuffed tied around his mouth. There was a few scrapes and light bruises but everything appeared to be ok.

"Get out of my way Lucius. Timing is everything." came horrid voice from behind the Death Eater.

Wormtail appeared caring a small shriveled up child. Harry immediately felt like his head was going to explode. The pain was making his vision go numb, he quickly recoiled into a small ball from the pain. Forgetting his wand where it was.

Wormtail shouted, "Stupify" and a red jet of light hit Harry square in the chest.

The next thing Harry remembered was waking up bound by robes the grave of Tom Riddle Sr. There were now about five or six Death Eaters around them and not far away on his knees was Sirius Black. He was still bound and gagged however he was now conscious. He noticed that Harry had woken up. He stared longingly at his godson and sent him a look that said I am trying to figure us a way out of here.

Harry's fears were eased only a little. His head was still hurt slight although not as bad as a few moments ago. Harry then noticed the large black cauldron that was in front of them.

The Death Eaters were watching as a black mist began to form from the mixture. Harry then felt a sharp pain in his left forearm. As he looked he saw a stream of blood falling him his arm. He winced slightly, but his attention was drawn to the now fully formed body of Tom Riddle Jr.

"AT LAST it is done." came the arrogant and vile voice of Lord Voldemort. "My friends it's had been a long thirteen years." Voldemort said as he walked forward towards Wormtail.

"Master! I knew it would work." Wormtail said while sniveling and recoiling slightly away.

"My wand Wormtail." He said intoned.

Peter recoiled further but outstretched his only remaining hand and presented the Dark Lord's wand to him.

As Voldemort grabbed his wand a sickening smile grew upon his face. He laughed maniacally as he pointed his want towards the sky and the Dark Mark appeared over the graveyard.

"My followers it is good to see you again." he said in fake praise. "Not one of you was able to help me escape from my prison." He spat with vitriol.

Lucius spoke up, "My lord." He said sharply yet full of fear. "If I had felt even an inkling that you might had still been alive…" He was cut off.

"SILENCE! You are a greedy little coward." the dark lord retorted, "However you still have great use to me." He turned and looked at the rest of the Death Eaters, "You all do, or I wouldn't hesitate to kill you where you stand."

During this time, Harry had been watching Sirius cut the ropes binding his hands on a piece of glass that was sticking out of the dirt. He was almost able to slip his hand out.

Harry also noticed that his wand was stealthily hidden a few feet from Sirius. He tried to get Sirius' attention to tell him about it so that once his restraints were free he could hopefully get them out of here.

Harry watched eagerly as his godfather tried desperately to break free of his bindings, but Harry felt a pang of magic from his scar and turned up to see Voldemort turning towards him.

"Harry Potter…" He said in a sickeningly happy tone. "The Boy Who Lived." He then said softly while quickly walking over to him, his face only a finger's width from Harry. "I've waited for this day for thirteen years."

"Good to see you too, Tom." Harry spat back trying to keep Voldemort's attention on him.

Voldemort hissed and walked away quickly. "Harry tonight you will die. Tonight will mark the beginning of a new world, a world that sadly fate has decided that you and I cannot have together." Voldemort laughed and flicked his wand releasing Harry from his bindings. He fell to the ground and landed hard on his left ankle and felt an enormous amount of pain. The venom clearly had progressed in the time he was out.

"Boy I am going to kill you, but I want you to know that I will give you the opportunity to face me fair and square. You have defied me for the past four years and I feel that it is the only honorable thing to do." With this he summoned Harry's wand which he knew was sitting next to Sirius and gave to Harry.

Sirius began screaming through his gag and he began fighting his bindings even more.

"Ahh yes I almost forgot. The young and incorrigible Sirius Black. How good of you to watch your Godson get murdered for the Greater Good."

Harry screamed at Voldemort, "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Harry raised his wand, as did Voldemort. "You have a problem with me fine, but you and I are going to finish this once and for all."

The dark lord laughed as did all the Death Eaters, "Very good, very good indeed. I admire your spunk, boy."

Harry started by launching his best series of spells. He had received a bit of tutelage from Professor Flitwick during this year as Dumbledore had agreed that he might need some advanced spell work. Flitwick had taught Harry how to chain spells together to make it easier to cast more spells in rapid succession. It was quite draining but if done correctly hopefully your opponent would fall victim to one of them.

Two jets of red and two blue and green balls flew from Harry's wand towards the Dark Lord.

Voldemort merely flicked his wrist to deflect the spells off into the darkening night sky.

"Very good Harry, I see you are quite proficient in non-verbal casting." Voldemort was taunting the boy. He also hadn't used his wand in almost fourteen years so he was still getting a feel for it.

Harry cast two more stunners, this time verbally to try and put more power into his spells, as he ran sideways towards a tombstone.

Voldemort let these two ricochet off his very strong shield and he quickly fired two blasting charms towards the boy.

Harry was quick, he always had been, and managed to dodge both of them as he slide into the ground cutting his leg open on an exposed root. Harry grimaced as the pain in his legs and feet was starting to get to him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up.

"Come out Harry and just face me. You have shown us that you are truly gifted. You would have made a great servant." The Dark Lord yelled happily.

Harry spat back, "I would never help you. I would rather die a painful death than help you kill innocent people."

Voldemort growled, "Fine then have it your way." He fired two more explosive charms at the tombstone Harry was hiding behind.

Harry quickly sprinted away and fired two tripping jinxes at Voldemort. Flitwick had taught him to use a few quick cast spells, even if they didn't have much effect, the fact that you could cast them quickly would sometimes make your opponent have to move or change his attack pattern. Anything to give you a moment's advantage was helpful.

This proved to be very helpful because it caused the Dark Lord to deflect both of them instead of firing more spells as Harry ran across the clearing.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort shouted as a green bolt shot out and collided with a tree branch that was inches from Harry's head.

"Boy, I grow tired of this. Come out and meet your fate or I will take your Godfather's life." He said loudly.

"Fuck" Harry said under his breath. He figured that he and Sirius likely wouldn't be leaving this graveyard but maybe, just maybe, he could buy enough time for Dumbledore or someone to come save him. "Fine!" He yelled.

Harry lifted himself up and walked out from behind the debris he was hiding behind. "Very good."

Harry saw Lucius holding Sirius much like he was before. "I am sorry." He said loud enough for Sirius to hear. His godfather had a tear in his eye.

"How touching… AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry reacted by casting his most powerful spell that he had been able to work on, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The two bolts of magic careened towards each other and when they collided, a shower of sparks appeared and two beams of light formed from the ends of the two wizards' wands. They were now locked together.

Harry gripped his wand with both hands as he pushed as much magic as he could into it, as Voldemort did the same.

He was a bit surprised by the fact that such a simple spell had been a match for the Killing Curse but no matter, he was not about to be bested by this young fourteen year old.

The two fought for a few moments, no one gaining any ground. When the center of the sparks began to move ever so slowly towards Harry, Voldemort screamed, "THIS IS THE END, BOY! ACCEPT IT AND IT WILL BE OVER QUICKER!"

Harry didn't give in and instead focused his eyes and tried as hard as he could to will the beam of light flowing from his wand to push back.

Suddenly a large flash of light flew out and a rainbow of colors engulfed the two warring wizards.

The sparks began to press backwards towards Voldemort. He scowled and forced more magic into his wand, "I AM FINE, LEAVE HIM TO ME! HE IS MINE!" He shouted at his followers.

The bright aurora that had engulfed Harry and Voldemort began to pulse wildly, and Harry felt a warm sensation in his chest. Soon it had fully overtaken him and he felt a intense amount of joy and happiness.

He then saw two spectral images flash before him. One was a witch with bright red flowing hair and a smile that lit Harry up like his first Christmas at Hogwarts.

"Harry!" The woman said to him.

"Mum?" He returned tentatively.

She nodded, "We can only hold him off for a few moments. You are so brave, my son. You have to get back to the Cup!"

He then heard a male voice, "Harry, m'boy, I am so proud of you."

"Dad?!" Harry said looking at the image of his father just above him.

"Yes son, we don't have much time. Your mother and I love you very much. We will protect you but you must hurry. We'll see you again soon!" His father's voice was so comforting yet commanding. Harry felt tremendous pride and love. It was those emotions that fueled the fire inside of him and a huge force of magic poured out of his wand.

"Harry, you have to break the link! Do it now!" His mother yelled and it was the last thing he heard.

Harry forced his wand away from the connection him and Voldemort. He then saw his parents fly towards Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. The resulting explosion knocked them all on the ground.

Harry looked around frantically for the Triwizard Cup. He then saw Sirius stumbling away from Lucius Malfoy.

"ACCIO SIRIUS!" He yelled as his godfather quickly flew towards him.

Voldemort was quick to react, firing a purple spell towards the two of them. Harry was not quick enough to stop the spell and it hit Sirius in the back.

He screamed loudly and turned to look at Harry, "The Cup…." he said in a muffled voice.

Harry quickly pointed his wand and shouted, "ACCIO CUP!" The Cup sped towards him as Voldemort cast a Killing Curse at the two of them.

Harry and Sirius disappeared as the green blast of magic exploded into the ground where they were standing.

The next thing Harry saw were the stands of the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. He was greeted by loud cheering and noise makers.

They quickly turned to gasps and screams as the crowd saw Harry holding Sirius Black, who was bleeding profusely from his back.

Mcgonagall and Dumbledore were the first to get to Harry. "What happened?!" Mcgonagall asked first then recognized the man Harry was holding. "Black!?"

Harry quickly rolled Sirius onto his back, "Sirius! Sirius, are you ok?!"

Sirius was coughing up blood and wheezing pretty badly. "I think my luck's run out kid." He coughed up another large amount of blood. The wound in his back was huge and leaking blood everywhere.

"Sirius you have to hang on!" Harry shouted. "Professor, do something!" He shouted to his head of house.

Minerva bent over and waved her wand quickly over Sirius. She looked up at Dumbledore and just shook her head. "WELL!? DO SOMETHING!" Harry screamed. He was not about to lose his last remaining family member so easily.

By this time Ron and Hermione had pushed their way through the crowd. "HARRY!" Hermione yelled. When they reached Harry, she gasped and turned her head away. Ron almost threw up on the spot.

"Harry m'boy, there's nothing left now. I need you to know that I love you and I will die happy knowing that you are safe. Promise me you will never stop laughing." Sirius choked out through the blood that was still pouring from his mouth.

Harry leaned over and pressed his head against his godfather's chest. "I need you! You can't die! I need you more than ever!"

Sirius inhaled his last breath of life and looked at his godson for the last time. "I love you Harry. You have so much to live for so promise me you will. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He finished in an almost whisper as his body fell limp to the ground and the playful light that always filled his eyes left.

Harry screamed and flailed violently against Sirius' chest. Hermione bent over and wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

The professors let her stay like that for a moment before Ludo Bagman walked over, "What is going on, did Harry…." He didn't finish his sentence as he saw the dead body of Sirius Black.

Dumbledore quickly ushered Bagman away, leaving Mcgonagall to help Hermione and Harry up. "Potter, we need to get you back to the school so you can tell us what happened."

Harry nodded, his face full of sadness and loss.

"Not so fast." A voice called out from behind the Professor.

Mad-Eye Moody was standing holding his wand facing Harry, Hermione, and Mcgonagall.

"Moody? What is the meaning…" Mcgonagall never finished the sentence as a jet of red flew from his wand and struck her in the chest.

The man was quickly changing back into the body of Bartemius Crouch Jr, his polyjuice potion having warn off.

Harry was the first to react, "AVADA KEDAVRA" He said loudly forcing all of his malice and hatred into the spell.

Hermione, Ron, and Crouch were all shocked at Harry's use of the Killing curse. Crouch was so shocked that he wasn't able to react.

The blast hit him in the chest and his body went limp. Harry then took two quick breaths as everyone went silent.

Dumbledore had spun around and watched the whole thing unfold. Harry began to cry as he realized what he had done. He had killed a man, a Death Eater, using an Unforgivable. He was certain to go to Azkaban.

Dumbledore ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to..." He started to wail.

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. He had seen people go completely mad after casting the Killing curse for the first time. "It's ok Harry. You did the right thing."

Ludo Bagman came over, "Right thing!? Albus he used an Unforgivable!" The man said with awe still in his voice.

"He killed a convicted Death Eater that to this day I believed to be dead. That is no excuse to throw a fourteen year old into Azkaban." Dumbledore said forcefully to Bagman.

"Very well but the Minister will hear about this, there are over two thousand people here. Someone will speak to him." He retorted.

"Let me deal with the Minister, and you deal with getting this crowd out of here. There are two dead men and I am sure the Aurors will be here any minute." Albus commanded.

Bagman nodded and began helping his officials disperse the crowd.

During this time Mcgonagall had taken Harry, Ron, and Hermione back to the castle and into the hospital wing. They had all jogged in silence the entire way from the stadium to the castle. When they finally reached the hospital wing and Minerva had placed Harry on a bed she turned to him and asked in as calm and collected a voice as she could. "What happened?"

Harry sighed and recounted the entire series of events that happened once he arrived in the graveyard.

Hermione and Minerva both gasped when he mentioned the part about his parents showing up and telling him how to escape. "Priori Incantatem." Mcgonagall said softly.

Just then Madam Pomfrey can running in the room, "Mr. Potter to what do I owe the pleasure this time." She said in an annoyed voice.

Harry responded with as much sarcasm as he could, "Oh nothing big this time, just survived the Triwizard Tournament, battled with Voldemort and then killed a convicted Death Eater who was presumed dead for the past ten years." He flashed a fake smile towards the mediwitch.

She stood stunned by what he had said. "It's all true Poppy." Minerva said with a straight face, although truthfully she found it rather humorous the way Harry talked about the bad things that happened to him.

Madam Pomfrey began running diagnostic spells on Harry trying to figure out what was wrong. "Well Potter it looks like you managed this caper with only a few scratches and bruises. This one," she waved her wand over his arm, "will likely leave a scar. Not as bad as the one on your forehead, but it will scar nonetheless." She bustled away to grab a few potions.

"Harry is what you said about Voldemort true?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at his friend's saddened face and his heart skipped a second. Hermione Granger was a muggleborn and one of Harry's two best friends. "Yes Hermione, he's back and he tried to kill me."

Ron was still speechless and too stunned by the fact that Harry had killed a man with none other than the Killing Curse. He was however was saved from saying anything as Dumbledore walked in a few moments later.

"Harry are you alright?" He asked in a frantic, worried tone.

"I am fine professor." Harry answered in a slightly annoyed voice.

"What happened? Where did you go? When we got to where the Triwizard Cup had been, you weren't there only Cedric's body." The headmaster asked in a quick voice.

"The Cup was a portkey and it took me to the graveyard where Tom Riddle, Sr. was buried. However, Professor, I have told this story to Professor McGonagall and would very much like some time alone." Harry said rather forcefully and out of character for him. He truly was tired and reeling from the loss of his godfather.

Dumbledore noticed the boy's frustration and agreed that he'd be able to learn just as much from Minerva as he could from Harry right now. Besides if he had any other questions he could just ask Harry tomorrow.

"Very well, please get some rest and be with your friends. If you need anything, anything at all, please come see me. I hear Lemon Heads are great this time of year." With a twinkle in his eye the Headmaster left with McGonagall.

Pomfrey came back just as they were leaving, "Here, take these, they will ease the pain in that leg and arm and this one is a blood replenishing potion."

Harry begrungening took both potions, "Madam Pomfrey can I go back to my dorm?" he begged.

The healer put her hands on her hips and stared into Harry's eyes for a straight minute. "Fine" she said sharply, "But if you can't sleep then you come back here straight away."

Harry nodded happily, he never thought for a million years that he'd be allowed to leave so quickly. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey!" He jumped up and gave the mediwitch a hug and then motioned for Hermione and Ron to come with him.

"Harry why'd you do it?!" Ron almost yelled as they walked through the double doors.

"Do what?" Harry asked in honest confusion.

"Why did you use the Killing Curse?" Ron was now fuming mad. He had been getting more and more angry the longer that he thought about it.

"Because he was going to kill me or either of you." Harry said coolly.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can use an Unforgivable!" Ron shouted even louder.

"Ron you need to calm down." Hermione said as she put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"NO I won't calm down!" He said as he raised his arm and hit Hermione in face.

Hermione went flying across the hallway and Harry screamed, "RON!"

He turned from looking at Hermione and pulled his fist back and punched Ron in the face.

Ron stumbled back a few steps and then the two boys threw punch after punch at each other, neither of them backing down. Both yelling and screaming at each other.

This caused Madam Pomfrey to come out into the hall. When she saw both of them fighting she stunned the closest one which happened to be Ron. She levitated him off of Harry. "What in Merlin's Beard is going on?"

Harry stood up quickly, "He punched Hermione in the face!"

Hermione, who had blood dripping down her face and a huge black eye, stood up. "I see. Potter are you ok?" She asked as she waved her wand over Hermione's face.

Harry righted his robes and brushed some dirt off. Neither of them knew how to fight so it wasn't surprising that neither of them were seriously hurt. "I am fine." He said sharply.

Pomfrey woke Ron up, "Mister Weasley what were you thinking!" She scolded the redhead.

"He fucking used an Unforgivable and he's going to get away with it?!" Ron yelled as he too shook out his robes and straightened his collar.

"Be that as it may, that does not give you right to hit another student. Come with me and we'll wait for Professor McGonagall to return. Potter, Granger, you're both free to go." She handed Hermione a small green vial. "Take this if the pain persists otherwise you should be fine." She smiled and led Ron into the Infirmary.

Harry turned towards his only remaining best friend, "You ok?" he asked sincerely.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, more surprised than anything. Do you think…"

Harry just shook his head, "I don't want to talk about Ron right now. I have other things to work through."

Harry and Hermione trudged back to Gryffindor Tower and headed off to their dorms to pack. Tomorrow was the last day of the year and they would all be heading home. Which for Harry meant the Dursleys.

He had hoped that his Godfather would have been able to convince Dumbledore to let Harry spend the summer with him, however now that Sirius was dead he was doomed to another Summer at 4 Privet Drive.


	2. A New Godmother

The next day Harry woke up late and his sleep had been plagued with images of Sirius dying and images of his mother and father saving him. He was sore all over and felt like his body weighed 500 lbs.

He rolled out of bed and went into the fourth year shower and took an almost thirty minutes shower. No one expected him to do anything, Dean, Neville and Seamus all were trying to cheer him up when he came back the night before but Harry went straight to bed saying he didn't want to talk about it and that he was fine.

As he stood under the showerhead letting the steaming hot water roll across his shoulders he thought about his mother and father and what they had both said to him. They both loved him and were proud he was their son. He had never heard their voices or seen more than a few pictures of them. However now he had a concrete memory to reflect on.

He got out of the shower and quickly dressed and packed all of his things in his trunk and walked down to get lunch as he had already missed breakfast.

When he arrived in the Great Hall he was shocked that everyone seemed to leave him be. Even the Gryffindors, everyone appeared to be whispering to their friends. He saw Hermione and walked over and sat down next to her. Luckily she was alone and Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Harry asked his best friend.

"This!" She said in an annoyed voice. She threw her copy of the Daily Prophet at him, the headline read, "Boy-Who-Lived Kills Death Eater with Unforgivable!"

Harry threw the paper back on the table, "Fucking piece of shit!" Harry swore loudly.

"HARRY!" Hermione spat back at him.

Harry jumped slightly then sat down next to her, "Sorry, I just don't think I can take this right now. I don't need people thinking im some kind of evil person."

"Well if the Ministry would monitor what this evil Hag writes then I doubt we'd be in this predicament. As it stands there's not much you can do. It's the last day of term and everyone is leaving in a few hours. We just have to hope that people forget over the summer." She said hopefully.

Harry sighed and grabbed a sandwich and shoved it in his face. "Speaking of summer, do you have to go back to Dursleys?" Hermione asked with sorrow.

"I don't see another alternative Hermione." Harry returned with disgust.

"Sorry…" She said remembering that he had been trying to get Dumbledore to let him stay with Sirius. "Well… maybe you can stay at the Burrow." She said hopefully.

"I don't want to see or be anywhere near Ron anytime soon. I'd rather suffer another summer with my Aunt and Uncle then be anywhere near Ronald Weasley." He said with as much venom and anger as he could.

Hermione worried greatly for her best friend but there was little she could do. The two of them ate the rest of their last meal together till next September in peace a quiet.

The train ride back to London was much too short for Harry's liking. He sat with Hermione and Neville and they talked lightly about plans for the summer.

Harry mainly just listened and commented a few times about how he was interested in Nevilles greenhouse, however otherwise he was quiet the entire trip.

When he arrived back at 4 Privet drive his uncle turned to him. "Boy, you are going to make sure that this house is spotless every single day and if, IF!" He emphasized. "You do that then I will let you go outside once a week."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Uncle Vernon." He nodded and then carried his trunk upstairs to his room where Hedwig was waiting at the window.

He walked over and unlatched the four locks on the window and let his snowy white owl come inside. "Hey girl. How was your flight."

She hooted happily and then nipped at his finger to show her affection towards Harry. "It's gonna be another long summer…" Harry said jumping on his bed his head landing on the single squishy pillow and tried to fall asleep.

Several hundred miles away an owl landed in Greengrass Manor in front Daniel Greengrass. The tall well dressed man with light brown facial hair and short dark black hair looked onward as the owl dropped off a piece of parchment that had Gringotts seal and addressed to his wife, Aurora Greengrass.

"Honey!" the man called into the back of their large three story house. "You have a letter that just arrived it looks important!"

A few moments later a woman walked into the study her husband was standing in, she had long blonde hair and beautiful pearl white skin. Her brown eyes shined brightly through her hair and face. "What was that Daniel?" She asked a happy soft voice.

"Aurora you have a letter. It appears to be from Gringotts." He said with a smile. Daniel had been in love with his wife every since their third year at Hogwarts. He still loved her the same way that he did the first day they kissed after one of his Quidditch games. He had score eleven goals that game setting a new Slytherin house record for most goals in a game.

"Oh a letter for me how strange." She said as she walked gracefully over and grabbed it from her husband.

She opened it quickly and read it just as fast. Her face went from happy to shocked to sad to angry to determined. "What is it Aurora dear?"

"Lily and James Potter named me Godmother to their child and apparently Sirius Black has been murdered. Meaning that I am the last legal guardian of Harry Potter." She said factually as she handed her husband the letter that she had just read.

His face went to that of shock and then sorrow. He and Sirius has gone to the Auror academy together after their seventh year. He, Sirius and James were all in the same Auror class. They became quiet close. Daniel really felt bad the day that he heard James and Lily had been murdered. He and James were friends but not as close as him and Sirius.

His wife was more devastated by the loss of Lily Potter. She and Lily were best friends along with Pandora Lovegood. If James had Sirius and Remus then Lily had Aurora and Pandora. The three of them did almost everything together.

Aurora had lost both of her best friends one to Lord Voldemort and the other to a tragic accident while researching new spells. She had talked every so often of trying to reach out to Harry and talk to him but always managed to talk herself out of it, saying that he was better off staying with Lily's sister Petunia.

"Wait what? I thought they decided against naming you godmother and went with Pandora instead." Daniel asked as he finished reading the document that clearly stated Aurora Greengrass is now the legal Magical Guardian of Harry James Potter.

"Apparently they changed their mind at the last minute." Aurora said.

"Well what do you want to do?" He turned to his wife and asked honestly.

"I want to get my godson." She said firmly, "He needs a family, and we are going to be that family."

Daniel nodded, "I agree, I'll begin making arrangements in the morning." He wrapped his wife in a warm hug. "Should we tell the girls?"

Aurora shed a few tears into her Husbands chest, "Not yet, they just got home, we'll tell them tomorrow when we know more."

"Ok." Daniel replied and rubbed his wife's back gently. Daniel was very much in favor of this as he had hoped to have a son of his own to raise, however he and his wife both agreed they wouldn't try and have a fourth child after their third daughter died during birth. It had been even more devastating than when Pandora or Lily died. However Daniel was now about to have a godson and that meant that he could do all of them fun father son things that he could never get Daphne and Astoria to do. All he had to do was payoff a few clerks, file a few forms, and convenience Albus Dumbledore to let the boy live with them.

Two weeks later, Harry had still not heard from any of his friends despite the fact that he had sent many letters. He was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore had told them all not to write back.

He was just finishing clearing the dishes from lunch when a knock at the door startled him and his Aunt.

"Who could that be?" Aunt Petunia asked, "Boy get the door!" She yelled at him.

Harry shrugged and tossed the dirty towel he was using to clean the dishes off to the side and walked to open the door.

When he opened it he saw a beautiful woman wearing a very fine dark green dress and black tights. She had blonde hair that flowed gracefully in the Surrey breeze. The woman gasped as he opened the door. Aurora had not seen Harry in almost thirteen years ever since Lily had died. She began to tear up slightly but quickly regained her composure.

"Harry…?" she said softly

"Yeah that's me", he said somewhat confused.

"Who's at the door boy!" Petunia yelled from the back of the house. Her voice getting louder, as she walked behind Harry she gasped at the woman standing in the doorway. "Aurora?!" she said loudly and in shock.

Harry looked back at his Aunt, "Do you know each other?" he said confused and ever bit excited.

"I am Aurora Greengrass and Harry you and I have a lot to talk about." She said with conviction but also love.

Greengrass, Harry had heard that name before but couldn't quite place where. "Ok…" He said his mind now racing.

"Aurora what are you doing here?! I told you thirteen years ago I never wanted to see you or your kind again!" Petunia yelled.

"I won't be here long just long enough to collect Harry and his things." She said now pushing her way into the house.

Harry then noticed a house elf following behind her. "I's Trixie and I's been ordered to get yous things." The elf bobbed happily into the house.

"Excuse me what do you mean Collect me?" Harry asked even more confused than before.

"Harry, a long time ago your mother and I were best friends. We went to school together we played games together over the summer and we even researched together. She apparently named me your Godmother and when Sirius Black died a few weeks ago that passed onto me." She said with a smile.

She watched Harry's face fall and tears formed in his eye. "You knew my mother…" He said softly and fell forward. Aurora reacted immediately and caught the boy and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Its ok… We can talk about it more back at home." She said in a loving motherly way. Harry responded very well and quickly backed up, with a smile from ear to ear as he wiped a few tears away from his face.

"Now go on and get your things we'll leave in a few minutes." Aurora said as she waved him upstairs to follow Trixie.

"You can't do this, Dumbledore said that he had to stay here with us." Petunia said thinking that they might stop getting paid by Dumbledore for keeping Harry. He was paying them 1000 pounds a month to keep the boy. Sure he was a problem, but a problem that only existed three months out of the year.

"Oh Petunia, I can." She produced a rolled up scroll and handed it to the flustered woman.

She quickly unraveled it and read it. She rolled it back up, "Wait till my husband hears about this, he'll…"

Aurora turned towards the muggle woman, "He'll what? Have me arrested? You have no idea where I live and in case you haven't forgotten from the last time I was here, I am a witch and you are not." With that she turned on her heels and walked quickly up the stairs.

"Harry!" She called slightly annoyed from her conversation with Petunia Dursley.

"Yeah, up here!" Harry called happily.

Aurora walked into the room that Harry had been sleeping in and was appalled by how small and dirty it was. He was using sheets that had several large holes in them his dresser was the size of a small tv. The curtains on the windows could loosely be considered napkins. The entire sight made her sick. "You lived here?!" She called out angrily.

"Yeah, I was super excited when they finally moved me from the cupboard under the stairs to my own room!" he said excitedly as he and Trixie were just finishing packing the rest of his things.

"That is a story for another time young man." She smiled and levitated his things down the stairs and out the front door. Trixie taking the trunk and Hedwig's cage and disappeared with them.

Once outside Aurora turned and pulled Harry gently behind her and checked up and down the street to see if anyone could see them, "Good day Petunia, I pray for your sake that we never meet again." With that she apparated them both to their new home.

When they landed Harry was gobsmacked to see that their house was a three story mansion with five white pillars in the front. The white marble house was huge and had giant windows with beautiful dark green curtains. There was a lush garden in the front yard with all sorts of fruits and vegetables growing.

"Woah" Harry said as his eyes grew big.

"Don't worry wait till you see the inside." Aurora said with a big grin, and she led them both inside. Trixie had popped out and taken the rest of Harry's things away presumably to his new room.

As they walked into the house Harry was even more amazed by the all wood interior. There was a huge two story staircase that spiraled around the edges of the room leading to the other two floors.

Aurora kicked off her shoes which floated into a small holder by the door and walked up next to Harry, "Welcome to your new home." She said softly and trying to not overwhelm the boy.

Harry was slowly turning in circles looking at everything that was around him. Compared to the Dursleys and even the Burrow this place was fantastic, "I… I….must be dreaming. There's no way this is real…."

Aurora wrapped her arms around Harry from behind, "Your not dreaming and this is real. I know this all new for your right now so enjoy it." Harry turned around and immediately hugged the woman like he would have his mother had she been alive.

Aurora Greengrass was very stunned by Harry's affection, especially so soon after hearing she was his godmother. She expected the boy to need a while to adjust to his new surroundings before accepting that she and Daniel were his new parents.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud voice echoing through the house, "MOM!"

Harry turned around to see Daphne Greengrass walking through one of the side doors into the foyer.

Daphne stopped short seeing Harry Potter in her house wearing the tattered used clothes that belonged to Dudley a few years ago.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked her mother.

Her mother smiled brightly, "This is Harry Potter." she said happily.

"Yeah, I know that. We go to school together. We have for four years." She said in short sentences obviously annoyed that her mother hadn't answered her questions.

"Harry is my Godson and will be staying with us for the foreseeable future." She said hoping that her eldest daughter would not overreact.

Daphne's left eye rose and her nostrils flared, "Nice to see you again Potter." She said as coldly as she could.

"Daphne!" Her mother scolded her, "You will address him properly like you do every other person in this family."

"Sorry mom." Daphne said hiding her eyes from her mother. "Welcome to our house Harry." she said slightly annoyed.

"Good to see you again too Daphne." Harry said cheerfully. Harry didn't share the same blanketed hatred for Slytherins as the rest of his dormmates did. Sure there were a large number of them that were bad, but not all of them.

"Daphne dear please go show Harry to his new room." Aurora told her daughter.

"Yes mum." She bowed slightly to her mother, "This way please." It was more of a command than a suggestion.

Harry nodded and walked up the stairs a few steps behind Daphne. Daphne lead him down a long hallway with many doors. The first one had all kinds of unicorns and fairies.

"This is Astoria's room, I suggest that you leave her alone for today." Daphne said coldly.

"Ok…" Harry said slightly confused.

Daphne turned around and led them further down the hallway, "This one is your room." It was the middle room of the set. When Daphne opened the door Harry saw his room was almost three times the size of his old room at the Dursleys. It had a large queen size bed with nice cotton sheets and warm feather duvet. There was a large window that was easily big enough for Hedwig to fly through.

In the middle of the room was a large amber and brown rug that had lots of shag. There was a nice size all wood dresser set across the room from the bed. It had a few empty picture frames resting on it.

Harry stood in the doorway tears forming in his eyes. "I… I…" He fell to his knees which shocked Daphne.

"Hey you ok?" She said showing the first bit of positive emotion towards the boy.

Harry buried his head in his hands and cried loudly. Daphne had no idea what to do, this new boy was suddenly part of their family and here he was crying his eyes out in front of his room.

Daphne heard footsteps coming up from the stairs, "What on earth…" Aurora stopped mid sentence when she saw Harry on the ground and Daphne standing a few feet from him.

"What did you do young lady?!" Mrs. Greengrass yelled at her eldest daughter.

"I didn't do anything…" she said in confusion. "I opened the door to his room and he… he just went blarmy."

Aurora studied her daughter carefully to see for any sign of lying or manipulation but found none. She ran down the hallway, "Harry it's gonna be ok." She said while gently rubbing his back.

Harry broke at that moment, he had been skeptical of the whole thing from the moment that Mrs. Greengrass arrived at 4 Privet Drive. However when he saw the room that they had set up for him he and realized that this wasn't just some prank or dream or some trick to get him closer to his death he lost it.

Daphne had no idea what was going on, she had very little interaction at school with Harry other than the few classes they shared. She had of course heard all the rumors and stories about how he killed a dragon during the tournament or how he save the Weasley girl in their second year, but none of the stories made him out to be anything other than an arrogant prick. However here he was, The Boy-Who-Lived crying in front of her because he had a room? She just didn't understand.

After about ten minutes or so Harry stopped crying and was now lying completely sprawled out in the Hallway. Daphne had gone down the hallway to her room which was right next to Harry's and gone to go finish reading some of her summer homework.

Aurora helped Harry to his feet, "Harry." She turned her godson to face her, "It's going to be alright. Things are going to be different going forward, It's gonna take some time to get use to it but I promise you this. I love you and will do whatever I can to make your life here better."

Harry felt a bit of warmth radiating from his chest as he heard her say the word love. Harry had never experienced love before. The Dursleys certainly hadn't and he was still a bit too young to be finding love from school, If he had he's certainly have been able to find it from his friends.

Harry reached out and gave his new godmother a hug, which please Aurora very much. She hadn't expected him to open up this quickly especially from what she remembered of Petunia and her foul husband.

Harry looked at the woman that he was hugging, "Mrs. Greengrass… Thank you." He said softly.

She gently rubbed his back and held onto him like the son she never had.

She let go a few minutes later and squared him up. "We will be having dinner in a few hours, you'll be expected down stairs before then." She said to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Yes Mrs. Greengrass, I'll be there." Harry went about unpacking his things.

About an hour later, Aurora Greengrass walked into the kitchen to start preparing dinner however when she walked through the door she saw Harry cutting some onions and boiling water.

"Harry!" she said in a somewhat surprised tone.

He turned around and almost sliced his finger with the knife. "Yes Mrs. Greengrass?"

She walked over to him, "What are you doing?"

"Making dinner. You said dinner was in a few hours and that I should be down earlier." He said slightly confused. He had always made dinner at the Dursleys.

Aurora laughed slightly, "Harry dear please. You don't have to make dinner here. Not for a while at least and then only if you really want to. Trixie or myself will make dinner most nights." She said with a smile.

Harry looked down at his work he was almost done with the onions, "But I've always made dinner, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said it was my job as servant to make dinner." He said nonchalantly.

Harry could have sworn he saw a blood vessel pop on Mrs. Greengrass's face. "THEY. DID. WHAT?!" she said loudly in a voice that echoed through the house.

Harry got a bit scared by Mrs. Greengrass's reaction and shrunk down a bit. He then saw for the first time since meeting his new godmother a very different side a side that told him that he should never cross her. "I made every meal, did all the dishes and cleaned the whole house every day." Harry wasn't sure he should keep talking but felt that he should try and be honest with his new godmother.

Harry saw the woman before him take several deep calming breaths, "Harry." She said forcing a smile on her face, "You will NEVER have to do any of that again. In this house we treat everyone with respect and equality. Now please if you will let me finish making dinner, you go tell Daphne and Astoria that Father will be home soon."

It was clear to Harry that Mrs. Greengrass was very angry but not at him. Which was rather nice for once, usually all the yelling at the Dursley's would end with him getting beaten or hit by Uncle Vernon.

Harry left the kitchen and walked back upstairs to Astoria's room. He knocked twice on the door.

"What do you want mom!?" came a very angry and sharp voice.

"Ohh uhh… Mrs. Greengrass says that your father will be home soon and that dinner will be ready." Harry said timidly. He couldn't remember seeing Astoria at school. That was to be expected he was pretty sure that she was at least two years younger than him.

The door suddenly opened revealing a short blond girl wearing a yellow and white summer dress. She had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. "You must be Harry." She said with a fake smile.

Harry extended out a hand, "Harry Potter nice to meet you Astoria."

The girl suddenly got real wide eyed as if she had seen a ghost. "Harry Potter… You mean like the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter."

Harry nodded and flipped his hair up revealing his lightning bolt scar. "Yup that's me…" he said somewhat depressed. He hated the fame and attention that his scar gave him.

Astoria got real red, "I… I… I'll be right down." She slammed the door in Harry's face.

Harry took a step back to avoid getting his nose smashed in by the young girl. "Interesting…" He said to himself as he shrugged and walked down the hallway to Daphne's room.

He again knocked on the door twice.

A few moments later Daphne walked over wearing the same dress from before and looking a bit annoyed that someone had disturbed her.

"Mrs. Greengrass asked me to tell you that your father will be home soon and that dinner will be ready as well." Harry said with a smile.

Daphne stood with one hand on the door handle and the other on her hip. "Thank you Harry." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Welcome." Harry responded and walked back down stairs to get ready for dinner.

Daphne watched and saw that underneath the facade the boy was in a lot of pain. A LOT yet she couldn't bring herself to care. This was Harry freakin Potter everything went his way. He always got into so much trouble at school yet never got any punishments for it, in fact he usually got rewarded.

Daphne walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of shoes she could wear at the table and left her room.

As she walked by her sisters room she yelled through the door, "Dads home."

"COMING! OK I am coming." Came the very annoyed voice of Astoria as the door opened while she was fixing a bow into her hair.

The two girls walked down the stairs together and into the den that Daniel Greengrass had just walked out of the Floo.

"Evening Father" They both said in unison.

"Evening Daphne." Giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Evening Astoria." Repeating the same process. "How was your day?"

"Interesting father." Daphne said with a bit of intrigue.

"Oh please do tell." Daniel said as he gestured for his daughters to lead him to dinner.

"Well I finally was able to get that new book on Runes that I've been looking for. Tracy found it in a muggle bookstore of all places." Daphne had walked into the dinning room and taken her usual seat next to her Father's.

"Excellent! I know how much you've been trying to find that one. Odd that it was in a muggle bookstore." He sat down in his chair and looked at the sky as if he was thinking of something, "Maybe we'll have to spend some more time in Muggle bookstores on our next trip." He turned towards his youngest daughter, "And how about you Astoria? How was your day!"

"Terrible! Collin broke up with me in a letter! A LETTER PAPA!" She screamed and now had tears in here eyes.

"I am sorry sweetie, but that happens. I mean you and him had only been talking right?" He said trying to reassure the girls confidence.

"We had been dating for ten days." She said while crying. Daphne chuckled softly on the side. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Astoria screamed at her sister.

Daphne was now laughing full out, "Yes is it. Your face is priceless." Even Daniel Greengrass had to stifle a laugh.

"Now Daphne please. Don't be so hard on your sister. Someday you'll figure out that you like boys and then one will break your heart and you'll feel like this." he said while grabbing his youngest daughters hand.

While this was going on Harry sat in one of the chairs along the wall unnoticed by the rest of the occupants.

Aurora Greengrass walked in the room at that moment levitating a big pot of stew along with two smaller plates of molasses bread and corn beef. She placed them gently on the long almost fifteen foot dinner table.

"Ahh my sweet and how was your day?" Daniel asked his wife as she walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Eventful." She said sharply as she looked around the table. "Where's Harry?" she asked her two daughters.

Both of which were beginning to load their plates, they both shrugged.

"I am right here…" he said softly from behind one of the large six foot dining chairs.

Daniel leaned backwards as to see where the voice had come from and saw sitting against the wall in one of the extra chairs was a boy with scruffy black hair and raggiety torn up clothes.

"Harry come sit at the table, you can sit next to Daphne." Mrs. Greengrass said happily.

Harry nodded and stood up and walked around the table to sit next to Daphne. "Harry Potter." Daniel said slowly. "I knew you'd be coming but I didn't know it would be today." He turned and looked at his wife who sat down at the other end of the table.

"Papers came in today, Dumbledore tried to fight it again but Amilia was quite adamant that there was nothing he could do to stop it." Mrs. Greengrass said with a smile as she too began to serve herself.

"Mr. Greengrass, sir. Thank you for letting me stay at your house." Harry said as politely as he could. His plate still empty.

"Please Harry you are family now. You don't have to call me sir." Daniel said while serving himself as well. "Please eat some dinner you must be hungry."

"I was never allowed to eat dinner with the Dursleys…." He said softly.

Everyone at the table dropped their silverware and stared at the boy. "What do you mean, not allowed to eat dinner?" it was Daphne that asked.

"I mean that I was only allowed to eat whatever food they left on their plates. Every once and while I'd get a small plate of leftovers but that was maybe once a week." Harry said still terrified by his new surroundings.

Daniel Greengrass looked across the table and saw his wife white knuckling the fork and knife she had been using. "Harry that's awful." This time it was Astoria who commented.

"Harry that will NEVER happen here. You will sit and eat dinner with us. You are part of this family and.. And…" Aurora Greengrass was now furious. She abruptly pushed away from the table and walked into the kitchen.

Both Daphne and Astoria were shocked by her reaction. Never had they seen their mother so angry.

Daniel sighed, "Harry please excuse your mother, she and your mom were very close friends. Just like your father and I were close after school."

Harry interrupted before he could say anything more, "You knew my father?" Finally taking some food and putting it on his plate.

"Yes Harry, your father and I went through Auror Academy together. He was always the best in our class, gifted the man was. He and Sirius were both good friends of mine. I offered to be his partner once we all graduated but he told me that it was always going to be Sirius." the elder Greengrass laughed.

"You know I saw my father for the first time a few weeks ago…" Harry admitted after a brief pause.

Both Daniel and Daphne looked astonished and very interested in how Harry had seen his parents who had been dead for thirteen years.

"When I was fighting against Voldemort." Everyone in the room shuddered at the casual use of his name. Aurora had just walked back into the room.

"We do not say that name in this house young man." Aurora said chastising the boy for the first time since she arrived.

"NO!" Harry stood up and nudged the table. Everyone sat back in their chairs and was appalled at his reaction. "His name is Voldemort or Tom Riddle. If you can't say the name out loud then he has already won."

"Harry calm down." Daniel said wiping his mouth off with his napkin. He shot a glare at his wife who nodded an apology.

"The man killed my parents and has tried to kill me three other times since then. I fought him two weeks ago after I grabbed the portkey that was the Triwizard cup." This admission was like a glass shattering to the Greengrass family.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "I was stunned by a man wearing a gold mask and black robes. When I woke I was tied to the tombstone of Tom Riddle Sr, Voldemort's father." Harry said angrily.

"Harry that's awful." Mrs. Greengrass said walking over to where Harry was still standing a put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No what's awful is watching your Godfather die in front of you as some terrible spell hit him as we were Portkeying back to the grandstands." Harry jerked violently away from his godmother.

"May I be excused." he said loudly and didn't even bother to wait for a reply as he ran upstairs to his room.

Aurora heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming shut. She was speechless, "Did I say anything wrong?" she asked still dumbfounded at Harry's reaction.

Daphne sighed loudly, "No mom, I think that has been building all day." She said snidely. "May I be excused as well?"

Her mother nodded, and Daphne left the room leaving Astoria, Daniel and Aurora. "Well suddenly my troubles seem much less relevant." Astoria was finishing putting another helping of corn beef on her plate.

Daniel looked worriedly at his wife, "Its ok dear, maybe we can talk to him later if he calms down."

Daphne walked up stairs and as she walked by Harry's room she heard a faint wimper. She was really taken aback by what Harry had said at dinner. She wasn't sure if she should believe the Gryffindor. Most of them tended to over exaggerate their stories, however something about the way Harry said it made her believe that it could be true.

She knocked twice on the door. "Harry?"

When she heard no reply except further whimpers she tried again, "Harry can I come in?" she said a bit louder maybe he didn't hear her.

"Sure." Came a weak and tired voice.

Daphne opened the door and saw Harry in a ball in the corners of the room. It was exactly as she had seen it when she show him his room a few hours ago. He hadn't really unpacked anything.

His trunk was still right where Trixie left it unopened. The bag he walked in with was thrown onto the bed and likely hadn't been opened or moved since he got there. Clearly Harry Potter was not enjoying his time, and Daphne wondered if she was making things better or worse.

"Harry…" Daphne said softly as she walked quietly into the room and crouched on her knees with her arms wrapped around them.

He looked up at her with tears flowing down his face. She saw him completely at that moment, no barriers nothing. She stared into those dark green marbles and there was nothing there. It was pitch black, nothing but pain and suffering. Here was the savior of the wizarding world exposed to the point where he was crying his eyes out because he had nothing.

Daphne's heart that normally was made of ice, cracked just a little. She had no reason to have any feeling for Harry, up until today he was this annoying little troublemaker that got away with everything. She thought he was so privileged and had this great life, but now seeing him unravel over the course of a simple summer day was life changing for her.

She had an idea of what bad could look like, her Father had told her some stories from the first war with Voldemort and they were not pretty. However Daphne grew up in a peacetime era where nothing really we wrong after Voldemort fell. She was wrong, this boy sitting in front of her had quite possibly the worst life anyone has ever had to suffer.

"Harry can I come over and sit with you?" She asked softly trying to comfort him.

Harry nodded ever so slightly after a few seconds.

Daphne crawled over and sat down next to Harry and she put an arm around him. He leaned against her and buried his face into her chest.

Daphne normally would have been offended that he was touching her breasts but in that moment it didn't matter. The boy was hurting and needed to feel something, anything.

Harry stayed in her lap for a long time not moving just crying. Daphne eventually rested her head against his and she and Harry eventually fell asleep.

Aurora and Daniel came up stairs a few hours later to check on Harry, when they walked past the door they saw the two of them in a small huddle both sleeping peacefully.

"I think our daughter may have made a new friend today." Aurora said.

Daniel nodded, "I think we should find out more information about Harry Potter. If he's really truly telling the truth." He gave his wife a meaningful look, "We might need some help."

She sighed knowing what her husband was thinking, "What do we do for now?"

Daniel pulled his wife for a tight hug, "For now we let them sleep." He smiled and walked his wife down stairs to their bedroom which was located under the three kids rooms.


	3. Adjusting to a New way of Life

Daphne woke up first the next morning. She was very confused, she didn't recognise where she was or who this boy sleeping on her was. Fortunately for Harry she was not one to wake up violently, she soon remembered falling asleep holding Harry.

She remembered how broken he had looked the night before and how vulnerable he was. She felt something for him, something that she couldn't really explain.

Now he looked peaceful and content. Daphne slowly and carefully laid Harry's head down on one of the pillows from the bed. She quietly got up and went back to her own room. It was barley morning at least according to her. Daphne usually woke up late during the summer, sometime around noon.

When she got into her dark grey and blue bed she looked out the window that was next to her nightstand and saw just the faint bit of light creeping over the horizon. "Uhg." She said to herself as she removed her clothes and slipped on a light t-shirt and her purple and green pajamas that she always wore and got into bed.

As she laid in bed she thought about how comfortable and how nice it was to sleep with someone else. She could still feel the warmth from holding on to Harry. His body was like a furnace and it was wonderful. She would have to evaluate herself when she woke up because clearly she was delusional. Daphne Greengrass was not ready to be interested in boys, let alone the boy that was now living with them.

Several hours later Daphne woke up again this time covered in sweat and panting really heavy. She had been having a crazy dream about Harry Potter. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran into her bathroom and splashed cold water all over her face. "It was just a dream Daphne… Just a dream…" She said rushed and in a panic.

She slowly trudged back to bed and climbed on the covers as the sheets were soaked in her sweat. She looked over at the magical charmed clock that was on her nightstand. It wasn't even 11 yet. "UGHH!" She uttered to self as she slammed her head into one of the pillows.

Just then she heard a knock at her door. "Daphne, Tracy will be here in twenty minutes and I don't hear the shower running!" Her mother yelled through the doorway.

"UGGGH MOM I HATE YOU!" She yelled at the closed door.

Aurora smiled from the otherside of the door. That was the usual morning greeting she remembered. Her daughter was always a pain in the ass to deal with in the morning. She pitied any man that would eventually end up with her. "Twenty minutes young lady!" She yelled back as she heard the shower turn on finally.

"I HATE YOU!" Daphne screamed loudly through two doors. Aurora laughed softly as she walked down the hallway.

Astoria unlike her sister usually woke up fairly early as she liked to walk with her Father to the Park before work and feed a group of squirrels and birds. Astoria really cared deeply for all animals but especially the cute ones.

Aurora walked by Harry's room thinking she should let him sleep a bit more but something inside her said that she should check on the boy. She knocked twice on the door.

"Harry is Mrs.. Greengrass are you awake?"

Several seconds later the door opened. "Yes ma'am." He said begrudgingly.

She giggled, "Oh Harry I don't want to hear that ma'am stuff, Mrs. Greengrass or Mom works for me." She smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Greengrass."

"Harry, did I wake you up?"

"Nope, I woke up about an hour ago." he said through a yawn.

"Why didn't you come down for breakfast?" Aurora asked honestly shocked that he wasn't driven by hunger like most boys his age.

"I didn't know that was a thing…" he said somewhat afraid of what her response might be.

Aurora Greengrass's eyes fell, this boy had truly been abused and taken advantage of for his entire life. She was not about to let that continue. "Harry you listen to me. I am going to try and put this the best that I can." She said quickly and then took a calming breath. "We are not the Dursleys, it's probably best to assume that anything that happened there won't happen living with us." She said with a smile.

Harry nodded, "Ok…"

"Why don't you shower up and then come downstairs for some lunch. I figured we could go shopping for some clothes and things that you like." She said gently pushing him towards the bathroom that was in his room.

All of the bedrooms in the house had their own private bathrooms, they weren't all that extravagant but they got the job done.

"Ok, but Mrs. Greengrass." Harry said opening the door that he had never open before, "I've never been shopping before except for a few times in Diagon Alley mostly for school supplies."

Aurora got real excited, "Don't you worry too much. Shopping is one of my favorite things in the entire world. We'll go get you some clothes that YOU like and that fit you. Now hurry up before Daphne takes all the hot water." She pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door and walked down stairs.

She and Harry would go shopping later while Tracey and Daphne hung out around the house. Astoria was going to hang out with some of her classmates at a cafe just down the street. Daniel was off at work and hopefully with any luck able to get someone that knew Harry a bit more come over and help them understand more about what happened over his life.

About fifteen minutes later Daphne walked down the stairs and into the dining room where her mother was seated reading the Daily Prophet. "Morning Daphne, how was your night?" She eyed her daughter suspiciously.

"Wonderful." She said with anger and loathing.

"Your dad and I noticed that you and Harry fell asleep together." This caused Daphne to blush and quickly stuff her face with some toast that was on the table.

"You know I think it's rather nice that felt so comfortable with him." Her face turned sad. "If what that boy said is true then he's really had a terrible life…" She said while mincing up a piece of toast with her knife.

"Yeah… I got the feeling that he was telling the truth. I looked into his eyes last night and I saw nothing there. It was like there was no light or happiness at all... " She said a bit depressed. Then she remembered how warm and nice it was for him to sleep on her and she blushed again.

Her mother noticed the quick change in her daughter and smiled. 'Maybe there's hope for her after all.'

Moments later Harry walked into the dining room wearing the best robes he owned which were his school clothes. "Good Morning" He said as he walked over and sat next to Daphne.

Daphne first smiled and then when their eyes met as he walked across the room, Daphne got butterflies in her stomach and it felt really good. Her cheeks turned a bit red and she felt really warm.

Daphne realized this quickly and took a big gulp from her water glass that refilled itself after she placed it back on the table, to try and hide the redness that had spread across her face.

'When did I start blushing because a boy walks in the room.' She thought to herself.

Harry didn't notice anything and simply just sat down at the table and began spreading butter over some of the toast that had just appeared in front of him.

"Morning Harry" Daphne finally said as she put the glass down and cleared her throat.

Harry turned to her a warm smile on his face. "I am sorry about last night…" he now sounded a bit sad like he had done something that he wasn't supposed to.

Daphne was taken aback she never thought in a million years that a boy would apologize to her, for helping him get through what most would call a panic attack. She however made eye contact with his big green eyes and saw it for the first time. A fire burning ever so softly behind them, and it was so entrancing. It was like the fire lit up his face in just the right way that made Daphne go jelly legged.

Daphne stared for a few seconds before shaking herself from her daydream, "Please it was nothing." She said trying to establish the Ice Queen persona. "You were in need of someone to hold you and I was happy to oblige." She smiled at Harry which made him relax quite a bit.

Aurora sat off to the side and watched this entire encounter eagerly. She was now fairly certain that her daughter might now have a crush on Harry Potter and it pleased her to no end.

Just then a loud bell went off. "What's that!" Harry said jumping out of his seat and pulling his wand out.

Aurora again laughed, "Oh Harry, that's just the alarm to let us know that someone is trying to use our Floo." She did however take great notice to how fast Harry reacted. The boy clearly had very quick reflexes, she wondered if Harry played Quidditch. "That'll be Tracy." she said looking at Daphne.

"Excuse me." Daphne said while brushing off some bread crumbs from her jeans and walked towards the den.

Daphne walked over to the fireplace and there was a grey orb affixed to the mantle. She punched in a series of numbers and the Floo quickly roared to life.

Moments later Tracy Davis emerged from the Floo. She was exactly the same height as Daphne and very similarly proportioned, except she had brown hair and quite a bit more freckles. She also was a bit darker than Daphne, but most were.

"Daph! What took you so long?!" She said punching her best friend in the shoulder.

"I had to excuse myself from breakfast, Harry Potter is hear and didn't want to be rude…" She said with a slight blush.

"Harry Potter! You have Harry Potter as your house guest and you didn't tell me. Wait why are you blushing!" Tracy said with great excitement.

"I am not blushing!" Daphne retorted angrily.

"Oh you fancy the Boy-Who-Lived." Tracy said her eyes going big and pointing a finger at Daphne.

"What about me?" Harry said slightly confused.

Tracy spun around and was greeted by the sight of Harry standing a few feet in front of her.

Daphne dashed forward in between the two, "Tracy was just asking why you were staying with us." trying not to get into it with her best friend in front of Harry.

"Oh" Harry replied, "Well turns out Mrs. Greengrass is my Godmother and when Sirius Black died a few weeks ago she became my new magical guardian." He said with a smile.

"Harry I am so sorry about you Godfather. My mom and and Mr. Black were good friends for a while back in school. She'll be devastated to find out he died."

"Not as much as me…" Harry said under his breath.

"What was that?" Tracy asked stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. She had always found Harry Potter to be quite attractive, however her being a Slytherin and him being a Gryffindor made it very difficult for her to ever do anything about it. However with the new knowledge that he was Aurora Greengrass's godson might make him now available.

Daphne quickly saw what her best friend was trying to do and intervened, "Come along Tracy, We have a lot to talk about and Harry and mom are going shopping." She said scornfully as she dragged Tracy away up to her room.

"Nice to meet you again Tracy." He said with a friendly smile and waved at her.

"I'll see you a bit later Harry." She replied and winked at him, which cause him to blush a little bit.

Aurora Greengrass walked into the foyer where Harry was standing, "Ready to go Harry?"

"Yes Mrs. Greengrass I guess so." he replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

The two of them walked into the den and Mrs. Greengrass punched in a series of numbers on the orb on the left.

"What's that thing?" Harry asked curious as to what it might be.

"It's a lock that we use to keep our Floo safe. We don't have the house on any of the major Floo Networks as we don't think it's safe. So in order to go anywhere outside of the few places we most frequent we have to use a code to access it." Mrs. Greengrass said with a smile.

"Can I get my own code?" He asked innocently.

She eyed the boy carefully. "Sure, but we have to have someone come set it up. We'll have to make an appointment with Gringotts to send a cursebreaker over." She lied. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let the boy roam free. She and Daniel talked for a long time last night about what the boy had said. They both decided they were in over their heads and needed some advice. So until they knew more she had to stall his freedom.

"Ok…" Harry said a bit depressed. He very much would have liked the ability to go visit his friends when he wanted to, but at least he'd be getting his own code soon. Then he'd be able to go visit with Neville and Seamus and Hermione.

The Floo came to life and Mrs. Greengrass grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "We are going to Oxford Street, you do know how to use a Floo right?" She asked remembering that he was raised in a muggle house.

"Yeah I've used it a few times when I stayed at the Weasleys." He took a handful of powder.

"Oxford Street." She said and then walked through the green flames. Harry followed quickly behind her.

Back upstairs Daphne and Tracy were both getting into their pajamas as they usually did when they hung out and both sat on Daphne's bed.

"So what's with you and Potter?" Tracy asked as she laid down on Daphne's bed head resting on her hand.

Daphne blushed slightly, "Nothing's going on with me and Harry." She shot back defensively.

"Oh really…." Tracy smiled mischievously. "Then why are you as red as a Gryffindor."

"He just got her yesterday. Apparently mom and his mom were real good friends." Daphne said to her best friend hoping that she might see reason.

"Uh huh, and?"

"He's living with us now. Mom's now his Godmother and only remaining Guardian." Daphne said folding some of her clothes that had been brought up by Trixie.

"Yeah we get that, but why are you blushing so hard for the Boy-Who-Lived." Daphne hated how once Tracy got an idea in her head she just hammered it home.

"Look Trace, you have no idea what that boy has been through. He's nothing like the stories at school." She said laying down on her back with he head resting on her pillows.

Tracy examined her friend trying to parse her last sentence. "What do you mean, he's nothing like the stories at school?"

"He's had a really rough life. For one he just saw his godfather get murdered in his arms a few weeks ago. I mean how would you feel if you had your father killed in front of you." Daphne said while sitting up.

"Horrible, but does that mean that the stories are true?" Tracy asked as she began to pull some nail polish out of her bag.

Daphne opened a drawer in her night stand and pulled out a little blue bottle of nail polish as well. One of their two favorites things to do while hanging out was to paint each others nails.

"I don't know about all of them but im certain that Harry fought against V...Voldemort." She stuttered the word which forced a gasp from Tracy.

"Your mom would kill you." She said with a grin.

"Well Harry yelled at mom and stormed away from the dinner table last night saying that if we are afraid to use the name then he's already won." Daphne said uncorking the bottle. "Toes or Fingers first?"

"Toes, I mean that makes sense. Voldemort's biggest weapon in the first war was Fear. Fear that Death Eaters would show up at your door at any time without reason." Tracy sat with her back against the wall with a pocket mirror floating in front of her while she was adjusting her hair and makeup.

"Well after that explosion at the table he came up to his room and just started crying." Daphne said as she began to apply a primer coat onto Tracys toes.

"Crying?! Are you kidding me?" Tracy started to laugh.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Daphne shot back quickly and defensively.

Tracy was shocked by her friends quick escalation, "Ok… ok… not so funny…"

"Tracy you have no idea what I saw in his eyes when I came up here to check on him. Nothing, nothing at all. It was like a dementor came in a sucked all the happiness and joy out of him. He just sat there curled in the tiny ball crying."

Tracy couldn't believe it, Harry Potter was a broken man, "Your lying…" She said unbelievably.

"No I'm not. I went and sat with him for a while and eventually he fell asleep on me…" Daphne blushed a bit, "Well we kinda both feel asleep on each other…"

"OH MY GOD!" Tracy said jumping on her knees forgetting that Daphne had already primed her toes. "You slept with Harry Potter? How was it?! Did you do anything?!"

"Tracy!" Daphne yelled, "Yes I slept with Harry Potter but there was nothing more than that. No Sex for fucks sakes i'm only fifteen and im pretty sure he's only fourteen. But it was kinda nice." She said as a rare smile creeped across Daphne's face.

"I KNEW IT!" Tracy yelled again as she sat back on her bum. "You have a thing for Harry Potter."

"So what? He's basically like my step-brother now." Daphne rationed.

"No he's not, He's your mother Godson. There is nothing against dating your mother's Godson."

"Maybe… we'll see."

"I mean if you don't want him, can I have him?" Tracy asked playfully.

"Tracy!" Daphne said shooting her best friend a look that said I could kill you.

"Fine fine but you get until end of the summer if you haven't made a move I will." She was now picturing herself walking through Hogwarts and Harry would walk by and pull her into an empty broom closet and snog the life out her.

"You know Tracy sometimes you scare me." She said with a smile.

Tracy through a pillow at her and they both started laughing. "You wouldn't have it any other way."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking gossip and doing each others nails.

Sometime around five Aurora and Harry arrived home with Trixie in tow. "We are home." Mrs. Greengrass yelled from the den.

"Tracy and I are out back mom." Came a call from the back of the house.

Mrs. Greengrass smiled, "Harry will you go find out if the girls are hungry, I'll help Trixie take these clothes up."

"Yes Mrs. Greengrass." He said as he walked into the backyard.

It was a nice afternoon and the two girls were laying outside on two lounge chairs. Daphne was wearing a bright green bikini with a light blue see through coverall and Tracy was wearing a crimson red bikini and a bright orange towel.

Harry walked over to where the girls were sitting, "Daphne, Tracy…" He wasn't able to finish the sentence before his face turned bright red.

"Hey Harry." Tracy said while sitting up slightly. She immediately noticed his embarrassment as he quickly turned around. Which spurred a giggle from Tracy.

Daphne merely shook her head at her friends antics. "How was your day at the mall Harry?" Daphne asked.

Harry turned his head to the side so they would be able to hear him, "It was fun, I've never been shopping before. It's kinda nice to get to pick your own clothes." He was smiling a bit and felt much better today than he did yesterday.

Tracy stood up and stretched slightly. She could have swore she saw Harry getting a quick peek at her which gave her an idea. "Hey, Harry why don't you come sit with us for a bit. Dinner shouldn't be for a few more hours and there's still a little bit of sun left."

Harry jumped slightly and turned back around to face away from the girls, "Huh? Me? Sit with you girls? Nah I think i'll just…"

"Nonsense Harry. Its summer enjoy yourself a little." Tracy patted the towel on the chair next to her.

Daphne was now giggling to herself which caused Harry to get even more red. "I don't know, I mean I don't want to ruin you great afternoon." Harry said shuffling his feet slightly. Truthfully the idea sounded amazing. What fourteen year old boy wouldn't want to spend time outside in the sun with two amazingly beautiful girls.

"Harry come on. It'll be fun." Tracy insisted.

"Fine…" Harry said reluctantly even though every instinct he had told him that he should run inside. "I need to go get my swim trunks."

Tracy saw right through his plan, he would pretend to go inside needing to get his swim trunks and then never return. "No you don't, Trixie!" Tracy called out happily.

The little elf appeared right in front of her, "Mistress Tracy called me?"

Tracy happily acknowledged the elf, "Harry here needs his swim trunks and a fresh towel if you could please." Tracy knew that Trixie liked being thanked for her services. She had been the Greengrass house elf for almost fifty years. Daphne's mom attempted to free the elf just before Daphne was born but the elf insisted that she wanted to work for the Greengrass family.

Trixie smiled, "Right away." She snapped her fingers and Harry was now wearing a dark blue and gold pair of swim trunks and a loose fitting grey and white shirt while holding a bright red towel.

"Waoh" Harry said shocked that he was no longer wearing school robes.

"Thanks Trixie!" Tracy said happily.

"Yous welcome Mistress Tracy." The elf replied with a bright grin and then popped away.

Daphne just watched and laughed some more at her friends machinations. She loved Tracy she was the perfect opposite to her. Forward, crass, lewd and all the while a completely loyal best friend.

Harry sighed and walked over to the chair that was next to Tracy. He laid his towel down at the foot at of the chair and took his shirt off and laid it at the top of the chair.

Both Tracy and Daphne were stunned open mouth at the sheer number of scars and bruises on the boys back.

"Harry what happened?" Daphne asked as she stood up quickly and walked over to Harry.

"Huh?" Harry turned around and noticed that the girls were staring at his scars. "Oh thats from when my Uncle Vernon use to beat me with his belt when I would forget to take out the trash."

As Harry turned around the two girls saw even more scars all over the boy's body of all varying shapes, sizes and colors.

Daphne quickly reached out and gave a Harry a huge hug. Which was shocking for everyone there.

Harry didnt move for a moment but then wrapped his arms around Daphne. Her skin was so warm and soft, and her hands felt like little needles shooting tingling sensations where she was holding him.

Daphne soon realized how the situation looked. She was hugging Harry wearing nothing but a bikini and he was wearing nothing but a pair of swim shorts. The thought was quickly pushed from her mind as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, and suddenly nothing else in the world matter.

The world around her fell away and there standing before her was Harry Potter staring into her soul with those bright green eyes. That little flame she saw earlier in the day was not a roaring fire and it was heating her up like a firecracker.

She quickly pulled away and stood awkwardly in front of Harry, "Sorry!" Daphne said quickly.

Harry's face was bright red, "It's ok…. I kinda liked it…" He said timidly which cause Daphne to turn red as well.

Tracy was laughing her ass off watching the entire thing. She did feel bad for Harry because of all the pain and terrible things that he had gone through to get all those scars. However one of them stood out to her, and as Daphne walked back to her seat and covered herself again.

"Harry, Where did you get that one?" Tracy asked point at the one on his arm that looked the most fresh and had a slightly different color to it.

"Two weeks ago. I am pretty sure Wormtail used my blood to resurrect Voldemort." Harry said laying down in the chair.

Tracy didn't register what he said at first then a few moments later both girls sat up and said, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, after I grabbed the Triwizard cup I was portkeyed to a graveyard where Wormtail and several other Death Eaters including Lucius Malfoy did some kind of ritual to get Voldemort back his body."

Tracy and Daphne were left dumbfounded.

Harry continued on, "After he regained his body he told me that fate had decided that one of us had to die."

Daphne shook from her stare, "What do you mean he said fate had decided that one of you had to die."

Harry sat up finally, "Just that." as he turned to face Daphne the sun peeked out through the cloud it was hiding behind and as it hit Daphne's face it lit her up with a gold aura. Harry was transfixed.

He just stared for a moment while Tracy quickly regained her composure. "Hey Potter, like what you see?"

Daphne reached out and hit her friend in the arm. "OWW What was that for?" Tracy replied while laughing.

"He made it sound like I was destined to die by his hand. In fact once the Priori Incantatem started he ordered his followed to not help him even though he was struggling."

Daphne looked down, "Is that when you saw your parents?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah…" Harry said somewhat sad yet somewhat happy because he was reliving the moment again in his head.

"Daphne, Tracy, Harry dinners ready in ten minutes." came a call from the Mrs. Greengrass from inside the house.

Harry sighed, "I mean at least I got to finally know what my parents were like…" Harry said as he was packing up his towel and putting his shirt back on. He left the two girls to gather their things together.

Daphne's heart had cracked a little bit more today. She was certain that Tracy was right, she was falling for Harry.

Tracy watched as she saw her friend working through emotions she knew Daphne had never felt before, "I take it I wont get that chance with Potter." She said with a giggle.

Daphne lashed out playfully with her towel. "Shut up!" She said sharply but with a smile and bright red cheeks.

They all went inside and had a nice dinner, Daniel Greengrass was particularly interested in hearing about Harry's trip to Oxford street. So Harry and Mrs. Greengrass told everyone at the table about all the places they went.

Harry had even been able to get some stuff for his room. Stuff that he could call his own, Harry was beginning to feel like a member of the Greengrass family.

After dinner Daniel asked Harry to come join him in his study, to which Harry nodded and followed him.

Daniel walked over to a small silver carafe and poured himself some Brandy in a small glass with one ice sphere.

"Harry have you ever had Brandy?" He asked the boy who sat down in the large chair across from him. The study wasn't very big maybe twenty by thirty feet but it was covered floor to ceiling with books. What caught Harry's eye was that some of the shelves had a dull blue glow around them.

"No Mr. Greengrass, can't say that I have." Harry was eyeing one of those shelves. He couldn't make out any of the titles but figured they must be pretty rare books. He could feel the magic from the barrier and figured that they were protected for a reason.

"Would you like a taste?" He offered the boy his glass.

"Not tonight." Harry replied with a smile and politely waving his hand.

Daniel nodded and sat down in his big comfy leather chair. "Harry I want to ask you a few things. But before I do I want to tell you something. Ever since Aurora and I got married and we had Daphne, I've always wanted a son. Not because I care about passing down the Greengrass name, that will still go to Daphne, but because there are things that I've always wanted to do."

Harry looked at the man and vaguely understood what he was saying.

"I also want to tell you that I view you as the son Aurora and I never had, if thats ok with you?" He asked the boy scared of what his answer might be. He'd only known Harry for two days but he wanted to make sure that just because Aurora was his godmother didn't mean that he cared any less for Harry than she did.

"I don't know…" Harry said while kicking his feet and looking at the floor.

Daniel sighed, "Its ok you don't have to decide right now. Just know that Aurora and I love you and care very much about you."

Harry looked up and saw in the man's eyes that he wasn't lying to trying to trick him. Daniel Greengrass honestly cared very deeply for him. "Ok."

"Good" Daniel said sharply and with some spunk, "Now that that's out of the way I wanted to talk to you a little bit about your life before coming here." Daniel had to make sure he was going very slowly with this as he didn't want to pressure him into another panic attack.

"What do you want to know?" Harry asked somewhat annoyed. Everyone always wanted to know everything about him. Did his parents really die saving him from the Killing curse. Did he really find the Chamber of Secrets blah blah blah. Harry hated it. He just wanted to be a normal fourteen year old boy.

"Well to be frank, everything. You are part of this family for better or worse and I need to know if there are things I should be concerned with." He said it so plainly and with earnest care in his voice that Harry was compelled to believe him.

"Well let see.." And so Harry told Daniel Greengrass almost everything that had happened to him over his life. From his tale about recovering the Philosopher's Stone, to rescuing Ginny Weasley from the Basilisk inside the Chamber of Secrets to his performance in the Triwizard Tournament. He made sure to mention each and every time he and Voldemort had fought and how he seemed to have this obsession with finding and killing the boy himself. Harry even mentioned that Daphne thought it was strange as well.

After several hours Daniel excused Harry from the study and went to go find his wife. She was sitting in the Den reading a book. "What wrong dear?" She asked her husband who looked like he had a really bad day.

"Well I think we just got moved from being on the sidelines to be starters in the new War against Voldemort." He said with a bit of despair. He proceeded to recount all of the things Harry had told him over the past two hours.

All the while Daphne sat in her room reading the book that Tracy had found for her, she heard a faint noise coming from the wall that she and Harry share.

She walked over to the wall and as she got closer she could here the unmistakable sound of someone crying. She frowned and walked out the door and down the hallway.

It was generally known throughout the house that if you wanted privacy that you only had to close your door however Harry's door was still wide open.

When Daphne walked in the doorway she saw him curled up in the same spot he was the day before. Except this time he seeming to be holding something a thin piece of paper.

"Harry can I come in." Daphne asked softly.

Harry looked up and she could see the tears welling up in his eyes, however there was still that fire burning deep inside them. "Yeah, sure come in." he said with the hiccups.

Daphne was in her Pajamas and walked over and sat down on the floor next to Harry. She wrapped a arm around his neck and he fell onto her. His head resting on her shoulder. It was nice, Daphne felt as though Harry was comforted by her being there.

He quickly stopped cry and handed her the picture that he was holding. "It's the only one I have."

It was a picture of Harry's parents holding him in front of the fountain at Hogwarts, he must have just been born because he was so little. They were both dancing and swaying back and forth with huge bright smiles. It was clear to anyone that saw the picture that they were a very happy, loving family.

"They look so happy." Daphne said a smile creeping onto her face.

Harry liked the few times he had seen Daphne smile, it made him feel all warm inside. He sat up and turned to face Daphne. "I feel terrible because I probably have put your family in danger. Your dad an I talked for several hours tonight about it and he thinks things are going to get worse."

Daphne was shaken from her moment of bliss, "Oh… I mean that all lines up from what I can tell. I've been seeing all sorts of weird things happening in Slytherin, specifically in regards to those children of so called Ex-Death Eaters. Not to mention an increase in attack on muggleborns and muggles."

Muggleborns! Harry shot up straight, "Oh crap!" He jumped up and rushed over to his desk.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly

"Hermione's a muggleborn and known to be one of my best friends. If anyone is a target its her." Harry said quickly

"Granger? She's a muggleborn?" Daphne asked with a bit of venom. Harry nodded, Hermione was always her number one competition in really everything. They were always fighting for top of the class in every subject except Defense. Which Harry always seemed to be miles ahead of everyone, and at least now she understood why.

Daphne watched as Harry scribbled out a letter and rolled it tightly. He walked quickly over to Hedwig's perch. "Hey girl can you do me a favor?" He said with love.

She trilled lightly and nipped at his finger that was holding the letter. "Yup, I need you to take this to Hermione ok?" Daphne could tell the boy really loved his owl.

He tied the note and just as he finished the great white owl rose from the perch and flew out into the night. He breathed a sigh and sat down on the side of his bed. "Hopefully nothing happens and she's alright." Harry was worried and Daphne saw it.

It made Daphne a bit worried, because she was beginning to like Harry, but if he had feelings for Granger then he would pick her any day of the week over Daphne. She swallowed hard and knew that she had to know before she got invested any further into this crush.

"Say Harry, what's with you and Granger?"

Harry looked interestingly at Daphne then grew slightly confused. "I don't know what you mean..."

"I mean is she your girlfriend or just a really good friend?"

Before Harry could respond a silvery blue Otter burst through the window and stopped in front of Harry.

Daphne jumped a bit and said, "What is that?" in a high pitched tone.

Harry reached out and touched it, "A Patronus."

"Death Eaters just Apparated to my house. Going to try and get my parents and I out." Came a very scared voice of Hermione.

"FUCK!" Harry screamed he grabbed his wand and the thin jacket that was nearby. He turned around quickly, his mind racing a mile a minute. "Daphne we need to get to Hermione's house immediately." He turned to look for Daphne but she had just run out the door and down the hall.

As Harry ran to his doorway he saw Daphne walking out of her room holding her wand and putting on a light sweater. "Lets go, we'll tell dad and maybe he can get help."

Harry nodded and the two teens both ran downstairs and sprinted into the den where Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass were cuddled up on the couch making out.

"Mr. Greengrass!" Harry yelled as they ran into the room.

The two adults fumbled to sit up as they were both startled by the loud noise. "What is it Harry?" He said noticing the two teens ready to go somewhere.

"I just got a patronus from my best friend that Death Eaters just arrived at her house. My friend is a muggleborn and her parents have no way to defend themselves." Harry said as quickly as he could.

Daniel didn't even waste a second. He jumped off the couch and ran into his study to grab his wand. "Aurora let the Order know what's going on! I am going to go with Harry to find his friend before she's killed."

"I am going too!" Daphne said as strongly and forcefully as she could.

"Sweetie I appreciate your-"

"Mr. Greengrass, we don't time for this, PLEASE!" Harry said urgently trying to get them out of the house."

He eyed the boy for a split second before deciding that it was the best use of time to let them both come along, as three wizards would be better than two versus an unknown number of Death Eaters.

"Fine but stay with Harry and do EVERYTHING I SAY NO QUESTIONS!" He yelled as he led them both into the den where the Floo was.

"Yes Dad. Yes Sir" Daphne and Harry replied.

As they entered the room Daniel turned to Harry, "Is her house on the Floo or do we have to Apparate?"

"Apparate, 1128 Pelling Drive, Cambridge." Harry said definitively.

Daniel nodded and held out his arm. "Grab ahold."

Harry did immediately and gave Daphne a reassuring smile. She was relieved that he was smiling. She tried to return a smile even though she was terrified. She grabbed hold of her dad's arm. As she did she felt her insides twist in on themselves and felt like her entire body was being forced through a small tube.

A few moments later they all appeared right outside a small neighborhood and house 1128 was right in front of them.

Before either of them had a chance to do anything other than look around they heard three loud bangs in rapid succession. Several moments later another round of three bangs.

Harry saw several flashes of light and the sound of a window breaking. He rushed wand first towards the house.

"HARRY!" Daniel screamed and ran right after him albeit a bit slower and several steps behind. Daphne was quick to follow.

Harry burst through the front door and saw Nathaniel Granger leaning heavily on one leg, standing at the base of the stairs. All of the lights were out in the house and he could see a trail of blood running from the kitchen to where he was currently crouching.

Nathaniel was a tall, well-built man in his mid-forties. He had big strong arms and long thick legs. He was currently holding a handgun and pressed up against the wall.

He turned and pointed the gun at Harry as he burst through the door. "Harry." He said softly and slightly above a whisper.

Harry ran over and slid across the ground to get out of the open, scraping his leg on some of the broken table bits that had apparently been exploded moments before.

"What's going on?" he asked quickly.

Nathaniel grimaced, "The girls are upstairs, Hermione said that help should be coming soon. Luckily Hermione detected the men in black before they entered the house or we'd all be dead. I think I killed one of them but the other three-"

A light blue curse flew down the hallway towards the door where Daniel Greengrass had just entered. He quickly deflected the spell into the wall.

What proceeded was a barrage of spells down the hallway all aimed at Daniel, who was doing his best to stave off the onslaught. The man was a gifted Auror and had been in quite a few exchanges with Death Eaters. However, he was outnumbered two to one and thus had to play defense until the odds changed.

Harry slowly crept around the other side of the stairs and saw a man in black doing the same. Harry yelled, "REDUCTO" as his cutting curse soared across the room and hit the man in his chest. He heard a loud scream.

The man quickly returned fire with a cutting curse of his own and so the duel between Harry and the masked Death Eater began.

Daphne took this opportunity to rush through the door and over to Nathaniel, "Are you able to walk?" She said quiet scared.

"Yeah…" He said through another grimace of pain.

"Here let me." Daphne said as she waved her wand, "Ferula" The large gash along Mr. Grangers leg was sealed however he had still lost quite a bit of blood.

"Thanks", he said standing up and checking his magazine. He had seven more shots and was not about to let anything happen to his family.

Daphne's attention was drawn to her left as she heard a cry from Harry, who had been hit by a cutting curse across his left forearm. She gasped as she saw him stand up like it was nothing and fired off a chain of spells so fast that it made her head spin. Seconds later she saw him stand up straight and sigh, clearly he had been able to take down his opponent.

He then fell to one knee and she rushed over to him. "Harry!" She said loudly.

"I am fine…" He said standing back up. He too was favoring one leg over the other.

They both heard three more loud bangs followed by a dull thud. "TAKE THAT YOU FILTHY DIRTBAG!" Nathaniel's voice echoed throughout the house.

Harry chuckled slightly which caused Daphne to jump. Seconds later Hermione came running downstairs wand ready, and as she saw Daniel she pointed her wand at him. "Who are you?"

Daniel could tell that she had already cast a non-verbal protego spell and was seconds away from a stupefy given the light at the tip of her wand.

"I am Daniel Greengrass, I am here with Harry and my daughter." Daniel said not lowering his wand and staring up at the girl on the stairs. Daniel had taken some hits during his duel with the two Death eaters but for the most part was fine. He would have a huge headache in a bit and he'd be sore all over his chest tomorrow.

Hermione relaxed and lowered her wand to her hip, walking calmly downstairs and looking around, "Dad? Harry?" she called out frantically.

"Right here sweetie" came the very masculine voice of her father.

"Hermione!?" Came Harry's voice as he hobbled into the living room.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "Are they all gone?" she asked.

"I got one over here, he's dead for sure." Harry said as he had severed the man's head.

"I managed to hit two of them several times in the kitchen." Nathaniel said limping over to the couch and sitting down.

"Good then thats all of them, I killed the fourth one in the hallway." Daniel Greengrass said walking over to kitchen and counting all four bodies.

Andrea Granger walked downstairs timidly, "Is it safe now?" she asked.

"Yes dear." Nathaniel called with a hint of pain in his voice.

Daphne walked in and knelt in front of Hermione's father. "Let me take a look at you." She cast a simple diagnostic spell that her mother had taught her.

"You have a broken leg and two broken ribs."

Hermione walked over to the girl that she was sure she had seen before. "Thank you for helping… You're Daphne, Daphne Greengrass." She was confused as to why she would be responding to her call for help.

Harry walked over, "It's a long story that I won't get into now." Harry said trying to stave off the horde of questions that would be going through his best friend's head.

Hermione, knowing that Harry was brushing her off till things wound down, agreed; however, she would be pressing for details later.

Second later the power returned to the house as the magical signatures dissipated. Daniel walked over to Nathaniel. "My name is Daniel Greengrass, and this is my daughter Daphne, are you alright?"

Nathaniel hobbled to his feet, "Nathaniel Granger, Staff Sergeant of the British Royal Navy." He said with a salute.

Daniel returned the salute and both men shared a hearty laugh. "I'll be fine, might have to call in sick a few days." he said jokingly.

Just then several soft pops were heard from outside. Everyone in the room immediately reacted by either pointing a wand or a gun at the door. Except for Andrea, who hit the floor.

Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick walked in the door, wands drawn and shields blazing. "What on earth is going on here?" Minerva said loudly.

"We have it under control Minerva." Daniel said as he walked over.

She looked around at the destruction that had reigned over the Grangers house. She noticed the trio of students off to the side looking nervously towards their professor.

"Potter? Greengrass? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story Professor. One that I'd prefer to only tell once." Harry said in a bit of pain.

Minerva looked at Harry and saw some of his injuries, "Are you ok, Potter?"

"Yeah, I am fine just a few scratches nothing serious."

Daphne was amazed at the response. They had received Hermione's Patronus only ten minutes ago, and in that time they were able to get to her house, deal with the four Death Eaters, and make sure that no one was hurt.

Harry asked the question moments before either of the two witches could, "What is this?" He directed to his head of house.

Minerva smiled, "The Order of the Phoenix." she said proudly. "Daniel I think it best we get everyone out of here, in case they decide to come back."

Daniel stood up. "I agree, let's all meet back at my house and we can debrief." He turned towards Nathaniel. "Sir I want you and your wife to take my hand."

Mr. Granger nodded and his wife walked over. "It's gonna be ok sweetie." he said reassuring his wife.

They quickly apparated away.

Minerva walked over to the three teens and held out her arm. "Come along, quickly now." The three of them grabbed her arm together and were spun away into the foyer of Greengrass Manor.

Astoria and Aurora greeted them with hugs. "Daphne are you alright?" Her mother said rushing over to her.

"I am fine mom." She said a bit annoyed. "It's Harry you should worry about."

She turned from worried to frantic, "Harry! What happened?" She was waving her wand up and down the boy casting various diagnostic charms.

"I'll be fine, however I would love to sit down." He said through a grimace.

Mrs. Greengrass lead him over to a couch in the living room while Hermione lead her father over to the one next to Harry.

Mrs. Greengrass turned to Hermione, "I don't think we've met yet." She said politely.

"Oh" Hermione responded. "I'm Hermione Granger and these are my parents Nathaniel and Andrea." She said with a smile and slight curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I wish it were under better circumstances." She said frowning slightly. "My name is Aurora Greengrass, I am Harry's godmother and Daphne's mother."

Hermione's jaw opened slowly and stayed that way for several moments. Harry chuckled slightly. "Here it comes…" He said leaning over to whisper in Daphne's ear.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" She screamed.

"Yup there it is." he said softly, "Yes Hermione?"

"WHAT. THE. LITTERAL. FUCK." she said each word ever so slowly and with much anger.

The adults in the room were startled backwards, most of them by the volume at which Hermione was able to produce, others at the fact that the normally well mannered witch had just sworn. "Please calm down Hermione."

"No I do not think I will!" She said marching across the room and getting in his face, wand pointing at the ceiling inches from his nose.

Aurora made a move to intervene when Daniel put a soothing hand on her shoulder and gently shook his head.

"I don't hear from you in two weeks. You disappear from your Aunts house. Death Eaters attack my house and when you arrive and save us." She turned towards Daniel and lowered her voice and flashed a quick smile. "Thank you by the way." Then quickly turned back to Harry, "Only to find out that you've moved into the Greengrass's and have a godmother which you've never mentioned to me EVER!" She was now panting heavily.

Harry nodded casually, "That about sums it up." He smiled genuinely at Hermione. "I found out two days ago that Mrs. Greengrass is my Godmother appointed by my parents. She found out two weeks ago when Sirius died."

"Oh…" She said somewhat ashamed of herself. She turned towards Mrs. Greengrass, "Sorry I yelled and frightened everyone…"

Aurora laughed, "Its ok dear, I can tell you really care for Harry. I would be worried too if a similar thing happened to Lily or Pandora." She patted Hermione on the back.

Daniel gave her a look that said the adults needed to talk and she nodded back at him, "Why don't you kids go into the dining room and I'll get Trixie to make you all something to eat.

Harry smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Greengrass."

Harry and Daphne led Hermione into the kitchen while Astoria followed closely behind.

They all sat down as Trixie walked in with a plate of danish and four cups of cocoa.

Harry sat across from Hermione and next to Daphne, "So where do you want to start?" Harry asked his friend.

"First off, I want to know why you have not returned any of my letters." Hermione demanded bitterly.

"Because I haven't received any letters from you. I was going to ask you the same thing, I've sent you three letters so far since I got back to the Dursleys." Harry responded.

"That's strange I sent you one the day we got back from the train station." Hermione said somewhat sadly.

Daphne spoke up, "Someone is probably blocking all of Harry's mail or intercepting it."

"I bet it's Dumbledore." Harry said bitterly. "He's usually the one behind all the privacy and plans keeping me safe."

"That's quite likely." Daphne responded. "From what I've overheard from my mom, Dumbledore put up quite a fight to prevent you from being allowed to stay here."

"Why would Dumbledore do that? I thought he was trying to make your life better Harry." Hermione said worried about her best friend.

"That's just how he operates Hermione." Harry spat back. "Actually I was just sending you a letter warning you to be careful as you and I are known to be friends and with Voldemort's return I figured that you might be high on his target list being muggleborn." Harry said a bit disappointed.

"Yeah I was able to piece that one together the day we got back. That was the reason I put up the detection charms around the house." Hermione was grateful she did because it seemed like those charms were the only things that kept them all alive.

"You did a good thing Granger. I bet those charms saved all your lives." Daphne said slightly envious of the witch's ability to prepare. "By the way Granger, when did you learn to do a Patronus charm like that?"

She smiled brightly at Daphne, "Harry taught me this past year." She said proudly.

"You know how to do one too?" Daphne said somewhat loudly as she turned and punched Harry lightly in the shoulder.

"Oww, yeah Professor Lupin taught me in my third year after the Dementor attacked me on the train. Apparently it's a tricky charm to master for most witches and wizards." Harry grinned at Daphne.

"Well when we get back to school you're going to have to teach my how to cast a Patronus and how to do that thing where you cast spells super fast." She said authoritatively.

Harry smiled, "I can try, but you'd have better luck asking our new Defense teacher as I am a pretty lousy teacher." he said blushing slightly which Hermione noticed and smiled.

"Nonsense Harry, you're a great teacher. Just because I wasn't able to get how to chain spells, that you learned from Flitwick, doesn't mean that you're a bad teacher." Hermione answered.

"I'll give it a try I guess." He shrugged.

Hermione then turned to Daphne, "Daphne what do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Daphne replied honestly, "I know that my mom and dad were in it, and that's it. I've heard my mom mention the name a few times but never have been able to figure who or what it is." Daphne too had been curious to find out more about it, and it seems that she might get her wish.

Aurora Greengrass walked into the dining room at that moment. "Children listen up, the Grangers are going to stay here until we can set up a safehouse for them until they can return home."

Hermione was a bit sad that she wouldn't be able to return home as she had liked, however if she had to be stuck someone new, at least it was with Harry.

"Thank you Mrs. Greengrass." Hermione said politely.

"Oh Hermione, it is no problem at all. Any friend of Harry's is welcome here anytime. Hermione your parents are going to take the spare bedroom downstairs and Daphne you're going to have to stay either with your sister or with Harry as I am giving Hermione your room."

Daphne had just made a face to protest when Hermione spoke up, "You don't have to do that Mrs. Greengrass. I can happily sleep on the couch in the living room." She said trying to avoid upsetting Daphne.

"Nah, its ok. You can have my room for tonight Hermione, I'll sleep on the couch if I have to." Harry said trying to be a good friend.

"Thanks Harry, you really don't have to." Hermione said unsure of whether Harry's offer was real or not.

"Hermione, I insist." He said giving her a look that told her to drop it.

"Good now all of you get ready for bed, It's been a long night for everyone and try and get some sleep. Hup hup off to bed." She ushered them out of the dining room.

"Daphne come here please." she said plainly before she walked up stairs.

"Yes mom?"

"Would you mind if Harry stayed in your room tonight? I am worried that he might have a rough night tonight." She gave her daughter a worried look. "He's really taken a liking towards you and if i'm not mistaken you've taken a bit of a liking towards him…" She said teasingly while poking her daughter in the stomach.

"Momm" Daphne grunted out.

"Fine fine, but in all seriousness, You seem to be able to help calm him down the most. If your not comfortable…"

"No no that's fine." Daphne said quickly not wanting to get into it with her mom. "I'll ask him when I get upstairs."

Her mother sighed, "Thank you, I'll have Trixie make up a spare bed for him." Daphne smiled and began walking up stairs, "Daphne." her mom called out. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too mom." she said with a bit of embarrassment and marched upstairs.

She found Harry and Hermione in his room. He was showing her around, "Don't worry about messing stuff up, I'll clean it after you leave." he was rushing around the room putting some of the stuff he had out in its proper place.

Hermione walked over and gave Harry a friendly hug, "Thanks for being there for me."

Harry returned the hug in a friendly way, Daphne noticed it was less personal than the hugs she had gotten from him. "Were you scared?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah…" Hermione returned

"It's gonna be ok Hermione. I won't let them hurt you or your family." He said sincerely

"I know. I just wish it wasn't happening that's all." she was crying a bit. "I wish I could do more, i'm not as strong as you are."

Harry rubbed her back softly, "You are plenty strong Hermione you know more spells than anyone in our year and likely in the year above us as well. You just need to have confidence, we can work on that when we get back to Hogwarts." His reassurance worked as Hermione stopped crying.

"Ok, but I am holding you to that promise Harry Potter." She said giving him a playful scorn.

"You got it." Harry replied with a chuckle.

Daphne watched the entire thing and got the answer to the question she had asked earlier. It was blatantly obvious that Harry cared deeply for Hermione and vice versa, but not in the I love you and want to have kids with you sort of way. More so in the brother and sister sort of way, which was good news for Daphne.

"Granger." Daphne called out from the doorway.

The two of them turned a face the blonde witch, "Yes?"

"I brought you some pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow. They should be close to your size if you need just call Trixie she's pretty good with altering clothes." Daphne said while handing Hermione a small stack of clothes and toothbrush.

"Thanks Daphne." Hermione took the small stack and place it on the bed.

"Night Hermione." Harry said walking out of the room.

"Good night Harry, Good night Daphne thanks again for letting me stay here." She waved at the two.

Daphne waved back, "Sleep well Granger."

As Daphne closed the door she turned to Harry, "So how about instead of sleeping on the horrible couch you come stay in my room for tonight?" She said blushing slightly.

Harry smiled, "Are you asking this or your mother?" Harry giggled.

Daphne frowned, "She's your mother too you know, and no. I am asking."

Harry smiled, "I know… but don't tell her I said that yet. Sure if your offering." he nodded.

"Just don't complain about the smell or the mess. I haven't had much time to clean my room after Tracy left." She led him into her room, which to her credit wasn't as bad as she made it out to be.

Daphne's room was much more decorated than Harry's. She had all kinds of posters of bands and famous muggles all over it. There was a large pile of stuffed animals in the corner that looked like had been started when Daphne as real little.

Trixie had set up a small full size bed next to Daphne's and had put sheets and a blanket on top.

"Nice." Harry said looking around. "I can see why you stay in here a lot." He said smiling and enjoying Daphne's taste in colors and artwork.

Daphne walked over to her closet and took off her sweater. "Thanks." She began to change into her night clothes when she realized that Harry was staring at her.

She was wearing only her dark green bra and a pair of grey shorts that came well above her knees. "What you staring at?!" She said sternly.

"Huh, oh." Harry's face got red however he didn't turn away. "You just look really beautiful." He said with a smile and his eyes told her that he really meant it.

Daphne blushed and climbed into her bed. "Thanks." She reached for the large white T-shirt and threw it over her head. It reached below her shorts. It was more of a gown than a t-shirt.

Harry shook his head to stop from staring. He had a big smile on his face as he pulled back the sheets of his bed. "I am sorry for staring." he said sincerely as he took off his shirt and sweats.

Daphne again was saddened by all the scars all over his back and front, however she noticed that Harry was quite well built. He had an incredibly tone body which she figured was a result of his training from the Tournament.

"You know Harry, your not too bad looking yourself." She teased trying to suppress her own excitement.

"Oh really?" Harry said posing slightly in front of his bed. "You like what you see." He said mischievously.

Daphne blushed hard and rolled over to face the wall away from Harry, "Now you sound like Tracy."

"Except way less cute." Harry said also turning away from Daphne.

Daphne smiled to herself and also hated herself. Here she was flirting and falling hard for Harry Potter.

"Good night Daphne." Harry said softly and with a lot of emotion.

This caused Daphne's stomach to turn in knots "Goodnight Harry, sleep well." She said just as softly. God she was in trouble, this boy in a matter of two days had turned Daphne Greengrass's frozen heart to mush.

The two teens were both asleep in minutes and both with bright smiles from ear to ear.


	4. Wrongly Accused

The next morning Harry and Daphne were both woken up by a loud pounding on their door.

"Daphne, Harry time to get up!" Mrs. Greengrass yelled through the door.

Daphne lifted her head up from her pillow, and looked over at the clock by her bed and saw it said 9:00am.

"GO AWAY MOM!" She yelled

Harry shot straight up, "What's going on?" he said in confusion.

"You both better be downstairs in twenty minutes or your grounded for a week!" She yelled.

"Uhhhhgg!" Daphne grunted into her pillow. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

Harry relaxed after realizing what was happening and that no one was in fact in any danger. "Is she always like this?" Harry asked

Daphne turned her head and opened one eye, "Not usually, something must have happened over night. Usually she lets me sleep until at least eleven."

Daphne got a good look at Harry whose hair was messed up and chest still bare. She felt herself smiling as the little butterflies began to dance around again in her stomach.

"Well I guess we should get up." Harry said through a yawn. Harry had one of the best nights of sleep he had ever had. His dreams were filled with images of Daphne in her swimsuit and not once did anything bad happen to anyone.

Daphne grunted again and slowly rose from her bed. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll meet you downstairs." She said in a monotone.

Harry chuckled, its was quite funny watching Daphne in the mornings. It was now that he finally got his first good look at her. Her long blonde hair that was normally straight was a huge disheveled mess. Her eyes had dark black circles around them and her shirt was scrunched up and stuck to her skin.

Harry found it quite attractive, "Hey Daphne." he called just as she walked into the doorway to her bathroom.

She didn't say anything just shot him a look that said if you do or say anything wrong I'll kill you.

"Thanks for coming with me last night." Harry said in a lower voice.

Daphne smiled and her head lifted a few inches, "Anytime Harry." she said surprisingly cheerful. She the quickly turned and proceeded to turn on the shower.

Harry grabbed all of the rest of his clothes and walked down the hall to his room. He knocked twice. "Hermione you awake?"

"Just a second." She called out.

Harry heard hurried footsteps and a few moments later the door opened. Hermione was standing there fully dressed and ready for the day. "Harry." She said happily, "I bet you want your room back." She said with a grin.

Harry grumbled, "Only to take a shower and get dressed, then it's all yours again." He walked in and over to his dresser.

Hermione giggled, she had seen on multiple occasions that Harry was never one for mornings. "I'll see you downstairs and Harry." he turned. "Thanks again for saving us last night." She walked over and gave him another warm hug.

"Don't mention it." He said softly.

Hermione went down stairs a few seconds later and left Harry to his own devices.

About fifteen minutes later both Harry and Daphne were downstairs in the dining room eating breakfast. Hermione and Andrea were both sitting at the table eating as well. While Nathanlie was off in the other room talking with Mr. Greengrass.

Two owls flew in at the same time and dropped off two small letters both with Ministry of Magic seals. One addressed to Harry the other addressed to Hermione.

"I wonder what I did wrong this time…" Harry commented jokingly.

Both kids tore into their Letters.

_Dear Harry James Potter_

_Last night at approximately 11pm we detected the use of several Reducto and Stupefy Charms in the presence of a Muggle. In accordance with the Law for Reasonable Underage Magic, you are found Guilty. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you well Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary for the Minister of Magic. _

As Harry read his letter he began to get really pissed off, however before he could say anything he heard several whimpers and then looked over to see Hermione crying.

Daphne quickly snatched Harry's letter and read it as well. "What's wrong dear?" Andrea asked her daughter as Mrs. Greengrass came in the room.

"You're expelled too I take it?" Harry asked Hermione with a great amount of anger.

"Yeeahh." She said while crying.

"WHAT!" Aurora yelled at the top of her lungs. She ran over and grabbed the letter that was in her daughter's hands almost ripping it in half.

"That's totally unfair, you were just defending yourselves." Daphne said now getting angry.

Aurora Greengrass was furious she read the letter several times and had to take a few calming breaths, "Don't worry children, this will all work out. This I'm sure." anger dripping from her last words.

Harry sighed, "I mean what more can I ask for. The ministry and has done everything short of kill me since I learned I was a wizard five years ago."

"Wait you didn't know you were a wizard?" Daphne asked.

"How could I?, I grew up with my muggle Uncle and Aunt who hated magic because in their eyes my mother was a freak. They even concocted this story that my parents died in a car crash to keep me from pursuing it." Harry said still seething with anger.

Aurora had calmed down but a blood vessel in her head popped at that moment, "They. Did. WHAT?!" she said slowly and over enunciating the words.

Daphne had seen her mother like this only one time in her life, and it was right now. She inherited her mother's anger so the two of them had many a sparring match filled with quite colorful language, but this was a new level.

"DANIEL!" She shouted as she marched slowly into the den where he and Mr. Granger were talking.

"Uh oh." Nathaniel said.

"Yeah uh oh is right." Daniel said while standing up and walked over to his visibly angered wife.

"READ!" she thrust the two letters into her husband's hands.

He quickly read them both and tore Harry's into a hundred pieces. "I hate Fudge so much right now!" Daniel said with as much control as he could find. "I'll take care of this, Aurora make sure you Floo Dumbledore, he's going to have to help us on this."

"But Daniel, that means…" Mrs. Greengrass said.

"Yeah, It was bound to happen sooner than later. Especially with Harry living with us." He said looking over at the boy hoping that he wouldn't blame himself for all of this.

Daniel was right to worry because that's exactly what Harry did, "What's happening? What's Dumbledore making you do?" Harry asked Mr. Greengrass.

"Dumbledore has been pressuring me, well us." gesturing towards his wife. "To join the Order of the Phoenix. I was a member many years ago in the first war, but once Voldemort fell I told Dumbledore that I couldn't do it anymore. I had to be there for my kids and family incase something ever happened."

Nathaniel walked over to the man and stood next to his daughter, "What is the Order of the Phoenix?" The man was quite smart, he went to a top school after he got back from serving and finished top of his class. He had an almost unmatched curiosity for all things, he credited himself with his daughters never ending search for knowledge.

Daniel sighed and looked at his wife, "You're going to have to tell them sooner or later." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret group that Dumbledore started back in the war with Grindelwald. Essentially its a group of witches and wizards that operate outside the laws of the ministry and protect those that otherwise can't protect themselves. They were also the main opposition force against Voldemort in the first war." Daniel said begrudgingly. He wished that he could keep his family out of this new war entirely but over the last two days he saw that wasn't possible.

Harry was a fighter and that was greatly encouraging to Daniel as he was too. It was the reason he joined the Order the first time. He was fresh out of the academy and felt the same as James and Sirius, like they could take on the world.

"Where do I sign up?" Harry said stepping forward. Nothing about his tone and demeanor said anything other than he was serious.

Daniel smiled while Aurora held her hand to her mouth and let out a small cry. "It's not that simple m'boy. Dumbledore is in charge and he is the one who ultimately decides who joins or doesn't. For now I just want you to worry about how we are going to get you both back in school and for that we need Dumbledore's help." He smiled and turned towards the Floo and was gone in seconds.

Aurora walked into the grouping of the three children, "Run along now go enjoy your summer for the rest of the day. Your father and I will handle this in the meantime."

Daphne, Harry, and Hermione all went back up and sat in Harry's room. "What do we do now?" Hermione asked still very worried about what would happen if she wasn't allowed back in school.

Daphne sighed, "Well we do as my mother said, we enjoy summer. Hermione how would you like to come with me and take a look at the Greengrass library?" She said noticing that Harry had a look that said he just wanted to be alone.

Hermine saw the same look and felt bad for her friend, "Sure sounds fun. How about you Harry?" She asked hoping to spur Harry into a better mood.

"Na, I think I'll stay up here and work on my charms reading. I'll be done before lunch." He said without moving his eyes away from the fixed point in the ground he was staring at.

The two girls left a few moments after, trading several looks between each other.

Daphne lead Hermione into the study and showed her some of the rare books her mother and father had acquired over the years. Hermione was in heaven, most of these books were one of a kind books on all sorts of subjects. She picked a book out about Transfiguration magic and sat down in one of the chairs while Daphne picked one about shield charms.

The two sat quietly for a few hours before Daphne had a thought, "Hey Granger?" She asked curiously

"Yeah?"

"You obviously care a lot about Harry." Daphne said hiding her face a bit.

"He is my first friend and has been my best friend for almost five years now." She said closing the book and looking at Daphne. "Why do you ask?"

Daphne blushed a bit, "Well I am trying to… figure out… ifyoulikeHarry" She finished in one word.

Hermione blushed a bit and laughed, "Not like that I don't." She said sitting up in her chair. "Harry's more like the brother I never had. I thought that I might fancy him last year but I knew that it would ultimately not work out and we both wouldn't be able to be friends and I am not about jeopardize what we have." She said honestly for the first time. "Why?" She said now narrowing her eyes and a small grin appeared on her face.

"No reason." Daphne answered back quickly.

"Daphne stop pretending, its written all over your face. I noticed it yesterday." Hermione laughed at the blondes embarrassment.

"I haven't wanted to say anything because I didn't want to be intruding if you and Harry had a thing going. But then the whole thing yesterday happened…" Daphne was mumbling now, it was so out of character for her.

"Daphne you have to be honest about your feelings. If you like someone then you should say it, especially if its Harry. He's been starved of love for almost his entire life and has no idea what it means to have a family. Neither of which I can give him sadly." Hermione said staring hard at the ground.

Daphne kicked up from the chair she was on and walked over to her school rival. "Hermione you have no idea the face he made last night when your Patronus came into the room. That boy would walk through fire to save you." She was kneeling right in front of Hermione and they both were staring at each other.

"You don't know Harry enough yet, but he would willingly die for any of the people he cares about. I am sure that applies to you as well." Hermione said leaning back in the chair. "You should ask him out, because I'll tell you a secret about Harry Potter. He won't ask." She smiled and went back to her reading.

Daphne walked back over to her chair and picked up her book to continue reading, all the while thinking about Hermione had just said. "I'll be right back." she said with a determined looked on her face.

Hermione giggled to herself while continuing to read her very interesting book.

Daphne went through the house looking for her mother who she found in the kitchen with Trixie preparing lunch. "Mom, can we talk a minute." Daphne said plainly.

Aurora dried her hands off and set her appren down, "Sure thing sweatie, what's bothering you?"

"Well mom its kinda… a sensitive topic." She said kicking her feet and trying to drag it out as long as she could.

Aurora moved them both to the small table in the kitchen, "Daphne if its bothering you…"

"I like Harry." She said interrupting her mother. "But I am worried that because you're his godmother…" She couldn't finish before her mother stopped her by giving her a hug.

"Oh sweetie." She smiled and to herself screamed, 'Yes.' She had been worried that Daphne hadn't really show any interest in dating and she was already fifteen. Most girls her age would have already had and gone through several boyfriends by this time and Daphne had never had one.

"Of course it's ok. Although Harry is my godson he's not of blood which means that no one's going to care." She said while reaching out and holding her daughters arm. She pushed Daphne away so she could look at her. "You know what it means if you go out with Harry?"

"Yes mom…" Daphne said embarrassed.

"I mean more than just getting getting your picture taken. More than all the attention at school. "

"If he gets back into school…" Daphne said under her breath.

"STOP THAT!" she said loudly which startled Daphne. "Your father is going to get Harry and Hermione back into Hogwarts." She too frowned. Her husband would do whatever it takes. "What I'm saying Daphne, is that if you starting dating Harry your going to become a target."

Daphne looked confused, "What do you mean, a target?"

Aurora sighed, "I mean think about what happened to Hermione and her folks. She's his friend, think about how bad it would have been if people knew she was his girlfriend."

Just then Aurora and Daphne heard a small crash and Daphne saw what looked like a boy running across the entryway followed seconds later by a door slamming shut.

"Oh god." Mrs. Greengrass said.

"What was that?" Daphne said now worried.

"I think Harry heard the last part of that." She said now very worried. Harry already had terrible problems with trust and this would only make it worse. She figured Harry blamed himself for the attack on the Granger's and this would only make things spiral way worse.

Daphne sat still for a few moments trying to process everything. Daphne was very smart yet she couldn't seem to come up with anything to do. "I don't get it… why would he…"

"Daphne, he blames himself for the attack on his best friend's family. He blames himself for everything that V...Voldemort does." She struggled to say the name.

It was like a light turned on in Daphne's brain, she hadn't even thought of that because it was so ridiculous but now that her mother put words to it, it all made sense. She looked at her mom suddenly, "What do I do?" she said restraining herself from crying.

"I don't know. Try talking to him, you seem to be someone that he trusts more than most." Mrs. Greengrass said hopefully.

Daphne stood up slowly and walked over to the study where Hermione was still studying, "Hermione." She said for the first time. "We have a problem…" and so Daphne filled Hermione in on the events of the last five minutes along with her and her mothers thoughts.

Hermione sat in the chair her elbows on her knees and her head resting on her hands. "I'm no expert on Harry." she prefaced. "However, in the past there are only two things that work with him. Either leave him alone or show him that he needs us or in this case you." She said looking at Daphne.

"I don't think I can do either, I mean I've only known him for a few days." Hermione stood up and walked over to Daphne and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Daphne Greengrass, You have gotten Harry to open up to you more than I have in the five years I've known him. If there's anyone that he'll listen to right now it's you, besides he still blames himself for my family getting attacked. It's the reason he didn't want to hang out with me today. I think…" Hermione said hoping that she was right about this.

The two girls shared a look that they both knew meant the other cared a lot for Harry and a moment later Daphne nodded which cause both girls to smile.

Daphne then walked upstairs and knocked nervously on Harry's door. "Harry it's just me." She said hopefully that he would let her in.

"What do you want?" he said somewhere between crying and angry.

"I just want to talk, can I come in?"

"Why?! So you can blame me for putting your family at risk?" Harry spat out venomously.

"Thats… thats not… Harry please just let me in." Daphne knew the door was unlocked and all she had to do was open it but this was about trust, and if Harry didn't trust her then there was no way she could even hope to help him through this.

"Fine." He said quickly and shortly.

Daphne opened the door and saw his room was a mess, he had thrown everything around. His clothes were scattered, he had papers torn up and all over the room. Harry was curled up in a small ball right where he was that first night. Daphne figured he must have associated that spot with being comfortable because of how he slept the first night.

"Harry, how much of our conversation did you hear?" Daphne asked hopeful that she'd be able to use logic to help Harry understand.

"Enough to know that you guys think of me as a risk, and you know what, it's true. Anyone close to me ends up dead." He said it so definitively that Daphne knew there was no hope trying to convince him otherwise.

"Harry, I don't think of you as a risk. For fucks sake I went with you to Hermione's knowing that anything could have happened." She walked slowly over to him. "Harry I went with you because I like you, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." She said it firmly

Harry looked up and saw that she was kneeling right in front of him and her face was slowly turning red. His face was confused but as Daphne looked into his eyes she saw that fire that had been burning before was now a blazing firestorm. She meant something more to Harry and she saw it with her own eyes.

"You… like… me?" Harry asked timidly

Daphne nodded and flashed the best smile she could.

Harry was stunned, he had no idea how to react. Never in a million years would he think anyone would want to date him. "What do you mean?" He asked quivering as if the answer would kill him.

Daphne lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Harry and accidentally dragged him to the ground on top of her. "I mean like this." She said playfully and she started tickling his sides.

Harry immediately started laughing and squirming however, as soon as Daphne let up a little he quickly flipped Daphne on top of him and began tickling her back.

The problem was, Daphne was much more ticklish than Harry and so after a few moments of trying to escape she yelled, "OK OK I GIVE." Daphne and Harry were both panting heavily.

As Harry stopped, Daphne realized how they were positioned. She was straddling him on the floor of his bedroom. Their clothes in all different sorts of disarray and Harry had a huge smile on his face that made her feel like the only person in the world.

As the two teens caught their breath Daphne looked at him, "Do you understand now what I mean?" She said as sexy as she could muster given that her heart was still racing at a hundred beats a second.

Harry stared into her brown eyes and for the first time in his life he saw more than just his reflection. He saw a spark, a tiny blue flame dancing slowly in the back. The flame reminded him slightly of the flame from the Goblet of Fire. The spark was soothing to watch and it gave him this slight warmth in his chest, a warmth that was new to him, refreshingly new.

Daphne watched eagerly waiting for his answer but his expression was more powerful than any words he could come up with. He was looking up at her with a sense of completeness like it was the first time he was experiencing what it meant to be cared about, what it meant to be loved.

"I think so." Harry said finally as he leaned up quickly pressing his lips against Daphne's. He had no idea why he did it, no idea where the idea even came from just that he did it. When their lips met it was like lightning, her lips were soft and delicious and left him with this cool tingling feeling.

As he pulled away he gently pressed his fingers to his lips, "I'm sorry." He said now looking away from her. "I don…"

His apology was interrupted by Daphne placing a finger on his lips. "Why apologize for something SO GOOD." She said as she leaned over and kissed him just a bit longer.

This time it was like heaven had given them just a taste for what could be. Daphne quickly adjusted so she could wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him slightly off the ground, while Harry's arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist to better pull her against his chest.

After about ten seconds they both pulled away breathing as heavily as they did after their tickle war.

"That was." Harry said gasping for breath.

"Amazing." Daphne finished as she rolled off of him and onto her back.

Harry let his head hit the ground and turned so his head rested against his hand. "Thank you." He said apologetically.

Daphne rolled over so she was facing away from him but backed up so she was snuggled with her back against his chest. "For what?" Daphne asked as she encouraged Harry to wrap his arm around her.

"For not letting me fall into another pit of darkness." Harry said with a hint of sadness.

Daphne sighed and looked up so she could see his eyes. "You gotta stop assuming everything and everyone is going to hurt you. In case you couldn't tell we care very much about you. Some more than others." She said blushing a bit.

Harry pulled her a bit closer to him, his arm draped around her chest so that it was just touching the underside of her breasts. Which caused Daphne to let out a soft gasp.

Harry realizing where he arm was quickly pulled away, "Sorry, I didn't realize where my arm was." He push himself away and released Daphne so that if she wanted to get away she could.

Much to Harry's surprise she rolled over so she was facing him, "Harry please." She said with a smile. "It's ok, I wasn't expecting it and besides…I kinda liked it." She smiled brightly. Her hair framing her face in an almost golden aura except for a small piece that fell perfectly in front of one eye and hiding it ever so slightly.

"HARRY DAPHNE, Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Greengrass called from downstairs.

They both stared at each other for a few moments before both erupting with laughter.

Harry slowly got up and he pulled Daphne to her feet, "What do we tell your mom?" Harry asked knowing that neither of them could hide anything.

"Our mom, and secondly… that's what we were talking about in the kitchen when you overheard things." Daphne said as she fixed both hers and his clothes. "She was telling me that if we went out that things would be dangerous especially if Voldemort is after you like we think he is."

"Daphne I don…"

"STOP!" Daphne said stomping her feet and throwing her hands down. "Don't you dare say I don't want to put you in danger. Harry I know this going in, so do mom and dad. Not that I think they would change their mind, mom would likely die before she let anything bad happen to you." Daphne said shrugging her shoulders. "But Harry listen to me, I don't give a fuck if Voldemort is trying to kill you. You are the first person who has ever made me feel this way and I'll die before I let myself get scared away from being with you." Daphne stood still in the middle of the hallway staring at him.

Harry saw the anger and passion radiating from her but it didn't scare him in fact it gave him strength and purpose. Daphne was someone that cared about him and more than just because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. It made him really happy, uncharacteristically happy, happy enough that he felt like screaming from the rooftops.

"Do you get it now?" She said a bit softer.

Harry nodded and extended his arm to take hers. She reached out and grabbed his and they both walked down the stairs.

When they walked into the dining room holding hands and bright smiles on their face, Hermione eeped and then brightly smiled at her best friend and his now girlfriend.

Hermione's eep drew Astoria's attention to the new couple and she gasped and put her hand on her mouth, "OHHHHHH Someones got a BOYFRIEND" She said in long drawn out syllables.

"Shut it or I'll never help you with chores or homework again." Daphne said leaning forward and glaring at her sister.

Daphne's mother walked into the room, "Astoria you'll have plenty of time to make fun of your sister and Harry, but for right now let them be." She said setting a plate of sandwiches and chips on the table. She gave both Harry and Daphne a quick look and a smile before heading back to the kitchen.

"Yes mother." Astoria said in defeat as she started eating her lunch.

Harry and Daphne sat in their usual seat and served themselves lunch while Hermione sat and watched.

The four of them ate the entire meal without sharing a word, however every once in a while Hermione or Astoria would just break out into laughter and then settle down.

Harry and Daphne could not figure out why they were doing it, they just knew it was because of them. Aurora Greengrass stood in the doorway for most of the time silently giggling to herself. Thinking that her daughter was so lucky to have found a truly good hearted boy, and that Harry would be well taken care of by Daphne. She'd only known Harry for a few days but already she could tell what a kind and generous person he was. Even after all the terrible things that happened to him, he was still a loving and compassionate person.

After lunch Harry, Hermione and Daphne went back into the study to read some more, Daphne enticing him by saying there was some cool books on dueling techniques. They stayed in the Study for a few more hours before Daniel Greengrass came home.

Sometime around five the Floo roared to life and Daniel stepped through, "Fucking hypocritical piece of shit." He yelled to himself as he walked into the foyer. Daphne and Harry were both walking down the stairs holding hands. "Evening Father." Daphne said politely

"How was work Mr. Greengrass?" Harry asked hopeful that he might have some information about him and Hermione returning back to Hogwarts.

"The whole bloody lot of them have gone looney." Daniel said angrily but with a smile as he flipped his head up to the two teens, "Hey Harry, hey sweetie." and he marched on into the dining room.

"Whole system's fucked because Fudge is a moron! The facts are there!" He shouted pointing at no one.

Aurora Greengrass walked in from a back room of the house, "What on Merlin is going on?" She asked looking around for the cause of the loud noise she had heard.

Harry and Daphne both shrugged and pointed her towards the dining room. She walked into the room and stood opposite to her husband.

"Daniel what are you spouting?"

"The whole Ministry has their heads up their asses. They are denying that the attack at the Granger's even happened. Saying it was just a bit of accidental magic." He looked at Hermione, "Dumbledore managed to swing it so that they dropped the case against you."

Hermione's eyes shot wide, "You mean I get to go back to school?"

"Yup, you should be getting an apology by Monday." Daniel said as happily as he could.

"What about me?" Harry asked depressed because he already suspected based on how Mr. Greengrass was talking that things didn't go well.

"That's part of the problem, Fudge is denying everything. He's refusing to believe that Voldemort is coming back and that his Death Eaters have already started terrorizing." Daniel stomped his hand on the table. "You are going to have to appear in court on Monday Harry, in front of the entire Wizengamot. I was able to get McGonagall to help testify and Dumbledore has assured me that he'll do everything in his power." Daniel sat back in his chair clearly feeling better after yelling and cursing up a storm.

"Yeah but Mr. Greengrass what did that cost us? You all are already at risk because I am apparently the only thing Voldemort cares about. Not to mention things are only going to get worse if it comes out that Daphne and I are going out." Harry said not realizing what he said.

"When it comes out." Daphne said correcting him.

Daniel Greengrass who had calmed down was now staring open jawed at Harry and Daphne.

Aurora stood in the doorway eagerly waiting her husbands response, she only hoped that he would think about it before jumping to a wrongful conclusion as he had with Astoria's first boyfriend.

"Harry say that again." He said sitting up in his chair and putting on arm on the table.

"Which part?" Harry asked equally as confused as Mr. Greengrass.

Daphne put a comforting hand on Harry's arm. "Dad, Harry and I are going out. I have no idea what we are yet but we both know there is something more than just friends." She blushed and looked at Harry. "Right?"

Harry just stared into her eyes and felt his stomach beginning to tie up in knots. He was trying to will his mouth to respond but the message to move his mouth never got received. He just smiled real big after Daphne squeezed his right arm and he shook his head, "Yeah more than friends." He said quickly.

Both Harry and Daphne looked towards her father trying to judge what he was thinking. Harry's first instinct was to hold his wand tighter incase the man tried to hex him.

"I see…" he said in deep thought. He turned towards his wife, "Did you know about this?" Aurora just nodded and smiled. "Well that's the best new i've heard all fucking day." He said standing up from the table with a huge smile.

He walked over and slapped Harry on the back and gave his daughter a one handed hug. "Now you both are very smart and so I am probably saying this for no reason but, you both need to be very careful when it comes to who knows about this. Right now I imagine it's only the people in this house." He looked around the room at his wife and Hermione then Astoria. He then looked at Daphne, "I imagine Tracy will know before tomorrow…" To which Daphne blushed and nodded.

Daniel was keenly aware that Tracy was Daphne's most trusted friend, he would have to make a note to inform Tracy's dad about it. "FANTASTIC!" he shouted which startled both Harry and Daphne as they were both right next to him.

"Dad please…" Daphne said covering her ears. "We are right here. You don't need to yell."

He skipped over to his wife and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "We should celebrate." He spun around and wrapped his arm around his wife.

Daphne meanwhile put her head embarrassingly on the table, "I hate it when he does this…" she said softly hoping no one heard her.

"Are we going to Giovanni's?!" Astoria asked very excitedly.

"A WONDERFUL idea Astoria! Everyone get ready we leave in ten minutes." He commanded jovially. "Oh Harry Daphne a word please." Daniel said stepping away from his wife.

Aurora eyed her husband. He nodded and waved his hands down to say I got it.

Daphne got up and grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to her father. "Yes daddy?" she said innocently.

"Look, I am going to be honest with you both, as I have a feeling Harry knows this already but I am your father." he said looking at his daughter. "And you are my son. Voldemort is after you Harry, he thinks that until you are dead he can never truly be immortal. I haven't figured out more than that, just that Dumbledore's keeping it pretty close to the vest."

"Why does he think that?" Daphne asked.

Daniel shrugged, "I haven't figure that part out yet, however until the Ministry gets their head out of their ass there's not much I can do. Amelia Bones is the head of the DMLE and she is being blocked from putting you under protection."

"Mr. Greengrass, I don't need protection I need training. If there is one thing that I've learned in the last four years is that Voldemort will find a way to get me away from Dumbledore." Harry was a bit annoyed.

"Fair." Daniel said nodding, "I want you both to start training."

"But Dad!" Daphne said in defeat.

"No arguments young lady. I was going to have you start anyway because like it or not. Once it becomes public that Harry has a new Godmother we will be targets for Voldemort. You more than the rest of us sweatie." Daniel put a hand on his daughter shoulder.

"Fine." She pouted, which Harry found to be very cute which caused him to giggle. "What's so funny?" She said glaring at him.

"Oh just your face when your mad is kinda cute…" he said blushing slightly.

Daniel Greengrass smiled, "Ahh to be young again…"

Daphne glared at both of them before punching Harry in the shoulder which only made him laugh more. "Now run along, we are leaving for dinner in a few minutes."

Harry and Daphne went back upstairs and before Harry went into his room Daphne pulled him down the hall to her doorway. "Harry I'm sorry things got so complicated."

Harry laughed, "Daphne you don't know this yet, but to me this is normal. I've never had a normal life. The way I see it, at least I have you and your family." He was actually very happy to be with Daphne.

"Our Family, stop trying to deny it." she said sternly.

"I'll try." He said as he leaned in and kissed Daphne softly on the lips as a way to apologize.

Daphne smiled, "Now go get changed we need to be down stairs."

A few minutes later Daphne and Harry walked downstairs together and saw Astoria and their parents standing next to Hermione and her parents making light conversation.

"We ready?" Daniel asked turning to face his daughter and Harry.

"Yes father." Daphne and Astoria both answered together.

"Excellent! On we go." He lead the group into the Den where the Floo was.

"Nathaniel have you ever used a Floo before?" He asked the bigger gentleman.

Nathaniel stepped forward and examined the fireplace, "No we haven't, at least not to my knowledge." He said looking at his daughter who shook her head with a smile.

"Well no matter, It's real easy. Grab a bit of this powder." He said pointing to a green and purple pouch sitting in a gold holder next to the fireplace. "Then you throw it into the firepit and speak your destination, Leaky Cauldron. Astoria why don't you go with your mother first to show them."

Astoria ran up next to her father, "Ok Daddy."

Astoria took her mother's hand and then reached up on her tip toes and grabbed a handful of powder and walked up to the fireplace. She took a deep breath, "Leaky Cauldron"

The fireplace roared to life with wild green flames and they both stepped through and were gone in a poof.

Andrea was very intrigued, "Oh dear that looks fun." She stepped up and quickly grabbed a handful of the powder examining it in her hand. "Ohh its soft." she quickly turned to the fireplace and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron" and she was off.

Soon it was just Daniel and Harry as Hermione and Daphne went together. "Harry, I may have been a bit overbearing earlier, but I wanted to say that I am happy for both you and Daphne. I see it plain as day the way you both look at each other. Just promise me this, please treat her with respect and know that I know where you sleep." He said as manly as the man could while suppressing his excitement.

"Yes Mr. Greengrass, I will."

"Very good on you go." He said and put an arm around his shoulder which made Harry smile. He was starting to see Mr. Greengrass as the father he never had.

As they all arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, they quickly exited through the Muggle door and walked in pairs down the street.

Giovanni's was a very nice Italian restaurant that was only two blocks from the Leaky Cauldron.

They walked into the large single story building and Harry was surprised to see how nicely the building was painted and that the servers wore black vests and white button downs.

Daniel walked in first and went to the front desk and flashed a small blue card and the woman behind the counter smiled brightly and nodded. They were quickly ushered towards the back room.

They were led to a room with one large table and a few doors one of which Harry assumed was directly to the kitchen.

They all sat around the table all chatting peacefully, all the while Harry and Daphne held hands under the table. They eventually all ordered different plates and about ten minutes later the table was filled with all sorts of pasta, soup, salads and other small pastries.

Soon after they all started eating, Nathaniel turned towards Harry, "So what's this I hear about you starting training?"

Harry politely finished chewing and put down his fork, "Well Mr. Greengrass feels that it's a good idea for us to learn how to defend ourselves. I frankly agree, if Hermione has told you anything about what has happened over the last four years." He looked nervously towards his best friend hoping that he wasn't going to do more harm than good.

Hermione just nodded and smiled, "I've told them some things, ever since second year Dumbledore has been checking up on us."

Harry remembered the almost two months that Hermione was petrified and how much pain it caused him to see her like that.

Nathaniel grinned, "Well I for one think it's a great idea and I would like to ask if you wouldn't mind including my daughter in this training."

Hermione was angry that her father was forcing her to do something, but as her brain worked through it, it made perfect sense. He wanted to make sure she was able to protect herself and them in case Death Eaters came back.

Daniel looked at the big gentleman, "That's a great idea!"

"It's actually a good idea, I don't know why I didn't think of it first." Hermione said after finishing a bite of salad.

Daniel finished chewing his chicken parmesan, "I was going to start tomorrow morning at 7 o'clock, and Astoria your coming with them as well." He said with a big grin.

"Daaad!" was a chorus of voice from the three girls. Even Hermione didn't like the idea of starting at 7am.

Harry was the only one not to fight and it was because he was excited, last year when he worked with Professor Flitwick he really enjoyed the few sessions they had and he felt that it really paid off. Not that anyone would be able to tell based on his performance against Voldemort in the graveyard but heck he's only a fourteen year old vs a full grown dark wizard that has at least fifty years of researching and training on him.

"Daniel." Nathaniel said before either of them responded to their daughters, "I may not be a wizard, but I'd still like to offer my services. I was a drill instructor for the Royal Navy for a few years before leaving the Navy."

"That sounds fantastic, physical conditioning and fitness are huge parts of the training that I had in mind. I'd love it if you joined us tomorrow morning." Daniel replied much too happily for Daphne's liking.

All of the girls groaned loudly, "Why does it have to be 7am?" Daphne said loudly before taking a huge bite of the roll she was holding.

"Because the best time to work out is just after waking up." Andrea said happily. She had done some class at university, about physical fitness, before she met Nathaniel and they both found their love for dentistry.

The rest of the meal was taken by the teens a bit more sadly however the adults seemed to all be enjoying the torment of their kids. Harry however ate nervously because he felt something off about Daphne, he couldn't quite understand what, just that she wasn't her normal self. He made a note to ask her later when the got back to the house.

About an hour later everyone was back in better spirits after eating ice cream and creme brule. They all Floo back to Greengrass manor and split their separate ways for the rest of the evening.

Hermione went to Harry's room saying that she wanted to get some sleep if they were going to be up at seven.

Daphne and Harry decided they too were a bit tired and went back to Daphne's room where Trixie had made up Harry's bed and even brought in a small chest of some of his clothes since he would likely be staying in her room for a few more days.

As Daphne closed the door she walked over to her desk and sat down. "Daphne?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Daphne had pulled out a quill and parchment and was beginning to think what she was going to tell Tracy, "Yeah?" She said over her shoulder.

"Back at the restaurant, I got the feeling that you were upset over something." He said while he sat down on his bed and pulled off his shoes and socks.

Daphne signed and turned around in her chair, "When I was ten I really hurt my back doing gymnastics and ever since I've been afraid to do anything similar." Her back hadn't really hurt in a few years but she was still worried. She had been stuck in a bed for almost 6 months.

"I didn't know you did Gymnastics." He said surprised. I mean she definitely had the body type for it. Slim, tall, incredibly flexible it all made sense.

"Yeah Tori and I both did Gymnastics till we started going to Hogwarts." She turned back around to writing her letter.

Harry sat thinking for a moment, "Did you like it?" he asked.

Daphne dropped her shoulders and placed her quill back down, "I did for a while but after I got hurt, I just couldn't get back into it."

"I wish I got to do something growing up…" He a bit depressed and softly.

"You didn't do any sports or activities when you were growing up?" Daphne asked in shock.

"No." Harry said laying down on his bed. "Uncle Vernon was adamant about not spending any extra money on me. I only went to school for two years before I got my Hogwarts letter." He said staring up at the moving ceiling in Daphne's room.

"Harry that's awful, I bet you would have been great at sports." Daphne said realizing that he probably would have been a great athlete given his build.

"That's part of the reason why I was so excited to make the Quidditch team in my first year." Harry said with a bit of smile.

"Wait you play Quidditch?" Daphne asked honestly.

"Yeah… I've been Gryffindor's Seeker since our first year." He said it as if everyone knew that.

"I don't go to the games, part of my way of avoiding Draco and his cronies." She said a bit coldly. "But dad will be thrilled to know that you play. He was a great chaser many years ago."

Harry was a bit saddened to hear that Daphne didn't like Quidditch but maybe he could convince Mr. Greengrass to come to some of his games. "Well that's a bummer."

"I mean… I could start going to your games…" She said turning around in her chair and resting her head on the top of backrest.

Harry perked up, "You'd do that? I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to…" He said between excited and nervous.

"Maybe, depends how good you are." she said almost challenging him to prove himself. Truthly Daphne had always liked Quidditch, and when her father would get tickets she'd always go with him to watch the games.

"Do you fly?" Harry asked on a whim, he and Ron use to fly all the time, but since he wasn't on speaking terms with the redhead he found himself lacking someone to fly with.

Daphne stood up and rolled the scroll up and tied a small piece of green string around it, "A bit, what's it to ya?"

"Well... Maybe we could go flying sometime this summer. I've never been able to practice during the summer and it's much easier to practice with someone else... "

Daphne smirked. she was actually a pretty decent flyer however she had no interest in playing Quidditch, she was more into the racing aspect of flying. "We'll talk to father in the morning. By the way." she said walking over to the door. "Do you mind if I borrow Hedwig to deliver this?"

Harry eyed her cautiously, "Sure but who's it too?"

Daphne blushed, "Tracy…"

"I KNEW IT!" Harry said smiling while jumping out of bed.

"I didn't realize you cared that much." She said jokingly.

"I mean I've only talked to her that one time, but she seems kinda fun." Harry said kicking his feet a bit.

"Oh my, you have a crush on Tracy." Daphne said smiling.

"I DO NOT have a crush on Tracy." Harry said defiantly while blushing. He was in uncharted waters now, he liked Tracy but he really liked Daphne too.

"Harry your a fourteen year old boy, you should like girls besides, Tracy's hot." She said it like she had put some thought into it.

"Yeah but… I am suppose to like you… Right?" Harry asked confused, he was terrible with girls and what was worse is that Daphne knew it.

"Hahaha." Daphne laughed, "Harry it's alright if you like Tracy. We aren't at that point yet where we need to be exclusive. For fucks sakes I've only known you for what four days?"

"Yet, your already ok with me sleeping in your room." He said it with some flare.

"Your point?" she returned his sass.

Harry fumbled a bit he couldn't think of anything to say back, "I got nothing." He shrugged and went back to his bed.

"HA!" Daphne shouted defiantly, "So can I use Hedwig or not?" she asked coming back to the original point.

"Yeah, just make sure you scratch her behind her left ear. Otherwise she'll bite you." Harry pulled the covers over his head.

A few minutes later Daphne came back into the room and before going to bed, walked over to Harry's bed and climbed on top of him.

Harry adjusted so he could see her, and when he did she was staring right into his eyes. All Harry saw were these two big gorgeous brown eyes staring deep into his soul. Daphne leaned down as if to kiss him but instead positioned her lips just above his ear.

"Your right by the way." she said softly which sent shivers down his spine. "You are suppose to like me." She said as she lightly bite his upper ear which sent more shivers down his spine a drew out a low guttural moan.

Harry turned his head to face hers and quickly found her lips with his. He was very gentle with her because he was savoring every moment of it. As the kiss deepened Harry snaked an arm around her waist and quickly turned her onto her back, which prompted a quick "Eeep."

Harry then began to kiss softly down her neck to her shoulders which elicited a wonderful response from Daphne, "Ohhhh." The vibrations sent tingles to Harry tongue and only spurred him to go further. However he stopped at the hem of her shirt not sure if he could go further.

Harry took this opportunity and moved so he was breathing heavily into Daphne's ear, "I don't think you'd like it if I did that to Tracy." Harry said with a smug smile.

Daphne quickly hit him in the shoulder, "Prat!"

Harry giggled slightly, "You asked for it." Before Daphne could respond he pressed his lips again onto hers this time gently playing with her lower lip with his tongue. It felt like silk and tasted like butterscotch. This time it was Harry who moaned first which made Daphne feel amazing.

It only reaffirmed the thought that Harry was excited because of her and not just because of some deep animal instinct that Daphne assumed drove all men to thoughts of sex.

Harry soon stopped and rolled off of her. She sat up and the two of them sat next to each other holding hands and just staring at each other.

"Soo girlfriend?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeah boyfriend." She said while she licked her lower lip which tasted like the inside of Harry's mouth and gave her a warm feeling in her stomach.

"Good now get off my bed." Harry said playfully. Daphne hit him again in the shoulder, eventually they will start hurting she thought.

"Jerk." She got up and went over to her dresser to change. Daphne took off her shirt and white bra at the moment that Harry looked over to say good night.

However what Harry saw was amazing, hidden under Daphne's clothing was an incredibly fit body. She had tight abs and perfectly toned arms along with almost no fat except for a bit around her ribs. Not to mention amazingly rounded breasts. Harry was transfixed he couldn't stop staring, a voice in his head told him if he didnt Daphne would notice and then she'd be pissed.

However this voice was not loud enough to break the mesmerizing effect Daphne's body was having on his fourteen year old brain.

Daphne noticed him staring and quickly realized that she wasn't wearing any shirt or bra, "Harry…" She said in on long breath.

"Uh huh?" he said with a bit of drool falling out of his mouth.

"Whatcha doin?" she said with a smile while she pulled out a long T-shirt and held it over her chest.

"Nothin…" Harry said while his brain screamed look away.

She turned around slightly so she was facing him, "You know you could just ask if you wanted to see my breasts." Daphne said plainly.

"Huh? What?" Harry said coming back to reality, "I… I mean huh?" His brain was screaming at him to apologize but all that came out was a jumble of words. Daphne smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Do you want to see them or not?" Daphne asked a bit offended that he hadn't asked her after she prompted him. She wasn't going to show him even if he had to be fair.

"I… I mean…I wouldn't want you to unless you were comfortable. As much as part of my brain is screaming that I want to see your breasts and touch them even more, I respect you and your privacy too much to try and force things. You gave me enough of a show already." Harry said blushing and hiding his face.

Daphne was taken aback never had she thought she'd find a boy who didn't think it was right to see her naked so soon after getting together, but there he was. Harry sitting in his bed in her room where she was half naked and telling her it was her choice.

"You really are an amazing person." Daphne said as she dropped her shirt just a little bit revealing her chest slightly. Which caused Harry's eyes to bulge out of his face and he once again looked like was turned to mush.

What Harry saw was the most amazing thing, her breasts were perfectly round and atop them were these tiny pink dots that rose up just enough to stop your fingers from passing over them cleanly. "Wow…" Harry said out loud.

Daphne blushed hard as she watched his face turn from embarrassed to bright red in a matter of seconds. Daphne had only flashed her chest to him for a few seconds before putting the oversized shirt on, however the response she got was more than she expected. She never considered herself to be overly gifted in the breasts and ass department. Part of that being because she did Gymnastics for almost seven years and other part being her mother wasn't particularly gifted either.

However the reaction she was getting from Harry was more than enough to overfill Daphne's ego and self esteem. "Thank you Harry." Daphne said happily as she climbed into bed.

"Uh huh." he answered as he too crawled back under his sheets and stared up at the moving ceiling that showed an overly animated night sky. "Sleep well Daphne." He said with love.

"You too Harry, and have pleasant dreams." She responded with a huge grin.

"Oh I will…" Harry said softly to himself. "I will."


	5. The First Sight of Love

Harry woke from a rather pleasant dream of him flying with Daphne, to the sight of a rather peculiar hallway. The walls were made of black opal and the floors were a checkerboard of black of white marble tiles.

The weird part of this altered reality was that Harry was walking down this hallway. There was door after door after door all identical. He or who ever he was turned down a hallway revealing the same identical hallway with even more doors.

Harry tried to read the names on the doors, except they didn't appear to written and form of language that he had ever seen.

Harry felt that he was getting more and more frustrated as he continued down the hallways until he saw a door that was different than all the others.

This door at the end of the hallway was made of gold and had a black marble trim. As he approached the door Harry's scar began to burn brightly and an overwhelming sense of fear and violence overcame him.

Suddenly the hallway vanished and Harry was laying in his bed back at Greengrass Manor. He was covered in his own sweat and his head was pounding. As his vision came too and he put on his glasses he notice Daphne standing over him with a very worried look on her face.

"Harry, are you ok?"

Harry grunted, "Yeah, just a bad dream." He rolled back over noticing that the sun wasn't even up yet.

Daphne eyed him carefully. She had been woken up rather suddenly by him almost screaming. When she looked over he was thrashing in his bed.

Harry lay awake for a few minutes calming down before falling back into a restless sleep.

Daphne however stayed awake and made sure he eventually went to sleep. She stayed in bed for about a hour till light started to creep through her window.

She got up soon after that and got into the shower to prepare for the hell that was coming. As she opened the stall into her private bathroom she reached for small lever that was fixed into the wall and turned it all the way to the left. She then closed the stall as the water started to pour out.

Daphne turned around and closed the door and took off her t-shirt and threw it into the small blue hamper that was on the floor. As it hit the bottom it vanished to another room on the first floor where Trixie would do the laundry later

Daphne walked over to the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. Daphne really did hate waking up regardless of what time it was and it showed. Her eyes had big black rings under them and her hair was frizzy and everywhere.

Daphne sighed loudly and as the steam began to fill the room. She pull her shorts off and opened the glass door and stepped into the warm shower.

The stall was actually quite large and had three shower heads on the three walls opposite the glass door. They all had really nice enchantments that allowed the water to adjust in pressure and temperature individually.

As the hot water hit Daphne she just stood there hands at her sides, knees bent slightly and just enjoyed the hot water. "Ahhhhhhhhh" She moaned as her shoulders rolled back.

Daphne stood there for about twenty minutes enjoying the warmth as it relaxed almost every muscle in her body.

She was startled by a voice much louder than she expected, "Daph?" Harry called.

"Just a moment!" Daphne called back as she tapped one of the stones next to the door.

The glass door became opaque and cloudy with a dark mist. "What's up Harry?" She asked.

Harry walked up to the door and cracked it open slightly, "Can I come and use the restroom?" He said hesitantly.

"Yeah…. I guess…" Daphne called out loudly as the water was pretty loud.

With the glass the way it was, she couldn't see Harry and vice versa so it didn't matter that she was naked in the same room as him.

Daphne heard the unmistakable sound of someone using the bathroom and quickly was done. However she did not hear the door close or the sink turn on.

"Harry?" She said a few moments later.

"There was a doorway." Harry responded quickly. "In a hallway of black and white checkered marble."

Daphne's shoulders dropped, this time in disappointment. She figured that Harry's dream wasn't just a typical bad dream. Heck nothing was typical when it came to Harry. "What kind of doorway?"

There was a long pause, "I don't know just that someone cared about it greatly and my scar hurt like someone was taking a drill to my head." He said with a bit of anger.

Daphne turned off the water, "What's a drill?" She asked in honest curiosity. She heard a faint laugh.

"It's a muggle invention. It spins a pointy piece of metal real fast and is used to put screws into walls or furniture to hold them together." Harry walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands.

Daphne walked over to the glass doorway, "Can you do me a favor?" she asked as she opened the door just enough for her hand to reach out, her face getting a bit red. "Can you hand me that green towel?"

Harry finished drying his hands and reached over to where the green and silver towel was floating. As he pulled it off its hanger the towel got warmer, obviously it was charmed to heat up when pulled off the hanger. He walked over and handed it to her outstretched hand.

"Thanks." Daphne replied politely. A few moments later she was wrapped in the towel and walked out of the shower. "Have you ever had this happen before?" She walked over the vanity and grabbed a pink and yellow razor.

Harry walked over to the now vacant shower as he did he turned his head backwards, "I've had visions or dreams but never as vivid as this, and my scar has never hurt like this except a few weeks ago in the graveyard."

Daphne heard the water turn on as she saw his pajamas get thrown over the glass doorway. "How about the doorway, can you remember anything about it?"

Harry let the already heated water crash into him and a soft smile crept across his face, "It was gold with black trim." He said a few moments later in a much more relaxed voice. "There were hundreds of doors all the same except for this one." He yelled as the his voice was being drowned out by the sounds of the shower.

"Do you think this was more than just a dream?" Daphne asked curiously.

Harry sighed loud enough for Daphne to hear, "Likely, I mean it's me. Nothing that happens to me happens by chance." Harry shrugged mainly to himself as he dipped his head getting his hair went as the water cascaded down his neck and back relaxing him further.

"Well maybe later today we can look into this hallway and door after we go flying." Daphne said finishing shaving her legs.

"We are going flying?" Harry said as he turned off water.

"Yeah, you mentioned it yesterday. I mean I thought we could do it after breakfast…" She had thought of it while she was in bed this morning.

"Brilliant!" Harry said much to loud now that the water was off. "Uhh is there an extra towel…?" He said as he peeked his head out of the stall.

Daphne was standing facing the mirror with her leg still up on the sink. Harry was stunned by the sight he saw.

Daphne's towel only went to just below her hips, however the way she was leaning over mean that her arse was exposed. Daphne was gorgeous, she had just started developing that hourglass figure and the curves were mesmerizing to Harry.

Daphne figured that when Harry stopped talking suddenly that he got distracted. Daphne smiled and saw his reflection in the mirror. She giggled to herself as she blushed hard, "Your really going to give a girl an ego if you keep doing that." She said playfully.

"Why? Your ass is perfect…" He said softly as his brain screamed at him to look away. He had no idea where it came from, Harry was always polite and respectful, not that he wasn't now just he'd never have been that forward last year.

Daphne smiled and stood up normally and turned around to face Harry who was still just a disembodied head peeking out of the shower. She bore the most wonderful smile Harry had ever seen. Her hair was still wet and two locks of her hair framed her face in almost golden halo. Her brown eyes halfway open but staring right at him blazed a fiery path straight to his core.

"Wow…." Harry said slowly and softly.

Daphne stared back at her boyfriend and the butterflies that were fluttering in her stomach began to expand to her entire body and she felt a comforting warmth radiate to her fingers and toes.

"Yeah…?" She said timidly. She was staring at his bright green eyes and she could swear they were begging and pleading her to come over and kiss him. The voice in the front of her head was screaming to wait, while the rest of her brain and body were edging her to walk over and claim what was hers.

Both teens were saved as a loud knock on the door startled them both. "Daphne, Harry time to get up!" It was Hermione.

"Meet us upstairs in ten minutes." Daniel Greengrass said just after.

"OK dad!" Daphne called. She turned back towards Harry who was transfixed by his girlfriend. "Time to get dressed." She said regaining some of her composure.

"Yeah..." Harry said with a bit of disappointment. Daphne quickly tossed him the blue and gold towel that was across the room.

Daphne walked out of the bathroom and heard the shower turn on for only a minute before turning back off. It caused Daphne to giggle and smile, Harry liked her. She knew it and it felt good. She liked him too.

Ten minutes later Harry and Daphne walked into the large ballroom that was on the third floor.

Daniel and Nathaniel were both standing in the middle of the room with Hermione and Astoria.

Mr. Greengrass nodded, "You're late." He said coldly while suppressing a smirk.

Daphne growned, "Sorry dad…" Astoria started giggling. She loved watching her sister in the morning, it always proved to be entertaining.

Mr. Granger turned towards Mr. Greengrass, "Want me to start or you?" he said with a grin.

Daniel nodded affirming that he should start first, "You know more about this than I do."

"Excellent, Kids." He turned to face them arms crossed, "We are here because the world we live in isn't safe anymore. Starting today we are going to training you how to defend yourself." He paced in front of the four teens. "Now just because I may not be magical doesn't mean that I can't hurt someone or even kill them. Hermione knows this already however you three do not."

He turned back around and faced the four of them, "I was in the navy for 12 years before I went to school to be a Dentist and while there I was," He smirked. "Taught many way to defend myself, some of which I'll impart on you but for right no we need to get you into shape."

At which point Daniel did a complex series of wand movements and muttered a few incantations and the ballroom they were in transformed into a large oval track with various obstacles in the center. Harry and Hermione were in awe by the magic while Daphne and Astoria sighed loudly. It was clear that neither Harry or Hermione grew up in a magical household.

"We are going to start every one of our workouts with conditioning and because of the reality of things your father and I are going to join you." Nathaniel said which forced a small grimace from Mr. Greengrass. "Today we are going to run two miles, now I understand that some of you." He said while looking at the two Greengrass daughters. "Have been doing athletics for quite some time."

Daphne spoke up, "We did Gymnastics till we start at Hogwarts." She said begrudgingly.

"Really?" Hermione said looking down the line of the four teens. "That's awesome."

"If you say so." Daphne said through a yawn.

"Anyway." Nathaniel said getting their attention back. "The idea behind this is to get your body use to prolonged strenuous activity so you should start off easy. Hup hup." he said as he and Daniel began running around the dingy orange track.

The four of them started jogging after their fathers. Its was no surprise to anyone that Harry was the fastest of the six of them. He was certainly in the best shape out of all of them, combination of his training from the Tournament and his Quidditch training that he did despite it not being competed last year.

Nathaniel and Daphne were next, which surprised Mr. Greengrass that his daughter was faster than him. It made sense though he hadn't been working out seriously for the last thirteen years. Up until recently he believed the world to be safe, however with Voldemort's revival that all changed. Daniel made a promise to himself and his wife that he would do whatever it took to keep his family safe, and that included Harry Potter.

Next was Daniel followed shortly by Hermione, who turned out to be quite athletic for the bookish Gryffindor. Nathaniel noted that his daughter would likely have the greatest improvement curve because she was starting from scratch, while almost everyone else had a physical base of which they could fall back on.

Finally was Astoria who was only last because she was only twelve and much shorter than everyone however for her age and size she was quite gifted.

After the two mile run the group of six walked over to a table that was in the center of the field. "How's everyone feel?" Daniel asked.

"Decent actually." Harry said slightly out of breath while stretching out his calves.

Daphne and Hermione both shot daggers at him with their eyes, they however were both gasping for breath.

The two fathers watched and noted that their respective daughter while tired were both still able to do more.

Nathaniel grabbed one of the glasses of water and drank it quickly and when he placed it back on the table. It filled up instantly. "Nice. Drink up because we have a bit more to do today."

The group spent the next ten minutes drinking water and doing light stretches.

Daniel and Nathaniel gathered everyone back up around one end of the field, "The last thing we are going to do today is an Obstacle course which is designed to test your reflexes and strength. I can't tell you how many times I've had to use these basic skills in the field." Mr. Granger said.

Daniel raised his hand, "I too trained on an obstacle course while at the academy albeit we were using our wands and magic to help us navigate it, we also had a non-magic part incase we ever got separated from our wands."

"We are only going to run the course today to get use to the obstacles but from tomorrow on we are going to run it for time. I assure you that if you do well, there will be rewards." Nathaniel said looking over at Mr. Greengrass who nodded.

The four of them all groaned loudly, "That's the spirit now who's gonna try first?"

After a few moments of silence Harry stepped forward. "I'll do it, I guess." He said shrugging his shoulders and walking forward.

Daniel was excited, Harry was already the most fit one of the group and ha no problems going first to do something that certainly would be painful. He found himself thinking about Harry quite a bit since he found out that he and Daphne might be going out. The boy already showed many of the qualities that he looked for in boys that he would be ok with his daughters dating.

"Now we are going to time you today only to use it as a baseline for the future." Daniel said flicking his wand towards the end of the course. A huge digital clock appeared in gold writing. "Are you ready Harry?" He asked with a bit of anticipation.

Harry ambled up to the startline, "Sure… I guess." He leaned forward and waited for his signal to start.

Daniel shot a red flare into the air and the clock started ticking. Daphne and Hermione both watched closely hopefully able to learn something from what Harry did.

Harry jogged forward towards the first obstacle which was a slatted wall about twenty feet tall. When he got a few steps away he took four quick steps and jumped about a third up the wall and while using his momentum climbed the rest of the wall with ease. He then pulled himself over the top on his stomach.

"Good Harry way to use your speed." Nathaniel said while following along side the course.

Harry then turned around and when his foot found a slat launched himself off the wall towards the next obstacle. Harry landed a bit hard on one of his ankles and winced slightly but when the pain receded he straightened up and walked forward.

The next task was much simpler however took more time. There was a low sitting wire mesh net that ran about forty feet. Harry looked towards Nathaniel as if to ask what he was suppose to do.

"You need to crawl under the netting." He said with no emotion in his face.

Harry nodded, "Fine." he was a bit annoyed but figured it was for the best not to argue.

He then dropped onto his hands and knees and began to crawl his way under the netting. After a few easy feet his back arched up and hit the wire and he was shocked with a small amount of electricity.

"Owww" Harry said sharply and he instinctively lifted his head and in the process shocked himself again, "DAMIT!" He said glaring at Nathaniel.

"Take your time, don't panic. When you panic you tend to do things without thinking." He said trying to reassure the boy.

Harry grunted and kept crawling. Daphne meanwhile felt bad for him and it showed on her face.

"Don't worry about him. I've seen him go through much worse." Hermione said standing next to her.

"I just don't like it. He's suffered enough." She said angrily.

A few minutes later Harry had crawled out from under the netting and as he got to his feet he was congratulated by Nathaniel, "Good job kid, it's no wonder you're still alive." He said admiring the boy.

"Thanks Mr. Granger." he said tiredly.

Nathaniel motioned him towards the next obstacle.

Harry trudged forward and saw the next task was a rope wall about thirty feet tall with a small opening at the top. Harry sighed, his legs were already burning from the last two tasks and this one proved to be even more tiring.

As quickly as he could he started to climb the wall using his arms as much as he could since his legs were already tired.

"Are you getting tired Harry?" Nathaniel asked much too happily.

Harry just shot him a glare, "No Sir." He said as he spit off to the side. He was about half way up the wall when he lost his grip and his hand slipped causing him fall backwards.

His Seeker reflexes kicked in and his quickly pushed his feet out and caught himself upside down. "Uffff!" Harry emitted as he hit hard against the wall with his back and head.

Daphne and Hermione both gasped while Daniel took a small step forward. "You ok?" Nataniel asked with a hint of emotion. He may have been a drill instructor for the Navy but Harry was just a boy.

Harry hung there for a moment trying to catch his breath, "Yeeah." he said through a grimace. Harry grabbed ahold of the ropes with his hands and righted himself and proceeded to climb the rest of the rope wall quickly. As he climbed through the hole he considered just jumping down, but remembered how he felt after he jumped off the earlier wall and decided to climb down a bit first.

As he got about halfway down he jumped off the wall and walked with a bit of smugness towards the next obstacle. "That all you got?" he spat towards Mr. Granger.

He laughed, "Almost kid, you're doing great." He motioned towards a series of slanted platforms.

Harry looked at them cautiously, "You want me to jump across those right?"

"Jump, run, climb it doesn't matter as long as you don't touch the ground until you get to the blue flag." Which was located about a hundred feet away on the other side of the large assortment of stones platforms and rails. "If you fall and hit the ground you will have to start it again from the start."

"Perfect!" Harry shouted sarcastically. He walked up to the first platform which was at about a 45 degree angle. There were about ten of them leading towards a hanging rope with a few large knots in it.

Harry then took a few steps backward. He took a deep breath and then inhaled quickly and sprinted off towards the small wooden platforms and jumped between them and when he reached the final one he pushed hard off and jumped towards the rope.

Harry misjudged his strength and hit his face against the rope however his hands held strong while his lower body flailed against the rope. He gritted his teeth and pulled himself back to a more stable position and wrapped his legs around the rope. He took a few quick breaths and then looked around and found a thin almost three inch beam a few feet away.

He also saw a set of metal bars suspended several feet apart. They were about eight or nine feet off the ground. He thought that might be the easier path till he realized that his arms were now burning from holding his entire weight on the rope.

"Hurry up Harry. The longer you wait the more tired you will get." Mr. Granger said helpfully.

Harry was now breathing pretty hard and his hands were starting to get sweaty so he decided to try and balance on the beam, but first he would have to jump from the rope and land on the beam without hitting the ground. He started swinging the rope toward the beam.

Daphne saw what he was trying to do, "Relax your legs Harry!" She shouted as he launched himself from the rope. His left leg landed on the beam successfully while his right foot landed and slid forcing him to slide forward and his chest crashed into the beam.

Daphne and Hermione both cringed as they saw him hit the beam. "I can't do this…" Hermione said as she turned away knowing that she'd have to do the same thing.

"Sure you can, Hermione." Daphne said trying to bolster her new friends courage.

Hermione smiled brightly until now she'd only ever called her by her surname, "Thanks Daphne."

Harry finally got back to his feet after several moments he was however favoring his left leg as he inched across the beam.

The beam zig zagged for about fifty feet and ending with a larger diamond shaped platform. The finish line was only about four hundred feet away.

"This last part is pretty easy just sprint to the finish." Nathaniel said loudly and full of excitement.

Harry quickly hobbled off towards the finish line. "In the future we'll try and add some obstacles to this last part but it'll only to be improve you ability to evade attacks and other obstacles while running at full speed."

Harry wasn't listening all he thought about was the pain coursing through his body and his leg. He saw the line only a few feet away and he felt his vision blurring slightly as a numbness spread up his chest and down his torso. He crossed the line and promptly fell to the ground.

Nathaniel walked over and handed him a towel and a glass of water, "17:43.38 a VERY good time."

Daniel walked over and helped Harry to his feet, "Harry that was amazing, I never knew you were such a good athlete."

Harry downed the glass of water quickly and shook himself out as feeling began to return to his entire body. "Well… With the… Tournament… and Quidditch… I guess I am in decent shape." Harry's breathing quickly returned to normal.

"Harry I didn't know you played Quidditch!?" Daniel said very excitedly.

"Yeah, I've been Gryffindor's Seeker for four years." Harry said before finishing another glass of water that had refilled itself. "Professor McGonagall said that I am one of the best Seeker's that Hogwarts has seen in over fifty years." He said with a smile emerging onto his face.

Daniel wasn't the least bit surprised, "You know you dad was a pretty good Seeker himself."

"Yeah, even Dumbledore told me how good a Seeker he was. He also told me that he was shocked that he didn't play professionally." Harry said a bit depressed, he would love to be able to play professionally. However a voice in his head told him that he would never be able to do that because he'd likely end up dead before age seventeen.

"Your dad got a few offers after his seventh year, however he was insistent on becoming an Auror and fighting in the war, much like Sirius." Daniel said with a bit of guilt.

"Don't blame yourself for their deaths, I know Sirius would kill you if he thought you felt bad for him." Harry said with a laugh. He didn't really know his father, but if he was anything like himself then he'd hate being pittied.

Daniel laughed a bit then his face darkened, "Yeah… Anyway." He said shaking his head and smiling, "17:43.38." He said as he flicked his wand towards the left wall which manifested a leaderboard and had three faces on it with times to follow.

1st) Harry Potter - 17:43.38

2nd) Daniel Greengrass 19:57.44

3rd) Nathaniel Granger 20:34.12

There were three blanks presumably for Daphne, Hermione and Astoria. "Ok Daphne you're up next." Daniel yelled from the far side of the course.

Daphne's shoulders dropped and her heart rate shot through the roof she was terrified still about hurting her back. "You got this Daphne." Hermione said hitting the girl softly on the shoulder.

"Yeah sis you can do this!" Astoria said excitedly

"Thanks…" Daphne said apprehensively.

Daphne ran the course much more carefully and slower than Harry, however she was able to pass each obstacle on her first attempt she was however very tired and sweating all over by the time she finished. Her time was 28:21.17.

Astoria went next as she wanted to better her sisters time, she quickly regretted it when she realized it was much harder than Daphne made it look. She managed a time of 29:05.44.

Hermione surprised herself and her dad by finishing just behind Daphne despite being obviously more out of shape and finished 28:40.08.

The four teens were grouped up near the end of the course when Daniel walked over waving his wand and collapsing the course and returning the ballroom back to its original state.

"Ok children that's enough for today." Daniel said while looking at his watch. "It's just past ten so run along and enjoy the rest of your saturday." He smiled and ushered them out of the room kindly.

Once the four of them left he turned towards Nathaniel, "So what do you think?"

Mr. Granger uncrossed his arms, "I think you have two very gifted daughters Mr. Greengrass." He said coldly. "However, it's your son I'm most impressed by."

"He's not my son." Daniel said watching as Harry turned around and cold face nodded towards the two elder gentlemen.

"Never have I seen a man or women with that much determination and fight. He'll make for a great man." Nathaniel said slapping the man on the shoulder.

"If he lives that long Nate." Daniel said with a tear forming in his eye.

Harry walked into his and Daphne's room several minutes later and just sat down exhausted.

Daphne walked in a few minutes behind him after talking to her sister. She noticed the same emotionless expression on his face as the day he first arrived.

"Harry?" she asked cautiously

He did not respond he merely climbed under the covers of his bed fully clothed and wrapped himself into a ball.

Daphne walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, do you want to talk about it?" she asked hopefully.

Harry remained still, "Leave me alone." He said speaking into his pillow.

Daphne had no idea what to do, nothing had happened between working out and coming back to the room. She thought that he was fine as they left, they were all having a good conversation talking about breakfast and maybe going flying later.

She sat next to him for a while before getting the idea to talk to Hermione. She walked out of the room and down to the next doorway in the hallway. She looked inside the open door and saw the room was empty.

"Now where could she be?" she asked herself softly. "Where would I go….?" She asked out loud thinking that she and Hermione were a bit the same in many respects. Daphne had an idea and jogged down the stairs and sure enough she found Hermione sitting in the study reading a book about Magical Visions off all things.

She walked into the room, "He told you about the dream?" Daphne asked a bit pissed off that he told Hermione before her.

"Huh? Who told about what dream?" Hermione responded, "Is Harry having nightmares again?"

"Again?" Daphne asked relaxing slightly and sitting next to the brunette. "He's had them before?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, last year he had these visions almost of Barty Crouch Jr and of Voldemort. I think they weren't visions but Harry seeing through Voldemort's eyes." She said worriedly.

Daphne thought hard for a moment, "Last night he had another one of these visions, except it was about door made of gold and has a black trim."

Hermione closed the book suddenly, "Gold with a black trim? Did he say anything else?" She pressed.

Daphne shook her head, "No we didn't really get a chance to talk about it further as you and my dad interrupted."

Hermione stood up and smiled at the blonde girl, "I hope we didn't interrupt anything too important." She said while grinning from ear to ear.

Daphne smiled and blushed bright red, "Nothing that we can't do later." This caused both girls to laugh. "I actually came down to see you for another reason." Daphne said while remembering her original purpose for coming down stairs. "Harry's gone quiet and won't talk to me or even at all. He just went into bed and pulled the sheets over his head." Daphne said still worried about her new boyfriend.

Hermione thought for a moment, "I've never seen that kind of behavior from him, but I don't sleep in the same dorm as him. I usually hear about stuff from Ron or Neville." She shrugged. "Even then the information is scarce at best. You know just as much about this as I do."

Daphne shrunk her shoulders in defeat, "Well can you at least try and talk to him, maybe we can figure out together what's bugging him." She pleaded.

Hermione walked over and put a comforting hand on Daphne's shoulder, "I will but this is your one freebie." She smirked at the blonde girl, "He's your boyfriend after all." She walked out of the room with Daphne closely behind, speechless.

When the two girls got upstairs they found Daphne's room empty along with Harry's. They even asked Astoria if he was in her room. She shook her head and made fun of Daphne for losing her boyfriend in her own house.

Hermione and Daphne went back downstairs to find Mr. Greengrass. He was sitting in Den reading the Saturday edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Daddy." Daphne said with a bit of urgency, "We can't find Harry."

Daniel got nervous for a second before calming back down, "He's somewhere still on the grounds, no one has come or gone since your mother left for the store a few hours ago." He said reassuring both himself and the two girls.

Daphne breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Daddy." She walked up and kissed him on the forehead.

Daphne walked over to Hermione, "Come, I think I know where he might be." Hermione nodded.

Daphne hoped that she understood the boy enough to know that he'd be outside flying his broom.

They both walked outside and heard a loud "WAHOO!" as Harry was riding his Firebolt just above the trees.

Daphne's shoulders dropped and she relaxed, "Why didn't I think of that…" Hermione said somewhat softy.

"Not everyone's perfect, Hermione." Daphne said with a snicker.

The brunette looked over at Daphne, "Have you realised that you've been calling me by my first name all day?"

Daphne's eyes opened big and a small smile crept on her face, "No… Not until you said something just now. I guess…" she paused for a second. "I guess it's because I realised that your not just a know-it-all bookworm and my… friend…" She said with a soft smile.

Daphne really didn't have friends outside of Tracy, sure she had all the other kids that she spent time with at large social functions but none of them were people she would consider friends. Even at school she didn't really hang out with anyone other than Tracy. That was mainly to avoid Draco Malfoy and his cronies. This year would prove to be different and much more difficult and not just because of a black hair, green eyed troublemaker. Daphne was changing whether she liked it or not.

Hermione pondered the thought, she too never really had friends. Before she found out she was a witch she was always bullied by the other kids at school because she was always answering all the questions. When she got her letter telling her she'd be accepted to Hogwarts, she didn't really believe it until Professor Mcgonagall came over and explained everything.

Hermione's parents had hoped that things might be different in the magical world, and that their know-it-all daughter might not stand out as much. Hermione hoped that as well, it was just by sheer chance that she stumbled upon Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express. Outside of them, Hermione didn't really have friends either. Most of the other Gryffindors ignored her when Harry wasn't around, and the other house just made fun of her. Even the Ravenclaws who were suppose to be knowledge driven, weren't accepting of Hermione's want to know everything.

"I accept!" Hermione said while forcefully hugging Daphne.

Daphne was taken aback by the brunettes reaction. "Ok Ok." She said trying to push Hermione off of her. "HARRY!"

Harry's head turned and saw Hermione and Daphne staring up at him. He really didn't want to deal with them but they both meant a lot to him. He sighed and flew over to them, "Yeah?" He said slightly out of breath.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going flying?" Daphne practically yelled.

Harry scrunched his face, "Why do I need to tell YOU what I'm doing. Your not my mother!" he spat out.

Daphne couldn't understand she just stood there shocked. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed at him. "What on earth…" she stopped because Harry had already taken off and flew into the trees.

Hermione went over and hugged her new friend. "What did I do wrong…" Daphne said while crying.

"Nothing Daphne. You did nothing wrong." she said while rubbing the blondes back. "Your just now seeing the real Harry. The one that blames himself for everything. You should have seen him the last three years. Once he got back to Hogwarts there was a period for a day or two where he'd be happy and excited and then like clockwork he'd shut down for like a week. He wouldn't talk to Ron or I and he was really snappy with the other Gryffindors."

Daphne sat down, or really she fell down and dragged Hermione with her. "What do I do?" she said tears flowing down her face.

"Nothing." Hermione shrugged. "He's come back to us every time before." Hermione tried to believe her words but she somehow knew that this was different. She wondered if this was about Sirius' death or if this was just the monumental amount of stress he was under.

Daphne cried for about ten minutes before Hermione was able to help her calm down and they both walked into the house and made there way over to the kitchen table.

Daphne's stomach rumbled which caused both girls to laugh for a moment. "I guess we never ate breakfast."

"Well let's find something to eat." Hermione said while beginning to look through cabinets. She stopped when she heard Daphne laughing. "What's so funny?"

Daphne was sitting in one of the high top chairs laughing so hard she almost fell off the chair. "Hermione, this is a magical family. We don't keep things in cupboards. Trixie keeps it all in the cellar under a permanent freezing or warming charm."

Hermione sighed, "Fine then we'll go to cellar and find something to make." She redoubled her efforts to make lunch without the use of magic or house elves.

"Or… We can just ask Trixie to make us some food." Daphne said in a kind of know-it-all voice.

"That's not fair to Trixie!" Hermione shouted as she closed the cupboard she was looking in and stomped her feet.

Daphne nodded her head finally understanding what was going on, "You don't like house elves do you?"

"I like them just fine!" Hermione said back sharply. "I just don't think its fair that they don't have a say in working for us especially for no pay or compensation." She said a bit more timidly.

Daphne kicked up off the chair and walked over to Hermione, "Mum said the same thing twenty years ago. She believed that it was wrong to use house elves as slaves. However when Trixie told her that she wanted to work for the Greengrass family. Mum was furious, she tried all the things that you can think of. She tried firing the elf, which didn't go over well since Trixie just kept helping us. She even tried to free her which actually succeeded." Daphne said leading the distraught Gryffindor over to the table.

"Trixie is a free elf?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Of course she is. After mum freed her Trixie came back to the house and made dinner for her and Dad. After that mum just gave up. Trixie is just as much a part of this family just like Harry is, she likes helping us. We even try to pay her." Daphne shrugged. "I don't know what you pay an elf because they can get whatever they want anyway. However we do force her to take a vacation during the end of the summer when we go camping."

Hermione was much more calm now that she knew Trixie was free. "Well… Alright then. Trixie?" she called nervously.

With a soft pop the elf in question appeared, "Yes Miss Hermmonny." The elf said cheerfully.

Hermione giggled, "Would you be able to get Daphne and I some lunch?"

The elf nodded, "Of course Miss Hermonieee."

Daphne walked up and raised a hand, "Trixie can you also make something for Harry and put it outside… He's not eaten all day…"

Hermione admired how much Daphne cared about him. She was even more surprised at how quickly it had happened. She hoped that this summer would be better for Harry as he wasn't living at the Dursley's.

"Yes Mistress Daphne, I's get foods for yous both and has it ready ins the dining room." With that he disappeared with a puff of dust.

As the two of them walked into the dining room, Aurora Greengrass walked through the Floo and directly into the dining room. "Hey dears! How was training this morning?" She asked happily.

Daphne sat in her usual chair and Hermione directly across from her, "It wasn't that bad…" Daphne said still a bit sad.

"Your husband is a kind man Mrs. Greengrass." Hermione said with a smile, "Him and my dad get along quite well."

Aurora put down her bag and sat down next to her daughter, "Well it's no surprise there from what Nathaniel and Andrea have told me. They both are quite similar."

Two large plates of squared sandwiches and sliced fruit appeared on the table. The three girls quickly filled their plates and ate quietly for a few minutes.

"Daphne? Where's your sister and Harry?" Aurora asked noticing that none of the other plates at the table had been used.

"I think Tori's over at Emelyn's and I hope Harry's still outback…" She said a bit a sadness.

"What do you mean you hope?" Mrs. Greengrass said her voice getting a bit less airy.

"Well." Hermione started, "After working out this morning he kinda closed off from everyone. Then when we tried to talk to him about it he yelled at Daphne and then flew off." Hermione said also worried about her best friend.

"That's awful, are you ok sweetie?" Aurora asked out of courtesy knowing how Daphne would respond.

"I am fine mother." she mumbled.

"Hermione, you said he was out back flying? Did he use one of our brooms?" She asked the second part to Daphne.

"No Mrs. Greengrass, Harry got a Firebolt at the end of his third year from Sirius after the a Dementor attacked him during a Quidditch game and fried his Nimbus 2001." Hermione answered both questions.

"I see…" Aurora said. "Hermione do like flying?"

"Not really…"

"Me neither, however Daniel and Daphne both do."

Hermione finished the last sandwich on her plate, "Harry loves to fly. I can't tell you how many times I've found him flying over the lake at Hogwarts or doing drills over the Quidditch pitch."

"Interesting… Daphne can you go get your father for me please, and go change into your racing clothes. I have an idea." Aurora commanded her daughter.

Daphne first was annoyed being commanded to do something however once she processed what it was she smiled. One of the best ways for her to get out of a shitty mood was to fly and to fly fast. Maybe Harry would like it even though it wasn't Quidditch.

Daphne politely excused herself and went into the Study where her father was sitting, "Daddy? Mom wants us to get ready to fly."

Daniel peeked up over his book, "Does she now…" He grew a big grin and hopped up quickly. "Well then, we shouldn't make her angry." He walked over and put an arm around her shoulder.

A few minutes later Daphne walked out through the back porch and found her dad dressed in a bright yellow and green set of robes that were very tight fitting. He had a set of goggles on his head and was just putting on his dark green gloves. "Ready Daph?" He said cheerfully.

Daphne was wearing a similar set of robes except hers were purple and white with black trim. She had her own goggles and matching gloves which were both in her pockets. "Yup!" She said excitedly.

Aurora and Hermione were sitting at one of the tables with a few glasses and small fan that was floating over the table keeping them cool. "Have fun sweetie!" Aurora said loudly as she took a sip of her beverage.

Daphne and Daniel both held out their hands and two brooms appeared from nowhere. They were both Nimbus 3000's.

"Ok, let's make this simple. We'll find Harry convince him to race us and then end at the Y Tree." Daniel said to his daughter.

"Yup, but only if you can keep up." Daphne said as she kicked off and tucked her broom down and she raced down the three flights of stairs. She felt the rush of air flowing past her face and it felt amazing.

She saw ahead of her the stone fence that marked the end of their wards and property. She smirked and pushed her broom faster. As she approached the fence she rolled herself to the left and pulled the broom straight up then pushed it right back down. The result was a sideways roll and her ponytail gently brushed against the top of the fence as she rolled over it.

She was now in a large open field with rolling hills. Daphne liked to stay close to the ground as it amplified the excitement made things a bit more real. Daphne was, under all the ice armor and pureblood upbringing, an adrenaline junky. It was the reason her father was able to convince her to do Broom Racing from the beginning that and paired with her gymnastics skills meant that Daphne was a very skilled flyer.

She however did not seem to notice the black haired boy who was flying over head watching her as she sped across the field to a cluster of trees.

Harry was shocked to find Daphne of all people out on a broom however what was more impressive was how fast she was going and the sharpness of her turns made him wonder if she was a better flyer than him. Harry grinned, "Let's find out." He said under his breath.

Harry tucked into a shallow dive and leaned heavily into his Firebolt and soon began to catch Daphne. A few feet behind Harry was Daniel Greengrass who was watching from afar. His wife had told him how Harry was feeling and he hoped that Daphne would be able to make amends. He would however take this opportunity to see how good the boys flying skills were.

As Harry sped towards Daphne she turned her head around quickly and saw him right behind her. "Think you can keep up?" she said devilishly.

Daphne's taunting only spurred him on even more. Harry was now laying almost flat against his broom and angled the broom further towards the ground just as the two of them entered the cluster of trees.

Daphne took a quick left followed by a quick right to swerve through a set of two trees.

Harry was able to match Daphne's agility although he had to pull his broom up a half an inch which caused him to lose some speed. "You won't catch me flying like that!" Daphne shouted backwards as she moved further into the forest. Daphne had flown these woods hundreds of times and knew them like the back of her hand.

The gap between them grew to almost ten feet after Harry managed to get back on the same line as Daphne. "I'm not that easy to get rid of Daph!" He shouted up.

Daphne smiled,'There's my Harry.' she thought to herself. The warmth quickly faded as she remembered that she was flying. She saw a large log in front of her it was maybe four feet in diameter and was completely hollowed out. Daphne lined herself up and pulled her legs up and shot through the tree.

Harry watched as Daphne compacted herself and dived into a log. There was a loud crack as she entered the log. Harry replicated the same movement and as he also entered the log he felt little twigs and piece of bark hitting him in the face.

They both shot out of the log like two rockets being fired from a missile launcher. Daphne quickly pulled her broom up as there were three trees in a cluster right in front of her. She was flying straight up and losing speed so she had time to look down. She was not surprised to see Harry right behind her.

Daphne focused back on her task and had an idea. She pushed herself closer to the trunk of the tree she was climping and in one motion pulled her broom away from the tree as she stuck her legs out and kicked them both hard off the truck.

What resulted was Daphne doing a 180 turn and flew right past Harry. She tucked into her broom and leveled out heading back towards the house.

Harry was flabbergasted at the maneuver he just saw Daphne perform. He had hardly any time to react because he had to turn around if he wanted to catch his girlfriend. Harry tried to replicate the same maneuver however when his feet hit the tree they skidded a few feet and slowed him down. It made it easier for him to do the u-turn however he lost several precious seconds. Harry quickly corrected his form and sped off back towards the house.

Daniel was flying circles around the field waiting for his daughter and Harry to come out so he could watch them race home. He had heard the crack of the two of them flying through the log and smiled. His smile grew wider when he saw a blonde speck dart out from the treeline.

"That's my girl." He said to himself as he moved to get behind and above her. He was however surprised to see another speck fly out from the treeline.

Harry was completely flat against his broom as he entered the flats. He was slowly gaining on Daphne, the Firebolts top speed was a bit faster than Daphne's Nimbus however Daphne was clearly more skilled in reaching that top speed faster.

Daniel turned around and let the two teens speed ahead of him as he angled his broom down to stay within sight range.

Daniel pulled out his wand and through his amplified voice, "Finish is at the Y Tree in the backyard."

Both Harry and Daphne nodded to themselves and continued their race across the gently sloping field. As they reached the top of the hill Daphne pushed her broom further down to gain as much speed as possible and use the ground to help deflect as much of the wind as she could.

Harry had a different idea he shot straight into the air and kept climbing to almost a hundred feet over Daphne. He was a few feet further behind since the winds were a bit rougher at the altitude he was flying at.

As the reached the next Valley, Harry angled his broom straight down and using the hills on his left and right to block the wind he accelerated to much faster than Daphne's broom could handle.

Soon they were side by side. When Daphne looked over at her boyfriend his eyes were that of desire and determination and it only made her heart race faster. She grinned and tucked as far down onto her broom as she could.

They reached the stone wall of the property and Daphne did the same roll she did when she left. Much to her surprise Harry did a similar roll and now only a few feet separated them as they flew neck and neck towards the large Y shaped tree across the yard from Aurora and Hermione.

"There!" Aurora said to Hermione as she pointed towards the back wall.

"They're neck and neck." Hermione said as they both stood up.

Aurora noticed for the first time in the almost fifteen years since Daphne was born that she was truly happy. At that moment her daughter didn't care about tests, didn't care about homework, or anything except for the boy that she was racing against. "GO DAPHNE! COME ON HARRY!" She shouted loudly as the both shot past.

As they both crossed under the Y tree two sets of sparks flew up one red and one purple. The two teens looked back instantly as they crossed hoping that they would see just the color of their shirt. They both pulled up and circled back around to the front of the tree where Aurora and Hermione had walked over to.

Daniel landed a few feet from them clapping loudly, "Well I'll be damned." He proclaimed as he walked over and wrapped an arm around his wife. "I think we may have found a match for our dear Daphne."

Daphne blushed slightly, "Daaad…" She groaned loudly as Harry walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. He leaned in a kissed her gently on the lips.

"That was one hell of a move with the tree." Harry said slightly out of breath. He was very impressed with Daphne's flying. Hell he was very impressed by Daphne as a whole. She was smart, caring, athletic, attractive and just as stubborn as he was.

Daphne saw stars for a few moments, "Huh… What? Tree?" She said in confusion as warm feelings radiated from her chest to her face.

Everyone laughed including Harry, "Come on Daph let's go inside." He said while chuckling.

Harry lead Daphne back up to their room. As they both walked in Harry closed the door which was a bit of shock to Daphne. "Daph…" Harry started.

Daphne smiled while shaking her head, "You don't have to say anything…"

"Shhhh!" Harry stammered out, "I want to say this." He took a deep breathe, "Daphne, I am a broken kid right now. For fucks sakes I just watched my Godfather die in my arms after fighting the most powerful dark wizard of all time." He was starting tear up, he wiped his face. "Even though I may not say it, I need you to know." He hiccuped slightly. "You mean a great deal to me, something about the way you held me a few nights ago. You didn't know anything about me except that I was Harry fucking Potter, Boy-Who-Lived."

He walked slowly over to her as he saw Daphne starting to get very emotional. "You showed me that people care about me. That day in the graveyard, I was prepared to die. When I walked out from behind that broken tombstone, I had made my peace and was ready for the next great adventure, to quote Albus Dumbledore." He and Daphne both chuckled slightly "When the Priori Incantatem happened I was so overwhelmed with love and joy that I think it open my heart for that moment so I could escape. However after watching Sirius die…" Harry lost his composure and he started crying full out.

Daphne pulled him so his head was resting against her shoulder. "Harry… That's terrible." He fell forward, which caused Daphne to stumble backwards. She softly lead him to his bed and sat next to him.

Harry inhaled quickly, "I am sorry… I'll understand if you don't want to go out anymore." Harry said his eyes red and watery.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled.

Harry jumped up straight and opened his eyes the biggest he could. He had seen her temper only a little bit but this was the first time it was directed at him.

"Stop! Just stop." she said cupping his hands into hers. "I never thought I'd find someone while I was in school. Hell I kinda assumed that because of daddy's politics that I'd be Betrothed by the time I graduated Hogwarts." She swallowed as she mentioned the Betrothal. "However that night I saw something for the first time in my life. I can't even explain it. I looked into your eyes and I saw nothing at all." She said getting worked up. "I've looked into many people's, mostly students, eyes and I can always see something: ambition, anger, happiness, fear, lust, desire, sadness, you name it. However that was the first time I saw nothing at all." She turned to face Harry, pulling her leg up on the bed and he did the same. "That night my heart broke, and I felt this incredible pull, a need to be close to you. It was as if someone or something commanded me to hold you." Harry looked like he was about to speak but Daphne stopped him, "Hang on, I'm not done." She took a steading breath. "That morning I woke up and had the best sleep I'd ever had and there was this feeling of warmth all over where you were resting against me. That warmth has been growing constantly over the past few days. Harry I won't let you get rid of me that easily, not after you've shown me what it's like to like someone and be liked by that same someone." She smiled and hugged him lightly.

Harry enjoyed the contact and the gentleness of the hug. It was a very intimate action and Harry liked it.

Just before Harry could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Harry, Daphne open up." It was Daniel Greengrass.

"Coming dad." Daphne said while wiping a tear from her face, her eyes still red from crying.

She opened the door and her father was standing outside wearing his dress robes and the Family Crest on. "Daphne sweatie what's wrong?"

Daphne suddenly got very worried, her father only wore those robes and the family crest when he was going before the Wizengamot. "Nothing" she brushed off quickly, "What's wrong, what happened?" She asked frantically.

Harry got up his eyes still red from crying."They moved your appointment to tonight, specifically in 45 minutes." Daniel said in a rush. "Hup hup Harry you need to change quickly into your best robes."

"Oh… Ok." Harry said as he quickly walked to his room and just opened the door, which startled Hermione who was reading on Harry's bed.

"Ahh" Hermione reacted to Harry opening the door suddenly she quickly saw his face and expression, "What's wrong? What happened?" Almost in the same tone and voice as Daphne a few seconds ago.

Harry walked over to his closet, "They moved my appointment up to tonight." Harry said now getting frustrated.

"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed as she got up and headed over to her small bag.

She and Harry separately, while still in the same room both, dressed into their best robes. They both finished about the same time five minutes later. "Ready?" Harry asked quickly before just walking out the room.

Hermione nodded and followed him out. Daphne and Astoria were waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Aurora and Andrea. "Don't you look handsome." Aurora said admiring how her godson looked in his new robes they bought a few days ago.

A voice from the Den called in, "Quickly we'll have time for goodbyes later." Daniel said.

A quick kiss from Daphne, and Harry and Hermione jogged lightly into the study where they found Nathaniel in his blue and white Royal Navy Uniform.

"Let's go." Daniel said keying in the combo into the locking mechanism so they could Floo out.

Hermione went over to her father and they both grabbed so Floo powder and were off in a flash to Ministry of Magic.

Harry walked over to Daniel who lead them both quickly through the Floo.

They arrived in a huge atrium of marble and obsidian. There were thirty or so Floo's all it people walking towards them. It was just after six in the evening and most of the employee's were leaving for home.

Daniel quickly and quietly lead Harry, Nathaniel and Hermione through the crowd and to an elevator.

Nathaniel would normally have been asking many questions and very interested in all of the magical things he was seeing, but he knew they needed to hurry.

As they got into the elevator that was about five times as big on the inside as it looked from the outside, Daniel pressed the button for the 6th floor.

A few other people walked into the elevator before it took off and they too pressed different buttons.

The quartet took a deep breath, "Now Harry, this is a Wizengamot Trial. You are not to speak unless spoken to. Got it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes dad." He said for the first time. Which made Daniel VERY happy and proud.

The elevator opened for the first time and chimed, "Fourth Floor Department of Mysteries", and a man walked out.

Harry looked out and saw the same Hallway and same set of doors as he had in the dream. He tapped Hermione on the elbow and jolted his head towards the hallway and nodded.

Hermione saw his shocked expression and looked and saw the same hallway that he described earlier. The door closed quickly before lurching back to its normal track down further.

Daniel wasn't able to notice either of the kids reactions because he was too excited over Harry calling him dad. He shook himself out of his trance as he remembered why they were hear. "Now Hermione you and your father will be called as witnesses before the court. There is a small waiting room just outside the room we will go into. An Official should call you in. Just like with Harry only speak when spoken to. I imagine Fudge will be running the trial himself however because he moved the trial date up, I don't know if we'll be able to get the same kind of help we would have on Monday." Daniel said this last part with a great amount of hatred and venom.

The door opened for the last time, "Sixth Floor Wizengamot Court Chambers."

The hallway was made of Jade and Opal and was a very Slytherin green. As Harry walked out, Daniel lead them down the corridor and stopped at a set of doorways. "Nathaniel, Hermione you two will have to wait hear as you are not members of the Wizengamot and thus not allowed in the chambers until summoned.

Hermione quickly dashed over and gave Harry a hug, "You'll do great. You've done nothing wrong."

Harry smiled at his friends hopefulness, "Thanks Hermione, see you soon." He said squeezing her tightly. He always loved Hermione's hugs much more than Mrs. Weasley's, however the hug that Daphne had given before they were interrupted was by far the best hug he had ever experienced.

Daniel waited a moment and exchanged a warm smile with Nathaniel before both men took on serious faces and nodded silently. Daniel led Harry out of the small featureless room and back into the Hallway.

They were standing next to a set of gold and bronze double doors that had a smaller black doorway on the side leading up. "Now Harry I won't be able to stand with you as I have to take my house seat. However, that does not mean I won't be with you. You did nothing wrong and if I were in your shoes I'd have done the same thing. I am so proud of you, and I know James would too. I see him in you everytime I look at you."

There was a soft bell-like chime that announced the beginning of the meeting. "Thanks dad." Harry said giving Daniel and hug before he walked off through the smaller door of to the side.

Harry waited in front of the big double door for what felt like forever. He paced back and forth in the empty hallway waiting to get called in.

After about ten minutes the doors opened revealing a non-descript man in a black robes with the Wizengamot emblem over his chest. "Mister Potter?" he asked coldly and without emotion.

Harry nodded, "Come with me." The man said while pointing him towards the large room.


	6. Wizengamot

The Wizengamot Chambers were extravagant to put it mildly. The chamber's walls were made of gold with Ruby, Topaz, Emerald and Amethyst trim, representing the four Founders of Hogwarts. There were many gold and silver sconces that had many different color flames each representing a different time period of the Wizengamot over the past thousand years.

The chamber itself was slightly ovoid. On the western side were two very large rows of seats made of Obsidian. These seats were reserved for visitors and guests of seat holders. It also happened to be where family of people who would be heard during the sessions was seated.

There was enough seating for about two hundred people comfortably. There was a light green magical field that was only visible from the outside of the stands. There were various enchantments placed around the visitor stands as there have been several incidents involving curses cast and objects summoned. There also was a privacy charm cast that if activated blocked all sound from the rest of the chamber into the stands. It also would create a black mist that would block sight to the entire chamber. This was so that if the Minister or the Chief Warlock were requested to keep something private they would be able to do so.

Across from the visitor stands two smaller sets of seats. The smaller set, which was also the closest set to the entry to chamber were for the Non-Permanent Members, known as Resident Members, of which there were no more than twenty-five at any given time. They were elected to serve six year terms and then would have to be voted back in with a majority vote. Daniel Greengrass was sitting in this sections.

The Greengrass family has held a resident seat for over two hundred and fifty years. There were other people that Harry recognised as he walked slowly into the chambers. Minerva Mcgonagall and Amelia Bones who he recognised from the Daily Prophet, she was Susan Bones' Aunt. Harry also recognised Arjun Patil whom he had met a few days before the Yule Ball last year after he asked Parvti to the Ball.

Next to the Resident seats was a smaller and taller section of seats. These seats were for the Permanent members of the Court. There were twenty five seats in this section of which Harry recognised many people seated. Augusta Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy, Garrick Ollivander, and surprisingly Andromeda Tonks whom he had seen this past year when staying the Burrow.

The far wall of the room had a huge dias set up where The Minister sat and next to him his Undersecretary who was a shrewd looking woman with a pink flower pin on her black Wizengamot robes.

The other side of Fudge was an empty seat where the Chief Warlock would normally sit and lead proceedings. Albus Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. This was a bit upsetting to Harry as he had heard that Dumbledore was to help him with the trial.

Seated directly beneath the Chief Warlock's seat was a court scribe who was talking quietly to Fudge when Harry walked in.

In the center of the room was a small desk with two keyholes on it, along with a small stone indent which Harry couldn't figure out what it was used for.

As Harry walked over to the table the room began buzzing with noise, none of it Harry could make out and thus was a bit nervous. He moved and took a seat in the small wooden chair that was next the table and waited patiently to be addressed.

"Order… Order…" Fudge yelled as the scribe began flicking his quill to begin writing the transcript. "Silence!" Fudge finally yelled which brought everyone to order. "We are meeting today to discuss a troubling matter. Please boy state your full name for the record."

Harry stood up and moved closer to the table. "My name is Harry James Potter." He said clearly and without fear although his face told another story.

"And how old are you Mister Potter?" Minister Fudge asked sharply.

"I am fourteen Sir, turning fifteen end of July." His nervousness was apparent.

"And did you cast several Reducto and Stupify Hex's on the 22nd of June at approximately 11pm?"

"Yes Sir, but.." he was cut off by the Minister.

"Are you aware of the Law for Underage Magic?" Fudge asked with a small grin.

"Yes sir." Harry answered quickly and now a bit more angry.

"Are you also aware of the Statue of Secrecy?" Fudge asked a larger smile.

"Yes sir." Harry answered in defeat.

"Then you did in full knowledge, cast this magic in front of a muggle."

"Yes Sir, but.." again he was cut off.

Fudge turned towards the members of the Wizengamot, "There you have it. Mister Potter deliberately and with full knowledge of our rules and regulations break our most held law. The exposure of our world to the Muggles is the most paramount off issues."

"But Sir I was only defending myself and my best friend from Death Eaters." Harry spat out quickly when Fudge took a breath.

"Death Eaters?" asked Amelia Bones. "Is this true Mister Potter?"

"It is Amelia." Daniel Greengrass stood up and addressed the court. His Greengrass family crest shone brightly. "I was present that night and I myself fought with two later confirmed Death Eaters."

The court was then a buzz with people arguing and speaking over each other. "SILENCE!" came the ever familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore who had walked in during the chaos. "It seems you decided to start the proceedings without me Minister."

Fudge looked horrified, "I trust that you were able to get the memo of the change in time of the proceedings." He said hastily.

"I was Minister, except I received it during a meeting with your secretaries to discuss issues surrounding Hogwarts." He said while pressing his light blue robes down.

When Fudge was silent after Dumbledore's statement he continued, "Mister Potter let's start from the beginning. Why were you, a fourteen year old boy, fighting a Death Eater?"

Harry took a breath as everyone in the chamber took their seats, including Daniel Greengrass. "I would like to call a witness?" He turned towards Daniel as he said this.

Daniel nodded with a smile. "A witness?" asked Minister Fudge.

"I believe that is what the boy said, Minister." Dumbledore said while flashing a bright smile towards Harry.

"I would call Hermione Jean Granger." Harry said timidly. He and Daniel had talked the night prior about how things would likely go.

The double doors opened as a few murmurs spread around the room. Hermione walked into the room accompanied by her father.

A few members from the Permanent section yelled, "He's a Muggle." "He can't be in here." "Obliviate them both!"

Daniel made a note of the three members who stood up and yelled. They were Elders Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, all of whom had escaped conviction claiming they were Imperius Cursed during the first war.

"Silence!" called Dumbledore.

"What is the meaning of this Mister Potter." The shrewd looking woman next to Minister Fudge said in a high pitched voice.

Hermione stood tall next to Harry while her father took a seat in the visitor seats a few rows behind his daughter.

"This is my best friend and the reason for why I was forced to defend myself that night." He said smugly.

Dumbledore spoke up, "Madam Undersecretary I think it best if we follow procedure going forward." He directed towards the woman who was standing.

"Very well Chief Warlock. Please state your full name and age for the court please."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked towards Harry who smiled faintly which made her relax slightly, "My name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am fifteen."

Dolores Umbridge continued standing, "Why is it that you brought that man with you, he is a Muggle."

Hermione cringed, "He is my father Madam Undersecretary, both of my parents are Muggles."

"So you are Muggleborn?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Yes sir." Hermione said weakly.

"Very well." Dumbledore said bringing the whispers to an order. "Mister Potter you may continue."

Harry nodded at the Chief Warlock and then turned towards Hermione, "Members of the Wizengamot and Minster, Saturday June 22nd my house was attacked by a group of four men wearing black robes and gold masks. I was able to detect them before they entered my house because of a series of detection charms that I had cast the day I got back from Hogwarts." She took a deep breath. "I cast a Patronus a charm and sent a message to the only person I knew would be able to help me and my family without question, Harry Potter."

At that the entire crowd was in an uproar. Several of them yelling about Death Eaters return, others about how a fifteen year old was able to cast a Patronus Charm, while others were yelling how prosperous her claim was. Minister Fudge tried to calm down the crowd but they were too worked up. Dumbledore put his wand to his neck and yelled, "SILENCE!" His magically amplified voice carried throughout the entire chamber and everyone slowly took their seas without so much as a peep.

Dumbledore then gestured toward the two teens, "Please proceed." The slight twinkle in his eyes told Harry that he was doing a good job.

"I received said Patronus in my room and proceeded to tell Daniel Greengrass that my friend was in danger and needed help." He turned and nodded towards Daniel.

"Why would you tell Daniel Greengrass?" asked the Undersecretary.

"Because Madam Undersecretary, Aurora Greengrass is my Godmother." Harry stated clearly.

They had debated on trying to hide that fact from the Wizengamot but they ultimately figured that it was best to just come out with it. They would hopefully be able to use the Greengrass cloute to help resolve this and any other problems that arose.

Daniel stood up, "Madam Undersecretary," he turned towards the rest of his peers, "Members of the Wizengamot, when I found out that Harry's friend was in danger I did the only reasonable thing to do, I had my wife contact Albus Dumbledore as he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Legal Magical Guardian of all muggleborns when they are attending Hogwarts. Then I took Harry and my eldest daughter Daphne Greengrass with me the Grangers house." He paused for a moment to let the story sink in.

"When we all got there the house was dark and there were several broken windows and the front door was slightly ajar. I heard the unmistakable sound of three muggle gunshots. At which point Harry ran into the house to find his friend. My daughter and I followed a few steps behind him. Once inside the house I was engaged by two men wearing black robes and gold masks. They began by using many Diffendo and Reducto curses as I walked through the door."

The room again began to get louder yet not quite out of control. "I will not burden the court with the details of the fight itself, however I will say that I incapacitated two of the assailants, Harry incapacitated one and Mr. Granger incapacitated the last one. Had it not been for Harry's impeckable dueling prowess I'm sure that we all would have died or been seriously injured." He smiled brilliantly at Harry.

With that the court was in a full uproar as most of the members were yelling at someone else. Even Daniel Greengrass was being forced to defend himself verbally as one of the other members of the Resident Seats had attacked him claiming he was lying.

After about ten minutes of yelling and both Dumbledore and Fudge trying to bring order back to the court everyone finally settled down. "I suggest a brief recess in order for cooler heads to prevail." Minister Fudge announced.

With that the scribe rested his quill and everyone stood up and began filling towards some of the many side doors that had just appeared.

Daniel quickly moved down to the floor and escorted Harry, Hermione and Nathaniel into one such unoccupied room.

The room was featureless except for the small square wooden table and the four chairs that were spread around it.

As they all entered the room Hermione gave Harry a forceful hug as she was trying to calm down her breathing. "You were so good in there Harry. I have no idea how you keep so calm."

Harry laughed at his friends words, "Calm!? You think I was calm? I guess i'm just better at hiding it…" He said now starting to hyperventilate.

Daniel knelt down and got eye to eye with Harry, "You were brilliant, I could not have done it better myself. Did you see the face on Fudge once Dumbledore walked in?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded while trying to will their breathing back to normal. "So what happens now?" Nathaniel asked.

Daniel stood up and addressed the very well dressed man, "Well now we hope that someone else will see reason." Daniel said worriedly. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have two thoughts about someone else speaking up. However most people were worried to death about Voldemort's return. The Prophet had reported about the attack at the end of the Triwizard tournament however it did not have any specifics but those smart enough would be able to put two and two together.

Just then a light knock at the door caused Daniel to turn around and open. Xenophilius Lovegood was standing at the door wearing his Wizengamot robes, "Elder Greengrass." He said politely.

"Elder Lovegood." Daniel returned happily.

"May I come in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes of course." The Lovegood's and the Greengrass's were both Neutral families historically and thus were known by many to be allies. Also the fact that Pandora and Aurora were both very close friends throughout schooling and also were partners in spellcrafting research for many years.

Daniel turned towards the three others, "This is Xenophilius Lovegood, and this here is my godson Harry, his best friend Hermione and her father Nathaniel Granger." Daniel introduced politely.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Hermione returned.

"Lovegood…?" Harry asked, "You're Luna's father." He said happily.

"Yes I am Mister Potter." The man said in a weird speaking pattern.

Harry walked over and extended a hand to the man, "Please just Harry."

The man took his hand and shook it exuberantly, "Yes yes. We have little time." he said turning towards Daniel, "I want to help if I can. I know my wife was one who was close with Lily but I know she would haunt me the rest of my life if I didn't step up."

Daniel laughed, "My wife would too. Thank you Elder Lovegood. I would hope that you would start a motion to have all charges dropped from Harry. I should be able to take care of the rest." Daniel turned towards Harry, "I would do it myself but I am forbidden as we are related according to the law."

Harry was a bit frustrated by all the legalise that was afoot however he trusted Daniel. "Fine."

With that there was a similar chime to before that let everyone know to return to their seats.

Daniel ushered the two teens back out and followed behind Nathaniel and Xenophilius.

As the court all took their seats Fudge stood up, "Order!" he said loudly. "Given to testimony given today I would…"

He was interrupted by Xenophilius Lovegood, "Minister Fudge, I move to strike all charges against the accused as clearly his actions were in self defense which is permitted under the Law for Reasonable Underage Magic and the Statue of Secrecy."

Augusta Longbottom stood up, "I second that motion." She said loudly and with a commanding presence.

Fudge's face dropped and he sat back down. Dumbledore stood, "All in favor of acquitting the accused of all charges?"

Many wands were raised into the air. The court clerk took a count and wrote it down on a parchment.

"All those against?" Dumbledore said coldly.

Only a few wands rose into the air, those notable were Lucius Malfoy, Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge and a handful of known ex-Death Eaters.

Minister Fudge waited for the votes to be tallied, "Acquitted of all charges."

Harry smiled briefly before regaining his composure and walking over to the Visitor stands to sit with Hermione and her Father.

Xenophilius Lovegood stood up, "Members of the Wizengamot I am troubled to say that if a certain Dark Wizard." There were some murmurs starting, "Or at least his followers are attacking muggles and muggleborns. This attack on the Grangers is the fifth in the last week on muggleborn Families."

With that statement the room erupted again into discourse with light families yelling at dark families and anyone else just trying to maintain the peace.

Fudge eventually was able to regain control of the court. "Elder Lovegood." He said with loathing, "What do you suggest?"

Xenophilius turned towards Daniel and smiled, "I would suggest to this humble body, that we allocate a few Auror's or even Auror's in training to help inform and protect the few muggleborn Families who's student currently are enrolled in Hogwarts."

Daniel rose, "I second that motion."

Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones also rose and raised their wands to support.

Dolores Umbridge looked smug and stood up, "Elder Lovegood, how do you propose we pay for such allotment of Auror's?"

The Lovegood's were not a very rich family or even considered wealthy. Most of their wealth was tied up in The Quibbler, which was an alternative newspaper to The Daily Prophet. They also had several large shares of some major companies, such as Nimbus Manufacturing and also Puddlemere United Quidditch Team. However moneywise they were a pretty poor family.

Daniel spoke up, "I am sure Undersecretary that this body would be able to come forth with enough donations for a short term assignment while the DMLE can assess the long term cost of protection and assistance of the few families that are being put in danger."

Dolores Umbridge was bested and knew it so instead of pushing the issue she decided to walk away before the Minister was forced to get involved. "Very Well, Madam Bones." She addressed the head of the DMLE, "How much do you expect a venture would cost for the duration of the upcoming school term?"

Amelia bones stood up and smiled, she had been trying to find a way to get Auror's on Hogwarts grounds for years. Albus Dumbledore had been blocking it for decades reasoning that Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Magical Britain. "I am not up to date on the current number of Muggleborn Families but last I checked it was around fifteen, not counting any new families this year. With that estimate and the resources that we at the DMLE have available I believe we can spare one Auror and their trainee to help educate and protect the Families and their kids for this coming year with only 800 Galleons."

Albus Dumbledore was not happy, he would now have to allow Auror's onto Hogwarts grounds, which would mean that he would have to be more careful about his comings and goings. There was a lot that he had to accomplish this year. He was however a bit happier that he was able to convince Daniel Greengrass and his wife to join his Order of the Phoenix. Which intern would mean that he would have free access to Harry Potter.

Albus was taken from his musings when Minister Fudge spoke, "Very well, All those in favor of Approving this measure to appoint two Auror's to Educate and protect the Muggleborn Families who currently have students enrolled in Hogwarts."

This vote was nowhere near as unanimous as the others. Several of the Neutral Families were skeptical and almost none of the Dark Families voted. However once the votes were tallied for either side. Lovegood's bill passed by two votes thanks to Minister Fudge himself.

Fudge realised that this bill was started because of Harry Potter's best friend is a Muggleborn and if he hoped to win the boy over to his side he had best cater a small bit to his wants. The boy was a disaster waiting to happen without proper supervision or mentorship. Beside he was still viewed by the public as a hero and with all the rumors of The Dark Lord's return, he needed to find a way to bolster public opinion.

"Madam Bones it is your responsibility to acquire the necessary funding for this, even though the Wizengamot has agreed to allocation of Resources. The cost will be passed onto the DMLE as it will also be the responsibility of the DMLE to oversee this venture."

Amelia smiled she knew she would have more than enough funding as a Member of the Order of the Phoenix and also a staunch supporter of Justice she would be able to get the Galleons easily. "Yes Minister and thank you Members of the Wizengamot. This bill is a step in the right direction to help those new witches and wizards integrate a little bit easier into our world."

Her message wasn't very well received by most of of the permanent members. Most of whom still felt that Muggleborns were not welcome in the magical world. Their belief in pureblood being the best and only way to pass down magical gene's had clouded their judgement and made most of them fanatical.

After about an hour or so of procedural measures and smaller bills the session ended. Harry, Hermione and Nathaniel walked out through the same doors they came in through and into the same sideroom that the Grangers waited in.

"That went well." Harry said as he took a seat at the small table. He rest his head sideways on the table.

"I think it did, however did you see that woman sitting next to the Minister?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry sat up begrudgingly, "Yeah the one that looked like a toad?" Hermione snickered.

"Yeah, I think she has it in for you. She kept eyeing you the entire time, especially when Mr. Greengrass was talking." She had noted her actions quite carefully as she seemed to be the biggest opponent to her family getting protection.

"I guess… yeah… kinda." Harry said through several yawns. "Man I am tired."

Nathaniel chuckled, "Long day, boy? Back when I was in the Navy we'd have to go twice as long while carrying a fifty Kilo bag."

"Not now dad…" Hermione said slightly embarrassed.

Daniel walked in a few moments later, "How's everyone?" Even Daniel had a bit of tiredness to his voice.

"Fine dad…" Harry said in the same tired voice. "Can we go home…?"

Daniel smiled brightly at the second time being called dad in the same day, "Yeah, once more people leave we'll go." It was not past ten and they had all gotten up early that morning to start training.

Hermione walked over to Mr. Greengrass, "Sir, I just wanted to thank you for what you did today to help our family. You don't know us, but it means a great deal."

Daniel looked at the girl in front of him and she reminded her a lot of his daughter, "It is nothing at all. I've always been the kind of guy to want to help others, that's kinda why I joined the Aurors. The icing on the cake was that you and Harry are such good friends. I am just happy that I was able to help." He smiled at the young witch who beamed back at him.

"So how will this work Daniel?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Well I imagine that Madam Bones will appoint an Auror and their assistants to help oversee all the Muggleborn Families. They will visit them and their houses and likely set up a few basic wards around the house. Hopefully." Daniel said rolling his eyes. "They will be allowed at Hogwarts."

"Why would they be needed at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione did you see what members voted against the bill? How many of the have kids at Hogwarts? How many of them are Ex-Death Eaters?" Hermione saw where he was going and nodded slowly. "So with so many baby Death Eaters at Hogwarts there is bound to be trouble."

"But Mr. Greengrass, Dumbledore's still there and he won't stand for anything like that…" Hermione couldn't even bring herself to believe it.

"Come on Hermione." Harry said with some distaste. "Dumbledore's hands are tied until Fudge admits that Voldemort is back." He sighed.

Nathaniel listened carefully as up until his house was attacked he was fairly ignorant to the magical world. Hermione of course would tell him a few things here and there but most of the stuff was too unbelievable.

Daniel breathed heavily, "We should be going, the crowd should have mostly left by now." As he opened the door to the hallway.

"Dad?" Harry asked which caused him to turn around. Harry looked up at him, "Thank you." Harry said while giving Daniel a hug. He was beside himself. Hermione and Nathaniel saw the elder Greengrass tearing up in the hallway.

"You welcome Harry. You are my son, and I'd do anything for my family. Just ask your mother." he and Harry both laughed and walked towards the elevator.

As they entered the elevator Harry pressed the button that said 4th floor. He got a interesting look from Daniel and a cleaver smile from Hermione. "Why do you want to go to The Department of Mysteries?" Mr. Greengrass asked.

Harry looked up at him with corner of his eye, "I'll tell you later, it'll only be a second."

Daniel eyed Harry carefully as the elevator pulled back and began its trip to the fourth floor. He also caught an interesting look from Hermione and knew that this was more than just an excited fourteen year old wanting to explore the Ministry of Magic.

The elevator chimed as it had once before and Harry and them stepped off. The foyer was the same black and white marble as the rest of the hallway except this time as the elevator door vanished four doors appeared along with three other hallways.

As Harry stood there he felt his scar burning and he instinctively reached for it. Only Hermione noticed and decided it was better to keep things to herself as Harry hadn't been directly forthcoming with his new father.

"Well?" Daniel asked as he was looking around and then finally noticed Harry in a bit of distress. "Harry what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'll tell you back at the house. I just need to get out of here now." He said in a bit of rushed tone.

Daniel turned around to where the door use to be and found that unlike other doors this one did not appeared once called. He looked around for a few moments and just when he was about to start to worry the doorway appeared in front of him. "This place is just bizarre." Daniel whispered to himself.

The four of them walked into the elevator without noticing a pair of eyes watching them from one of the hallways.

They arrived back at Greengrass Manor about ten minutes later. When Harry emerged through the Floo he was immediately tackled by Daphne.

"Hey, hey, I am alright." He said with a hint of shock in his voice."

Aurora stood a few feet away watching eager to find out about how the session went.

"You were gone for what felt like forever, why did it take so long?" She turned towards her father.

"Well…" Harry said trying to think, "They cleared me of all charges, not before having to admit that mom," he said gesturing to Aurora Greengrass, "is my new Godmother." He said with a bit of annoyance but then quickly flashed a smile to Aurora.

Aurora was smiling greatly, here was this boy, not a week after realising that she was his new family and had already accepted them.

Daphne hugged Harry harder which caused her to press her breasts firmly against his chest. Harry immediately started to feel a warmth radiating from his chest where Daphne was pressed against, and began to blush. Harry swore he heard the sound of Daphne crying however when he looked her in the eye, there was no sign of tears or crying.

Hermione step up, "Then Xenophilius Lovegood brought up a measure to help protect and educate all the muggleborns currently attending Hogwarts."

Aurora lead them all from the study into the dining room, "Xeno did that?" She eyed her husband, "That doesn't sound like something he'd do."

Daniel caught the look she sent him, "Yeah, we talked during a recess and he wants to help the Order, but he's never been good with spells. Besides I think he feels bad for sitting on the sidelines for so long without doing anything."

"Dad? Where is the DMLE going to get the money for Auror program?" Harry asked curiously.

Daniel smiled, "Harry, they already have it. There are many people like Mr. Lovegood who support the Order of the Phoenix but can't with their wands."

Hermione was excited, as much as she liked spending time with Harry and Greengrass's she wanted to go back home. "You mean we get to go back home?" Hermione asked hopefully to her father.

"Not right away." Daniel answered while her dad walked over to hug his daughter.

"Soon sweetheart, soon." Nathaniel said encouragingly.

Aurora was too overwhelmed by all the fuss that she was startled by the loud clock alerting them it was after midnight. "Oh dears its after midnight. Hup hup to bed all of you."

Daniel walked over to stand with his wife, "You heard your mother, off to bed with all of you." He reaffirmed after none of the teens moved towards the bedrooms.

"Yes mum." Daphne said slightly disappointed.

A bit later everyone was tucked safely into their rooms, and Harry and Daphne were both sitting on their respective beds having just gotten into their bedtime clothes.

"I think I know where that hallway I saw in my dreams is." Harry said after several moments of silence.

Daphne looked up as she had pulled out a book to read, "You did what?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think I found out that hallway from my dream. We passed it on our way to the Wizengamot. It's in the Department of Mysteries." Harry said triumphantly.

"Department of Mysteries…" She said slowly. "I've never heard of it till now." Daphne said closing her book.

"Neither had Hermione when I asked her." Harry crawled under his sheets.

"What do you think your doing?" Daphne asked with a stern face.

"Going to bed…" Harry said worried like he had done something wrong.

"Not before say good night your not." She pouted then a slight blush crept up her face.

Harry smiled and slowly rolled out of bed and walked across the room over to Daphne's bed. "Good night Daph." He said with a warm smile. He leaned over a gave her a soft yet loving hug.

Daphne returned the hug happily as a bright smile crept across her face, "Good night Harry." She whispered into her ear.

Harry shivered at the sensation of her breath against his somewhat cold ears. The shiver went down his spine and exploded throughout his entire body.

Daphne noticed and giggled to herself. Harry pulled away and shook himself, "You are evil." He said playfully.

"I know." Daphne said as she pulled her blankets over her and rolled away to face the wall. Before she did she noticed a bulge in his sweats. She felt an enormous heat rush through her body. She had never seen a man's privates before; her mother had given her a brief talk two summers ago about boys and sex. Aurora was very brief about it saying that it was up to her to figure out what she and her partner would want to do. She of course was taught the Contraception Charm and told to ALWAYS cast it before.

Harry saw her pulled away and was slightly disappointed but knew that he shouldn't pry any further. He was always respectful towards everyone especially girls. Sirius had had a very brief talk about sex during the holidays last Christmas and even though Sirius was a trickster and very overt about his attempts to hit on other witches he was adamant about the fact it was their choice if they wanted to do anything.

Harry already knew that part as it was pretty common sense. He was already consciously aware that he didn't want to hurt or make anyone uncomfortable. He also was very new to the idea of dating and there being girls other than Hermione, who for some reason he was not attracted to. However he cared very deeply about her.

Harry moped over to his bed and climbed in and tried to will his erection to subside. He rolled onto his side and face away from Daphne, smiling.

The next two weeks were fairly routine as every other morning the four teens would wake up at 7am and run through the obstacle course and do some physical activity. It would normally last about two hours before they were released to their own devices for the rest of the day.

One afternoon Daphne walked into the Den where her mother was sitting a Knitting charm off to the side while she was testing patterns for a scarf she wanted to make Harry for the new year.

"Mum?" Daphne asked as she sat down across from her mother.

Aurora looked up, "Oh Daphne, I didn't see you come in. What is it dear?" She said with a smile.

"I have been thinking and Harry's birthday is a week from tomorrow and I'm fairly certain he's never had a Birthday Party in his life." she said somewhat gloomily.

"Oh dear!" Aurora exclaimed. "I almost forgot." She said as she canceled her Knitting Charm and stood up. She walked over to her small desk in the corner of the room and pulled out her planner.

It had almost all of the Greengrass plans that had already been scheduled along with any invite or suggested plan that was given to any member of the house. It was one of the Greengrass family secrets that had been passed down for years.

She opened it to July of 1995 and low and behold Saturday July 31st, _Harry James Potter's Birthday_. Written neatly in a gold and red Gryffindor colors.

"Well it's a good thing you said something." She turned to her daughter with refound ambition. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know." Daphne said honestly.

"Well dear you know him better than the rest of the family. I know he and dad have been getting closer and that he's finally feeling comfortable with being apart of this family, but…"

"I want it to be special." Daphne said emphatically.

"Special… Yeah…" Aurora said as she was flipping through of the events they had done in the past. Part of the magic of the planner was that you could tap on a previous event that was held at Greengrass Manor and it would show you floor plans, guest lists, decoration colors, food menu everything about the event.

"Normally I'd ask Hermione, but she's just as new to the magical world as Harry." Daphne said looking over her mother's shoulder. The event that her mother was looking at was her father's 10th year reunion for the Slytherin Quidditch team of his seventh year.

"Harry likes Quidditch right?" Aurora asked her daughter.

"I'd say he loves it more than anything really…" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Well then let's do that. We can see if some of his school friends want to come over for a big Quidditch game. I am sure your father would love it as well." She said with a big smile. She wanted to spoil Harry for his first birthday in the family. Especially if what Daphne said was true and he never got a real birthday party.

"Well…" Daphne said while kicking her feet, "Part of the problem is all of Harry's friends that I know are Gryffindors and I'm not sure I'm ready for all of Hogwarts to know we are dating yet…" she said with a bit of a blush.

"Oh!" Aurora exclaimed as she back away to get a good look at her daughter. "I... Well that does make things a bit more difficult. I mean I guess we could do it just Harry and his friends… I just figured that you'd want to play with them." She said somewhat disappointed but at the same time she knew where her daughters fears were coming from. It was one thing for the wizarding community to know that Harry was now living at the Greengrass house, it was another for them to know Daphne was dating Harry.

It was well known before Voldemort fell that he would use loved ones and family as a vice against certain persons of power in order to get them to do what he wanted. It was clear to Aurora that Daphne knew the risks and was willing to put them aside for this boy. It was a bit worrisome for Aurora but she knew better than to get between love. She had seen first hand what the power of love can do. Her best friends Love for her son had saved his life in a moment of desperation.

Aurora just nodded as she had started to tear up at the thought of Lily Potter, "Ok dear. We'll throw Harry a big Quidditch party. We need to send out invitations soon, so you need to work on a guest list."

Daphne had been a bit upset over not really getting to partake in his birthday celebration but knew that it would be better for him overall if she didn't. She would just have to make it up to him after the party. "For that we need Hermione's help." Daphne wiped her slightly running makeup and smiled warmly at her mother.

The next few days Daphne, Aurora and Hermione secretly tried to pry out of Harry all of the people that he considered his friends. By Wednesday of that same week they had created a list: Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Angelia Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and as per Hermione's request Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. All in all 11 people, most of them being from Harry's year. Hermione and Daphne had argued slightly over inviting Ron but in the end Hermione was able to convince Daphne that Harry really wanted nothing to do with the boy after the incident at the end of last year.

Daphne and Aurora had planned a huge spread of food as they still were not able to figure out what kind of food Harry really liked. He had finally started eating properly a few days before they started planning the party. Even with the training sessions they were still doing in the mornings the boy would still eat about half what everyone else did.

When Daniel got wind of the plan he was very excited about the idea of hosting a Quidditch Game that he decided that he was going to Referee the game and went out and bought real Quidditch gear and even rented enough brooms so that everyone would be able to run a Nimbus 3001 instead of the school provided Clean Sweeps as a special treat.

Two days before the party Daphne found herself sitting in her room while Harry was out shopping with Daniel for some proper Wizengamot robes as it was likely that Harry would have to make future appearance especially after the way the Minister was positioning himself over the boy.

The Daily Prophet had been running several articles about how the Minister helped Harry get off from the charges of Underage Magic. That it was his cunning and cleverness that was able to swing enough votes to help him. In fact Daniel had received several letters asking for private meetings with Harry and the Minister. Daniel of course burned all the letters as soon as they arrived, he did however make sure to tell Harry every time one would come. The Greengrass family was built on trust and that they were stronger together than as individuals.

Astoria walked into the doorway with a perplexed look on her face, "Daph? What are you getting Harry for his birthday?"

Daphne looked up from the Ancient Runes homework she had started, "I am getting him an Ruby and Emerald Arm Guard, that records the twenty seconds before and after the catching of any Golden Snitch, that he can wear during his Quidditch games." She smiled brightly.

She had thought about it for a few weeks actually and she thought he would really love it. Emeralds were the Greengrass trademark. Their family owned the majority share in a large Trading Company that specialized in Emeralds. As a result that were the wizarding world's largest and most reliable source for high quality Emeralds.

She had spent a few weeks allowance on adding the Ruby's which she thought Harry would like, as they were both a Potter family tradition, she had looked it up in one of the books their library had on other Wizarding Families, and representing Gryffindor.

"Daphne!" Astoria accosted her sister. "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" She looked at her sister a bit confused.

"Because Emeralds are Slytherin. He won't be able to wear it during his games. He'll get made fun of by everyone." She said it like it was a very obvious thing.

Daphne's jaw slowly opened and as she tried to speak words were lost on her. Her brain was soaring at a mile a minutes. "I… I mean… He… Sure they…" She stammered through sentence after sentence never able to actually finish any of them.

Daphne quickly willed herself to regain her composure, "Leave." she said coldly and went to her desk for a piece of parchment.

Astoria sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, "Fine have it your way." She walked back out of the room and closed the door on her sister.

Daphne quickly wrote out a letter to Tracy essentially asking her what she should get Harry. As she finished quilling the letter she rolled it up into a small roll and walked over to Hedwig's perch.

"Hey girl can you do me a favor and take this to Tracy Davis? She's been here a few times and I need her help in getting Harry a good birthday present." She said hopefully. She and Hedwig had never really gotten along, she figured it was because of how protective Hedwig was of Harry.

Hedwig chirped sharply and nipped the air just above her fingers, then trilled softly. To which Daphne was relieved she had seen over the past few weeks that Hedwig would trill before she agreed to take a letter from Daphne. "Thanks." She said as she held the letter out to the white snow owl.

Hopefully Tracy would know what to do because her sister was right as much as the arm guard was a wonderful gift, Harry would not be able to wear it at least not while at school.

That night at dinner she was visibly worried and even Aurora and Daniel picked up on it. They both figured it was because the party was in two days and it would mean that she and Harry would have to hide the fact they were dating. Not to mention they were still hiding the fact that they were throwing him a surprise birthday party.

Daphne was nervous about the party and even more nervous about the fact that she still hadn't heard from Tracy. She didn't want to go to her parents just yet because this was just as much a test for Daphne as everything else she was going through in learning how to interact with Harry.

During dinner Hedwig flew through the opening in the roof was that installed for Owls to use so they could deliver mail at the table while not completely disturbing the mean. She flew straight over to Daphne and dropped of a letter. Daphne gave the white owl a piece of her fried chicken to which to bird devoured and hooted happily before flying off towards Harry and Daphne's room.

"What's the letter?" Daniel asked curious as to why Hedwig would deliver something this late.

"Oh I wanted to see if Tracy had found the sister book to that one on Runes she found a few weeks ago." Daphne lied. She felt a slight twinge in the back of her head. Her father had taught both her and Astoria basic Occlumency as part of Pureblood upbringing. She glared at her father slightly as she knew he was trying to probe her to see if she was lying.

"Did you finish the other book already?" Aurora asked unaware of the mental fight going on between Daphne and her husband.

Daphne struggled but eventually managed to turn away and look at her mother, "Yeah…" Daphne said in a stressed tone of voice. "The author apparently wrote another book on Arithmancy which is suppose to compliment her work with runes."

Harry finished chewing his piece of chicken, "I never saw why you and Hermione love Ancient Runes and Arithmancy so much. It's too much math and memorization." He said before taking another huge bite of chicken.

"Harry!" Hermione said while sending him a glare. "Arithmancy and Runes are the key ingredients to the creation of most new spells. You mother and Mrs. Greengrass were at the forefront of spell design before Voldemort came…" She finished carefully as to not upset Harry.

"It's ok Hermione." He said a bit annoyed but faking a smile. "You can talk about the day my parents were murdered."

The word hung at the table and Harry knew it before and after he said it. He and Aurora had talked a few time in the past week about her relationship with Lily Potter. Aurora was making progress in bonding with him but not as quickly or deeply as her daughter.

The somber atmosphere afterwards continued throughout the meal, which was a bit of relief for Daphne who had gotten the answer from Tracy.

After dinner Daphne politely excused herself from the table and rushed up to her room. She sat on her bed and read the letter from Tracy.

_Daph, _

_I got your letter this morning and I was confused as to why you would make such a mistake. However I am your best friend so I guess I'll help you. If you still wanted to get Harry something Quidditch related you could get him some self cleaning goggles or a Nimbus Service Kit although those are both pretty lame gifts. You could also get him a Nyx Quick-Release Wand Holster. That would be a bit harder to acquire at last minute but you could. Hope this helps, you own me. I expect juicy stories when I get there on Saturday._

_Tracy_

Daphne was smiling, "Ok how do I convince dad to get it…" She said to herself as she pulled her leg up onto the bed.

Daphne was grateful that Tracy had decided to come over the day of the party as Daphne wouldn't be spending much time at all at the party itself as she didn't want it to be public yet that she and Harry were dating.

A little while later Harry walked into their now shared bedroom. Daphne smiled at him, "How are you doing?" Daphne posed.

Harry smiled brightly at her, "I am fine actually. A bit tired but otherwise fine. These training sessions must be working because I already feel much less tired than I did a week ago."

Daphne's face dropped a bit, "I'm glad." She tried to smile but she wasn't nearly as thrilled as he was. It would be one thing if they were able to train with magic, but since they all still had the Trace and can't use magic outside of school. Although she was feeling a bit more confident about her back. It had been two weeks since they started training and she hadn't had a single bit of back pain.

Harry yawned, "I think I am going to turn in early." He walked over to Daphne and gave her a quick kiss and a warm hug. "Sleep well Daphne."

She kissed him back, "Good night Harry." She watched as he went over to his bed and quickly took his shirt and jeans off and climbed into bed in his boxers. Daphne was still very attracted to his very fit body, he still could still gain about ten or fifteen pounds around the waist to be proportionate but that would come over time.

Over the last week or so Harry and Daphne had grown much more comfortable with each other and had gotten a pretty good feel for each other's moods and patterns.

Daphne sat at her desk for about an hour more before her mother walked by. She peeked her head in the room and mouthed to Daphne, "Is he asleep?"

Daphne nodded with a smile.

Aurora walked over to him and leaned over a kissed him softly on the forehead. She saw a subtle smile in the corners of his mouth and his shoulders relaxed slightly. She then walked over to her daughter. "Good night sweetie."

"Night mom." Daphne hugged her mother and as she walked out, changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.

Friday passed ever too quickly for Daphne as her Father had to leave early in the morning to go into the Ministry. She was nervous now that she'd not be able to get Harry's gift. Her father told her that he would try but Nyx is a very persnickety company to shop at, as they have very few things stocked. They do all of their business as custom orders which usually take a few weeks. However Daphne couldn't afford to get Harry a custom wand holster.

Daphne went to sleep late after making sure Harry was asleep, she tried to stay awake hoping for good news however she too succumbed to sleep.


	7. A Party I guess?

July 31st came much quicker than Daphne wanted. Her dad had come home late the night before and he'd been able to find a Nyx worker that was willing to put a rush on a holster and would have it ready by tomorrow around lunch time. This was excellent news, but Daphne was very nervous that the gift wouldn't be ready at all on Harry's birthday.

That morning she was woken up by a sharp cry. She shot up and looked around the room. "Huh…?" The sun was creeping in through the blinds and since it was Saturday they didn't have to do any training. Not that they would have anyway. The whole family and the Grangers had agreed to not tell Harry about his birthday party.

She heard Harry thrashing violently against his sheets. It was the third time this week that he'd been having his nightmares about the Department of Mysteries. Daphne felt bad and she wanted to help him, but the last time he made her agree NOT to wake him up unless he was screaming.

His reasoning had been whatever or whoever was causing these visions might show him something that he needed to know.

Daphne rolled over in bed and listened to another twenty minutes of him thrashing about and grumbling about something she couldn't understand. She finally decided it was a better idea to take a shower.

Daphne was both excited for today and dreading it at the same time. She was nervous that her gift wouldn't be here in time, she was also nervous about how Harry would react to not wanting to tell everyone about their relationship.

As the water rolled down her shoulders she started to feel better. It was kind of nice waking up early because it meant that she could take her time and enjoy things, like taking a shower.

After about thirty minutes Daphne got out and dried off. She peeked out into her room and saw that Harry was still sleeping and decided to let him. It was his birthday after all.

Daphne spent another thirty minutes getting dressed. By now the sun had risen and she heard the sounds of running water.

As Daphne exited her room to head down for an early breakfast she saw Hermione leaving Harry's room. "Morning."

"Oh!" Hermione jumped slightly, "I didn't see you. Good morning." She flashed a small smile.

Hermione was actually very tired, she hadn't been sleeping that well since their return from the Ministry. She'd been worried about what would happen to her family. If Voldemort was in fact returning and he knew that she was a friend of Harry's it would only fuel his fire. If the things she had read about Voldemort during his first reign were any indication, she and her family would be targets just as much as Harry would.

"Sleep well?" Daphne asked while walking the bushy haired girl down the stairs.

"A bit better than the last few nights. Not having to wake up at six helps."

"Well that makes one of us." She said with envy.

"You've been really stressed lately, what's going on?"

"It's Harry's Birthday Party." Daphne said while plopping down in one of the dining room chairs.

Trixie had already prepared breakfast so bacon and biscuits appeared on the table as they sat down.

Hermione sat across from the blonde girl, "Why would Harry's party be stressing you?

Daphne leaned into her hands, "I messed up with his present. I got him something and then realized I can't give it to him.

Hermione, chewing a piece of bacon, asked "Why not?"

Daphne looked up with a stunned expression, "Because he can't wear a Quidditch arm guard with rubies and emeralds because he'll be publicly ridiculed as a traitor to his house." She said it as if it was law.

"Oh… Yeah I do see that being a problem… However," one of her eyebrows rose, "You could still give it to him anyway. He may not be able to wear it at school but he can at least wear it at home."

"No, I can't…" Daphne said as she pushed some of the bacon around on her plate. "All his friends will be here today, and I don't want them knowing about us. I asked my dad to try and get something else." She perked up a bit. "Hopefully it'll be here before lunch."

An owl flew into the room and dropped off a letter for Hermione. "Oh what's this?" She opened the letter and eagerly read the contents. Her face perked up slightly then a short gasp.

"What's it say?" Daphne asked through a piece of bacon.

"We get to go home tonight…"

"That's great news. Not that I am happy you're leaving but it's good that the DMLE kept their commitment." Daphne was proud of her father for making the bill a reality.

"Yeah, apparently the Auror who they selected was Alastor Moody." she said remembering back to their last year.

"Oh Mad-Eye, he's the best. He was a great Defense Teacher." she praised.

"You know that was Barty Crouch, Jr.? And that Harry killed him when he returned from the Graveyard?" Hermione said in a grave tone.

"Wait WHAT?!" Daphne said loudly.

"Yeah he tried to kill me and Hermione and even disarmed Professor McGonagall." Harry's voice was cold and unforgiving.

Hermione was reminded of the hatred she felt coming off of Harry when he cast the Killing Curse. She wasn't sure it was the right thing to do but she was grateful because Crouch could have killed them all in a blink of an eye.

"Harry that's awful!" Daphne said, walking over and hugging him.

Hermione noticed that over the past week Harry would visibly relax when Daphne touched him, something that had been a phobia of his for a long time. Harry had never been very responsive to physical contact. Sure, he'd put up with the occasional hug from Mrs. Weasley or herself but never for as long as he did with Daphne. However, this time Harry's mood did not shift.

"Eh I did what had to be done." Harry shrugged Daphne off and sat down for breakfast.

After several minutes of silence and both girls glancing at each other and Harry, Hermione spoke up, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Thanks…" He said through a mumble.

Daphne put a soft hand on his arm, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Harry- " Daphne said before she was cut off.

"I said I'm fine." Harry ate his food in agitated silence.

Hermione looked at Daphne and saw the look of worry on the Slytherin's face. "Say, Harry."

He looked up from his breakfast and raised an eyebrow.

"They chose Alastor Moody to be the Auror in charge of the Muggleborns." She said trying to cheer him up.

"That's good… I guess…" He said through bites of biscuits.

"He's stopped many Dark wizards over the years. He put almost all the Death Eaters in Azkaban away himself." Daphne said trying to help her brunette friend.

"Not good enough to avoid getting hoodwinked by a man that was supposed to be dead, and shoved into a prison box for nine months." Harry spat out angrily.

Both girls were shocked by his aggressive tone. It was so uncharacteristic of him, especially with either of them. Hermione would have expected this kind of tone towards Ron or even Dumbledore but not her and certainly not Daphne.

Harry finished chewing the bit in his mouth, "Excuse me." He said sourly and walked off towards his room.

Daphne looked towards Hermione with pleading eyes. "I have no idea," Hermione replied to the unasked question. She had never seen this kind of behavior. Harry had a quick temper but this was something new.

Harry marched up to his room with his head hurting like it was on fire. It had been like this since early this morning. The dreams he had were much more real and whoever was showing him these visions was feeling very angry and violent. He kept hearing the words _Kill, Kill, Kill_ repeated over and over again.

When he woke up this morning he expected his head to stop hurting after a few minutes, as had been the case every other morning, but this time the pain persisted. In fact it got worse after Harry got out of bed. He hadn't even taken a shower yet and all he wanted to do was go to bed.

After about half an hour Aurora walked up to Harry's door. "Harry? Are you in there?"

"Yeah mum?" He returned from his desk.

Aurora opened the door, "Come down stairs Harry I have something I want to show you."

Harry begrudgingly agreed and followed his godmother down the stairs and into the back yard. As he walked out into the yard and saw that it had been reformed into the shape of a Quidditch pitch with flags and everything.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, his face brightening as he quickened his step.

He took a few jogging strides down the stairs before he was surprised with joyful shouts of "Happy Birthday!" Harry spun around and saw Aurora, Daniel, Daphne, and Astoria standing off to the side wearing bright red and gold sweaters that all had the Greengrass House Crest upon them.

Harry smiled and walked over to the group of them. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

Aurora answered, "Gringotts, actually. When I went to affirm my Godmother status they had all your birth notes written down." She held her hands open offering the boy a hug. Daphne had told her a bit ago about how his mood was. They all figured it was better to inform him a bit early in the hope that his mood wouldn't fester.

Harry walked over and gave each of them a hug, pausing a bit longer for a hug from Daphne. "You all did this for me…" He said looking at the Quidditch Pitch.

Daniel put an arm on his shoulder, "Yup, we even invited several of your friends over. Well as I understand it not much as several as the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team." He said with a smile.

"No way you didn't!?" Harry exclaimed looking towards Daphne.

"Yeah, we had some help from Hermione but we managed to track most of them down." Daphne replied.

"Brilliant!"

"They should be here around one. Its just after ten now so why don't you go and get dressed while we finish setting things up." Aurora said while wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Harry nodded and ran off into the house, "Walk, young man!" Aurora shouted with a smile.

Daphne looked up at her mother and her smile quickly faded to a frown. She had to go tell Harry that she wouldn't be at the party and to ask for him to not tell his friends they were dating.

"Run along now Daphne. I understand you have to tell Harry something…" Aurora said while catching an interesting look from her husband.

Daphne reached Harry up in his room. Hermione would be moving back into her permanent residence that evening so most of her stuff was already being packed by Trixie and stored in another room.

"Harry, we need to talk." She said warmly.

"About?" He said innocently.

She sighed. Why did he have to make this so much harder? "We need to talk about the party and this upcoming year."

"Why? You afraid to meet all my friends?" He said jokingly.

"I won't be there today outside of dinner." She said quickly.

"Why not? I finally have a girlfriend and a birthday party and I can even…" Harry processed what she was trying to say as she started tearing up at his words. "You don't want them to know?" He asked tentatively.

Daphne just shook her head, "I want to wait till after the school year starts to tell anyone outside the family about us." Harry pulled away quickly.

"Fine."

"Harry…."

"Just leave me alone. I'll find you after?" He said with anger.

"Yeah, I'll be here." She smiled at him and hoped that he wouldn't take it too hard.

As she left the room, Harry's head began to hurt again. He wondered if whoever or whatever was causing it had a vindictive heart.

The next hour went by very slowly for Harry. He changed into his Quidditch robes and went down to help Trixie prepare dinner. Harry had let slip to Astoria one evening that he really liked American-style Cheeseburgers and fries. So Aurora decided to have the entire meal be American themed in the hopes that he might find more things welcoming.

At promptly one o'clock Daniel keyed in the passcode that they had given to all the guests and informed Trixie to take all the guests that arrived outside.

Before Daniel had a chance to leave the Floo roared to life and Neville Longbottom walked through. He was wearing a bright Red and Gold Gryffindor sweater and carrying a small box.

"H...He...Hello Elder Greengrass." He greeted with a bow as he had been trained to do.

"Why hello there you must be Mr. Longbottom." He said noticing the house crest on his sweater.

"Ye...Yes, Sir." He said with a stutter.

"Come now, enough with that sir stuff. Today is a joyous occasion. You can call me Mr. Greengrass." He said bending down slightly and smiling.

"Yes Mr Greengrass."

"Harry's out back." He pointed Neville in the direction of the backyard.

"Thank you." He said while trundling off towards the back of the house.

"Oh Neville?" He turned around. "You can leave your present on the table." He nodded towards the dining room table.

"Of course. Right away." He blushed faintly before setting his gift down and running outside.

Next through the Floo were two identical red haired boys.

"Very nice..."

"...to meet you..."

"...Mr Greengrass." the two said together.

"Ahh you must be Arthur's kids. "Fred? George?" He said to each at random.

"I'm Fred" George said.

"He's George." Fred said.

All three of them shared a laugh but were cut short as the Floo came to life again, this time Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley walking through.

Daniel squared himself, "Molly so good to see you again." He greeted her with a smile and light hug.

"Oh Daniel, It's been far too long. You really should come join us for dinner some time."

Daniel laughed, "That sounds lovely, and this must be Ginerva." He said looking down at Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley." She said timidly.

"Now, now, don't be scared deary. You mother and I have been friends for a long time."

"Yes, sir." Ginny said while looking down.

"Well on you go, hup hup." Molly ushered her three kids out of the den.

Daniel led Molly towards the study sensing that she wanted to talk.

"Daniel, I am terribly sorry to hear about what happened a few weeks ago. Hermione has been like another daughter to our family. I was mortified when Arthur told me the next day what had happened."

Daniel sat down. "It was nothing, I merely facilitated the rescue. Harry was the big hero. I have to say he reminds me so much of James."

"That's what scares me, Dan. He's going to get himself killed if he's not careful. You know just as much as I do how reckless James was. I too have cared for Harry these past few years." She said sending him a protective glare.

"Molly, I assure you, Aurora and I have only his best interests in mind. I mean for bloody sakes I rejoined with Albus after I swore I'd never deal with that man."

"Be that as it may, you don't know what that boy has been through."

"Do you?" Daniel asked as quickly and sharply.

"I...I..."

"I know that he has fought Voldemort three times in four years. I know that he saved your daughter from the Chamber of Secrets last year." He eyed her carefully as she raised her hands to cover the gasp that would have come from her mouth. "I even know that he killed Barty Crouch, Jr. using the same curse that killed his father and mother. So yes, Molly, I very much understand." He said it sternly but not aggressively.

"Very well." Molly stood up. "If there is anything we can do in the future, please just let Arthur or I know."

"For now the best thing to do is to keep Harry and Ron apart." Daniel said standing up.

Molly looked as though she was about to protest but thought better of it, given how Ron reacted to hearing that Fred, George, and even Ginny had been invited to his birthday and not him. "Thanks Daniel, do tell Aurora I said hello."

"Of course, make sure when you see Bill or Charlie that my offer still stands." Daniel had offered both of them jobs to work with him at the Ministry. They were both brilliant wizards and truly gifted with their wands.

"I'll make sure to tell Bill later tonight. He's visiting for a few weeks, but Charlie..." She rolled her eyes, "That boy… I haven't seen him in over a year." She sighed. "Thanks Daniel, have fun today."

Daniel waved, "I will, I just hope Harry does."

"Give him time, the boy has the biggest heart I've ever seen." With that she disappeared into the Floo.

When Daniel walked outside he saw a hive of people flying happily around the Quidditch Pitch, all screaming and yelling.

Daniel went and sat down next to his wife who was at a table with Trixie. He saw Hermione sitting at a table a few feet away with two other girls, one with blonde hair and the other black. All of them were wearing some form of red, yet none of the girls appeared to be interested in flying.

"Hello dear." Aurora said as Daniel sat down.

"Hello my sweet." He kissed her hand. "Molly sends her wishes."

"Does she now? I can't believe you didn't tell me she was here." She said with a whiff of hatred. Aurora despised Molly Weasley. She had no ill will towards any of the Weasley children, however Molly was always pretentious and had a superiority complex during their years at Hogwarts.

Daniel was quite aware of this and kept Molly away from his wife on purpose. Daniel did not bear the same hatred of the Weasley matron as his wife did, however he knew better than to put the two strong-headed women in the same room when they had something they could fight over.

"Well she only stayed long enough to wish us well and that if we needed any help that they would be there for us."

"How wonderful!"

"Have all the guests arrived?" Daniel asked, pouring himself a glass of lemonade. It was a beautiful day. Almost no clouds with a warm sun and slight breeze. It was perfect for playing Quidditch.

"Yes, in fact Mrs Bell just arrived a few minutes before you got here. Harry was so excited to have all his friends here. You should have seen his face." She beamed about how her godson was happy.

"How about our dear Daphne?" Daniel asked looking up towards her room. Daphne's window opened up onto the backyard. She could undoubtedly watch the entire game from her window and no one would notice.

"I haven't heard from her since Tracy arrived. She did make it a point to ask if you were able to get something for her. I told her I had no idea as it was the first time I'd heard about it." She said sending a intrigued glance at her husband.

"I was not, I'll have to go tell her." Daniel stood up. "Did they end up needing the extra brooms?"

"Actually no, most of them brought their own brooms except for the Weasley girl...Ginny?" She said trying to remember her name.

"Fantastic! I'll let them monkey around a bit before I come to get the game started." With that Daniel went inside to talk to his daughter and to change.

Daniel walked down the hallway and knocked twice on Daphne's door. "Daphne it's me."

"Just a second!" came the quick and loud call from Daphne.

A few seconds later and bit of giggling the door opened, "Yes father?" Daphne was in her Pj's and holding a bottle of nail polish.

"I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't able to get that thing you asked for. Turns out their shipment was delayed a few weeks and they won't be able to have it till the week before school returns."

Daphne's face shrunk, "Oh…" Tracy was listening to them from the otherside of the room and felt bad for her friend.. "Thanks for trying, Daddy."

"It'll be fine sweetie. Just give him the other one anyway. He'll love it because it's from you." Daniel said trying to reassure Daphne.

"Maybe… thanks dad." She said as she closed the door and walked over to her bed.

"It'll be fine, Daph." Tracy said trying to cheer up her best friend.

"I hope so. I felt so bad for him this morning. He was so disappointed that he couldn't tell his friends about me." Daphne's head hit her pillow.

"Well, you made a choice. Now live with it." Tracy said with as much love as the cold truth would allow.

"You're the worst, you know that."

Tracy laughed, which caused Daphne to laugh, and the two girls continued painting each others nails the rest of the afternoon.

Daniel went outside and refereed the almost three hour Quidditch Game that ended with Ginny catching the snitch but Harry's team winning the game by ten points because Katie and Angelina were the two best chasers in the school.

After the game the group all showered and came inside and sat at the table to eat dinner.

Aurora and Trixie brought out two huge plates of hot cheeseburgers along with a huge plate of french fries and onion rings. There was also a few plates of hot dogs and two large racks of barbequed ribs. They even served cola and a few other sodas.

The entire meal was a huge success. Even Daphne and Tracy came down and ate with everyone. They did receive some skeptical glances and a few hushed comments from some of Harry's dorm mates, but other than that everyone ate happily and made nice conversation.

"Now that everyone's fed." Aurora said an hour after food was served, "I say Harry here opens some presents."

Unbeknownst to Harry a table had appeared behind him and it was filled with gifts of all shapes and sizes. His eyes grew huge as his attention was directed towards it. "WOW!" He shouted as he stood up and walked behind the table.

Daniel moved his chair out of the way so everyone could watch him. "Open mine first!" Seamus yelled from across the table.

Everyone laughed and Harry proceeded to open everyone's gifts.

Seamus got him a magazine that he promised to tell Harry about when they got to school. All of the boys oohed and aahed while the girls all made icky faces. Harry went slightly red but smiled nonetheless.

Dean got him a subscription to Quidditch Quarterly.

Alicia, Katie, and Angelina all pitched in and got him a pair of self-cleaning, dual magnification goggles. Daniel was quite impressed by the girls' find as they were quite rare.

Neville got him a book on Charms and Animagi. Harry was particularly interested in the book on Animagus.

The twins got him a full set of their new products, which pleased Harry immensely.

Ginny got him a two large boxes of chocolates from a place called See's Candy. Aurora was very intrigued and made a point to try a few, after which she decided that she and Daniel would have to pay a trip of their own.

Lavender and Parvati got him two more books, one on Dueling and the other on Advanced Spell Chaining. Neither of them had shown particular interest in either of the subjects and so Harry figured Hermione had told them what to get him. He smiled and was happy anyway.

Hermione got him an organizer that would keep track of all of his assignments and his schedule so that he would be able to stay on top of his classes and homework. It also had the added effect that it would gather all information regardless of its location as long as Harry waved his wand over the date and time of the event.

Astoria got him a pair of purple and gold self-heating sweatpants and sweatshirt afixed with the Greengrass House Crest. Harry was pleased because he'd forgotten to get any sweats when they went shopping and it would be cold most of the year at Hogwarts. He gave the young blonde a bright hug, which startled most of the Gryffindors in the room.

Lastly Daniel and Aurora stepped up. "Now Harry, I know that you are new to this family, but that does not mean we don't love you. So to show our happiness we decided to get you something very special." Aurora said beaming.

Daniel flicked his wand and a large flat object appeared in front of him wrapped in gold and white wrapping.

Everyone gasped as he tore into the packaging. In front of him was a shiny new broom. Unlike his Firebolt, this one was purple and gold with white tips on the bristles.

Angelina was first to speak. "Is that a Thunderbolt!?"

Katie was next, "OH MY GOD!" She screeched in happiness. "HARRY!"

Everyone in the room went quiet after that as Harry picked it up. "Daaad…?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Your father knows the Vice President of an American Broom Manufacturer called Twilight." Aurora said a bit giddily.

"The Thunderbolt hasn't even been released officially to consumers. It won't be until this December, but a friend of mine owed me a few favors and he was able to get one for you. You must promise to report back to him if there are any hiccups. This broom is said to be the fastest broom ever built." Daniel said very excited.

Everyone started cheering and yelling and congratulating Harry. The twins both offered their services as testers should Harry be too scared to test it himself. Harry told them it was not necessary and that he would be just fine testing it.

Harry also noticed that Daphne did not get him a gift, as even Tracy had given him a small bag of chocolates and a very nicely written card. He didn't press things as his friends were all around him and they were having a good time.

Several hours later after cake was eaten and ice cream devoured everyone filtered out through the Floo back to their homes. As soon as Ginny hugged and kissed Harry goodbye he breathed a sigh of relief.

He walked tiredly from the den into the foyer and sat down in one of the small couches and closed his eyes.

He was startled awake a few minutes later when Hermione and her parents walked into the room. Harry jumped up and walked over to her, "Hermione…"

She smiled at him, "Harry, We'll be fine. Alastor is already at the house waiting for us, we have a Floo now and your father has graciously keyed it into yours. We'll be able to call each other whenever."

"Brilliant." He said somewhat non-enthusiastically. "Take care of yourself Hermione." He gave the brunette a long hug and then walked behind her to see her out.

Nathaniel walked over and extended a hand to Harry. "Harry, you take care of yourself, and for all our sakes I hope that you never have to come to my house uninvited again." He and Harry both chuckled and then nodded quietly.

Harry watched Daniel say goodbye to the Grangers in the Den and in a flash of green they were gone.

Daniel walked up to him, "Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was fantastic. Thank you for everything." Harry said given him a warm hug.

"Don't thank me, thank Daphne - she planned all of it." He said warmly.

"Yeah…" Harry said, his eyes staring at the ground. He walked slowly up to his room and ignored the fact that Daphne's door was open and her light was still on. He was tired and his head hurt and he wasn't sure he wanted to see her right now.

Harry got ready for bed quietly. He grabbed one of his new books and climbed on top of his sheets and started reading.

About thirty minutes later Daphne walked into his doorway, "Harry?" She called out softly.

Harry looked up at her, "What?" He said coldly.

"I wanted to give you your present." She said kicking her feet with her hands behind her back.

"Oh! Now you remember to get me something!" Harry snapped.

"I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone because I thought it would make people curious." She said getting a bit red and staring at his feet.

"Fine. Let's have it then." He said angrily.

She walked over to him and handed him a box wrapped in gold and green wrapping paper. He scoffed at the coloring but opened it anyway.

When he opened the package he was stunned by how beautiful it looked. It was a light brown armguard with two faceted rubies on one side and two faceted emeralds on the other. The Potter Family Crest on the side of the Rubies and the Greengrass Family Crest on the other. As he held the armguard in his hands he could feel a slight wave of magic from the bracers.

"It's enchanted to record the twenty seconds before and after you catch the Snitch." She said with little emotion.

She heard a slight hitch in his breath, and when she looked up at his face she saw two tears falling from his face. He dropped his hands and ran over to her and gave her the tightest hug she had ever received. Daphne was so startled by it that she gasped and took a moment before returning the hug. "It's perfect." He said through tears.

"I was afraid you might not like it because it's green." She said as a smile began to appear on her face.

"Why would that matter?" He asked honestly, getting a bit of control over his emotions.

"Because it's Slytherin colored…" She said a bit embarrassed.

"I could give two flying fucks if its Slytherin or Gryffindor. Its my family and our family. Those are the only things that matter to me. That and it's from you." He said blushing slightly and letting her go.

"Harry… I…"

"Please let me." He put the armguard on his desk and put his hands on her shoulders. "I have been a total arse the past few days and honestly it's not your fault or anyone's fault. These fucking headaches are killing me. I wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and this unbelievable desire to kill. If we can't figure out a way to stop them before school I am going to ask Dumbledore about them when we arrive."

"I kinda figured… I saw you this morning and you looked like shit." She said with a bit of cheek.

"Thanks," he said acknowledging her sass that she cared about him. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Daphne smiled, "Sure."

"I understand why you want to keep us a secret from the school for now, but promise me we'll tell everyone on the first day of school." Harry's eyes were pleading for her to say yes.

Daphne had thought about it nonstop after Tracy's comment earlier. She felt terrible about asking earlier and really she wanted nothing more than to go downstairs and snog the shit out of him in front of all his friends.

"We'll tell them, when we sit together on the train." She grinned and Harry smiled brightly. That was the first honest moment of happiness that Daphne had seen from him all day. Sure he must have been happy during the party and the Quidditch game but she wasn't there to see that.

"HARRY! DAPHNE! TIME FOR BED!" Came the call from downstairs from their mother.

Harry groaned, "Thanks for the arm guard." He walked over grabbed her lightly behind the neck and pulled her into a warm steamy kiss. Harry held her loosely so that if she wanted to get away she could, but the truth that he did not know was that Daphne could have stayed like that all night. After several minutes of snogging both teens pulled away. "Thanks for putting up with me." Harry said through his blush.

Daphne was hot really hot. That kiss had ignited a fire that she had never felt before, a fire that she tried for months to keep suppressed. She wondered why on earth she decided that boys were evil. "Any time Harry." She said lamely.

Daphne quickly left the room after noticing a slight bulge in her dark haired boyfriend's pants. "Good night Harry." She said looking back from the doorway.

"Night Daph." Harry returned shying away a bit.

Daphne returned to her room and tried to get ready for bed but the fire that started earlier only grew stronger. As she changed she noticed that her underwear was wet and that a warmth was spreading over her entire body. She felt a strong pull to be with Harry and not just to be held in his arms. The way he held her during thier kiss was maddening and she craved more. "When did this happen?" She asked herself staring at the mirror.

Over the last few weeks she had noticed that some of her physical features had grown and that she was having trouble fitting into some of her bras. She also noticed that a few of her pants and jeans were much tighter than at the start of summer.

She turned side to side a few times in front of the mirror. "I look good." She said with a smile.

After a few minutes she walked over and put on her sleeping shirt and shorts. As she was walking to her bed she had an idea. "It is still his birthday…" She pondered as a mischievous look overtook her face. "Oh Tracy would enjoy this…"

Daphne peeked out her door and down the hallway. The lights were all out downstairs. She figured that her parents would still be awake. She closed the door to her room silently and crept down the hall to Harry's room.

His light was still on and she figured he must still be reading. She knocked softly on the door and when he didn't respond opened it slowly. "Harry?" She whispered.

Harry was holding his arm guard and admiring the craftsmanship, "Daphne?" he asked in a normal voice.

Daphne quietly got in the room and closed the door. She turned to face him quickly and then taking a breath to calm her racing heart. "Hi."

Harry gave her a weird look. "Hey." He then noticed that she was blushing heavily and he realized what she might be thinking.

"Can I come sit with you?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry nodded, too afraid to speak. He felt a fierce heat begin to spread across his head and chest.

As Daphne walked over Harry noticed that she had really long slender legs and… wait, where did those hips come from? His heart rate soared as she sat down next to him. He was still over the covers wearing his new sweatpants.

Harry slowly put down his book. "You look… wonderful." He said entranced. Her hair was in a tight ponytail and she flipped it over her shoulder so it rested across her breast.

Daphne's heart was racing ever faster now. She'd never done anything like this. A small voice in her head told her she should go back to her room and sleep. "Thanks. You were amazing earlier during the game."

Harry sat up against the wall. "You watched the game?" He asked excitedly.

Daphne slid across the bed to so she was sitting next to him. As she moved her shirt caught slightly and when it sprung back Harry noticed the short shorts that she was wearing and it excited him furter. "Of course we watched the game." Daphne said trying to keep her mind off the hormones that were racing in every part of her body. "I think Tracy has a thing for Seamus."

Harry turned slightly so he was facing Daphne, "I think Seamus has a thing for every girl." Harry said rolling his eyes and turning his face down, a searing blush across his cheeks.

Daphne reached out and lightly grabbed his chin, whispering as she leant forward, "Don't hide from me." She gently pulled his face towards her and as their eyes met Daphne was gone. She saw a blazing firestorm of love and passion radiating out from her emerald-eyed boyfriend. She slid her hand up his jaw and grabbed him behind the head and pulled him in to kiss her.

He instinctively reached for her shoulder and pulled her slowly down as their lips met. Daphne was slightly startled by the forcefulness but it was quickly overcome, as being in his arms was the best thing she had ever felt.

Their lips fought for a moment to decide who would be in control but they quickly decided it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was figuring out how to breathe while keeping their lips together.

Daphne slowly moved until her knees were at his hips. Harry loosely wrapped both arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. Her hands went to his head, running softly and then more urgently through his unruly hair. As he licked and explored the feel of her tongue and lips he found his hands squeezing and roaming her lower back, dipping lower with each caress. Daphne moaned softly into his mouth and he was lit with a racing fire, pulling her hard against his chest.

Harry slowly began trailing light kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. She moaned softly into his ear. His hands reached the hem of her shorts and stopped short uncertain if they should continue.

Daphne pushed away slightly and stared into his emerald eyes and nodded. Her narrowed eyes filled with passion and lust pushed him further. Harry reached further down and found the end of her long shirt just above her ass. Daphne plunged down reconnecting with his lips, as his hands explored her arse, she gently nipped at his lips and tongue.

Harry let out a low growl and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of holding his girlfriend on top of him. Her weight felt comforting and it was wonderful to have such warmth surrounding him.

Daphne began to gently rock side to side as Harry's hands gently held her ass which caused him to moan a bit louder. She then noticed the large bulge in his sweats and grinned. Daphne slid off to the side leaving Harry lying on his back, as she kissed gently down his jaw and neckline. She began tracing small circles down his bare chest.

As her hands moved softly down his chest Harry moaned louder, "Oh god." He said softly and closed his eyes. Daphne watched the reaction that she was getting from her boyfriend and it was further fueling her own fire. She pushed herself up onto one of her elbows so she could continue to kiss him as her other hand pushed lower down his chest.

As her hand reached the border of his pants she softly played with the hem and every so often would dip a fingernail under the edge. As she did Harry's breath would hitch and she heard a small gasp.

Harry reached over with his opposite hand and pulled her shirt up slightly so he could have access to her chest. He started at her side just above her hip, as his fingers made gentle light contact Daphne gasped and pushed her hand a bit further down his pants which caused him to gasp as well.

Their half open eyes met while still kissing, and the fires blazing behind them spurred them on. Harry traced featherlight figure-eights across Daphne side and stomach and slowly crept up to her chest.

Daphne slid her hand completely under his sweats and was shocked to find him not wearing boxers. However this shock only last a second as his hand traced another soft circle across her midsection. His fingers were like little bolts of lightning every time they touched her, sending tingles all over her body. Daphne slid her hand gently down the side of his hips and softly caressing his inner thigh.

As her hand reached the top of his thigh, Harry let out a loud moan, "Fuck." He said suddenly.

Daphne quickly recoiled and removed her hand from his pants, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

This time it was Harry's turn to be comforting, he reached his hand up to her face and gently held her cheek and the single lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail. "Why apologize it felt amazing." His eyes still only partly open and a soft smile on his face.

Daphne nodded back with closed eyes and slid her hand back down his pants right back to where it had been a few moments ago. She lowered herself back down and she started gently nipping at his neck and lower jaw.

Harry tried to move his arm up to get more contact but Daphne gently held his hand still and shook her head as if to tell him not now. Harry opened his eyes and looked confused but that confusion soon turned to bliss as Daphne quickly adjusted her hand in his pants so it was covering his dick.

Daphne had only briefly heard of what men looked like down there. So when she grabbed the first thing that her hands felt was shocked by how warm and hard it was.

"HOLY…. F…." The last part got drowned out by Daphne kissing him to prevent him from screaming further.

Harry looked up at Daphne and was immediately caught by her warm eyes. "Shhhh… not so loud. We don't want to wake mom or dad.

Harry smiled, "Sorry." he said apologetically through a whisper. Which caused Daphne to giggle a little.

Harry would have laughed himself but Daphne chose that moment to move her hand along the length of his dick. Daphne was thoroughly pleased by the reaction she got from Harry. His entire body tensed for a split second before relaxing completely. His head hit the pillow as his mouth opened slightly and he moaned, "Daphne…"

That word sent a shiver of pleasure from her ears down her spine and into her chest. From there it exploded out to her entire body. Every nerve along the way being ignited by his calling her name. She, without thinking, grabbed ahold of his dick and began stroking it. She leaned down and began planting light kisses along his neck.

As she stroked his cock he began to let out a low, guttural moan that reverberated against her lips that told her that she was doing the right things. Every few seconds his body would twitch slightly and he would moan with it. "Ohh.. Daph…" His breathing began to quicken as her tempo increased.

Soon his legs began to squirm and and she could see his muscles starting to tense, "You ok?" She whispered to him.

Harry opened his eyes, and she swore there was a green fire burning instead of his warm eyes. That was all the affirmation she needed and continued with her stroking.

He closed his eyes just as quickly and Daphne felt him begin to rock with her strokes. "Oh GOD" Harry said a bit louder and quickly put his pillow over his head to muffle the sounds coming from him. Harry had lost all sense of control and fear of disturbing anyone else in the house.

Daphne quickened her pace, noticing that as she did his reaction got more and more intense. She kissed and kissed his neck until she found a really warm spot that she could feel his heartbeat. It was really fast, much faster than she had ever experienced herself even during gymnastics. As her lips crossed over the beating artery Harry moaned loudly.

"Daph… Daphne… I am… almost…" Daphne quickened her pace to as fast as she could and a second later she saw every muscle in his chest and lower body tense and then just as quickly relax. "AAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhh."

Daphne felt a warm liquid spurt all over her hand and the inside of his pants. Daphne smiled, she had no idea what to expect. She had masterbaited a few times herself yet never had the kind of reaction that Harry just had. She was very pleased, and when she pulled her hand out of his pants and saw the sticky liquid against it she didn't care. She looked down at him and his face had the brightest smile, and his eyes slowly opened and he stared up at her. She didn't need to hear his words because she already knew that level of bliss he was in. "Wow… I mean wow!"

Daphne leaned up and kissed him softly as his eyes fluttered open. "You like…?" she asked timidly.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah…" He looked down over the two of them, his breath slowly returning to normal. "That was mind blowing…"

Giggling, Daphne quietly got up and went into his bathroom to wash her hands. When she returned she noticed that he had changed out of his sweats and was wearing a pair of red and gold boxers.

Daphne walked over to the bed pulling out her ponytail, leaving her hair to flow gracefully around her shoulders. She pulled the covers back and slid under them, and looked at him expectantly.

Harry gave her a questioning look. "Come on, I am not going to hold them all night." She said warmly as she patted the spot behind her.

Harry quickly jumped over and slid behind her and pressed himself against her back. "G'night Harry."

"Night Daph." The two said for the second time this evening.

Harry wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and snuggled into her neck. He was asleep in minutes.

Daphne lay awake for about twenty minutes thinking about the step she and him had just taken in their relationship. Sure she had been nervous and worried, but something about his reactions, and the faces that he made told her this is right where she wanted to be.

She closed her eyes and drifted slowly off to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke just before six. He had had no nightmares and had the best sleep he had ever gotten in the past fifteen years.

As the conscious world came to him he realized that someone else was in his bed. Quickly the events of yesterday came to his mind and a soft smile crept across his face. He snuggled tightly into Daphne's back. As he did she adjusted slightly allowing more skin to skin contact. Harry loved the feel of Daphne's skin on his it was soft and warm.

Harry thought for a few moments about how their relationship had progressed in the past month and it scared and excited him. He never had these feelings towards Hermione or anyone else at school and yet here he was sleeping peacefully with a girl that until a month ago was an total unknown.

Harry lay holding Daphne for a few more minutes when he heard the water turn on next door. 'Crap'

"Daphne." He said softly while nudging her shoulder.

Daphne didn't wake she merely shrugged off his attempt to wake her. "Daphne you need to get up." He said softly into her ear. Harry was in uncharted territory, he had observed that Daphne was a terrible person to wake up let alone be anywhere near if she was disturbed.

"Not yet mom…" Daphne said through a mumble as she rolled onto her stomach. Her hair flopping over her shoulder and into her face.

Harry laughed softly, "Daphne you need to get up and go back to your room." He said a bit louder while sitting up in the bed.

Daphne's eyes shot open and Harry could see a few thin red blood vessels. She jerked her head to face his. She paused for a moment her first thought was to scream at him but then her rational brain kicked in, and she just smiled.

His smile was warm and his eyes melted her rage in seconds, "Morning." Harry said after her face relaxed.

"What time is it." She said while yawning.

"Six-ten."

Daphne rolled over and buried her head in his pillow. "Why!" Her scream was muffled by the pillow.

Harry chuckled at his girlfriends misfortune, "Daph you need to get up." Harry nudged her playfully.

She rolled over and sat up, her hair flopped in front of her face, it was a mess yet Harry found it irresistible, "You look amazing…" he said while extending his hand and gently brushing some of the hair out of her eyes.

Her shoulders dropped and she leaned against his chest, "I don't want to get up…"

"Yet you didn't want to tell others…" Harry said jokingly.

Daphne's face fell slightly, "I deserved that."

Harry turned her head to face his, "It's ok, I forgive you and not just because of last night." At which point he turned red.

Daphne leaned up and kissed him lightly before pushing off the bed. "I don't deserve it, but I'll take it." She walked to the door leaving him in his boxers in bed. "See you upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm going to shower and then be up."

Daphne opened the door as quietly as she could and peeked out into the hallway. The coast clear she crept back to her room.

After she left, Harry fell back into bed and pulled the pillow that she slept on to his face. The lingering smell was intoxicating, he wish she didn't have to go but it would have been terrible if their parents caught them. "Would it though?" Harry asked himself. He pondered it for a few seconds before he heard the shower next door turn on. "Right training…"

Harry got up and took a much colder and shorter shower than he wanted. He walked out his door just as Astoria was walking out as well.

"Sleep well?" Astoria asked with a grin.

'Crap!' Harry said to himself, she must have known that Daphne slept in his room, "What do you want?" He preempted her train of thought.

"Oh nothing yet. It's nice to have favors and what better than to have favors from the Boy-Who-Lived." She said through a smirk.

"Fine, but just know this." His face darkened and Astoria could see a his pupils get much darker, "I know where you sleep."

She was terrified for only a second as the thought went through her head that he could very likely kill her in a split second. Not that he would… Astoria shook her head and walked over to him. "You really did use the Killing Curse on Barty Crouch, Jr.?"

"Yes, and I'd do it again." He said a smile returning back to his face.

Astoria gave him a light hug, "I'm glad your on our side."

Harry turned them towards the staircase to walk up to the ballroom, "And what side would that be?"

"The side where you don't hurt me or Daph."

"You don't know me well enough yet," he chuckled, "I'd die for either of you, your family."

"God I wish you were two years younger!" she pouted knowing that he was Daphne's and that she had no chance with him.

Harry laughed as they walked into the ballroom. Harry was shocked to see Tracy was there along with Hermione and her father. "Morning Harry." Hermione waved.

"Hey Hermione, Hi Tracy." He said politely

"Potter you look like you slept with a lion." Tracy snarked.

Astoria punched him in the shoulder and snickered. Harry blushed slightly and walked over to bench were they put their extra clothes and dropped his shirt and towel, hoping that his blush would go unnoticed.

Tracy was much too observant to not see the boy's red face however decided it would better to ask her best friend about it than embarrass him in front of everyone.

A few minutes later Daphne and Daniel walked in, "Morning everyone, you know the drill by now." Daniel said before noticing Tracy was there.

"Trace!" Daphne said slightly shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Tracy jogged over to her friend, "You mom suggested yesterday that I be apart of these trainings due to… How did she put it? 'You and Daphne are inseparable.'" Tracy shrugged.

Daphne sighed and turned towards her father, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

He kept his smile, "I may have mentioned something to Mr. Davis a few weeks ago. He agreed that with our assessment that if danger is drawn to our family that you should know how to defend yourself. Now enough dilly-dallying and lets go."

The group of them proceeded to run their three mile warm up to which everyone but Tracy was only breathing a bit heavier.

"How… are… you… not… tired…?" Tracy asked Daphne.

Daphne smirked at her friends discomfort, "Because we've done this for almost a month now and besides." She took a deep breath, "The worst is still to come."

"What do you mean worse?" Tracy's breath had come back to her. Tracy had always been an athletic women and if it hadn't been summer she likely would be running circles around Daphne.

"You'll see."

Daniel reconstructed the obstacle course and the scoreboard appeared at the far side. Harry's name was still at the top however Daniel and Astoria were much closer while Daphne had remained in the low 20's having dropped almost eight minutes since their first run at the start of July.

They all ran through the course and everyone noticed that both Harry and Daphne's time dropped dramatically. Nathaniel remarked that he was shocked to see Harry improve so much over his already impressed time.

Daniel was also very proud of both his daughters. Harry he assumed would be very apt at this kind of stuff given his background, but his daughters were both brought up to be proper Pureblood daughters.

The leaderboard read:

1st) Harry Potter 15:58.74

2nd) Daniel Greengrass 17:43.56

3rd) Astoria Greengrass 19:05.41

4th) Nathaniel Granger 19:23.99

5th Daphne Greengrass 20:06.89

6th) Hermione Granger 21:15.28

7th) Tracy Davis 22:19.56

They all dispersed slowly after everyone was finished. Daphne and Tracy went back to her room to change and shower, Astoria went to her room and both the adults went down stairs. Hermione followed behind Harry and stood awkwardly in his doorway.

"Harry…?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"What's up Hermione?"

"Can I come in?" She had her hands behind her back and was rocking nervously back and forth.

"Yeah, What's wrong Hermione?" He noticed her behavior had been off slightly all morning.

"Nothing!" She said quickly and then her face fell knowing that she was a horrible liar. "You know how we went home last night?" Harry nodded, "Well we met the entire team of Auror's that would be part of protection detail."

"I thought it was just Mad-eye Moody?" Harry said as he took of his shirt and walked over to his closet.

Hermione shut the door, "It is, but he has two junior Aurors that he's currently training. Both of them are going to be with us at Hogwarts this year as a precaution."

Harry was excited that the Wizengamot was keeping its promises, "So who are they?"

"Well that's the thing… We know one of them." Harry peaked his head out from the closet door.

"Who?"

"Cedric Diggory and Nymphadora Tonks."

Harry dropped the pants he was holding, "Cedric joined the Aurors? I thought he was going to be a Curse Breaker."

"I asked him the same thing, and he said that because of what happened when you touched the Triwizard Cup he realized that the world is much more dangerous than he realized. He wants to thank you for stunning him because if he had grabbed the cup he likely would have died."

Harry's heart fell remembering his terrible adventure through the graveyard. "Well I'm glad that he didn't." He tried to smile as he walked into the shower.

Harry took a very quick hot shower and as he walked out he yelled out to his room, "Hermione you still there?"

A few seconds later, "Yeah…" Harry could tell that she had been crying a bit.

"Hermione, we can't dwell on the past. Hell if did I'd be dead several times over." He walked into the room holding a towel over his naked body under it. "Shower is warm if you want."

He and Hermione had oddly gotten comfortable with each other's varying levels of undress over the past years. It got to the point where Ginny or Ron would ask if they realized that the other was in the room. To which both of them would respond, "So?"

Hermione picked up her change of clothes and towel that Trixie had given to her a few minutes ago, "Thanks."

Hermione walked into the bathroom and closed the door just enough so that all the steam wouldn't fill Harry's room. "I just don't know how you do it." Hermione shouted through the bathroom doors.

Harry mumbled to himself, "I really don't…"

"What was that?" she yelled.

"I said that I have to. I don't have much choice in the matter. Voldemort is hellbent on killing me and it seems that now he's taken interest in hurting those around me." He was getting angry.

"We'll hopefully this year we'll have a defense teacher that can help us." They had been told that Mad-Eye had turned down the position in favor of this assignment to protect the Muggleborns. Hermione thought that it was because it gave him more freedom while still being able to serve Dumbledore.

Harry heard the shower turn off and he finished drying himself off. He quickly pulled on a clean pair of boxers and sat on his bed.

Hermione walked out a few second later with a towel wrapped around her chest and another one wrapped around her hair.

Harry let her change with as much privacy as his room would allow, "Oh, look at what Daphne got me for my birthday." He handed her the Arm Guard.

Hermione had just finished putting on a bra and tank top. "Oooh that's cool." She held the exquisite piece of craftsmanship. "I like the emeralds and rubies." She said admiring them.

"Daph, tells me that the emeralds represent the Greengrass family and the rubies are for the Potter family." He said softly as his eyes drifted off towards the ceiling.

"You like her, don't you?" She had just taken the towel off her head and flipped her hair back.

"Yeah… I think so. I mean…" He turned towards her. "I've never felt this way before with anyone."

"I am so happy for you Harry." She walked over to him and hugged him a friendly caring sort of hug.

"I just hope I don't muck it up."

She walked back over the chair with her stuff on it and started brushing her hair, "You won't she cares a lot about you too."

Harry paused before responding, "How do you know how Daphne feels?" He eyed here suspiciously.

She straightened up quickly, "I.. I… I mean… We…"

"Hermione." He said in long syllables.

"She came to me a few weeks ago and asked me about us."

"Us?" Harry asked mistified.

"Yeah she wanted to know if we were together." This caused Harry to laugh a bit.

"She clearly hasn't spent any time with us." To this Hermione laughed.

The two of them were interrupted from their laughter by Daphne, "Hey! Seems our Hogwarts letters came. Hermione's too."

The three of them went happily downstairs and into the dining room. There Astoria and Aurora were waiting with breakfast.

"Your letters came just a few minutes ago." Aurora said happily as Trixie was levitating a tray of scones and fresh fruit onto the table.

Harry quickly tore into his just as Hermione and Daphne did. The letters seemed a bit thicker than normal at least Harry's did.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_We would like to welcome you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your fifth year. It is tradition that all fifth year students take their Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. You will be required to take them in all classes in which you have completed and passed the fourth year Exams. According to our records you will be required to take:_

_Potions - Practical and Theoretical - Exceeds Expectations_

_Charms - Practical and Theoretical - Outstanding_

_Transfigurations - Practical and Theoretical* - Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology - Practical - Exceeds Expectations_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - Theoretical and Practical* - Outstanding_

_Care for Magical Beasts - Practical - Outstanding_

_Divinations - Theoretical - Exceeds Expectations_

_*It has been brought to our attention that in both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfigurations that you posses Above Ordinary Skill in both of these classes and have been recommended for additional testing by Headmaster Dumbledore and your Head of House Minerva Mcgonagall. _

_We hope that you are excited to start another year with us at Hogwarts. _

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

As Harry finished reading the larger of the two letters he noticed a small badge fall out of the second letter. It had the Gryffindor Crest and a Purple P over it. Confused he read the second letter.

_Dear Harry Potter, _

_I would like to inform you that you have been chosen as one of the two Fifth Year Prefects. You have shown exemplary skill in leadership and willingness to go above and beyond for your friends and fellow classmates. I understand that things have never gone smoothly in the four previous years that you have attended our illustrious school however, I have high hopes for this year. You will get a the full details of your responsibilities on September 1st please be prepared to have a meeting about half past two in the Prefects Car on the Hogwarts Express. You will be required to wear your Prefects Badge at all times while on duty or during normal class hours. _

_I hope your year is filled with wonderful experiences and you enjoy your OWL year. _

_Minerva McGonagall. _

Harry had to read the letter two times before he could make his brain understand the words. It took a few more minutes for him to notice that Hermione and Daphne both had badges with bright purple P's on them.

"Your the other Prefect?" Hermione asked Harry having noticed him holding the other badge.

"I guess I am, though don't know why she'd select me. Dean or Neville make a much more suitable choice from the fifth year boys." Harry frowned. He wasn't looking forward to having added responsibility. He was still hoping that this would be a normal year for him. This thought caused him to laugh which caught Daphne's attention.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just thinking how unlikely it is for this year to go smoothly. I mean look at my past four years."

Daphne was still shocked at how easily he could talk about almost being killed or seriously hurt. "Well at least this year we won't need to use your Invisibility Cloak to sneak around as much." Hermione said to lighten the mood.

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" Daphne asked him, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Dumbledore gave it to me my first year. I think it was my fathers."

Daphne hummed to herself thinking about all the time she wished to leave and enter the Slytherin dorms unseen.

"Daphne, your a Prefect too right?" Hermione asked looking at the badge.

"Yeah..." She said through a groan. "Not that anyone else from the fifth year Slytherins would be selected. Tracy is too adventurous besides Snape has never liked her, Pansey is always in detentions, Millicent has never been good with people." Despite how much Daphne hated most of her housemates she did know a lot about them. In Slytherin House knowledge is power, or currency. So the more that you know the more things you can get out of.

"That should mean we'll have a good excuse to hang out." Harry said remembering that in previous years the Prefects were always assigned in pairs and never with their own house, in order to promote inter house cooperation.

This made Daphne smile, she had already admitted to herself that once news got around that things would be difficult in her dorm, but at least now she'd have a valid excuse to spend time with Harry and Hermione.

The rest of breakfast was filled with light conversation and laughs about the upcoming OWLS. Hermione left shortly after leaving the rest of the Greengrass's do enjoy their Sunday.

Over the next two weeks Harry and Daphne enjoyed their time together, although nowhere nearly as intimate as his birthday. Not surprisingly, neither of them wanted to talk to the other about it. Harry was waiting till they got to Hogwarts and things got settled before bringing it up and Daphne was too embarrassed to say anything, however neither of the two teens were ashamed of what happened.

Aurora and Daniel had arranged for Tracy and Hermione to join them on their yearly trip to Diagon Alley to get all their supplies for the upcoming year. As a result they were informed that Cedric Diggory would be joining them as a precaution since Hermione would be in attendance.. He happily agree to join them as he had already helped several of the other Muggleborns do the exact same thing over the past week.

When the eight of them arrived in Diagon Alley it was just as busy as it usually was before school. Children running up and down the lane laughing.

"Ok Children let's be smart about this." Aurora said as she pushed Astoria and Daphne through the large stone doorway. "Daphne, Tracy and Harry stay with Daniel, Astoria your with me."

"Momm!" Astoria whined, "I want to go with Daph and Harry!"

Daphne smirked, "You will leave your sister and brother alone. We talked about this!" Aurora scolded.

"Yes mum." Daphne shot her sister a taunting look.

Harry, Daphne and Tracy walked over to Madam Malkins while Hermione and Cedric went to Flourish and Blotts.

Hermione looked over at Cedric who was wearing his new Auror robes, he still managed to fit his Triwizard Champion badge along with Hufflepuff colors into his atired. "So, Mr Diggory?" Hermione asked as she was thumbing through a book on Wards an Crystals Foci.

Cedric looked over from the end of the isle where he was standing watch, "Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione giggled slightly, "How many times have I asked you to call me Hermione?"

Cedric tried to hide his smile, "At least twenty."

"Then I'll ask again. Please call me Hermione." She smiled at him as she said it.

"Yes Hermione."

"Now, I've been wondering why you agreed to this job?" She turned back to her book while keeping her attention on him out of the corner of her eye.

Cedric looked up slightly and paused for a few moments, "Well I guess, because of what happened at the end of the Tournament. After hearing what happened to Harry and You-Know-Who coming back. I wanted to do something, you know to help people."

Hermione nodded, "Well at least there are a few good people out there." she put her book down and turned to him. "How did you hear about what happened to Harry?" She knew very well that Harry hadn't told many people, and since the Ministry was trying to squash all rumors of Voldemort's return there was only one place that he would have heard it.

"I… Uh…" He stammered trying to think. "My father told me and he got it from a very reliable source."

"You're part of the Order aren't you?" She said quickly before her brain remembered that it was supposed to be secret.

"Yes… No.. I mean… How do you know about the Order?" Cedric asked in a low voice as he walked over to Hermione.

"My family was attacked remember? Who do you think it was that showed up?" Hermione said with a smug face.

"The Aurors?" Cedric asked jokingly.

"Harry and Mr. Greengrass."

"You mean to tell me that four Death Eaters were stopped and killed by Harry Potter, Elder Greengrass and you?" Cedric asked shocked and amazed.

"No." She replied with a proud smile. "They were stopped by my father, Harry and his new father."

Cedric leaned back slightly trying to picture the scene and it was not hard to picture. He'd seen first hand what Harry was capable of during the tournament and he knew very well of Daniel Greengrass's prowess as a Auror. The part that surprised him was how Nathaniel Granger played into the mix. "I see…"

Hermione went back to reading her book for a few seconds before turning her head and her flipping her hair out of her face. "So I ask again, why did you agree to take this job?"

"To protect you and your family, and that is all I will say at this time." Cedric walked back to his original post at the end of the isle.

Hermione spent the next half hour picking out her books for the term along with several other books that she wanted for herself. Harry had been very generous insisting on giving her fifty Galleons so that she could buy whatever she wanted claiming that it was for missing her Birthday this past year.

As she shopped she would occasionally find herself looking at Cedric. Not in a im studying you to see if your a danger sort of staring but in a 'huh he's kinda cute' sort of way. She had to forcibly shake herself out of a few these stares for fear of being seen.

About an hour later as the group of them were getting ready to leave, Harry accidentally bumped into a red-haired boy leaving Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, "Sorry Sir." Came a voice that Harry didn't particularly care to hear so soon.

As Ron turned around and made eye contact Ron's face sunk, "Harry."

"Ron" Harry said tersely as Daphne and Tracy were pushed back as he straightened himself.

"How you doing mate?" Ron said trying to bring himself to smile.

"Fine, better than fine actually." Harry was starting to get angry. Just looking at the boy forced memories to flood his brain about how he acted during the Tournament, and how he acted outside of the Hospital Wing.

Tracey was the first to notice as she felt a strong magical field begin to radiate off from Harry. It was causing some of her arm hairs to stand on end. She turned frantically to Daphne and gently nudged her to look at Harry.

"I wanted to apologize-"

"APOLOGIZE?! For what Ronald Weasley?!" His voice boomed throughout the end of Diagon Alley. Many of the witches and wizards turned towards the very loud and commanding voice.

"For… for... " Ron had never been on this side of Harry's anger. He felt the magic pouring off of him as Harry walked slowly towards him.

"For LEAVING during the tournament?! OR maybe it's for punching one of your best friends in the FACE!" his voice was getting louder and as he walked towards Ron he backed away terrified.

"I didn't mean to hit you mate." Ron pleaded.

"OH I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT ME!" Harry began to radiate a faint reddish gold light from his wand that was drawn into his hand.

All of the patrons and passerbys moved out of the way as the two boys entered the center of the street.

Daphne stood there in the doorway of the ice cream shop and was just as terrified as Ron. She was seeing a very different side of Harry one that she never wanted to see from the other side. She was pulled from her fear by Tracy nuding her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Tracy giving her the 'Do something' look.

"I didn't hit anyone else." Ron whimpered.

"Oh Yes. You. Did." Harry said very slowly and angrily. His eyes were pitch black with rage and fury. "You don't even realize it do you?" Harry asked turning his head slightly towards Hermione who was standing behind Daphne and Tracy crying.

"Hermione? I didn't even hurt her." He pleaded.

"Oh really? Then why did she have a black eye all the way home on the Train. Why did she still have a bruise on her face when I arrived at her house two weeks later?!" He said backing Ron up against a wall.

"You were the ones who stopped the attack at her parents?" Ron asked his fear consuming his mind.

Harry kept his wand at his side and walked up so he was inches from Ron's face. "Yes Ron. I was the one who she called for help. I was there, and just where were you?" Harry said venomously as the arm holding his wand began to shake without him knowing. The magical field that was coming from his wand spread to his hand and wrist.

Ron was too scared to speak he felt worse than he did when the Dementor attacked on the train during their third year.

"You were at home. Eating your Mother's pie."

"That's enough!" Molly Weasley shouted realizing what was happening. She marched over to Harry and Ron and as she grabbed his arm that had slowly risen to his chest, she screamed and pulled her hand away,the skin severely burnt.

Harry turned to face both of them, "If you ever come near me again, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do." With a quick turn Harry walked calmly off towards the Leaky Cauldron and Flooed home, leaving a very stunned and terrified Molly Weasley and an even more terrified Ron Weasley.

Molly turned to her son. "What have you done?" she asked in a very angry and low voice.

"I… I don't know."

Standing not so far away a young red-headed girl watched unnoticed by everyone. She smirked as the black haired boy of her dreams died.

Harry appeared in the den a few moments later and stumbled off the ground cursing to himself softly about how he hated magical travel and marched up to his room and slammed the door shut.

He walked over to his dresser and quickly scrapped off his clothes tearing his trousers slightly in his anger. He then walked naked into the shower and turned on the water and sat there crying.

About ten minutes later the seven of them arrived at Greengrass Manor to which Daphne ran upstairs to find Harry.

When she got to his door she saw it was closed and she knocked, "Harry?" Daphne got no reply however heard the shower running. "Harry, can I come in?" she yelled. Hopefully he'd be able to hear here through the two sets of doors.

When she heard no reply she opened the door slightly and peeked her head in, "Harry, you in there?"

"Yeah…" came his wimper.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure… but close the door."

She walked into his room and noticed his clothes that usually were put neatly in his laundry hamper were strewn across the floor. She then went into the bathroom.

She saw him sitting curled up in the shower stall crying as the water hit him from above. Daphne walked over to sit next to him on the other side of the glass stall, "Harry what happened?"

He sat there crying for almost ten minutes. Daphne stayed quite the whole time watching him trying to observe any changes in his demeanor

"I don't understand…" He eventually looked up at here. His face was bright red and his eyes were bloodshot he looked so scared. Which shocked Daphne because she expected him to angry not scared.

"You generated the largest magical field I have ever seen. I could feel it pulsing off of you from the opposite side of the Alley." Daphne was hoping that by helping him understand that he'd let her hold him. She had learned over the this summer that he responded quite well to her touch and not just in bed.

Harry stared into her brown eyes and relaxed, they were not filled with anger or rage or sadness they were loving eyes, eyes that were worried about him and him only. "I… felt this enormous amount of anger and an incredible want to kill him. I don't know where it came from."

Daphne watched as he relaxed, "Has this ever happened before?"

"Once." He said while standing up.

Daphne blushed as she for the first time got a full view of his body. He was scrawny yet had a well defined core and his arms while small were lean with muscle. Daphne's vision was drawn for a second to his dick and she felt a great warmth overtake her senses.

Daphne quickly looked straight forward and tried to will her now aroused body to calm down. "When?" Daphne asked trying to cover her true emotions.

"When I killed Barty Crouch Jr. I felt the same uncontrollable rage that I did earlier and it was the reason that I was able to use the Killing Curse." He screamed the last part as his face soon filled with tears. "What's wrong with me?" He fell to the floor his knee impacting the tile and split open and a small pool of blood began to form.

Daphne saw this but noticed no reaction from him. She quickly jumped up and rushed over to him as he cried loudly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled his head into her chest. "Nothing is wrong with you, Harry. Ssshhhh… breath…." She tried to soothe him while rubbing his back. Her clothes getting soaked, but she didn't care. What were clothes if she lost the one thing she truly cherished in this world, and she was losing him. Not to death or time or to another woman but to his own mind.


	8. Hogwarts

September first came much sooner than anyone would have liked at Greengrass Manor. "DAPHNE" Harry yelled from his room. "Have you seen my Quidditch Robes?!"

Harry was scrambling to finish packing his trunk. He had spent the night before packing much to Daphne's protest. "Trixie was washing it this morning!" Daphne yelled back from her room.

Despite all the preparation and organization the Slytherin girl was credited for having, she was never ready for the start of school. She too was frantically packing her trunk and wardrobe case.

Harry had all of his school robes laid out in front of him. "Two school robes, Training Robes, Formal Robes, House Robes." He recounted to himself.

Trixie appeared next to Harry holding his bright red and gold Quidditch robes. "Master Potter be looking for these?"

"Yes! Thank you,Trixie." Harry said while quickly giving the little elf a hug and snatching the robes.

The house elf smiled, she liked Harry quite a bit. He was always treating her with respect like the other Greengrass's.

"HARRY! DAPHNE! TEN MINUTES!" Came Aurora voice from downstairs.

Harry went into frantic mode, he had almost finished with his school clothes, the only thing left were his casual clothes. Something that until this summer had only been a few pairs of pants that were Dudley's overgrown pants. However since moving in with the Greengrass's he had greatly expanded his wardrobe and was actually quite fond of his now ever growing clothing collection. Harry had taken an interest in football and thus had several shirts from Liverpool and Manchester United and also a signed Paul Scholes jersey.

Aurora had surprised him a few days earlier when Daniel came home with tickets to a Manchester United versus Liverpool expedition game. Harry and her went to the game as no one else in the family had any interest in the sport. Aurora was very happy because it meant that she was able to spend some one on one time with Harry. Something that she hadn't had much opportunity to do this summer.

She'd insisted on spending one day a month teaching Harry about the family and some of the Pureblood traditions that he would be expected to take on. However he was still much too foreign to their world to be doing them on his own yet.

Daphne walked by his room, "You ready yet?" She stood in the doorway holding her trunk wearing a dark green sweater with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath and a new pair of dark blue jeans that she had ordered from America.

"Just a second!" Harry quickly shouted back.

Daphne glared at him and when he finally looked up his frantic face softened, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Harry sat down on his bed next to his trunk holding a pair of shirts that he was trying to fold.

"It's ok, you just need to relax." Daphne dropped her trunk in the hallway and walked over and sat down next to him.

"Every other year I was packed two days before school." Harry sighed while Daphne smiled.

"Well every other year you didn't have a cute girlfriend to introduce to everyone." To that Harry smiled and leaned gently over and rest his head on her shoulder. "You nervous?"

"No." He replied quickly. "You?"

"A bit." Daphne said as her face fell slightly.

"We'll figure it out. Together." Harry and Daphne had been steadily spending more and more time together since their trip to Diagon Alley and even though his nightmares hadn't gone away he was feeling better. Daphne had agreed to give him space when he wanted all he had to do was ask and in return he would have to tell her about his nightmares. Harry agreed under the condition that he would also tell Hermione about them.

"Come on." Daphne said while standing back up. "Hurry up, we don't want to miss the train."

Harry scoffed, "I've only done that once!" He threw the shirt he was holding into his trunk and picked up two more and stuffed them in and slammed the lid closed.

"I thought that was just a joke."

Harry smirked, "Na. Malfoys house elf blocked the entrance on Ron and I our second year and we had to take his flying car to Hogwarts. It eventually got destroyed by the Whomping Willow." Harry stood and rolled his trunk to the doorway and the both walked to the top of the stairs.

Trixie was waiting for them and with a snap of her hand both Trunks levitated and were floated to the Den.

"Come along kids." Aurora said happily from downstairs.

"Yeah come on you two!" Astoria said with a grin. "What were you doing up their for so long!?"

Daphne glared at her sister. "Nothing."

"Snogging" Daphne and Harry said together.

Which made Astoria gasp and Daphne blush. "All right, all right that's enough." Aurora said while stifling a laugh of her own.

She raised her wand and floated the three trunks and two suitcases onto their trolly and she punched in the code to Kings Cross and the four of them walked through the Floo.

As they arrived onto platform 9 ¾ Astoria quickly kissed her mom before running off to store her trunk and hang out with her friends. Something that Daphne was grateful for seeing as she didn't want her sister making fun of her the entire train ride.

"Now Harry, you remember that you are to write us if anything happens." Aurora said while leaning down.

"Yes mum." Harry grumbled. "I'll write at least once a month."

"Good now go and enjoy your school year." She gave him a big long hug. "I love you Harry."

Harry dropped his trunk and hugged her back, "Thanks mum. Love you too." Harry had been getting more and more comfortable towards the end of the summer with the affection that Aurora had shown to him. He figured that it was because he was actually getting use to the idea of having a family. He knew it would never be the same as if his mom and dad were still alive but it was better than anything he had previously.

Aurora released Harry and smiled, "I'm gonna go find us a cabin on the train." He turned towards Daphne.

Daphne nodded, "I'll be right behind you."

Aurora and Daphne watched him jog lightly towards the train and stash his trunk. "You're going to watch him right?" Aurora said lovingly to her daughter.

"Yes mom." she said softly. "He means more to me than anything."

"I am so glad for you sweetie. I remember when your father and I were first going out. It was as if nothing in the world mattered." She was remembering some of their early dates and it made her cheeks flush and a warm smile crept across her face.

"Ew mom." Daphne said recoiling slightly. "I don't want to think about that…"

"Oh dear not like you haven't done anything like that with Harry? Like maybe on his birthday." She said in a 'I know everything' sort of voice.

Daphne stood up straight and blushed, "I… I don't know what your talking about!"

Aurora laughed to herself while kept a small smirk, "Just remember to be careful. You remember Contraceptive Charm I taught you last year?"

Daphne stared at the ground, "Yes mom…"

"Good now give your mom and hug and enjoy your year." Daphne dropped her trunk and gave her mom a very proper and warm hug before quickly picking her trunk up and walking it over to the train.

As she boarded the train she started searching for Harry's cabin. She quickly found him sitting near the middle of the train and he wasn't alone in his cabin. Not that she was surprised to see Hermione already sitting with him. Daphne figured that Hermione had already claimed the cabin and Harry joined her, however she was surprised to see that Neville Longbottom was sitting across from Harry and next to Hermione.

"Hello, Mr Longbottom." Daphne greeted in the traditional Pureblood fashion.

Neville stood, "Hello, Mrs Greengrass." He stuttered.

Both Harry and Hermione laughed slightly, "Neville you remember Daphne right?" Daphne sat down next to Harry and stored her bag in the overhead compartment.

"Yee... Yes, from your birthday party."

"Yeah, well she's my girlfriend." Harry said it casually. He hoped that he didn't make a big deal about that his friend wouldn't either. Harry wanted the information to be out in the open but not to the point where people were gawking at him and Daphne.

To say Neville was shocked by this information was an understatement he sat speechless for a good five minutes while Daphne and Hermione chatted lightly about their Ancient Runes project that was due on the first day of term.

A few minutes later Tracy walked by the cabin and it took Daphne getting up and yelling down the hallway to get her attention, "Tracy!"

She turned around and smiled when she located the person of her interest. Usually they sat towards the back of the train near where there rest of Slytherin house sat however this year was a bit different. She of course was already privie to the information that Harry and her were dating and was ever so excited to be able to make fun of her best friend for it. Not to mention being able to spend time around the very good looking Harry Potter was a pretty big upside to this upcoming year.

"Daph, didn't see you there."

"Come sit with us before everything gets crazy." Daphne said coldly, she was already working on establishing her Ice Queen persona. She had found that since Harry entered her life that she was much more happy about everything. Something that was both wonderful and frustrating because it meant that she found it harder to be bitchy about everything.

Tracy shrugged and walked into the cabin sitting across from Daphne. "Hey Neville, Hermione." She greeted the two unexpected people.

"Hee...Hello Mrs. Davis" Neville greeted politely.

"Please just call me Tracy." She waved her hand at him.

"Good to see you again Tracy." Hermione greeted happily. She had been a bit slower to accept the brunette as she had Daphne. However over the past few weeks of their training she and Tracy had developed an interesting relationship. Hermione liked how the girl was so open about her sexuality and it was nice to have someone other than Lavender to talk about boys with.

"Likewise Hermione, how are things with a certain brown haired boy?" She said as she waggled her eyebrows.

Hermione turned her face away slightly, "They are fine. He'll be staying at Hogwarts this year."

"Who will?" Neville asked curiously.

Harry answered, "You might have heard about new bill that authorised the protection of Muggleborn Witches and Wizards that are attending Hogwarts. Well the DMLE assigned three Aurors to protect them and their families."

"Oh. Gran was talking about that, and how wonderful it is. She even donated my parents Auror gear to them. Who'd they end up getting?"

"Mad-eye Moody and his two junior Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks and Cedric Diggory." Hermione answered.

"Oh Mad-eye.. Is he the one that was teaching us the unforgivables last year?"

Harry tensed up remembering how Barty tortured Neville by making him experience the Cruciatus Curse. "No that was actually Barty Crouch Jr." Hermione answered noticing that Harry went oddly quiet.

"Really? I thought he died in Azkaban?" Tracy asked.

"No turns out that was his mother, she Polyjuiced herself to look like him so her son could be free." Daphne answered while carefully looking over Harry. He must be going over the incident at the end of the Tournament.

"Well that's terrible, I wonder what happened to him." Tracy asked unknowingly.

"I killed him." Harry said opening his eyes and looking emotionlessly across the room towards the doorway.

Just at that moment Ron Weasley walked by and stopped only for a second before hurrying on. Neville and Tracy both noticed the boy stop and suddenly get very scared. "What was that about?" Tracy asked in a whisper to Daphne.

"I wouldn't if you knew what was good for you." Daphne returned getting a significant glance from Hermione.

A few minutes later the train pulled away from the station and their journey to Hogwarts had begun.

About ten minutes later the quintet was having casual conversation about their summer vacations when the door to the cabin slide open. Standing in the doorway wearing her school uniform and a serious face was Ginny Weasley.

Everyone looked up at her, "Harry can I have a word please?"

Harry looked a bit annoyed at first but then softened, "Yes but you can say it front of everyone."

Ginny frowned slightly this was not how she envisioned it going, "It's kind of a sensitive topic."

Harry and her exchanged several looks in silence as everyone in the room was staring at Ginny. "I would trust the people in this room with my life. That includes you by the way Ginny." Harry smiled and tried to reassure the youngest Weasley.

Both Daphne and Hermione smiled on the inside knowing how much Harry cared about his friends and those closest to him.

Ginny sighed and stepped into the cabin, "Harry James Potter, I Ginevra Molly Weasley owe you a life debt and have come to pledge my services to you until you decide it fit to release me." Ginny held out her wand a white flash of light forced everyone but Harry to avert their eyes for a second.

Once the light faded everyone except Harry was shocked. Harry however stood and raised his wand and pointed it at her, "I Harry James Potter do hereby acknowledge Ginevra Molly Weasley's life debt and do subsequently release her of any responsibility provided that she remain a loyal a faithful friend to me and mine." Another flash of white light spread throughout the chamber and when it faded Ginny had one tear and a bright smile on her face.

Harry walked over and gave Ginny a warm hug, "I am sorry I wasn't there for you these past two years."

Ginny's breath hitched slightly as she regained her composure, "It's not your fault, you were trying to not die. I am sorry I wasn't able to help you through your godfathers death."

The two held each other for several minutes while Daphne watched with great intrigue trying to process their relationship. Clearly Harry and Ginny had a past and that it likely had to deal with their adventures in the Chamber of Secrets their second year.

The two broke their hug and wiped the few tears that were on each other face. "I was worried that because you and Ron weren't talking that we weren't friends." Ginny said now happy.

"Ginny, after all the shit we went through in the Chamber, I should be the one owing you the life debt." to which they both laughed and the mood in the cabin relaxed. "Oh by the way, Ginny." Harry turned to gesture towards Daphne. "This is my girlfriend Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne smiled and looked up at him, "Your going to be doing this all day aren't you?" Harry nodded

"Yup." he said brightly while still standing next to Ginny.

Daphne stood and extended a hand, "Very nice to meet you Ginny."

Ginny walked forward and gave Daphne a light hug and whispered in Daphne's ear, "If you do anything to hurt him I'll kill you the same way he killed Crouch." That sent a chill of fear down the blondes spine. Daphne knew she was someone that she was glad was on their side.

"I'd soon kill myself first." Daphne whispered back. To which Ginny pulled away.

"You know this one is a prat right?" Ginny said in her normally cheerful way that she talked to Harry. She punched him in the shoulder and sat down.

"What was that for?" Harry said in protest.

"For not telling me you had a girlfriend." She punched him again in the stomach. "That one was for being a prat about it."

Daphne laughed and turned towards Ginny, "I like this one."

The next hour or so was filled with happy conversation most of which was about how everyone's summer was. Around two o'clock Daphne nudged Harry who was just staring out of the cabin window.

"We need to get ready for the Prefects Meeting."

"Right…" Harry said while he was staring at a cloud thinking about how different this year would be.

Hermione, Daphne and Harry all left the cabin a few moments later and walked to the back of the train all wearing their new Robes and Prefect Badges.

When they arrived they were greeted by Angelina Johnson who was wearing her Gryffindor house Robes and Golden P on her badge. "Heya, Harry, Hermione. Welcome to the club. Please take a seat on the left next to Katie and Cormac."

"You made Head Girl?! Congratulations!" Hermione hugged the elder Gryffindor.

"Good work Angie." Harry said clapping her on the back.

"Thanks, Dad was very excited he flew home the day after my letter came. Never get to see him ya know. Always traveling." She rolled her eyes and noticed that Daphne was standing right behind them. "Mrs Greengrass a pleasure to have you with us."

Daphne stepped forward, "I don't think we've met before." Daphne said a bit unsure. She had met most of the students in her year and even most of them of the year above and below however Angelina was two years older and a Gryffindor.

Harry interrupted, "Oh I'm sorry, Angie this is my girlfriend Daphne, Daph this is Angelina Johnson she's the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and apparently our new Head Girl."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Angelina jabbed him hard in the stomach. "Well Daphne it's a pleasure to meet you and if your good enough for this one, your good enough for me. Eagun Thomas is Head Boy. Come have a seat." she pointed with her head to a Hufflepuff boy across the cabin talking to Hannah Abbott.

Daphne gave a quaint smile and took a seat across the row from Harry and Hermione. People from all houses started to arrive. Daphne made note of who all the new Prefects were as they arrived. After about five minutes all the students were assembled.

The fifth year prefects were as follows:

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger - Gryffindor

Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott - Hufflepuff

Padam Patil and Anthony Goldstein - Ravenclaw

Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy - Slytherin

"Welcome everyone to another Year at Hogwarts." Angelina greeted. "I am Angelina Johnson and this is Eagun Thomas and we are your Head Boy and Head Girl. We would like to keep this meeting brief so I'd like to just get started right away. This year we are going to have increased security as a new Bill has passed through the Wizengamot which is putting all of the Muggleborns under protection." This comments drew a few grumbles from the gather students especially from Draco. "As a result we will see an increased Ministry presence this year. We will be joined by two Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks who graduated two years ago and Cedric Diggory who most of you will remember from last year's Triwizard Tournament. They will be staying in the staff quarters. As for our schedule you will use the same partners as last year unless a valid reason for change is requested." She paused and looked around the room at the returning sixth and seventh years who all nodded. "As for our new fifth years our policy is that you will get paired with a Prefect from another house to ensure fairness and to encourage all of us to work together.

Eagun pulled a small bag out of his pocket, he spoke in a deep voice. "Everyone will pick a name out of the bag and that will be who you work with during your rounds for the rest of the year. If there are any problems with who you will be working with please let us know." He gesture towards Angelina and walked down the aisle to Hannah. "Mrs Abbott you get the first selection as your name is first alphabetically."

She smiled and reached into the bag and pulled out a purple P with Padam Patil's name. "Padam." She said and both girls nodded.

Eagun then went to Hermione, "Mrs Granger you have next selection."

Hermione nodded and reached and prayed to herself that she didn't get Draco. She almost screamed when she pulled out a green badge and then visibly relaxed when she saw Daphne's face. "Daphne Greengrass." She said while sighing.

"Mrs Granger." Daphne nodded. Hermione thought it was weird that she referred to her by her family name but realized that she was in front of a lot of purebloods. She nodded politely back to the Slytherin.

Anthony was next and he got paired with Ernie MacMillan which left Harry and Draco to get paired together.

Both of which glared at each other for several moments, "Brilliant." Harry spat out.

"Great." Draco yelled while not breaking eye contact.

Several more moments went by as the tension slowly diffused and Angelina and Eagun talked about patrol schedules and responsibilities. They also went over criteria for docking house points and awarding house points. No Prefect could dock more than twenty points a week from a particular house nor could they award more than twenty points per house in a calendar week.

Angelina also noted that it was the fifth year responsibilities to escourt all first years to their dorms after the Feast. They were also encouraged to tell all first years that if they had any questions about Hogwarts that they shouldn't be scared to ask a Prefect if they weren't comfortable talking to a professor.

The meeting lasted about an hour and everyone was dismissed. As Harry was leaving he put his arm around Daphne and opened the door to the rest of the train, "Potter." came the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry stopped and turned his head, and saw Draco standing with a taller Slytherin boy. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"See you got yourself a new fan godclub. Hope they last longer than your last one." Draco laughed to himself.

Daphne flinched and went to reach for her wand and was physically restrained by Harry. "Don't." He said softly. "Tell you master that he's 0-4 and next time I'll take his head." Harry said back loudly. Everyone still in the car was silent as the two fifth years stared off Harry still having his arm around Daphne.

"You and your pet better watch yourself-" Draco was hit by a blast of red and flew back several feet as a small puff of smoke floated up from Harry's wand. No one in the room had been able to register the speed at which Harry had drawn his wand nor at how he was able to cast a fully powered Stupefy non-verbally at his age.

"Anyone see anything?" he asked the room. "Good, I think someone should attend to Mr Malfoy. I think he may have eaten some bad pudding."

As the elder Slytherin woke Draco he was vomiting. Apparently Harry had chained the stunning hex and a vomiting jinx together as the only curse people saw was the stunner.

Harry lead Daphne out of the room silently. They both held hands as they walked down the train back to their cabin towards the middle. Along the way people all smiled and said hello's all the while noticing that Harry and Daphne were holding hands. Harry was very happy as was Daphne shockingly.

Daphne had been nervous about today for the past two weeks, nervous about how she would be received. As they got back to the cabin Hermione was already seated and talking with Tracy as Ginny and Neville were playing a game of Exploding Snaps.

"Everything ok?" Hermione asked as it took them a fair bit longer to return than she expected.

"Yeah just a bit of trouble with Malfoy." Harry said calmly.

"Yeah just Draco being Draco." Daphne said easing Tracy's concern. There was a reason they were always seen together at school and it was because it wasn't safe for either of them walk around alone without being in camp Malfoy.

Everyone in Slytherin followed Draco from the end of their second year. He walked in and proclaimed himself King all because of who his father was. Not to mention all of the Junior Death Eaters that were aligned to their fathers or mothers.

A few minutes later Angelina walked by and stopped at the cabin, "Harry, can I have quick word?"

Harry got up a slight confusion about his face, "Yeah Angie, what's up?"

"Well two things really. One, are you and Mr. Malfoy going to be ok working together?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, you'd have to talk to him."

Angelina nodded, "I only ask because it's my job. I know you can handle yourself."

"I'll be fine as long as he doesn't do anything stupid." Harry smiled. He secretly liked the idea of having to spend time with Draco. It would allow him to keep better tabs on him throughout the year.

She nodded again and smiled, "Second thing." she frowned slightly which concerned Harry. "I won't be able to perform all the duties of being Captain along with all the duties of being Head Girl aaannnd…" She paused a moment to gauge his reaction. "I was wondering if you'd like to be Captain. If not I'll ask Katie." She said quickly making sure to give him a way out if he was too pressured.

"I don't know…" Harry said honestly. He hadn't even thought about it, sure he'd thought about Quidditch it was one of his favorite things about returning to Hogwarts but being Captain was very different. "You're still gonna play, right?" Harry countered after a few moments of thought.

"Of course I'm going to play." She gave him a look that said 'Do you think I'm crazy?'

"Sure, I'll do it, but I can't promise anything." She gave him a quick hug and then a pat on the back.

"Thanks Harry. I'll tell McGonagall when we get to the castle." She walked towards the front of the train and waved as she did.

Harry walked back into their cabin and sat down next to the window and Daphne. "What'd Angelina want?" Ginny of all people asked first.

"She wanted to know if me and Draco being paired for Prefect's duty would be a problem, also to find out if I would take on being Captain."

There was silence for a few moments as Harry continued to stare out of the train as the Hogwarts lake came into view.

"Well!?" Daphne asked breaking the silence in the room.

Harry turned from the window and saw everyone staring at him eagerly. "I said I'd do it." His grin turned into a big smile when everyone got up and congratulated him.

"Harry that's great!" Ginny gave him huge gripping hug.

Daphne shot the young redhead a glare. Ginny noticed and stared back at the Slytherin. Daphne swore later that she saw the girl nod ever so slightly.

Soon after that the Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade.

As Harry and Daphne walked towards the carriages they noticed a woman in a black and yellow robe inspecting bags. She had a badge that had a gold HA on it. Curiosity struck Harry and he walked over to her.

"Hello?" He asked trying to figure out who this new teacher was.

"Wotcha, Nice to meet you Harry Potter." Her hair was blue and as she shook Harry's had it turned pink.

Harry shook her hand a bit less enthusiastically than she did but he didn't know who she was, "Nice to meet you too. Forgive my bluntness but who are you?"

Tonks laughed, "Thought the robe gave it away, I am Nymphadora Tonks Junior Auror and assigned to Hogwarts for this year, but please call me Tonks."

It all clicked in his head, "You're the other Auror working for Mad-Eye." Daphne walked up behind him having watched the entire exchange from behind.

"Nice to meet you Auror Tonks, I am Daphne Greengrass and I imagine we'll be seeing a lot of you this year." Daphne and Tonks exchanged light greetings and her bag was checked but otherwise was cleared to board a carriage.

As Harry walked over to the carriages he noticed a large skeletal beast was standing in front of the carriage. "What is it?" Harry said fascinated by the creature.

"What's what?" Daphne asked her eyebrow raised.

"The thing pulling the carriage." Hermione and Tracy walked up at that moment.

"What's he talking about now?" Tracy asked trying to get a rise out of Harry. It had been something of a game between the two of them since they started hanging around more.

"He says there's some kind of thing pulling the carriages." Daphne said rolling her eyes.

Harry meanwhile ignoring the trio of girls walked to the front of the carriage and gently reached out to touch the creature. As he made contact with its neck he felt the skin was soft and warm and stretched gently when he rubbed it. "It's warm." He said over his shoulder. It was then that he noticed two folded wings along its back. "I think it can fly if it weren't tied to the carriage."

Hermione noticed them for the first time, "I think they are called Thestrals, they can only be seen by those that have seen death." She said gravely remembering anger and fear that she felt when Harry killed Crouch.

"Thestrals?" Daphne asked trying to remember where she had heard that name before. "I've heard of them but can't remember anything about them." She walked over to Harry and stood next to him.

Harry felt her heat from behind his shoulder, he reached back and gently took her hand. Daphne's heart jumped a bit as he grabbed her. Harry turned to look at his girlfriend, "Do you trust me?" His face was emotionless.

Daphne nodded and Harry pressed her hand lightly against the Thestrals neck. Daphne was first shocked that she was able to feel something where her eyes told her there was nothing. "It's warm…" She said turning to Harry who now had a weak smile on his face. "It's almost like leather yet…"

"Furry." Harry said as he began to stroke the creatures mane. The Thestral made a odd sound that sorta reminded him of a louder owl trill, to which Daphne jumped slightly and caused Harry to laugh a bit. "A bit jumpy tonight aren't we?"

Daphne hit him in the shoulder with her other arm. "Stuff it!"

Tracy and Hermione both giggled from a few feet away. A light breeze blew through the forest and sent a chill down Tracy's spine. "Come on let's get inside, we must be the last bloody ones still out here." She and Hermione climbed into the carriage followed closely behind by Harry and Daphne.

The trip to Hogwarts was cold and filled with light conversation. As the quartet walked into entrance of the Great Hall. Daphne pulled Harry into an alcove and motioned for Hermione and Tracy to go in before them.

"What's up?" Harry asked before he realized that Daphne was starting to hyperventilate. "Hey…" Harry gently reached out and touched Daphne's chin, she was starting to shake slightly.

"I...I…"

"Sshhhh…" Harry pulled her into a soft embrace her head resting on his shoulder. "Daph it'll be fine." He said it calmly and softly.

Daphne reacted by calming down a bit when he pulled her into his embrace. "I don't know if I'm ready." She whimpered

"Daph look at me." Harry spoke with love.

Daphne leaned back and looked at him, his eyes were full of love and joy. His smile sent little sparks into her chest. All the world around them faded away into a cloud of white and there standing holding her was Harry. The boy that came into her life two months ago and changed everything. Changed her outlook on boys, on wizards and on life and here he was this boy that had seen TERRIBLE things. Things that no witch or wizard should ever have to see in their lifetime and he was standing with her telling her that things would be alright.

Daphne's breathing had slowed to its regular tempo when she came out of her dream world. "Better?" He asked with a slight grin.

Daphne stood up straight with Harry's hands on her shoulders, "Yeah." She said weakly and as she looked at him, her confidence grew to match his. "Yeah, who the fuck cares if a Slytherin and Gryffindor go out, I dare them." She with a wicked grin that Harry made note that he wanted to see more of. "I dare them all to stand between us."

Harry remained frozen for a second before starting to giggle. "Too corny?" Daphne asked.

"Nope." Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Just the right amount of corny."

The two of them walked out from the alcove and as they did they heard the familiar steps of a herd of children.

Daphne interlaced her fingers into Harry's and the two of the walked casually into the Great Hall. Most of the students were too busy talking with friends they hadn't seen all summer but their entrance was by no means unnoticed. Harry looked up at the Head table and caught a glint from Dumbledore and a perplexing smile that followed as he registered the scene before him. Harry also noticed Hagrid was not at the feast which was odd since he had been reinstated as Care for Magical Beasts Professor.

Daphne meanwhile noticed several of the Slytherins glaring at them as they walked past. Ones of note Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy of course who had a bright grin on his face. She also caught an interesting look from Blaise Zabini. Daphne and Blaise had an interesting relationship, Blaise was still in camp Draco but only out of necessity. Blaise if he had his way would be like the Greengrass's, neutral.

Daphne and Harry walked down the center aisle until they reached Tracy at which point Daphne squeezed his hand and then sat down next to Tracy. Harry walked a bit further down and took the seat between Hermione and Ginny and across from Fred and George.

Harry was grateful that Ron had decided to sit at the end of the table with Dean and Seamus since he really didn't want to deal with him in front of the entire school.

A few seconds after Harry took his seat, Dumbledore stood up and the room fell quite.

"Greeting and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. In a few moments a new class of students will arrive and the sorting ceremony will proceed. I would like to remind all of you that these are new students and have almost no training with magic and their minds are ripe to be molded. I ask that the older students do their best to help them integrate into our way of life." He sat down a few moments after.

The double doors of the Great Hall were thrown open as Professor McGonagall walked in with about forty or so students who were walking side by side.

Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and he turned and shook his head as if to say wait. He was very interested in the group of new students as it was his responsibility as Prefect to help educate them.

Ginny was a bit saddened but then quickly saw his bright purple P badge that was on his breast. She smiled and nodded to him but made note that she would get him later.

After the last student was sorted and all the kids took their seats at the front of the tables, Dumbledore stood again.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another Year at Hogwarts. I am Headmaster Dumbledore, and I would first like to say that a privilege and an Honor it is to have each and everyone of you at our prestigious school. A few announcements before the feast can begin, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Arts Professor. Dolores Umbridge."

Hermione hit Harry lightly on the shoulder, "Isn't she the one from the hearing?" She whispered to his ear.

Harry turned his head slightly while still looking straight, "Yeah, she the Undersecretary for Fudge."

"I would also like to…" Dumbledore was cut off by a high pitched 'Ahem.' He turned towards the source of the noise and Professor Umbridge had stood up and was walking towards the front of the podium.

"Thank you Headmaster for that wonderful introduction." She stood with her hands at her chest in a small fist. "How wonderful it is to see all of your bright faces looking up at me. I'm sure that we are going to be wonderful friends." She paused and look specifically at Harry. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of its children to be of the paramount of importance. Over the years each Headmaster has brought his or her expertise to Hogwarts and it is because of these expertise that we have the greatest school of Magic in the world." She nodded appreciatively at Dumbledore as he still stood behind the podium.

"Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. We must preserve what practices that must be preserved and perfect those that can be perfected while pruning those practices that must be prohibited. Tee-hee."

Dumbledore and the rest of the teached clapped weakly while the rest of the hall was silent. "Thank you Professor Umbridge for those inspiring words. I would also like to inform everyone that because of some recent events we are now hosting several members from the Auror's." Dumbledore gestured towards the end of the Head table where Alastor, Cedric and Tonks sat. They all were wearing their official Auror robes. "Some of you will recognise Alastor Moody from last year." His eyes stared directly at Harry, "He has agreed to lead a special task force for the duration of this school year. He and his two associates have unrestricted access to Hogwarts and you are to respect any direction and order given to you by them as though they were given to you by me or any other staff member. With that out of the way let the feast begin." With a wave of his hands a full banquet of food appeared in front of everyone and people began to enjoy the Opening Feast.

The first few minutes were like every other year but as people finished their first mouthfuls people started getting curious.

"So Harry?"

"We noticed that you walked in-"

"- With a particularly beautiful blonde." Fred and George asked with a grin from ear to ear.

Harry finished chewing his potatoes, "You mean Daphne?"

"No dumb dumb, the other beautiful girl that has long blonde hair that you were holding hands with." Ginny poked.

Harry grin and looked at her, "You're jealous!"

The twins being the opportunistic older brothers that they were jumped in, "Does little Ginny-Winny have a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I think she does Freddie just look at how red she's getting."

"Boy's you really need to learn when Ginny's mad and flush." Harry answered while taking a bite of Ginny's spinach.

Hermione turned him to face her, "When did you get to be such the expert on girls?"

"Oh, I don't know when she and I were forced to kill a Basilisk and the reincarnated spirit of Tom Riddle." Harry said it as fact and with no ill-will towards any of the parties involved.

Ginny just nodded and continued eating her chicken. Meanwhile Hermione was stunned silent and was forced to go back to eating her dinner. The twins however sat back in their chairs and took stock of the two people in front of them.

"You mean to tell us."

"That you and Harry are-"

"-No longer attracted to each other?" George finished.

Harry and Ginny both stopped chewing their food and shrugged, "No." They said it in almost the same inflection and tone, and went back to eating.

"Mom'll be pissed."

"At least Ron will be happy."

"SHUT IT!" Harry screamed. "Let me get this out in the open right now, I don't want to hear anything about Ron. No messages from him to me, no stories about him to me. If he decides to grow up and apologize for all the stupid shit he's done, he can. Till then please keep the Ron-talk to yourselves."

Harry spent the next twenty minutes eating his dinner quietly every now and then glancing over his shoulder to check on Daphne. They made eye contact a few times but she seemed to be having a much more enjoyable feast than he was.

As the feast came to a close Dumbledore instructed everyone to leave and for the first years to stay behind as they will be escorted to their dorms by the fifth year Prefects.

Harry and Hermione said polite goodbyes to their friends and walked up to the head of the table. There were five girls and four boys and only one of which was muggleborn, not that Harry thought that it was bad, hell his best friend was muggleborn and Hermione is one of the brightest and most talented witches of their generation. It only meant that he would have only one student to really focus on.

"Hello everyone welcome to Gryffindor." Hermione started.

"My name is Harry Potter and this is my best friend Hermione Granger. We are both fifth year's and your Prefects."

"Does anyone know what Prefects are?" Hermione asked.

One girl with dark red hair raised her hand. "Yes?" Harry pointed to her. "Please state your name."

"Lauren Finley." she said brightly. "Prefects are teacher appointed students that act as assistants and junior staff members."

"Very good Mrs. Finley." Hermione said, "We are also a resource to you if you have any questions."

"Like what?" A darker skinned boy asked, "Sorry, I am Tyler Gregory."

Harry shrugged, "Like how to get to classes on time. What time meals are? How to not get points taken away in potions?"

"Anything you can think of, we'll answer if we can." Hermione laughed slightly at his joke about potions.

"Mr Potter?" Another girl asked. "Nancy Springer. Is it true what my mum says about you?"

Harry kneeled down, "I don't know, what does you mum say about me?" He smiled and tried to alleviate the girls nerves.

"She says that you're a liar and shouldn't be trusted."

Harry laughed slightly, "Nancy, I wish your mom was correct because if she was then my life would have been so much easier. Just know this." He looked over all the kids. "You are in the safest place in all of Britain, and as long as Albus Dumbledore is here nothing can happen to you." Harry lied a bit but he knew that as long as Dumbledore was Headmaster he would do everything in his power to keep all the students safe.

"Any other questions before we show you to your dorms?" Hermione said bringing everyone back together.

When no one raised their hands, Harry clapped his together, "Brilliant, follow us. We'll show you the most direct way to Gryffindor Tower. It may be a bit of climb but you get use to it." Harry and Hermione lead them out of the Great Hall which was only filled with the ten Hufflepuff first years and Ernie and Hannah.

Hermione walked in the back while Harry lead, one of the boys remarked how amazing it was that all the staircases moved. One of the remarked at how annoying it was.

"I remember my first week, I was late to almost half of my classes because of these stairs." Harry laughed.

"Just remember to leave five minutes earlier than you think is necessary." Hermione added.

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the painting of the fat lady. "Welcome to your new home for the next seven years." Hermione smiled.

"Huh? We live in a painting?" Amos Winston a black haired boy asked.

Harry chuckled and turned to Hermione, "You know I asked the same thing when Percy showed us up here. No, we live behind the painting, you have to give the password to the Fat Lady." He gesture to the painting and the Fat Lady waved back.

"Oh my, aren't they so adorable." The Fat Lady waved at the group of nine of them.

"The password is Lion's Pride but it will change every few weeks so keep an eye on the bulletin board in the common room." Hermione gave the password and the painting swung open.

Revealing the Gryffindor Common Room, "Welcome to our Common Room." Harry said while stepping in through the doorway and walking backwards waving the students to follow him. "You can do pretty much anything you want in this room. Study, read, play games, talk you name it. You'll find that everyone has their routines, but everyone in this house is very open to company."

Hermione walked in after the last girl walked in, "The Dorms are right up these stairs, Boys on the left, girls on the Right. You will find that all your stuff is up in front of your beds already."

"If you need help with anything please feel free to ask either of us or any of the other Prefects or Teachers. I personally am going to be awake for a while but your curfew is at 9:00pm. Sharp." Harry said it a bit loud and forcibly but not such that it would scare anyone.

Most of them ran quickly up to their respective dorms as they were mostly interested in making sure they got the best bed. A few of the kids lingered for a few minutes and talked with their fellow classmates about plans for tomorrow. After about five minutes all nine of them were tucked safely up in their dorms.

Harry walked over by the fireplace and sat in one of the chairs. Hermione walked over to him, "What's up?"

Harry gave her an odd look, "What makes you think that something is up?"

Hermione sat down across from him, "Because usually you go off to your dorm to hang out with Dean and Seamus." She eyed him carefully, she had a pretty good idea what was bothering and truthfully it had been bothering her all day.

Harry sighed, "I don't know what to do about Ron…" Harry sat up and put his head in his hands. "I mean I can't just stay mad at him forever."

"I can." Hermione spat out. "The git hasn't said anything to me all summer. No letters no apology, nothing."

"When we spoke, if you could call it that, in Diagon Alley. He seemed to have no idea why I was so mad at him. Maybe he'll never grow up, but I certainly can't be friends with him." Harry grumbled out.

Hermione sighed and they sat silently for the next ten minutes as people people came in and out of the common room. Harry stared at the fire the whole time. Eventually Hermione got up.

"I have patrol tonight." She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have my first shift tomorrow, which will be a problem to worry about tomorrow. Can you tell Daphne to meet me in the Astronomy Tower at four?" Harry was laying across the chair his feet hanging over the edge of the chair.

"Sure, but promise me you'll at least try and talk to Ron. You both are going to have to sleep in the same room the rest of the year." She said a bit light heartedly.

"Sure thing Hermione." Harry flashed a smile that Hermione know he was brushing her off.

"Harry, I promise you this year will be better than the others."

"I hope so. I certainly hope so. I don't know how much more I can deal with."

Hermione walked up the stairs to the fifth year girls dorm and changed into more comfortable clothes. Harry meanwhile stayed in the chair and waited till after she left. It was passed nine-oclock and he no longer needed to be on duty so he marched slowly upstairs to his dorm.

When he opened the door he found that everyone was on their beds mostly dressed to sleep, but none of the fifth year boys had ever gone to sleep before 11. Harry walked over to his trunk grabbed his new sweatpants that Astoria had given him and changed.

Harry sat down on his four poster bed and took out the picture of his mom and dad and held it lightly in his hand. He glanced up and saw Ron sitting on his bed reading a magazine. "Eh fuck it," he said to himself.

Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ron, who was stunned silent. "Look, I strongly doubt we can be friends again after what you did at the end of last term, but I don't want this to be awkward. As long as you keep out of my business were good."

Ron just nodded, "What about Hermione?"

Harry laughed, "You're on your own on that one. She's just as pissed at you as I was."

Harry got off Ron's bed and laid down on his. "Harry?" He turned to face Ron. "I hope that I can prove you wrong."

"I do too, Ron. I do too." With that Harry went to sleep for a few hours.

Hermione and Daphne both reported for their first Prefect watch in front of the Great Hall at ten. They were joined by Angelina and Eagun.

"Hey Hermione, Daphne, over here." Angelina waved them down. "So I understand that you two have become friends of the summer?"

"Where did you hear that?" Hermione asked, Daphne was also curious as to the Gryffindors information.

"From Astoria." She grinned at Daphne. "She and my little sister, Maggie, are good friends. Anyway I was worried on the train but after hearing that and seeing your face." she gestured towards Hermione. "I was feeling much better."

Daphne was a bit irked at her sister but that was a conversation for another day, "So what are we to do exactly?"

Eagun stepped forward, "Our job is to patrol the castle looking for students that are out past their curfew. Commonly they congregate in the broom closets or the Astronomy tower."

"I once found two seventh years in green houses. They were doing things that I won't mention." Angelina giggled.

"It's the first night and usually students are pretty subdued but if you do find someone just send them back to their dorms. We don't want to start docking points early and getting people upset." Eagun said happily.

"Ok, so basically we are to just walk the castle looking for anything out of place?" Hermione clarified.

"Basically, but tonight you'll do the East wing and the main castle, we'll handle the dungeons and the towers." Angelina said as she yawned.

"You are to meet back here at three am and then the next shift will take over. Which I think is Darius, Cho , Cedric and Tonks." Eagun said trying to remember the organization chart that he spent hours making.

"Oh and just do yourself a favor and keep a light on at all times." Angelina said to two girls before she and Eagun walked up the stairs towards the Divinations tower.

Daphne and Hermione stood around in the entrance to the Great Hall for a few minutes as Hermione pulled out a odd piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She touched her wand to the paper and it begun to fill in the with all the corridors of the castle."

Daphne watched in excitement as the lines filled in, "Sick, did you make that?" She said before she saw that their names appeared in front of the Great Hall.

"No, Harry's father and Sirius Black made this, I think Professor Lupin helped as well." Hermione said as she was folding the Marauders map so that it would only show the section where they were.

"Wait, then why do you have it?"

"Harry let me borrow it for tonight so we can learn all the hidden passageways."

"Can I see it?" Daphne asked excitedly. She never knew of magic that was able to map out such a magically secure place as Hogwarts while being pinpoint accurate with each person's location.

Hermione pulled her friend up the stairs, "Sure but, I promised Harry I wouldn't use it for getting students in trouble. It would defeat the purpose the Marauders intended it for."

"Who are the Marauders?" They marched slowly up the stairs into the East Wing of the castle.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." Hermione handed Daphne the map.

"Peter Pettigrew? Isn't he the one that got Black locked up in Azkaban?"

"Sorta. He was the one that we later found out betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. He framed Sirius Black for it knowing that only Harry's parents, Sirius and himself knew of the change in Secret Keepers. So he faked his own death and killed twelve muggles while framing Sirius for their deaths."

Daphne thought for a few moments in silence as she unfolded the map. As she did she saw two fourth year Slytherin names in an empty classroom nearby, she chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh just Smith and Sadie are having some alone time." Hermione peeked over at the map and giggled.

About an hour later after they reached the top of the East wing and began their circle back to the Great Hall. "How are Harry's dreams coming?" Hermione asked her friend out of the blue.

Daphne sighed, "I fear they are getting worse. Not that Harry will tell me much anymore."

"Never did with me either…" Hermione said under her breathe.

"What he does tell me is that he's moving towards the door in the Department of Mysteries but has never been able to open it. Just that whoever or whatever is showing him this can't get inside."

"Why do you both keep saying whoever or whatever?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"Well I too thought it was Voldemort, but he can't just go waltzing through the Ministry of Magic. Especially in a place like the Department of Mysteries." Daphne still holding the Marauders Map.

"Well then we need to figure out more about the Department of Mysteries. Even if Voldemort isn't the one walking down the hallway he's involved and if we are to be able to help Harry we need to find out what he's after." Hermione was walking a bit faster and a bit more pep in her step until she yawned.

"Hahaha, Hermione you are someone I wish I'd taken the time to get to know earlier." Daphne was laughing her ass off.

"What's so funny?" She puffed up.

"You realize when you talk like that you sped up to almost twice the pace and you got the same look that Harry gets when he's really focused." Daphne managed to catch up to her.

"I did?" Hermione smiled and noticed that Daphne was slightly out of breath. She too started laughing. "You know Daphne, I think your right. Until this summer I was always jealous of you. You have always been my main competition in classes and the fact that you have access to much more information and hell just the magical world than I do…"

"And by information you mean books right?" Daphne giggled as Hermione shot her a glare. "Well that's behind us… right?"

Hermione smiled and took the map back from Daphne, "I hope so. I mean I'm still going to beat your ass in Runes."

"And I'm still going to fly circles around you in Arithmancy."

"Good"

"I wouldn't have it anyother way."

The two girls marched side by side for a few strides before doubling over in a fit of laughter.

Around 3:00 AM they walked into the foyer of the Great Hall and saw Angelina and Eagun along with Tonks and Cedric.

"How was it?" Angelina asked the two approaching girls.

"It was fine, we did manage to find two Hufflepuff's in a broom closet." Hermione said with a faint blush.

"We sent them back to their dorms, I think they were more embarrassed than anything." Daphne said with a grin.

"We only managed to find someone's lost toad…" Eagun said a bit disappointed.

"Well you are free to head back to your dorms, We'll see you again in a few nights."

"Monday right?" Hermione said.

"Yup, you are Monday's and Friday's." Angelina said pulling out her patrol schedule.

Daphne yawned, "Well as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I am very tired and would like to sleep."

"Goodnight Mrs. Greengrass." Angelina waved as did Eagun.

Daphne headed down towards the Dungeons.

"Daph wait up a sec." Came a call from Hermione. She caught up to Daphne and pulled her around a corner. Daphne gave her an inquisitive look.

"Harry asked you to meet him atop the Astronomy Tower at four." She handed Daphne the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak.

"What's… OH MY GOD!" She said a bit loud but quickly clamped her mouth shut.

"Sshhhh. The cloak will make you invisible but it won't make you quiet." Hermione scolded.

"Thanks Hermione." She gave the brunette a big hug.

"Now if you don't mind. I am getting some sleep. Remember no classes tomorrow." Hermione was a bit sad but September 1st was a Thursday and they wouldn't be starting classes till Monday. However they would be getting their schedules, most of the student body was very excited about having the long weekend to settle in. Even Hermione was a bit excited because it meant that she'd have three days to use the Library before anyone really needed to be in there.

Daphne watched as Hermione slowly trudged up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower. She quickly dawned the Invisibility Cloak. "Vouvos" she said softly as a quick yellow light appeared around her shoes and then vanished. As she walked she made no sound, a spell she learned in her third year to help her sneak in and out of the Restricted section of the Library.

Daphne look over the Map and saw that Harry was sitting alone atop the Astronomy tower. Daphne quickly made her way up the two hundred stairs. When she got to the top she took a few moments to catch her breath before walking into the large open space atop the tower.

"Harry…?" Daphne whispered.

Harry who was sitting leaned up against the edge of tower perked up, "Daph?" He returned in his normal voice. Harry was wearing the same sweatpants as before but now was wearing his Gryffindor Sweater as it was cold and windy.

Daphne immediately shivered as a gust of wind hit her from behind. "I never saw why couples come up here. It's fucking cold."

Harry smiled he loved how Daphne would just swear all the time. It was a refreshing change of pace from spending all his time around Hermione. "It's because the Prefects never want to walk up the two hundred stairs. Beside with the Marauders Map, I can see them coming from the base of the tower." He smiled still not able to see his girlfriend.

Daphne noticed that he was still kinda looking around as if trying to find her. She quickly took off the cloak and siddled over to Harry. They were sitting on the cold stone and the view that Harry had been staring at was the Black Lake. The moon was almost full and only a few clouds peppered the night sky.

"Wow… I never knew the grounds looked so…"

"Peaceful?" Harry said while wrapping an arm around Daphne's shoulder.

The two of them sat together for a while in contented silence. "Harry?"

"Hmmm?" Harry muttered as his eyes were closed. He was enjoying being able to be with Daphne.

"What's up with you and Miss Weasley?"

"Ginny?" Harry asked his eyes still closed.

"Yeah." Daphne pulled her head off his shoulder and she slid across the opening so she was sitting opposite him.

"It's complicated… I mean…" Harry sighed. Honestly he had no idea what was going on with him and Ginny. She'd been so supportive of his request for space last year. Then after the Yule Ball when Harry saw her come down the stairs in the Common Room he felt something. "I think at some point, I liked her." Harry said heavily.

"Liked? Meaning you don't anymore?" Daphne brought her knees up to her chest.

"Yeah, I think." Harry shrugged opening his eyes. "What we went through… It changed both of lives. I don't think I'd be the person I am today without her, but do I love her? No."

Love, he used the word. The word that had been on her mind since his birthday. She had a vague idea of what it meant to love someone. She loved her sister and parents, but Harry. She felt good around him but it was different, different than when she was around her parents. "Do you love me?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes." He said it as he exhaled and softly that she could barely hear him say it, but she knew it was true.

"Sorry, say that again." Her heart froze as the word echoed in her so loud that it sent shivers up her spine.

He was staring directly at her and that flame that was behind his eyes was blazing brightly and it filled her with happiness. "I love you Daphne." He reached over and offered his hand to her.

Daphne stared at his hand and slowly reached out and gently grasped his fingers. She sidled over to next to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder. The two of them gazed out into the clear September sky in Scotland.


	9. Griffin and the Snake

The next morning as the sun crept over the hills, a single ray of light hit Daphne's right eye.

"Uuurhhhg…" She adjusted and tucked her head behind Harry's neck.

The movement woke Harry, and as his eyes opened and squinted in the morning sun. He slowly took in his surroundings and was very happy to find Daphne still there with him. He gently squeezed her waist and turned his head so his chin rested against her blond hair.

Daphne groggily pulled her head back and turned to face him, "Morning." Harry said softly as he didn't want to startle her.

"No it's not." She nuzzled happily into his shoulder which caused Harry to smile. Again he had slept for a few hours without dreams about hallways, or doorways, nothing.

"Daphne." He whispered.

"Hmmm." She retorted defiantly

"Daph." He gently shook her.

"No…" She said defiantly. Knowing that he was right. "Uugghhhh, fine." She said sharply.

Harry giggled and gave her another soft squeeze before standing up. He was hit by a small gust of wind and it sent chills down his neck and arms. "God I missed this place." He said loudly.

Daphne slowly pushed herself up as he was stretching. As she stood she yawned and stretched her arms over her shoulders, "What time is it?"

Harry walked away from the ledge and into the center of the tower, "Sometime around five if i had to guess."

Daphne walked over to him and hugged him, "Thanks." She whispered into his chest.

Harry wrapped her up and enjoyed the warmth of her embrace, "For what?"

Daphne was quiet for a few moments enjoying the smell of her boyfriend and the feeling of his arms around her, "For being a good guy."

That caused Harry to laugh a bit louder than he anticipated, "Daph." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's only the second day of term at least give me 24 hours to mess things up."

She chuckled, "Maybe this year will be better."

"If only. If only." He said it in a way that even Daphne couldn't believe it. "You ready for the mayhem that's coming?"

Daphne sighed, she had been dreading it all evening and all day yesterday. She knew that the Feast would be fine as everyone had behave and they weren't allowed to sit with people outside their houses. The real trouble would be the second day as it would now be public knowledge all over the castle that she and Harry were an item. It was a blessing that she had Prefect duty because it meant that she didn't have to deal with people in Slytherin. "No." she said as she frowned.

Harry began to lead her down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, "Well, however bad it is we'll face it together. You mean a great deal to me Daphne and im not about to let a bunch of horny kids fuck this up."

Daphne locked arms with him as they walked down the over two hundred stairs, "Thanks."

Harry walked her to the bottom of the tower and all the way to entrance of the Dungeons all the while checking the Marauders map to make sure they wouldn't be caught. They agreed to meet in a few hours in the Great Hall for Breakfast. Everyone would be there as it was when they would get their schedules. Harry kissed Daphne on the cheek before parting to head back to his dorm.

Daphne walked quietly into the Slytherin Common room. Much to her relief it was still too early for anyone to be awake and was able to sneak quietly into the 5th year girls dorm without being noticed.

She crept over to her bed and as she pulled the curtain away, "Where have you been?" Tracy whispered somewhat loudly.

Tracy was sitting on her bed, "Prefect Duty." She said hiding her face.

"That ended at three. Its now six." Tracy walked over and sat on Daphne's bed.

"Angelina wanted a second opinion on the schedule and we kinda lost track of time." Daphne lied.

"Bullshit! If that were the case you wouldn't be glowing." Tracy could see right through her best friends facade.

"Ugh." Daphne's face hit her pillow for the first time since last June. "I was with Harry…" She said her voice getting muffled by the pillow.

"Then why didn't you just say that in the first place." Tracy bounced over so she was next to her best friend.

Daphne rolled over and glared at Tracy, "Because then you'd ask a billion questions."

Tracy smirked, "Yeah, I mean you guys are dating and you spend the first night away from your parents alone. I am shocked and happy for your Daph. You'd make me proud."

Daphne smiled, "We didn't do anything." She said in response to her friends mischievous grin.

"Sure… And I didn't snog Ernie McMillen last year in the Greenhouse."

"We didn't!" Daphne retorted a bit louder than she intended. She noticed that Pansy sat up and glared at both girls.

Daphne raised her hands in apology, it was common courtesy in the fifth year dorms that no one would make noise before 8am on non-class days, as all four of them loved their sleep.

Daphne turned back to Tracy, "What did I miss?"

Tracy and Daphne always told each other everything, they couldn't always be together as their schedules weren't the same. "Well lets see." Tracy leaned against the headboard. "Draco did his usual speech after all the first years went to sleep. Saying that he was in charge and blah blah blah. His daddy would make anyone's life miserable if they crossed him… blah blah."

Daphne sat up and crossed her legs, "What else is new…"

"A few of the older boys were a bit pissed that your no longer available. Apparently several of them had been plotting to get you into a Betrothal Contract." Tracy's voice was lower and much more serious.

"Ugghh!" Daphne muttered again into her pillow as she rolled on her side. "Great just what I needed. A year of boys pestering me or worse Tori about getting my pants."

"On the bright side they shouldn't be bothering you since the whole school knows about Potter." Tracy said it reassuring her friend.

"He doesn't need to deal with that, he's got enough on his plate as it is. Its only the second day of Term and classes haven't even started yet." Daphne sat back up and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at her trunk and it unlocked and she summoned her hair brush.

"Also, I did some digging on that new teacher, Umbridge." Tracy said putting her hands excitedly on Daphne's leg. "She's the Undersecrectary for Minister Fudge, and she's basically his lap dog."

"Great, another thing to worry about."

Tracy quirked an eyebrow, "Why's that relevant?"

Daphne turned quickly from brushing her hair, "Because the Minister is already out to get Harry and father. After the events of the summer he's position was weakened as Dumbledore and father have put him under the microscope with these attacks on Muggleborns. I imagine she was appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor as a way for Fudge to spy on Dumbledore and by proxy Harry."

"Oh." Tracy summoned a small blue pouch from her bedside and pulled out some nail polish. "That's gonna make this year annoying."

"Yeah…"

The next two hours were filled with usual gossip and stories about their summer. Around eight thirty Daphne and Tracy showered and got dressed to meet Harry and Hermione for breakfast at 9 like they agreed.

Daphne and Tracy walked into the Great Hall and Daphne quickly spotted Harry sitting next to Ginny and across from Hermione and Neville. She quickly guided Tracy over and they sat next to Harry.

"Morning Daphne, Hello Tracy." Hermione greeted as everyone besides Harry was shocked as two Slytherins sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning." Daphne said a bit coldly. She reached over and started filling her plate with food and as she put on some apple slices she noticed that people were staring. "What?"

"They are just shocked the Ice Queen is sitting at the Gryffindor table." Harry said as he finished chewing a piece of toast. She smiled brightly at his girlfriend.

"Oh come off it, you don't actually call her that?" Tracy asked as she reached across the table and took the plate of bacon from in front of Neville.

"Some do." Fred said finally shaking his surprise away.

"I like to think we are better than that Freddie." George exclaimed.

"Right you are Georgie." Daphne continued to eat pile food on her plate as Tracy giggled slightly.

Hermione took careful notes in her head about Daphne's state. She figured that since she had met Harry after they finished patrolling that neither she nor Harry had a lot of sleep, yet the blonde appeared to be quite rested.

"What's everyone doing today?" Neville asked after a period of brief silence as everyone was stuffing their faces.

"I was going to go see Hagrid after a bit." Harry said with a mouthful of food.

He got looks from Hermione and Daphne, "Chew then talk." Hermione scolded. "You're not Ron."

This got a few laughs from the twins and Tracy. "Well I was going to head to the Library for a bit of research." Daphne said while eyeing Hermione.

"I'd like to come with you." Ginny spoke for the first time. "If thats ok…" She said shrinking a bit in her chair. Ginny was perfectly fine around most of the Gryffindors but since Daphne and Tracy were new to the dynamic she reverted back to her timid self.

"That's fine with me. Glad to have some company." Daphne was actually very interested in the fact the Weasley Girl wanted to spend some time alone with her. She had a few things that she needed answers about and it would be a good a time as any to find out.

A few moments later McGonagall walked over. "Mr. Potter." She nodded towards Harry, "Mrs. Granger, here are the schedules for your fellow fifth years. Make sure they are distributed and all the students informed about the new curfew."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said as she took the set of schedules for the all the fifth year girls.

Harry took the set for the boys and quickly handed Neville his. "Dean, Seamus!" He shouted a few seats down.

Both boy looked up, "Harry?" Dean asked.

"Schedules." He passed them to Ginny who passed them to the boys.

Harry looked down the row of chairs trying to find Ron. He was sitting a few seats away from Seamus stuffing his face. Harry frowned, he and Ron had patched things up, kinda; but they were far from good. He stood up and walked down. "Ron."

The red head looked up and for a brief instance fear flashed into his eyes and faded just as quickly. Harry held out his schedule, "Thanks."

Harry merely nodded and walked back to his seat between Ginny and Daphne. He sat down and started looking over his schedule.

Monday

_9:30am - 12:30pm Defense Against the Dark Arts Theory - Umbridge_

_2:30pm - 4:00pm Transfigurations Theory - McGonagall_

Tuesday

_9:30 am - 11:00am Potions Theory - Snape _

_11:30am - 1:00pm Charms Theory - Flitwick_

_2:30pm - 5:30pm Care of Magical Beasts - Hagrid_

Wednesday

_9:30am - 11:00am Charms Practical - Flitwick_

_11:30am- 1:00pm Transfigurations Practical - McGonagall_

_2:30pm - 4:00pm Divinations - Trelawny_

_7:00pm - 9:00pm Transfigurations Special Assignment - McGonagall_

Thursday

_11:30am - 1pm Potions Practical - Snape_

_2:30pm -5:30pm Herbology - Sprout_

Friday

_10:00am - 11:30am Special Assignment - Alastor Moody_

_4:00pm - 5:00pm Prefects Weekly Meeting_

Harry was happy with his schedule because the last three years they had all started with a double Potions lesson Monday mornings. At least this year he'd be taking a class that he actually enjoyed. However he did raise an eyebrow at the Special Assignment that McGonagall and Alastor Moody had given him.

"Umm… Professor?" Harry said while still looking over his schedule.

McGonagall looked over at him after handing a second year his schedule, "Yes Potter?"

He walked over to her, "What is this?" he said pointing to the Transfiguration Special Assignment.

Minerva grinned, "You'll find out Wednesday, Mr. Potter. I think it's something that you'll quiet enjoy. Also, what is this I hear about Mrs. Johnson making you Captain?" She asked with a bit of excitement.

"Oh, she thinks that with her Head Girl duties that and N.E.W.T.S. that she'll be too busy to also Captain the team. She asked me on the train if I'd do it. I told her I would, although don't know how good I'll be." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Mr. Potter, I have absolute confidence that you'll do Gryffindor proud. Your father was captain for four years and he won two titles as Captain." She was practically jumping with excitement.

"Thanks Professor, I'll do my best." He walked away slowly and returned to his seat. As he sat down Daphne snatched his schedule from him, "Hey…."

Daphne gave him a look of 'Really?' before she started comparing their schedules. She looked it over carefully, "So we have DADA, Charms and Potions together."

"Ohh we have Beasts together." Tracy said while looking over Daphne's shoulder. Neither Daphne nor Hermione were taking Divinations or Care for Magical Beasts. They were however both taking Athrimancy and Ancient Runes.

"I'm glad you all are having a good time but can I get my schedule back?" Harry said a bit frustrated.

The girls all laughed. "Potter!" Came the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked down the row and standing a few feet away was Draco flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle. "What, Malfoy?" Harry responded angrily.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on dating your sister. I didn't know you were that sick."

Daphne made to lunge at Draco but was restrained by Tracy, "I think your confused Malfoy." Harry said loudly. "I don't know what sister your talking about."

Malfoy grinned, "Oh don't play dumb Potter, She's sitting right next to you." He said flicking his head towards Daphne.

"Well I see where you'd be confused as Ginny and I do hang out quite a bit, but she's just a close friend. I mean…" He said looking at Ginny. "You're not my sister are you?" He asked in a mocking sort of way. He gave Ginny a look to play along.

Ginny stood up, "Sister, are you kidding?! If you were my brother I wouldn't be able to do this." Ginny reached behind Harry's head and snogged him in full view of the entire student body. They both tried to make it look real even though they both were not interested.

Many people watched the very public and controversial display. Ginny gave a 'I'm sorry' look towards Daphne who played her part by remaining very calm. After several moments they both broke away and smiled fakely at each other. Harry licked the chapstick off of his lip, it did taste quiet good but not as good as Daphne's.

Draco's jaw was wide open and was left speechless. After a second of stuttering and failing to find words he turned around and marched out of the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle following right behind him.

Harry and Ginny both sat down and finished eating their breakfast. Harry glanced at Daphne and he was shocked when she wasn't mad, or atleast didn't look mad.

About five minutes later everyone had finished eating and comparing schedules Harry and Daphne got up and walked silently out of the Great Hall. As they entered the Entrance Harry lead thrm into one of the corridors and pulled her into an alcove.

"Daph-" Harry started before he was cut off by Daphne.

"You don't have to apologize." Daphne said with no real hurt in her voice.

"We only kissed because it would make him go away." Harry said quickly.

"Yeah. I know." Daphne was trying to remain calm. Honestly she had no idea why she was upset. She knew that neither Harry nor Ginny had feelings for each other and that the Kiss meant nothing other than to keep Draco at bay. "I'm fine really." She said after Harry gave her a look.

"Ok, I am going to see Hagrid if you want…"

Daphne cut him off against by shaking her head and waving her arms, "Na im going to use today to do some research on the Department of Mysteries and with any luck I'll be able to find something that might give us insight into your nightmares."

Harry nodded, "If you want to you can let Ginny know about them as a peace offering." He said remembering that Ginny was going to join her in the Library.

"You sure?" Daphne asked, "Isn't that something that you should be telling her."

"I was going to in a few days after all the hubbub settled down, but this seems as good a time as any. Besides until yesterday I wasn't entirely certain where we stood." Harry shrugged.

Daphne eyed him carefully before standing on her tiptoes and give him a soft kiss. She felt his entire body relax as he gently reached up and held her chin. She ended the kiss after a few seconds and as she pulled away admired how much he enjoyed her. "See you for dinner."

Daphne walked back towards the Great Hall to collect Ginny, "Love you Daph." Harry said a bit quietly as he didn't want everyone to hear.

"Love you too." Daphne mouthed as she spun around smiling brightly and walked back into the Hall.

Daphne walked back to where Ginny and Hermione were still sitting talking casually, "Mrs. Weasley?" Daphne asked.

Ginny turned around, "Yeeeaas Mrs. Greengrass."

"I'm heading to library if you still wanted to join me?" She was much more friendly in her tone.

"Sure." Ginny turned towards Hermione, "I'll catch you later?"

Hermione nodded and continued reading her copy of the Daily Prophet.

Ginny and Daphne left the Great Hall walking a bit faster than either would normally. They both had reason to talk to the other but not where prying ears could hear.

They entered the Library after chatting briefly about their summers and Daphne headed to the back and found her table that she always sat at. Daphne frequented the Library often and thus had a very specific table that she always used.

"So… Mrs Weasley."

"Ginny." She corrected and flashed a fake smile.

"Ginny," Daphne nodded, "I felt that we should get to know each other." Daphne was trying to be as nice as possible. Ginny could make her life a living hell if she ended up on the wrong side of Ginny's wrath.

"Didja now? What would a Slytherin like yourself want with a fourth year Gryffindor like me?" Ginny was just messing with Daphne, but she wouldn't know that. Ginny held a serious face as she sat down across from the blonde.

Daphne narrowed her eyes, "Well since we both have a mutual affection towards a certain messy haired green-eyed teen."

Ginny leaned back in her chair, "I don't know if I'd call it mutual… shared maybe, but go on."

Daphne sighed, she sure wasn't making this easy. Not that Daphne thought it would be, despite not having many interactions with Ginny, she did know of her views on Slytherins and especially ones that would have an impact on Harry. "Look I… I don't want this to be difficult or any more awkward than it already is."

"You're doing a bang up job already." Ginny said mockingly. "Look Daphne." Ginny leaned forward. "I meant what I said on the train. You hurt him in any way and you're done. Just because your mom's his new Godmother doesn't instantly buy you my trust. It may buy others but not mine." Daphne shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I must admit, he does seem genuinely happy to be with you which is more than I can for myself."

Daphne tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow, "You don't fancy him anymore?"

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "Nope that died the day in Diagon Alley, when for the first time I saw the real Harry Potter, and not the fantasy one I'd been dreaming about for years."

"Diagon… You mean you were there?" Daphne asked her voice jumping a few octaves from her false Ice Queen Voice.

Ginny nodded slowly, "I watched Harry put my brother in his place. I felt the anger the wrath pouring of off him and for a split second thought that he was going to kill Ron and my mother. Not that I would have done anything to stop him, they deserved it."

Daphne was appalled by the hatred the redhead was exuding, she had always thought the Weasleys were good people. Even the twins with their pranks were still fighting for the Light.

"After that day, I realized many things and suddenly everything made sense. I would never Love Harry Potter and eventually I'd have to come to terms with the fact that Harry would fall in love with someone else. I just didn't think it would this soon or with someone like you." Ginny's face jerked up and her eyes softened. "Not that there's anything wrong with you." She added quickly. "It's just I've spent most of my life idolizing him as some great hero." Ginny noticed Daphne giving her a inquisitive look. "He's not a hero Mrs. Greengrass, but he is what we need right now."

"What do you mean? He's what we need right now?" Daphne asked as anticipation bubbled over into her skin.

"Harry is one of the most powerful wizards in this age, I've seen it, Hermione's seen, hell even Dumbledore's seen it. However the fool would use Harry as his personal weapon before he cares about his well being." Ginny was seething with rage, but not towards Daphne, at Albus Dumbledore. Ginny's eyes narrowed and she focused her gaze towards where the Headmasters Office was. "Has Harry told you about his aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah, only a few things and they were all terrible. They used him as their personal butler and treated him as subhuman." Daphne was saddened by the few things Harry had let slip. She knew it was a sensitive topic and that if he wanted her to know he would tell her.

"You've seen the scars?" Ginny shifted her eyes but her face remained fixed towards the Headmasters Office. Daphne nodded, "They aren't all from his years here at Hogwarts."

Daphne gasped and sorrow began to overtake her for only a moment before an unbelievable anger and hatred flared to life. The piece of paper that Daphne had been holding her hands over suddenly burst into bright green flames. Daphne ignore the pain and the heat and just stared at the red head whose eyes were filled with the same rage and violence that she too was feeling. "I'll kill them…" Daphne's voice was deep and unwavering.

Ginny smirked, "Not if I get there first."

It took about ten minutes for Daphne and Ginny to calm down all the while the two girls sat in silence in the back of library. "You should get that looked at." Ginny said gesturing to the third degree burn on her hand that appeared to not have registered in the Slytherin girl.

"It's fine." Daphne said in her Ice Queen voice before she realized that Ginny actually cared about her well being. "I mean…" Daphne lifted her hand so she could examine it and truly it didn't hurt but that only meant that she had burned all the nerve endings away. "I guess I could have Madam Pomfrey look at it."

"I'll come with you. If you don't mind…" Ginny lowered her gaze and the nervous little girl reemerged.

"I'd like that." Daphne smiled for the first time in almost an hour. "Besides that'll give me time to tell you about Harry's nightmares." Daphne picked up her bag with her unburnt hand and slung it awkwardly over her shoulder.

Ginny picked up her bag and walked next to the blonde, "Nightmares eh? They anything like the ones he was having last year." They walked calmly out of the library and headed down the many staircases towards the Hospital Wing.

"Harry thinks so, however he thinks they are somewhat different. He told me the last ones weren't so much vision as they were being able to see through Voldemorts eyes and feel his feelings. These are about a corridor we later found to be in the Department of Mysteries." Daphne walked slowly which wasn't typical for her. She wanted to make sure that she could tell Ginny everything about the dreams before the nosey Matron would prevent them from speaking of it.

"Department of Mysteries? Like where the Unspeakables work?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow.

"We think so, Harry and Hermione accidentally found the hallway when they were coming back from their Trial. Harry tells me that whoever or whatever is showing him these visions wants something badly from behind a golden door. That and he wakes up every time and has an unbearable urge to kill."

Ginny walked in silence for a few minutes pondering what she had just heard. "Well sounds like we've got our work cut out for us this year. A Crazy Bitch from the Ministry is here to teach us Defense, the Minister is out for Blood from Dumbledore and Harry and now we have to deal with Voldemort trying to get into the most secretive department in the Ministry."

"Wait you know of the Department of Mysteries?!" Daphne turned and put her hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"Calm down." Ginny chuckled, "I know only that its where the Unspeakables work and they are responsible for creating things such as the Time-Turners."

"They invented Time-Turners?" Daphne had grown up in the magical world since she was a baby and yet, since she met Harry she'd learned more about the the world she lived in than she had learned in the past ten years. "I can see why Voldemort would want something from there, but what is it?" She started walking back down the hallway.

"Whatever it is." Ginny said following behind Daphne, "It can't be good." They rounded a corner and arrived at the double doors that Ginny had walked through countless times because of one reason or another. Ginny turned towards Daphne, "Well find out." She paused. "We'll find out together." She held her hand out to Daphne.

Daphne looking curiously over the gesture the younger girl was making, "Yes." She said more to herself than to Ginny. "We'll do this together." She grabbed Ginny's hand and they both shook it once. She met Ginny's eyes and Daphne could tell that she and Ginny were on the same page when it came to Harry. Despite Ginny not being able to Love Harry, she still cared about him more than she did her own family. That much Daphne had learned over the course of the last hour. Daphne was fortunate enough to not be in that situation because Harry was family. Family that she cared about above all other things.

They both nodded silently and then Ginny gently pushed Daphne into the Hospital Wing. Daphne's face turned sour as she remember why she was here in the first place.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her desk reading an article, "Hello my dears?" She said before she realized that standing before here were two very unlikely of students. "What… can I do for you today?" She grew increasingly perplexed.

"I seem to have burned my hand during a bit of accidental magic." Daphne said raising her blackened hand to the Matron.

"Oh that looks unpleasant, please have a seat." She gestured towards the nearest bed and pulled out her wand.

"I'll catch up to you later Daphne." Ginny called in a friendly voice.

"Thanks Ginny." She looked intently at the red haired girl, "I mean it. Thank you."

Ginny smiled and practically skipped off out of the room. "You and Mrs. Weasley seem to be getting along." Madam Pomfrey commented. Daphne and her had grown quite close over the years. Truth be told Daphne fancied the idea of becoming a Healer herself, she had a certain gift for healing arts and had on some occasions found them very handy. Not to mention she and the Matron got to spend quite some time due to some unfortunate circumstances involving pranks played by the older Slytherins and her underwear.

"That's a recent development…" Daphne said while staring off out one of the painted glass windows. She turned and looked at the elder witch, "This year has already been so different compared to the last four."

The Matron smiled, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain black haired boy with green eyes?" She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

Daphne blushed slightly, "I have no idea what you are talking about…" She said trying to muster as much of her Ice Queen Persona as she could, but after a few seconds under Madam Pomfrey's glare Daphne cracked and snorted. "Ok fine, yes it has everything to do with Harry."

The Matron chuckled, "Young Love." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Daphne's hand and a series of blue runes and figures appeared. Daphne looked on eagerly as the Matron smiled. "Do you know what this means?" she said turning the diagnostics towards Daphne.

Daphne looked over the runes that appeared and the graph that fluctuate, "It says that the nerve endings are burned and the skin is dead." The Matron nodded, and Daphne was excited that she was able to read the diagnostic spell. Daphne had been trying to study them for most of the summer as fifth year was the first year that student were eligible to intern at the Hospital Wing.

"Very good Mrs. Greengrass, and what would the recommended treatment be?" The Matron looked at her pupil eagerly.

"Uhh…" Daphne's brain spun into gear as she tried to remember the various spells that could be used for such a problem. "Cooling charm applied over a Aquarius Orb?" Daphne posed.

"Close. Aquarius Orb yes, Cooling charm no, Numbing charm only if the affected area receives a lot of movement and contact, however hands." She said as she waved her wand creating a liquid bubble around her hand. "Are easy to manipulate so we refrain from numbing them. You'll have to be much more careful when practicing spells." She gave the young blonde a stern look.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey…" Daphne groaned.

"Very good, I'll ask you to stay for a few hours so i can check to see if your nerve endings reconnect." She went and fetched a small green and yellow vial. "Drink this, it should help regenerate the skin."

Daphne took the vial and uncorked it and drank the foul smelling liquid in one gulp. After she swallowed she coughed a few times, "Why do they always taste like vomit?!" Daphne exclaimed.

Madam Pomfrey just chuckled quietly to herself as she bustled off towards her office. Daphne threw her legs up onto the bed she was sitting on and laid back. It was still early in the day but she only had a few hours of sleep the night before so figured it was as good a time as any to take a nap.

Several hours later Harry walked into the Hospital Wing after coming back from Hagrids, he had heard from Hermione that Daphne was resting there. "Daphne?" Harry called as he walked in.

"Mr. Potter, I hope your not trying to set a new record for getting hurt this year." The Matron said in a half joking half serious voice.

"Madam Pomfrey, you know just as much as I do how much I love to spend time in your care." He flashed a sarcastic smile towards the elder witch. "I am here to check on Daphne."

"I believe Mrs. Greengrass is sleeping but you can go see if you like. I understand now that you are family?" She posed as a question rather than a statement.

"Technically yes, her mother is my new Godmother after Sirius died last June." Harry was getting much better at talking about his late Godfather, although truthfully he hadn't really processed his death.

The Matron frowned, "I was terribly sorry to hear about Young Mr. Black's death. He was a good kid albeit rather reckless streak about him but a brilliant Wizard and a fantastic friend." She smiled as she walked Harry over to Daphne's bed.

Daphne was sleeping on her side with her water covered hand hanging loosely over the edge of the bed. Harry's frown dissolved as he saw Daphne's cute smirk. He hoped that she was having a pleasant dream. "Is she going to be ok?" Harry asked in a low voice to Madam Pomfrey who was standing a set behind him.

"Oh yes, it seems she had a bit of accidental magic and her hand was burned. It'll be fine by tomorrow morning. She will have to have the Aquarius Orb for the rest of the day though."

Harry sighed, "She won't like that…"

"I won't like what?" Daphne said through a yawn and a large arm stretch. She rolled over onto her back and looked up. "Harry." She said softly as a big smile stretched over her face. Daphne had her fair share of scrapes and bruises over the years and so was accustomed to waking up in the Hospital Wing, however most of the times she was alone when she woke. This was the first time since first year that someone was there when she woke up. Seeing Harry at the end of the bed smiling back at her made her forget for a few moments that her hand was now in pain as the nerve endings had finally reconnected. "Ohhh that hurts." Daphne said as her attention was finally drawn back to her hand.

Harry walked over to the head of the bed and picked up Daphne's arm careful to avoid touching the part that was covered in water. "Looks like you did a real number, although I think I'd rather have the burned arm to having no bones in my arm." Harry said in a chuckle that made the Matron of the Hospital Wing laugh loudly.

Daphne looked at the Matron and then back at Harry, "Wait that actually happened?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Greengrass, It did and let me tell you I was not pleased to find out that it was our own Professor Lockhart that caused it." Daphne and Harry heard her mutter "Incompetent… arsehat" as she walked away towards her office. "Mrs. Greengrass you are free to go!" She yelled a few seconds later.

Daphne smirked and swung her legs off the bed in front of Harry and before he could do anything she jumped off the bed and gave him a warm one handed hug. "How was you chat with Ginny?" Harry asked as he returned her hug by wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulder and waist.

Daphne pulled away a few seconds later and motioned for him towards the door. "It was productive, turns out she knew a bit about the Department of Mysteries that neither Hermione or I did. So at least now we have a bit more to go on when doing research." Daphne lead them towards the Great Hall as she was getting hungry and it was close to Dinner time.

"That's good I guess…" Harry said while grabbing Daphne's good hand and held it loosely as they walked through the halls.

It was common knowledge know that Harry and Daphne were dating and while people were respecting their privacy for the time being they both knew that they were under careful watch by much of the student body. Both Harry and Daphne were widely considered the most attractive of students in their year and even most of the older years were pining or fawning over the Greengrass/Potter couple.

"Ginny and I also cleared a few things up." Daphne said with a smirk that quickly faded to a frown remembering the things Ginny and her talked about.

Harry eyed her warily and made a note to himself that he would have to talk to Ginny later and figure out if she and Daphne were in fact ok. Not to mention it would be a good idea to talk to Ginny anyway given how their relationship had gone from almost together to not a chance in hell, in the span of one summer.

Harry and Daphne walked calmly into the Great Hall for dinner. Daphne first spotted Tracy sitting at the Slytherin table and instinctually lead Harry towards her. She quickly sat down in the vacant seat next to her best friend leaving Harry standing in the isle between the Slytherin table and the Hufflepuff table.

Most of the Slytherins were watching and giving Harry interesting looks as it was highly uncommon for a Gryffindor to sit at the Slytherin table. Just as it was highly uncommon for a Slytherin to sit at the Gryffindor table. Harry hesitantly sat down feeling uncomfortable at all the eyes watching him, even Tracy was staring at him, though she was worried for what might happen to the young Gryffindor.

Blaise Zabini who was sitting across the table from Tracy quirked an eyebrow and eventually smiled to himself as he piled more squash onto his plate. Everyone at the table was quiet and even most of the Gryffindors were staring at the strange occurrence.

Daphne quickly began loading her plate with food not having noticed anything out of the ordinary, meanwhile Harry sat fidgeting awkwardly with his fork and knife while grabbing a few pieces of toast and putting them on his plate.

"So Tracy. How was your day?" Daphne asked after finishing a bite of squash. She then looked at her best friend and saw the worried look on her face and her heart jumped a beat. She then quickly took in her surroundings as most of the table was staring at her and Harry. "What?!" She exclaimed loudly to all the Slytherins and the few Ravenclaw girls that were near her.

Harry cowered into his plate as he was trying not to meet the eyes of all the people staring at him. Harry hated being the center of attention despite his past few years and always being in the limelight. He wanted not more than to just be an average fifteen year old boy.

Daphne was getting pissed, she knew that some of the students in her house were outright jackasses but not all of them and most of the ones around here weren't part of the Malfoy cult. "Anyone got a problem with my BOYFRIEND sitting with me at the table?" Daphne stood up and eyed her classmates angrily. "IF you do you better say it now."

Darren Gorf, a sixth year Slytherin spoke up, "He's a Gryff!"

Daphne turned quickly towards the older student, "And?" She said venomously. "Does that mean that he can't eat food at this table? Are the plates charmed to only allow Snakes to eat?" Daphne's arm hairs were beginning to stand as she began to manifest a lot of magic from her core.

"Daph…" Harry said while putting a soft hand on her wrist.

She turned quickly to face him, "NO! I will not put up with this shit! These house rivals are hundreds of years old! Who bloody cares if a Slytherin dates a Gryffindor, outside of these walls no one fucking cares what house you were in!"

"MRS. GREENGRASS!" Came the loud high-pitched voice of Dolores Umbridge. "Five points from Slytherin for inappropriate language."

Daphne turned angrily towards the sound of the voice and stared unmoving at the woman in the pink robes as she walked from the Head Table down the aisle towards her. Daphne squinted her eyes and was contemplating hexing the woman, but a soft squeeze on her arm from Harry brought her back to her senses and in a flash she resumed her Ice Queen Persona, "Sorry, Professor Umbridge. I don't know what came over me." She bowed slightly and lowered her eyes.

Darren smirked and chuckled to his friends, "Bitch got what she deserved."

Harry overheard this and before anyone could respond his wand was flourished and a thin wisp of smoke was floating above it. "Say that louder, we didn't hear you." Harry had cast The Repeating Jinx. It makes the person say what they just said out loud.

"Bitch got what she deserved." Darren said so that everyone could hear him. His hands quickly shot to his mouth as he wasn't familiar with that hex.

Daphne reached across the table and punched Darren as hard as she could in the face breaking his nose. Soon everyone around was standing and and jumping to defend one person or another. Neville and Dean both ran from the Gryffindor table to stand near Harry. While Tracy stood up and got in front of Daphne.

Darren still in shock that his nose was bleeding all over the table that he just stared as the blood droplets fell into his hands.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dolores yelled. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Greengrass my office now!"

All of the students cleared out of the way for the woman who's wand was out and pointing at Harry and Daphne.

"But, Professor he started it." Harry said trying to defend his actions.

"I don't care who started it. My office NOW!" She screeched and waved her wand at them.

Harry and Daphne walked out of the Great Hall as the sea of students parted as they walked through. They walked the short distance to Dolores Umbridge's office. She lead them in and directed them to sit in the two chairs that were in front of her desk.

Daphne was appalled by the state of her office. The room was best described with one word, Pink. Everything about the room and decorations was pink, the walls were a burnt pink. The desk was a warm pink, there were about fifty or so small saucer plates each with a moving and currently meowing cat on them. They lined the entrance wall and the wall above the door. Daphne also noticed the terrible 60's perfume smell that was all over the room.

Dolores sat down behind her desk as Harry and Daphne both sat as well. "Professor, I'm-" Harry's apology was cut off by Dolores raising her hand.

"Mr. Potter, you are a Prefect. It is your responsibility to set a good example for the rest of your classmates. It is against the rules to hex another student and you." She turned towards Daphne, "Mrs. Greengrass, I expected much better coming from you."

Harry didn't like the condescending tone of her voice, "Why would expect better from Daphne and not me?"

"Because Mr. Potter you are not a Pureblood and not expected to behave in a certain fashion."

"What does my mothers birth status have anything to do with the way I am suppose to act Undersecretary." Harry's voice deepened and the lights in the room began to darken. "I thought we were all suppose to act the same."

"Mr. Potter! You can not speak to your Professors this way." Dolores was more than a little intimidated by the display in front of her. "Detention!"

"Fine, But I demand an answer to my questions Madam Undersecretary, I as Elder Potter of the Ancients and Noble House of Potter ask for you to clarify your statement otherwise I will be forced to assume it as an attack against my House." Harry had been paying attention to some of the things that Aurora had been teaching him over the summer.

Dolores was stunned to put it lightly, her jaw dropped and she stared wide eyed at the boy in front of her. Here was a fifteen year old boy, who had little to no exposure to the magical world, invoking the laws that Dolores coveted above all others.

"Mr. Potter."

"Elder Potter." Daphne corrected with a big grin on her face. Daphne who had been schooled in pureblood politics from the age of four knew that Dolores was in trouble. She had insulted one of the oldest houses in the wizarding world and had no way to back out of it.

"Elder Potter." She said with a sneer. "I was merely saying that given your upbringing you were not educated in all of ways to behave in the magical world…" She said nervously trying to talk her way out of this.

"Oh and Madam Undersecretary, what would you know about my upbringing as it was kept secret from the magical world for the past fifteen years otherwise Voldemort would have found and killed me." Harry's eyes were now almost entirely black and his arm hairs were standing straight up.

Umbridge cringed slightly at the mention of the Dark Lord, "You will not use his name." She hissed.

Harry's eyes stayed fixed on her, "Why not? Because you are afraid of a word? He's alive and getting stronger every day Madam Undersecretary. Whether you or the Minister choose to believe that more people will die."

"Is that a threat Potter?!" She screeched.

"No." Harry said slowly. "It's the truth." Harry stared unblinking at her for a good thirty seconds before she spoke again.

"Elder Potter, I will not be intimidated by your lies or childish antics. You and Mrs. Greengrass will both serve Detention on Monday." She said very frustrated and in a high pitch.

Daphne sighed while Harry scoffed, "As you wish Professor." Harry said coldly. "May we leave?"

Umbridge's gaze shifted from teen to teen, "You are excused." She said as she sat down in her chair and picked up a pink quill.

Daphne quickly stood and the two of them walked out of the office as fast as possible, Daphne closing the door behind them as they left. "Well that could have gone better…" She said in a rushed voice as the two of them speed walked away from the Professor's offices.

Harry didn't respond right away as he was still trying to will his pulse and breathing back down. Daphne hadn't noticed as they were leaving the office that his breathing had sped up to mimic his breathing after a workout. They turned a corner and after seeing that it was empty, Harry turned towards the wall and put a hand against it and began panting heavily.

Daphne walked right past him and had to turn around after noticing that he stopped walking, "Harry?"

He now had both hands against the wall and was breathing very heavily and he was perspiring all over his body. Daphne immediately began to worry and she moved over to him and put her water covered hand on his back. "Harry…" She said just above a whisper. "What's going on?"

Harry nearly flinched at her touch, her soft hand on his upper back normally would have soothed him but instead all he felt was an coldness so cold that it burned. Harry let out a loud screech that echoed throughout the corridor.

Daphne immediately retracted her hand the Aquarius orb breaking instantly as she did. Harry fell into the wall hitting his head pretty hard and he the last thing he saw before the incoming darkness was Daphne's face terrified that she had done something to hurt him.

After an uncertain amount of time Harry's mind awoke and he found himself standing in the middle of a great expanse of darkness. The air around him was heavy and his muscles felt as though they were made of concrete. He opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by an unforgiving coldness.

He looked around and realized that he was standing on nothing, could see nothing and couldn't feel anything solid, just a sharp freezing sensation. He lifted his hands and turned them over checking for the ice that he was sure was there but saw no such thing. In fact when he looked at his hands and arms they weren't even pink like he would expected.

The cold was burning and not just his exposed skin as he was still wearing his school robes. "Hello?" He called out.

His voice echoed loudly and reverberated back and made him shudder. The space he was in wasn't very large if his voice was able to echo as it had. Harry slowly took stock of his situation and quickly deduced that he was in some sort of dream state. However it was no dream he had ever experienced. The pain was real, normally in dreams he would wake up and have felt no pain only the emotional response, usually fear or sadness. This made him nervous, maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe Umbridge had used some sort of curse on him and it was causing his world to be black and cold.

Umbridge… Harry tried to remember what happened in her office. He tried to remember all the events leading up to him arriving in this frozen dark prison. He got in trouble in the Great Hall for defending himself and Daphne. They both went to her office, where she threatened him for being a half-blood. He got angry and basically issued a challenge to correct her statement or he would duel her. Harry smirked at that idea, even though she was older and a Ministry employee Harry felt he could have beaten Dolores Umbridge in a duel.

As he was thinking about how his duel would turn out he felt a tremendous amount of heat rush over him as if someone had doused his entire body in hot water. He closed his eyes from the drastic change in his temperature.

His entire situation changed suddenly he heard loud screaming from multiple voices most of them female. He couldn't open his eyes but he felt a pain in his chest. Like someone had driving a spike through his ribcage and out the otherside.

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

Harry's eyes shot open in the pain, his vision was blurry and he couldn't focus on many things. However he focused on Aurora Greengrass standing in front of his bed. She was holding his legs and had tears in her eyes. She was screaming at him, not that he could hear what she was saying the world around him suddenly started spinning and the noise he had heard seconds ago was now turning to a dull ringing noise.

His eyes were bloodshot and he was straining violently against the magical restraints that he was held by. There were remnants of other such restraints that he had broken through. Not that he would have remember how or why. The only thing that Harry could feel was a tremendous amount of pain. All up and down his spine and back. It was as if every single nerve in his spine was being triggered and was being burned from the inside out. The pain kind of reminded him of the time he was under the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry's head jerked around the room and he saw the faint outline of a brown haired person to his left they were holding his shoulder. To his right a person with white or yellow hair holding his other shoulder. They were all a bunch of misshapen figures.

Suddenly Harry's attention was drawn to his foot and as he focused on it he realized that he leg was glowing bright white. His already shocked brain couldn't handle what he was seeing. He had no feeling at all in his leg, he could see the magical restraint and watched as it just fell away as if someone had taken a knife to a stick of butter.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Harry screamed again. His vision was slowly returning to him as the dull buzzing that was in his ears slowly began to fade and the noise of what was happening around him started to return.

Harry thrashed his now unrestrained leg, he hit his other leg briefly sending a searing pain up his leg and into his brain.

His body had no way to react he was just in too much pain. Every nerve and every piece of skin and muscle felt as though it was on fire.

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he tried to move his leg again and realized it was rebound to the table. He noticed Madam Pomfrey holding her wand and pointing it at his leg. He realized that her robes were burned in several places and she had two Aquarius Orbs on her hands. Her hair was not in the tight bun it normally was and she looked down right pissed.

What is happening to me he thought to himself as another surge of pain emanated from his left shoulder.

"OOOWWW" was the first sound, that wasn't his own thoughts or screams, that he was able to distinguish.

He turned his head towards the location of where the sound emanated and he noticed that Hermione's hand that had been restraining his shoulder was now black and bleeding. His eyes strained to focus on more than just the blackness that he saw. He noticed that she too had two Aquarius Orbs on her. One on her shoulder the other on her hip. They were both covering two large holes in her robes and under them was the same blackened skin that was now on her hands.

He then realized that he was hurting her, she had burned herself touching him trying to keeping him restrained.

"Hermione don't!" He screamed.

Her eyes immediately shot to his and he could see it as clear as day in her eyes, the terror and fear. He knew it immediately because he had looked at in the mirror at himself and was able to recognize that expression anywhere.

"HARRY!" Came several voices all at once.

He suddenly felt for the first time in what felt like hours, a coldness against his right shoulder. His head snapped to the right and he saw Daphne standing there with two hands holding his shoulder. She had many burns all over her body and her robes were covered in smaller scorch marks.

"Harry, you have to listen to me!" Her voice was strained and cracked. It sounded like she had been screaming for hours. "You need to relax!" Her voice broke at that moment.

Relax? How could he relax? He was in agonizing pain and he was hurting the people that he loved. He stared into Daphne's eyes trying to understand why she would be telling him to relax and suddenly it dawned on him. He was causing his own pain, he was coursing with magic, more magic than he'd ever felt.

Harry's head lurched backward and impacted hard on the bed bringing Harry back to the room around him.

"HARRY YOU NEED TO BREATHE!" came the loud and terrified voice of Aurora Greengrass.

'Breath? Ok I can breath…' He thought to himself. He force himself to inhale which ended up being much quicker than he expected. He felt a coldness in his chest which was quite nice considering the firestorm of pain and heat that was around him.

As quickly as he inhaled he was forced to exhale and the resulting effect was a rush of cold sweeping over his body. It felt so good that he quickly inhaled again. His eyes closed slightly and he could feel the muscles on his face begin to relax.

"That's good Harry!" Daphne's voice was horse and broken, but still she held tightly onto his shoulder.

With each breath Harry took he felt the cool calming force of the air around him numbing his nerves and relieving the pain that was echoing through his body.

"Uggh" Harry's body finally relaxed against his restraints and could feel the bed under him for the first time since he awoke in the Hospital Wing. It was freezing cold, and it felt amazing. Harry sunk slightly into the bed and could almost see steam rising. 'Wait that is steam!' Harry's brain finally activating.

He turned his head to the side and noticed that he was in fact not on a normal bed, instead he was restrained to a huge piece of ice, and there was a huge pool of water under it. The ice was melting quickly and causing the pool of water to increase. He then noticed that Daphne's socks were soaked all the way up to her knees.

Burn marks all over her arms and chest, soaked up to her knees, what had he done? His brain slowed down to his normal rate of thought over the next few minutes as he kept taking one breath at a time.

He was no longer in searing pain, just a dull burning in his chest. Harry's entire body finally relaxed fully as he took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes and saw that everyone seemed to have relaxed.

"What happened?" Harry asked weakly as he was looking at Daphne.

"I…You…"

"Mr. Potter your magical core cracked." Madam Pomfrey said plainly to him.

Daphne looked like she was going to cry except she couldn't she was so dehydrated that forming tears was difficult and painful.

"What about my magical core?" Harry said as he tried to push himself up off the ice.

Everyone reacted quickly by rushing to push him back down. "Harry please just lay still on the ice." Daphne said quickly.

Harry did as he was instructed not wanting to create more problems. He already had no idea what was going on. Harry took another deep steading breath and rolled his shoulders to be flesh against the bed of ice. "What do you mean I cracked my magical core?" He asked in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"M'boy, we hoped you could enlighten us…" Dumbledore's voice came strained from behind him. He had just put his wand away and looked as though he too was great pain. His face was bright red and he was perspiring everywhere. He looked more tired than Harry had ever seen.

"I… I don't know. I was in the hallway then suddenly everything got cold and then dark. Then I woke up here burning everywhere." Harry reached for his head trying to feel something that wasn't ice. His hands tugged on the restraints and a small magical current went through his wrists causing him to stop. His mouth twitched and his eyes squinted, the pain was much less than what he had just experienced.

"Harry we thought you died." Hermione said from the otherside of his bed. Her eyes were red as well and Harry could finally hear the strain on her voice as she too must have been yelling for quite some time.

"You would have too." The Matron of the ward claimed, "Had Albus not gotten here when he did there is no way I would have been able to seal your Core. I have never seen someone wield so much magic. I've lived through two wars and never in my 89 years experienced a magical meltdown like that." She said while waving her wand up and down and carefully examining the readings.

Daphne was eagerly looking over her shoulder trying to make sure that Harry was in fact ok.

"Be that as it may, I am just glad I was able to help." Dumbledore said rather out of character for him.

"I am grateful Albus." Aurora said as she lightly held Harry's leg. "I am…" She was cut off by the doors to the Infirmary swinging open violently.

"HARRY!" Daniels voice echoed through the chamber. "WHERE IS MY SON?!" Daniels voice was furious and as Harry heard quick and progressively louder footsteps.

"I am fine now Dad…" Harry groaned.

Daniel quickly appeared in his realm of view, "Harry…" He said much quieter as he took a place at the end of the bed next to his wife. "You ok?"

"I think so… I can't much feel or move anything." He winced slightly in pain as he tried to adjust his hips so he was more comfortable.

Daniel breathed a long soothing sigh as he had received a Patronus from Hermione about twenty minutes ago saying that Harry was seriously hurt.

"Ok… Ok… Everyone but family must leave." Madam Pomfrey said as her work space was getting quite busy.

Harry turned to her, "This is my family…" He turned his head in a half circle stopping on each and every face standing around his bed. It was then that he noticed Astoria and Ginny sitting across the room huddled together both staring at him. Ginny's shoulders were hunched over and she had red streaks in her eyes. Astoria too looked distressed and like she had been crying for quite some time.

"I understand that the Greengrass's are your family but everyone else must leave, I have many things to do." She said in a bossy tone.

Hermione gave a light squeeze to his hand drawing Harry's attention towards her, "I'll come see you tomorrow." She said softly and with a faint smile. Harry knew she was a wreck and wanted nothing more than to help her but he knew that he was worse off than she. He smiled back and nodded as warmly as he could.

Ginny stood up and they both locked eyes for a good twenty seconds, "Harry, If you die on me, I swear…" She puffed up as big and angrily as she could before slowly smiling and running off. Harry knew that she cared deeply about him. That much had become clear to him over the last two days. His eyes followed her out of the room and he felt sad after she had left.

Daniel and Aurora both took a few steps back, "We'll be just around the corner Harry." Aurora said still a bit hysteric.

"Yeah Harry. We will be right here if you need anything." Daniel said as he was trying to reassure both himself and his wife.

Madam Pomfrey turned towards Daphne and was about to ask her to leave, "Oh like fucking hell. You can give me detention you can take house points away, fuck you can even expel me. I am not moving from this chair!" Daphne said loudly and seething with rage.

The Matron had heard of the Slytherin girl's tempur over the years but to be on the receiving end of it was a completely different story. "I...I…"

"That's what I thought!" Daphne said in a stern yet protective voice. She quickly pulled both of her hands up and took Harry's right hand into both of hers. "I am right here Harry." She said softly from about a foot away from his head.

Harry's smile widened and he slowly closed his eyes feeling the warmth that he felt from her holding his hands. He quickly faded back into the world of unconsciousness.


	10. A Friendship forged of Hatred

Harry woke early Monday morning with a jolt as the freezing cold surface that he slept on was very uncomfortable. His entire spine and nervous system was so numb that he could hardly feel his fingers as he fumbled for his glasses on the bedside table. As he tried to pull them towards his face he dropped them having no sense of weight or feeling.

"Mr Potter I see you are awake." Madam Pomfrey's quick and decisive tone jolted Harry awake.

"Yeeeah…." Harry let out with a yawn and chill.

She walked over to him and tapped her wand on the side table of his bed. A complicated series of runes and figures appeared in front of her as a diagram of a human body appeared.

Harry's vision was still blurry from his glasses being on the floor but he saw the body was a light shade of green and slight tinting of blue around the stomach and abdomen area.

"Hmmm…" The matron exclaimed. "Seems that you are much better than you were last night."

Harry yawned again and as he finished he shrugged, "I still don't know what happened."

The matron's eyes narrowed on to her patient, "You don't remember anything?"

He looked up at the ceiling and tried to recall the events leading up to him and Daphne going to into the Great Hall and through the meeting with Umbridge. There were bits and pieces that he could remember but most of it was a big blur.

"I can remember somethings but every time I try to remember a specific thing it's just a blur." He sighed as his head was starting to hurt. He instinctively reached up and touched his scar.

"Interesting... Very Interesting…" She said as she tapped her wand a second time on the side table and diagnostic spell ended.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked in very shy uncharacteristic tone as she began to walk away.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She asked in a warm and motherly tone.

"Are my Parents still here?" He was nervous, why? He'd never been like this in years past. Maybe because in past years he never had anyone that actually cared about him beyond his fame.

The matron smiled, "Yes dear. Your mother and father stayed the night. I can get them for you if you…"

"No that's ok." Harry replied quickly yet politely. "Am I free to go?" He said as another chill went up and down his spine.

"Yes yes, you are free to go." She turned around from across the room to see the bright smile appear across his face. "You have already been excused from classes today, but I am going to ask that you be very careful. I am going ask you to return tonight so I can check you out again." She rummaged through her desk and pulled out a piece of purple paper.

She walked over to him and handed the paper to him. "This is your Hall Pass, though I doubt you'll need it." She mumbled the last bit.

The purple paper glowed violet for a second after she handed it to him, "Thanks," he said raising his eyebrow. Harry slowly got out of the his ice bed and walked clumsily over to the table that had his clothes. The Hospital cloths were not that fashionable however they were comfortable. Harry grunted to himself as the feeling of morning air was very warm over his freezing cold skin. He quickly changed back into his red and white polo and denim jeans.

He then fetched his glasses from the ground and slipped his wet socks into his shoes. He smiled towards Madam Pomfrey and walked out of the room with a slight limp. As the door opened into the Hallway he was greeted by Tonks.

"Wotcha, Potter!" She exclaimed as she tripped over her shoes and stumbled slightly in front of him. "Damit." She muttered under her breath which made Harry giggle slightly.

"Auror Tonks?" He asked as he regained his composure. "What are you doing here?"

"I was uhh…" She looked around quickly trying to figure out what she could actually tell him.

"Auror Tonks, you don't have to tell me if you can't. I'll accept that." He smirked.

She flushed slightly at the fact the boy had been able to read her so accurately, "Headmaster asked me to watch over you till you recovered." She said while leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Well, I'm on my way to see my godparents…" He finished slowly trying to gauge whether he would be allowed to or not. "That is if it ok."

"Of course you can Mr. Potter."

"Harry" He corrected.

"Harry." She smiled at his courtesy, "They are staying in the Staff quarters on the third floor east wing. I can take you there if you like?" She offered casually.

"Sure I guess, besides it'll be a long walk alone with this limp." Harry said as he turned around and directed himself towards the Eastern Wing of the castle.

Tonks sidled up next to him and allowed her slightly shorter body act as a crutch for him as the two of them hobbled through the hallways on their almost thirty minute venture to the Staff quarters.

They appeared at a painting of a large stone circle where many magical creatures were gathered; Centaurs, Fey, Werewolves even Vampires. They all appeared to be praying to some sort of alter. "This is the Staff Entrance Mr. Potter." Tonks said as he walked over to the wall.

Tonks went over and spoke a password that Harry didn't care enough to listen to and the painting swung open. Standing on the inside of the potrait hole was Severus Snape.

He glowered at Harry and nodding smuggly to Tonks, "Mr. Potter." He said sharply. "What are you doing out of class at this time of day?" His quick and sharp tone annoyed Harry.

Harry sighed, "Professor can we please not do this today? I've been back here for three days and as far as I know It's been utter shit." He righted himself and stared straight back at the man who had hated him since the day he was born. "You know that I've been in the Hospital for past day. I am here to see my parents." He said proudly or at least as proudly as he could while being as tired as he was and given the amount of wear and tear that was on his body.

Snape considered for a moment, "Very well." He said quickly. He moved slightly to the side and pointed his hand backwards towards the hallway that was behind him. "I was happy to learn that the Greengrass's took you in. Good day Potter." he smiled for a half a second and then walked off prominently.

Harry was baffled by what had just happened, had Snape actually said something nice to him, and he smiled. Snape actually smiled, the man has never smiled except when he was able to give punishment to Harry or another Gryffindor.

"That was strange" Tonks said reminding Harry that he wasn't alone in the hall.

Harry shook his head and leaned a bit harder to support himself as he limp leg started to cramp. "Huh? Oh.. Yeah…" Harry limped past Tonks and into the hallway.

"Your folks are in the third room, password is Hocus Pocus." Tonks said happily as she held out a hand to the boy.

Harry took it gently, "Thanks Auror Tonks, for walking me here, and please keep up the good work." Harry was happy he had company on his walk here. Not to mention that he was starting to like Tonks.

Tonks blushed slightly and then nodded and strut back off towards the Great Hall. Harry walked over to the third door and as he was reached it took a deep breath. He then knock three times and was surprised when the door opened before his knuckle could hit the door a fourth time.

Aurora Greengrass was standing in the doorway partially dressed wearing a long black orange and yellow skirt and matching orange and brown top that flared out just below the chest. "Harry!" She exclaimed as she quickly pulled him into a hug.

Harry's face relaxed and his body fell into the woman hugging him. "Hey mum." He said softly.

Aurora slowly aided him towards the small kitchen table that was just off to the side, there was a small bowl of fruit and some half eaten toast on a plate across from where Harry was now sitting. "How are you feeling?" Aurora asked as she sat across from him holding his hand under the table.

Harry winced slightly at the rigidness of the chair and how his back was very tender from sleeping on a block of ice all day. "Tired, sore, annoyed." Harry grumbled.

"My dear, I am so terribly sorry this happened to you." Aurora was torn from being upset to angry to worried. She always believed that Hogwarts was a safe place and that nothing truly bad could ever happen. That was all changed the day she found out she was Harry's Godmother and last living tie to family.

Harry looked up at her and his face almost made her cry on the spot, he was lost and in pain. "I don't know what to do…" He said as he started crying. "I just want to be normal… *hiccup* I just want to have fun… *hiccup*"

Aurora got up from her chair and knelt down next to him and wrapped him in a loose but encompassing hug. Harry rested his head against his Godmothers shoulder, "I know dear… I know… I'm here for you." She said trying to reassure him that things would work out.

Aurora held him for almost twenty minutes as Harry cried and sniffled and eventually they ended up sitting on the small leather couch on the other side of the room. Aurora had gotten him to lie down with his head in her lap while she gently rubbed his back.

Daniel stood in the doorway across the room watching the entire thing. He and Harry had several exchanges between their eyes and Daniel tried to convey to his charge that he was there for him if he needed. However Daniel knew that Harry wanted Aurora now and he was just happy to be available should Harry want him.

Harry eventually fell asleep and Aurora laid with him for a few hours as Daniel went and got one of the blankets from their bed and draped it gingerly over his son. Daniel and Aurora shared a few glances at each other, they were both worried.

A few hours later Aurora and Daniel heard a knock at the door and Daniel walked over and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a very frazzled Daphne and a smirking Astoria.

"Where is he?" Daphne asked in a hushed tone that made Daniel worried.

"Nice to see you too Daphne." Daniel smirked at the glare he got from his eldest daughter.

"Father do not start with me after the day that I've had." Daphne said sharply as she walked into the room.

"Daphne Lenore Greengrass." Aurora scolded, "You will NOT speak to your father in such a tone." Aurora walked over from the kitchen and swatted her daughters hand. Daniel's smirk grew at the way the two women, who loved to fight with each other, stared off.

"Sorry mum." Daphne said in a fake apology. Astoria however giggled insesiantly from the hallway as the two girls made their way into the room.

Daphne saw Harry sleeping on his side, still on the couch he had fallen asleep on earlier. Her anger stilled and turned to sorrow. "How's he doing?"

Both Aurora and Daniel looked towards Harry, "He's been sleeping the past few hours and mumbling about some doorway." Aurora said which got two very interesting looks from Daniel who was hearing this for the first time and Daphne who was conflicted as whether to tell her parents or not.

"What's going on?" Aurora said after seeing the shifting faces of her husband and daughter. "What do you both know that you aren't telling me?"

"That, I've been having nightmares about a doorway that I later found out to be the Department of Mysteries." Came Harry's monotone voice as he slowly shifted to a sitting position on the couch.

"You what?" Aurora asked as she turned quickly to look at him.

Harry yawned and stretched, "Well… It start a week or so after Sirius died. I keep having the same dream about a long hallway and a opal and gold doorway."

Aurora thought hard for a few moments staring at the floor she then turned towards her daughter, "You knew about this?" She asked quickly and her volume rising.

Daphne nodded while trying to hide her face from her mother's impending wrath. Aurora spun quickly to face her husband, "And you?"

Daniel nodded, "I knew something was up, but I didn't know there were dreams. Albus has been very hush hush lately about something that the Order to suppose to be guarding. I had planned on trying to find out more but very few people in the Order know about it let alone would trust me with the information yet."

Aurora then turned towards Astoria, "What about you?" Aurora's voice was almost seething with anger.

Astoria's smile dropped as she had been brought into this, "I heard him every once in a while scream while sleeping, also Ginny told me to watch out a few a things."

Harry's ears perked up, "Tori, your friends with Ginny?"

Astoria sat down at the table, "I think so…?" She said hesitantly. "We've been part of a study group since third year and she's always been nice me. She was the one that came and found me last night and told me that you were in the Hospital and that things were BAD."

Harry frowned he never was one for attention or pity or really anything outside the normal. He just wanted to be a normal fifteen year old. "Well good." Harry finally said having come to a decision. "She's one of my closest friends and I'd trust her with my life."

"Not to mention she has a crush on you…" Astoria said in a teasing tone that caused both Daphne and Aurora to glare at her.

"Not any more she doesn't." Harry stated. Daphne smiled and Aurora looked over slightly perplexed her anger dissipating.

"Harry, what else can you tell us about these dreams?" Daniel asked drawing the attention back to the main topic.

"I guess I should start with last year…" and so Harry told his parents about the visions he had been having about Voldemort and Wormtail and the tournament. He also told them how he and Hermione think that these are more than just dreams that they are actually happening and that Harry is somehow connected to Voldemort because of the scar on his head and the events of the past.

Harry also mentioned that he was pretty sure that this was related to the ritual that he unwillingly participated in to resurrect Voldemort's body.

He also went on to tell them all about his side of the story regarding his meltdown. Aurora asked him many questions about his encounter with Dolores Umbridge. "She's a bitch and shouldn't be working with kids." Daphne said after one of the breaks in the questioning.

"Young lady you will not use that kind of language!" Aurora scolded.

"She's a devil, she's not even going to teach us." Daphne said in a frustrated tone.

"Wait what?!" Aurora almost yelled.

Daphne who was sitting next to Harry with his arm around her shoulder leaning against her, shlumped into the couch further, "Yeah, today in class she told us that we won't be doing any practical casting of spells because, theory should be enough to pass our exams. 'Why would you need to know how to cast defensive spells the Ministry will protect you from Dark Wizards." Daphne quoted in a pretty good impression of Umbridge.

That was it Aurora was done. She was furious her anger had been ebbing and flowing all day and finally hearing that a teacher, not only accosted her children, threatened them, and is now proving to be incompetent, caused her to snap. "DANIEL!" she shouted.

Daniel who was calmly watching while leaning against the door, jumped up slightly and accidentally hit his head on the door jam. "Yes dear?"

"We need a meeting with this foul creature before we leave tonight." She said it slowly and violently.

The way Aurora spoke made Harry grateful that he wasn't on the other side of her wrath. He shuddered slightly but eventually smiled when he felt Daphne's hand lace peacefully into his. "Its kinda nice when she's not yelling at us." Daphne whispered to him.

Harry rested his head on Daphne's shoulder, "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her like this." He whispered and they both chuckled.

The entire room was drawn from its argument as there was a knock at the door. Daniel took the few steps to the door and opened it, "Yeees?" He said with a smirk.

Lee Jordan 6th year Prefect was standing there looking a bit nervous as he hadn't much occasion to ever to be sent to the Staff Quarters in his six years at Hogwarts, "Uhhh, Hello Mr. Greengrass. Is Harry here? I heard that he was staying with his parents…" He said uncharacteristically nervous.

"I'm here Lee…" Harry said somewhat struggling to get to his feet. Daphne frowned as she watched her boyfriend in pain and helped him walked over to the door. "What's up?" He said slouched somewhat against the doorway.

"Angelina wanted to know if you were feeling up to Prefect Duty tonight." He said slightly more comfortable around a familiar face.

Harry glanced over at Daphne and then over at Daniel. The look of worry in Daphne's eye made him uncomfortable, he hated seeing her not smiling. Harry sighed.

"Harry, its ok if you can't I don't mind switching with you for tonight…" Harry raised his hand and Lee was never able to finish his sentence.

"I'll be fine." He said while measuring the glare that Daphne was giving him, "Honestly I've been feeling loads better after that nap." Harry missed the nervous stare that Aurora was sending him, Daphne however didn't. "You can tell Angie that I'll be there, Nine O'Clock right?"

Lee nodded, "You sure mate? I mean we all heard what happened, no one is going to blame you for skiving off and recovering for a few days."

Harry smirked at the sixth year Gryffindor, "Thanks Lee, I'll be fine." His face dropped slightly as he turned to Daphne, "Trust me. I'll be fine." He said with as much sincerity as he could.

Daphne's glare softened slightly as she felt a wave of emotion flow over her and just nodded. Harry saw the worry and fear for a half a second before the icy facade frosted over her face, "Fine. Your problem if you can't carry my bag tomorrow." She said teasingly and walked off into the kitchen.

Lee stood in the doorway nervous and awkward for a few moments, "I'm…. gonna…"

Harry looked over at his friend sympathetically, "Its fine, tell Angie I'll be there. See you in the morning Lee." He slowly and with some struggle closed the door.

Daniel helped Harry slowly walk over to the couch, "You should really take it easy, Harry. I've heard of very few people who experience the kind of injury that you had and lived to tell the tale about it."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stared straight at Daniel, he remained silent for a moment as if he was thinking to say something. Instead he just let out a long breath and sat down on the couch.

"It'd be too much to ask for a normal year. First year it was the Stone, Second the Basilisk, Third the Dementors, Fourth the Dragons, Death, and a Dark Lord, and now..." His head gently reclined into the suede couch. "At least this year I have a family." He said mostly to himself as his eyes closed and he fell back asleep.

After a few moments of silence and Daphne wiping away a few tears, "We have to do better!" Aurora's voice was filled with anger, pride, joy, sorrow, and love.

Daniel sat down on the couch next to his wife and wrapped a comforting arm around her, "We will dear, we will."

Several Hours later Daphne and Harry both left their parents quarters after eating dinner and saying their goodbyes. Daniel and Aurora would be leaving in the morning and since both of them had classes they wouldn't get a chance to see them till Christmas.

Daphne guided Harry towards the Atrium of the Great Hall. She watched him cautiously the entire time looking for any sign that he might be trying to hide his pain. They talked lightly about some of the classes as Daphne had Transfigurations earlier and Harry wanted to know what he missed.

They arrived at 8:50 to find a slightly nervous Angelina Johnson and a slightly worried Minerva McGonagall. "Mr. Potter Ms. Greengrass." The professor greated with a smile.

"Hey Professor." Harry said somewhat tiredly. "Before you ask, I am fine." He said as he leaned heavily on his right leg and using Daphne to keep him standing up straight.

Minerva eyed him carefully, "While I am sure that you would tell me that if your hair was on fire and missing a finger. What I am most concerned about is how you and Mr. Malfoy will behave on your first assigned shift together."

Daphne shot him a look, "See!" Harry sighed and slumped in defeat.

"Look not that I don't appreciate all the concern." He said looking directly at each of them. "I've known Draco for almost five years and I think I can take care of myself." He stood up a bit straighter as he saw Draco sneaking up behind the Professor trying to catch her saying something that he'd be able to use for blackmail later. "Besides if something does happen to me there's no one else to blame besides Draco. Isn't that right?" He said looking directly behind McGonagall at the man in question.

Daphne smirked as McGonagall turned around quickly and somewhat shocked that she was caught unaware by the devilish Slytherin.

"Spreading rumors already Potter! Thought your little explosion might have actually killed you." He said with a sneer.

"If only you'd be that Lucky." Harry retorted with a fake smile.

"Now now boys." Angelina said for the first time during the encounter. "I was assured by both of you that you'd both be able to work with each other with no problem."

"Yes Mrs. Johnson."

"Yes, Angie." The two responded together.

Minerva smiled at Angelina, knowing that she had everything under control, "Well I'll leave this to you Ms. Johnson." She nodded towards the group and began to leave out the passage towards the Hospital Wing.

"Professor McGonagall." Daphne said somewhat loudly as she jogged lightly across the room.

Minerva turned around and was shocked to find Daphne standing in front of her, "Yes? Mrs. Greengrass?"

Daphne somewhat nervous suddenly, "Can I have a word?" Was the last thing Harry heard from his girlfriend and head of house as they walked off towards the Hospital Wing.

"Come along Potter!" Draco snapped drawing Harry's attention and a sneer from the young Gryffindor.

"Mr. Malfoy I will say this once." Angelina said as she walked over to the two younger students. "If I find out that anything happens to Potter this year during your Prefect duties." She had a mad glint in her eye as she stared coldly at Draco. "Your daddy won't be able to help you." She left with the threat hanging and Draco stunned into a rare moment of silence.

Harry snickering brought him out of his stupor, "What's so funny, Potter?"

Harry started hobbling off towards the Eastern Wing of the Castle which was their charge for the night. "If your worried about Angie's threats, you shouldn't piss off Daphne…" Harry smiled as he pictured his girlfriend hexing Draco into the ceiling. Draco mumbled to himself as he jogged slightly to catch up to Harry.

The two of them walked slowly across the expanse of the Eastern side of Hogwarts in quiet. It wasn't until they begun their walk down from the fifth floor that Draco broke their almost two hour silence.

"What's the deal with you and Greengrass?" His tone was honest and to Harry, didn't appear to be part of some scheme to make fun or embarrass Harry.

Harry stopped walking and Draco turned around and crossed his arms smuggly, "It's complicated." Harry said with a slight heaviness to his voice.

"Really?! You expect me to just to accept that?" Draco almost laughed. "Until this year, you have absoluting no interest in anyone other than Granger and Weasley then…" Draco shifted slightly so he was leaning up against the wall with a small orb of light coming from his wand as the a painting of a old pirate woke up next to him. "...you come back to school in nice robes, a new attitude and on the shoulder of the hottest girl in our year."

"Malfoy…" Harry was shocked. He expected Draco to be evil or hurtful towards him but instead he was confused. "Look to say my life has been roses and lined with Galleons is a lie." He leveled with the Slytherin in front of him who sent him for the first time since they met five years ago in front of the Great Hall, a look of intrigue. "How much do you know about my life?"

"As much as anyone I guess…" Draco kicked off the wall and the two of them began to walk next to each other continuing their trek down the massive flights of stairs. "Pureblood family, rich, powerful…" Draco counted off.

"None of it." Harry said coldly. "I didn't learn of magic until I was 11 years old one month before getting on the train to Hogwarts." Harry watched the shocked look on his fellow students face.

"Bullshit!" Draco said loudly.

"Nope, Since Voldemort killed my parents and there wasn't any other living Potter, I was forced to live with my Mum's Sister." Harry said with some spite.

Draco was silent for a few minutes and every once and while he would quickly glance at Harry and then back at his wand and then back to Harry. "Surely your parents name a Godfather or Godmother… I mean almost every Pureblood family has safeguards…."

"Sirius Black was my Godfather." Harry said in the familiar monotone that he'd had for the entire conversation.

"Uncle Sirius was your Godfather!?" Draco stopped and grabbed ahold of Harry's shoulder a look of total shock on his face.

"Yeah and when he died last June after we escaped Voldemort's resurrection, I was left with nothing…. Wait did you say Uncle Sirius?" Harry finally manifested some positive emotion during this evening.

"Yeah, he and my Mum were Cousins." Draco said fondly. "Mum would also talk fondly of Uncle Sirius as he was quite the ladies man when they were in school." Draco's face was a mystery to Harry never had he seen the Slytherin look so happy than when he was talking about his mother. "Shame he went off to Azkaban, I'd like to have met him." Draco said as he and Harry started walking again.

"I miss him…" Harry said softly hoping that Draco didn't hear.

"Why, isn't he responsible for Killing your Parents?" Draco asked curiously.

"NO!, He was innocent!" Harry shouted and his voice echoed down the empty corridor.

Draco held up two hands as to yield as Harry nearly lunged at him as if he had accused Harry of being a liar. "Woa easy, Potter. What do you mean Innocent?"

"He wasn't my parents Secret Keeper, like everyone thought, it was Wormtail." Harry said quickly as his anger still hadn't subsided.

Draco leaned back and put his left hand to his chin and was obviously thinking about something. "So then Sirius didn't kill those muggles and it was really Wormtail?" Draco asked the question which he was pretty sure he had the answer to.

Harry merely nodded. "He was never given a trial because Crouch and Fudge wanted to bury him and take the quick and easy political victory." Harry spoke the last part venomously.

Draco backed away feeling a bit of magic enter the corridor and figured it was from Harry's emotional state. "Potter…" He said slowly and with a hint of fear.

Harry saw the scared look cross the boy's face and it reminded him of the time they both served detention in their first year with Hagrid. Harry took a few deep calming breaths and the magic eventually faded along with Harry's rage. "Thanks"

Draco smirked, "Don't mention it." Draco narrowed his eyes, "Seriously don't even mention it."

Harry smiled back at the Slytherin that he'd been rivals with since first year. "I wouldn't dare."

The two walked for another couple of minutes before Draco asked another question, "So you grow up in a muggle house, learn magic when you first come to Hogwarts. Befriend Granger and Weasley and somehow manage to get yourself into increasing outlandish scenarios over the last five years?"

"Yup." Harry said watching the boy's calculating face as he went over the events of the last five years.

"Hhhmmm…" Draco pondered this new information and he was beginning to feel somewhat for the young Gryffindor of which he hated. "So then how does Greengrass play into this?" He asked getting back to the question from earlier.

"Her mother is my Godmother after Sirius." Harry answered tentatively. The information was out in the public but not many people were smart enough to make the connection.

"Interesting, and she wouldn't have found out till Sirius died because Guardianship would have passed to her when he died and not a day before…" Draco said in a very similarly Hermione tone. It was quiet odd to hear the same tone of voice that his best friend uses on a daily basis coming from his long time rival.

"Yeah… and she had no idea until she got a letter from Gringotts." Harry shrugged as he finally decided to sit down as his legs were tired. He pressed his back firmly up against the wall and slid all the way down to the floor eventually plopping down with a grunt.

"So you moved in with your new Godparents, met Daphne and suddenly to the two of your are Dating?" He asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Pretty much, there's more to it but yeah, but what I don't get is why you care all of a sudden." Harry leaned his head against the wall and briefly closed his eyes. "You do realize that this is the longest that we have spoken to each other in the last five years." Harry said with a chuckle at the end.

Draco too laughed, "I don't know what it was about you, but when you walked into feast on Friday holding hands with Greengrass and looking as though you had completely changed was a bit of a shocker to us at the Slytherin table. I mean don't get my wrong, I still hate you and if I find out that you've done something to manipulate Daphne in anyway, I'll end you." The Slytherin boy rarely had the ability to scare anyone much less Harry. He wasn't very intimidating of a person being smaller and have a sharp pointed face.

Harry was visibly shaken by the intense glare that Draco was giving him. He too could feel the magic as it was radiating brighly from Draco's core. Harry quickly regained his composure and with a new level of respect for Draco slowly pulled himself up off the ground. "Malfoy, I assure you that I am not capable nor would I ever do such a thing to Daphne or any witch for that matter."

Draco left his rage flowing for a few seconds and then after a long stare at Harry he relaxed and rolled his shoulders. "Fine."

The two started walking back towards the Great Hall, it being almost Four AM and the end of their shift.

As Harry was hobbling down the last set of stairs Draco stopped and leaned against one of the banisters, "You know what,Potter?"

Harry heaved a deep sigh and prepared for a corny insult or jibe. "What?" He said sharply.

Malfoy grinned, "You're nothing like the boy I thought you were." Apparently Draco had been thinking the past thirty minutes while they made their way back.

"And who's that?" Harry answered with some disgust.

Malfoy leaned his head back and lowered his wand-light so Harry would be able to see his entire face, "I thought you were some spoiled privileged Gryffindor who got away with everything because your the Headmasters favorite."

"HAHA!" Harry laughed much louder than he expected given his tired and exhausted state. "Even Ron doesn't understand that." Harry said while laughing to himself. "All I want is to be a normal kid who gets to learn about magic, go to Hogsmeade, snog my girlfriend, get trashed after Quidditch games and hang out with friends." Harry hobbled down the to the stair that Draco was standing on.

"I never asked to be attacked by a mad Dark Lord, I never wanted to find the Philosopher's stone or fight a sixty-foot Basilisk. I never wanted to be a fucking Triwizard champion and fight Dragons, Merpeople, and Werewolves. You know what the kicker in this whole thing is?" Harry asked looking at Draco who was in a state of bewilderment. "Every year I've come to this school which I've considered my home, some fucking snake face has tried to kill me." Harry lowered his head when Draco shot him a glare, "No offense to your house just, Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin."

Draco kicked off the banister and walked to the other side of the stairway, "Who's Tom Riddle?"

Harry drew out his wand and spelled out Tom Marvolo Riddle and rearranged the letters to Spell "I am Lord Voldemort"

"Shit." Draco said slowly as if something had dawned on him. "There's a plaque to Tom Riddle in the Common Room."

"I'd guess because he's related to one of the Founders that they wanted him to be remembered. For all the Wizarding world knows, Tom Riddle died in a house fire shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts as Head Boy. In reality he killed his muggle father and used his bones and my blood to regenerate himself in some form of ancient dark Ritual last June." Harry lifted his robe to show Draco the slightly glowing scar on his arm where Wormtail cut him. "Though you likely know all this as your father was in the Graveyard that same night holding Sirius at wand point."

Draco narrowed his eyes as if he was going to react and after a few seconds of silence, "I don't care about my FATHER." He spat the word out with so much hatred that Harry could only wonder what the Elder Malfoy could have done. "As far as I am concerned I only put up with him because I am legally required to till November."

"November?" Harry asked honestly

Draco looked at Harry as if he was stupid or something, "Yeah when I turn fifteen…" He said it like it was obvious fact and when he saw the confused face Harry was making he put the pieces together. "Oh right you don't know much about our customs, Well…" He started in a slightly scary impression of Hermione. "When an Heir or Heiress of an Ancient and Noble house turns fifteen they are allowed to apply for Independence from the family as it is generally considered the time that one would start looking for means by which to continue their Bloodline." Draco lectured as Harry listened intently. "When I turn fifteen I plan on cutting all ties with my Father and hopefully I can convince Mum to leave with me, otherwise I'll have to figure something out."

Harry saw the way in which Draco's features changed when he went from talking about his father to talking about his mother. It was abundantly clear that Draco hated his father and loved his mother dearly.

Draco was lost in thought for a few moments before he brought himself back, "But that's not your problem Potter."

Harry thought for a second, "What if it is?" He said as his brain had come up with an idea.

"What'd you just say?" Draco asked as he leaned his head down as if to defend himself.

Harry's eyes opened brightly and he got a weird grin on his face, "What if it is partly my problem? I mean I've been fighting against your father since second year when your House Elf tried to kill me several times. I mean let's face it I've been on the other side of your fathers wand more times than I'd like. If you don't care for him and I'll likely have to fight him why not…"

"We work together." Draco finished after his Gryffindor friend, wait when did Draco start seeing Harry Potter as a friend.

"Exactly!" Harry said much more excited and awake that he was ten minutes ago.

Draco smiled at the idea, he'd been looking for ways that he'd be able to get back at his father for the way he treated him for years and for the abuse that he put his mother through. "It could work, but for now we'd have to keep things secret at least till I turn fifteen." Draco said seriously.

Harry nodded in understanding, "We'll need to find some time where we can sit down at talk about things until then."

"Potter, I am serious. If the wrong people find out that we are even talking now, I'm a dead man."

Harry stood up straight, "Then its best they don't find out anything." He smirked.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well in public we keep things just the way they have been for years. You hate me, and I hate you." Harry said as if listing things off.

"I do hate you Potter." Draco said with a slight smirk.

"Likewise." Harry returned quickly, "But we'll talk about things on our shifts here." Harry gestured with his hands to indicate the Prefects duty. "I want to be able to tell Hermione and Daphne but I'll respect your wishes to keep it private."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Draco asked as she suddenly got very nervous.

Harry took out his wand and in a flourish, "I Harry James Potter, do promise Draco Malfoy that I will not share his secrets with anyone without his permissions until the end of this year."

A flash of blue light and when Harry looked upon the stunned Slytherin he smiled. The Wizard's Oath was one of the ways that a wizard or witch could promise another party something and have the promise have weight. If the witch or wizard were to break their promise they would lose their magic for an amount of time equal to how long they have lived.

Draco was stunned never would he expect Harry Potter and him to be working together. The kid in the span of one night changed his outlook on many of things that made Draco, Draco Malfoy. He sure as hell never expected the boy take a Wizard's Oath to prove to him.

Draco flicked his own wand before saying anything and the light that was at the end of it vanished. He traced the same patterns that Harry had just done, "I Draco Lucius Malfoy, do swear to not share any of Harry Potter's Secrets with anyone without his permission until the end of this year."

The same blue light flashed and when Draco's eyes adjusted he saw that Harry was holding his hand out. Draco eye'd it carefully before reaching out quickly and clasping it and the two rivals shook hands and solidified what had to be one of the most unusual friendships that either of them would see in their lifetime.

"So you still think you can beat us this year?" Harry asked as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"Absolutely Potter, I am going to love watching as I smear your ass into the ground on the Pitch." Draco laughed as Harry smiled.

They both walked into the foyer to the Great Hall laughing. Angelina and McGonagall were waiting there along with Cho Chang and a sixth year Hufflepuff Prefect, Darius Hemingsworth.

The two of them looked on curiously as the two boys who were known around the school to hate each other were both laughing and making fun of each other, "Have a good time boys?" Angelina asked as the group all gathered.

"It was all quiet, not even Peeves was up to anything." Harry said recounting the rather odd sighting of the resident ghost prankster.

"Rather boring if you ask me. I was hoping to at least be able to take points away from someone." Draco replied somewhat annoyed.

"Well you boys are cleared to go back to your dorms and we'll see you again on Thursday." Angelina said as she offered an arm to Harry to help him walk back to Gryffindor tower together.

"Good night Professor, Malfoy." He said coldly and as Draco turned away he could just barely make out the small smirk on the Slytherins face.

"Good night Harry." Came the voice of Cho Chang who was trying hard to bat her eyelashes. Harry even thought that he smelled her perfume as she waved goodnight. It was four AM and the girl was putting on perfume and doing her makeup. Harry would never understand girls.

Harry and Angelina walked the long walk back to Gryffindor Tower talking about Quidditch and the tryouts that were coming next week. Harry being a novice to running the team wanted all the help he could get. Angelina studying for her NEWTS ontop of being head girl wouldn't really have much time to effectively run the team.

When they got back to their common room Harry spotted someone laying on one of the couches. Her red hair a mess as her Charms book was sprawled out across her chest and a thin blanket wrapped around her legs.

Harry bid a silent good night to Angelina who nodded and waved and then walked over to the sleeping Ginny Weasley.

Harry stood at the end of the couch just over her head and chuckled slightly which caused the girl under him to stir.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked rapidly as someone who was just woken up would do. She quickly took in her surroundings and smiled when she saw Harry smiling back at her, "What time is it?" She asked through a yawn as she placed her book on the table.

"Four thirty." Harry said as he moved to sit down next to her.

Ginny yawned again, "Well so much for my plan to stay up to make sure you were ok."

Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds and smiled, "Which one of them put you up to this?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Ginny scoffed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "For your information." She said with mock anger. "Neither of them asked me to stay up and wait for you to make sure you were ok." Harry watched the anger soon become a light blush on her cheeks. "I stayed up because I care about you and didn't want to see you end up dead because of Draco." She said a bit softer as Harry pulled her by her shoulders into a soft hug.

Ginny felt a slight warmth creep over her as it was the first time that Harry had reached out and hugged her. Harry was always such a hands off person which infuriated Ginny to no end. Her family believed in hugs and getting up close to the people you care about. She noticed that Harry was adverse to hugs in her first year summer when he stayed at the Burrow. "Thanks Ginny." Harry's voice was soft and tired.

Ginny pushed his head up and smiled at him. She then hit him in the shoulder again. "Thanks for being a prat and almost getting yourself blown up!" She pouted and after a few seconds of glaring at Harry who just had his stupid smile on his face her serious demeanor broke and they both started giggling.

"I am going to bed…" Harry said as he made his way to sleep in his four poster bed for the first time since arriving at Hogwarts.

Ginny walked him to stairway to the boys dorms, "Harry."

He turned and had one eye open and looked very much like he'd fall asleep as soon as he hit the pillow, "Hmm?"

Ginny relaxed, "Take care of yourself please and remember that we care about you." She waved nervously at him.

Harry nodded, "I know Gin. Sleep now. Talk later." he waved with one hand.

Ginny watched to make sure he made it into the his dorm before she turned on her flats and kicked the air. She flipped her hair around and walked up to her fourth year dorms with a bit more pep in her step. She had her Harry back, and she wasn't about to let go of him. Sure she didn't love him, and him to her, but he still meant the world to her.


	11. A Cold Winter at Hogwarts

Harry woke up for the first time in three months in his red and gold four poster bed. It gave him a sense of security and comfort. His dreams were semi-normal at least compared to most of his dreams over the summer. They weren't about a hallway or a golden door, or even about Voldemort.

Harry noticed that none of his roommates were awake, which wasn't all that surprising as it was just before seven. With breakfast starting at 7:00 and classes at 9:30 most of the students would still be asleep. However, Harry and Daphne had reasoned that if they got to breakfast early enough they would have a least a little bit of time where they could sit and enjoy each others company without the prying eyes of the entire student body.

So Harry quickly got dressed and tucked his books into his bag and headed out of the fifth year boys dorm and into the common room.

Sitting on top of one of the couches was Hermione who was twisting a few lochs of her hair into a long braid. She was chatting quietly with Ginny who looked like she had just woken up. Harry chuckled to himself as he walked over to them.

"Get much sleep Gin?" Harry said with a smirk.

She threw one of the couch cushions at him which hit him in the chest with a very satisfying thud. Hermione tried to hide her amusement but failed when Harry started laughing.

It was well known to any friend of Weasley family that Ginny Weasley hated morning. She hated them more than she hated Malfoy. It was one of the hardest changes she had to deal with when first coming to Hogwarts. In her second year it got to a point where if anyone tried to speak to her before the first class started she'd hex them.

Ginny lurched up from the couch and caught the pillow that Harry lightly tossed back towards the coach, "Lets go." She said with heavy eyes and her shoulders slumped.

Ginny had made a promise to herself that she was going to be a more active friend to Harry especially with her brother being such an idiot. That would mean changes to her routine, changes to her work habits and changes to her views on others, namely one Daphne Greengrass.

The trio walked down to the Great Hall with both girls fillings Harry in about their classes over the past day.

They were greeted at the entrance by Daphne and Tracy, "Morning Harry." Daphne said as she skipped over to him and stole a quick kiss from him.

Both Tracy and Ginny stared wide eyed for a moment at the very open display coming from the usually cold faced Slytherin. They both quickly recovered after Harry gave Daphne a quick hug and turned to walk into the Great Hall hand in hand.

Daphne turned towards Hermione, "What's with those two?" She said motioning towards the two stunned girls.

Hermione smirked and just shrugged, "Hormones?" She asked honestly.

Ginny jogged over and punched Harry in the shoulder before she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table.

"Owww…. What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his arm lightly.

Daphne and the redhead shared a glance before she turned Harry's head towards her, "This." She snaked a hand behind his head and pulled him close for a steamy kiss.

God she loved the taste of his lips and the smell of his shampoo. She was shocked lightly as she felt his tongue begin to lightly prod at her lips. However her sense of surroundings kicked in and Daphne pulled away.

Harry was still seeing stars from the effect of his girlfriends kiss. A fierce blush exploded onto his face. He was staring into her bright brown eyes and for a split second he saw bright blue flame beaconing him to her. It was only a split second but it was enough for Harry to remind him how Daphne felt about him.

Harry quickly turned towards his breakfast and noticed that the three girls around him were all smirking and laughing. "What?" He said much more embarrassed than he thought he was.

Daphne grabbed hold of his wrist under the table and gave a soft squeeze which calmed him down enough to eat.

The Great Hall was fairly empty as was to be expected at such an early hour. There were a few sixth and seventh years that were trying usually up early and out late.

"How are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked as she retrieved her copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry finished chewing his eggs, "I feel much better." He nodded and then turned towards Daphne, "You know last night was the first night I slept in my bed." He said with a slight chuckle.

Daphne's eyes shot wide open and as she finished taking a drink from her water, "Really? I mean we've been back at Hogwarts since Saturday." She said as she worked back the past few days in her head. She and Harry had spent the first night atop the Astronomy Tower, the second night Harry had stayed in the Hospital Wing and last night he was on Prefects duty.

Tracy giggled at her friends face as it contorted slightly as if she was trying to remember a test answer.

The rest of the morning went much like that, with the four of them poking fun at each other and laughing healthily. Albus Dumbledore sat at the Head Table and smiled brightly. 'Maybe there is hope for him to have a normal life.' The headmaster thought to himself.

As students began to poor into the Great Hall the noise level rose and despite the fact that Tracy and Daphne were sitting at the Gryffindor table no one seemed to care.

Soon Neville joined them along with Fred and George who joined in the now raucous noise that was around them.

Harry cast a quick _Tempus_ after he was finished eating saw that it was time for him to head off to his first class of the year. Potions with Snape, he sighed internally, which was noticed by several of the people around him.

"It's not that bad Harry…" Hermione said.

Daphne quirked an eyebrow towards her bushy-haired friend. "He hates me still Hermione." Harry said slightly dejected. "He has since day one." Harry's voice became a bit harsher.

Daphne and Tracy looked at each other hoping the other would know what they were talking about. With a quick shrug, Daphne turned to her boyfriend, "Who?"

"Snape…" Harry said as he pushed his plate away and stood up. The group of the fifth years all stood and began walking towards the dungeons towards their first Potions class of the year.

"Snape does seem to have a rather perverse hatred of you Harry." Tracy said with a bit of a giggle.

"I think it's because he still sees my father. Sirius told me that he and my father went to school with Snape and that they picked on him quick a lot." Harry's voice was back to its monotone.

"Well look at the bright side." Daphne said as she was holding onto his shoulder as they walked through the halls. Harry turned a slight smile towards his girlfriend. "We can sit next to each other and make fun of Draco all class."

"Hey! I thought I was going to be your partner!" Tracy said as she slapped her fair skinned friend on the shoulder.

Daphne glared at her for a second. "You and Hermione can work together." She exclaimed a bit louder than she anticipated, drawing a look from Dean Thomas who was walking several steps behind them.

Tracy stopped in the hallway and stared at her best friend of ten years, trying to figure out what was going through her head. "I don't know what you're up to Daph, but I know it's nothing good." She said finishing with a wicked smile.

Daphne's face dropped and her shoulders rolled forward. "Is all you do think about sex?" She asked her brown haired friend as she turned around to catch up to Harry.

"No, I think about boys, snogging…"

"Tracy!" Came a resounding call from Harry, Daphne and Hermione.

The quintette walked into the potions dungeon to start their first lesson of the year. Daphne and Harry took a seat near the middle of the room, Daphne thought it was odd that Draco didn't make any of his usual attempts to bait Harry into losing points. Tracy and Hermione took a seat right next to them behind Neville and Parvati.

"Welcome to fifth year Potions." Came the sharp and raspy voice of Severus Snape. "For most of you this will be your final year of taking potions." He spat as he turned to face the class from in front of his podium. "Most of you will only hope to receive an 'Outstanding' on your OWLS. You will find that only the most Dedicated." He emphasized. "Cunning, and Observant students will…" He paused. "Succeed." Snape loved the dramatics and his elongating the word that he knew only a handful of the students would strive for.

Harry leaned over and whispered to Daphne, "Two Galleons he gives me an EE just to spite me."

Daphne snickered slightly which drew Snape attention to the young couple, "Something funny. Potter."

"No Sir. Just trying to prepare myself for this year. I am really excited to see what kind of elixirs and Draughts we might have a use for this year." Harry said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Mr. Potter. Just because you are trying to flatter me does not mean that I will grade you potions any BETTER." He finished loudly and turned towards the board. "Today you will be making Draught of Peace. The Directions of which can be found in your books on page 172." With a swish of his cape he marched up to his desk and picked up a quill.

Harry looked slightly perplexed as he expected to lose points for his overly cheerful response. Daphne caught his look of confusion but decided to table it for the future. "Ok you want to handle the cauldron or the ingredients." Daphne asked her boyfriend.

"Ingredients, please. I've been cooking my entire life I am much better at preparing than creating." He said with a hint of relief.

Harry was actually quite good at Potions, after his second year and he, Hermione and Ron had impersonated Crabbe and Goyle, Harry decided that having a working knowledge of ingredients and potions would be vastly helpful.

The couple worked diligently creating their Draught of Peace, every so often Daphne would give Harry a tip about preparing certain ingredients. Daphne hoped that she'd be able to help him get his Outstanding this year. Harry had only ever mentioned about becoming an Auror once, and all Aurors had to pass their Potions NEWT.

About twenty minutes before the end of class Harry and Daphne finished their potion and submitted their vials to Snape. As they were preparing to leave.

"Potter." Came a call from the professors podium.

Harry immediately tensed and turned around slowly expecting some kind of snide remark or insult from the man who hated him.

"Excellent work." He said with no emotion. "Two points to Gryffindor."

The entire class was stunned. Not only was it school wide known that Snape hated Gryffindors to the tune of almost five hundred points a term. It was also common knowledge across all the class levels that he hated Harry Potter above all other students.

After about ten seconds of silence and Seamus and Lavenders potion overboiling, Snape turned to class. "What are you doing Finnegan? Five point from Gryffindor and Detention Finnegan!"

Harry smirked and turned and left the potions room with Daphne in tow. He was befuddled by the past hour. 'Maybe Snape's being polyjuiced or imperiused.' He thought to himself.

Daphne walked next to him holding his hand as he walked them to the Charms classroom on autopilot. She was quiet the entire fifteen minute walk just observing him, trying to figure him out.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Daphne tugged his hand to stop him from going into the Charms room. The class hadn't ended yet so the fourth years were still finishing their class on disarming charms.

"Huh?" Harry said breaking the calm of the hallway.

Daphne just chuckled lightly as she brushed a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "What's going on in there." She said quietly and with narrowed eyes.

Harry looked at her surprised for a second then sighed, "I can't figure out what's up with Snape. I mean I don't think he's polyjuice. I doubt anyone would imperius him and make him like me. He could be confunded…" He said as he turned towards the window and sat down pulling Daphne with him.

Daphne sat down gracefully and placed her hands on her lap and looked at him. Figuring that it would be better for him to just work things out on his own. Not that she had much to add to the matter, being as she was just as confused as him.

Harry squeezed of one of Daphne's hands t and continued his ramblings to himself until the class was excused.

Walking out of the class was Ginny and Luna who were both talking about how fun this year was going to be. Ginny noticed the odd pair sitting by the window just outside their classroom and was slightly concerned by the sight.

Daphne was sitting on the window sill like a perfect pureblood princess would. She was smiling and watching her boyfriend.

Harry on the other hand appeared to be drawing things with one of his hands and staring off into nothing. He was mumbling something barely audible and when she and Luna approached she found out it was nothing coherent.

Ginny turned to Daphne, "What's up with him?"

Daphne chuckled again, "Snape gave him two points for a perfectly made potion."

Ginny's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before she started chuckling lightly. "Harry." Came the very whimsical voice of Luna Lovegood. "You look like you've been bitten by a Hinkyfly. They are quite rare. Dad and I found one last summer, though I can't remember where."

Harry had stopped talking and as he was listening to Luna, he had a thought. 'Maybe, just maybe Snape had come around and decided to not hate him this year. That had to be it.' He thought.

"Thank you Luna." He said in his normal happy self. He turned quickly to Daphne, placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her and gave her a quick yet full snogging before jumping up from the window.

Daphne blushed slightly and took his hand as he offered to help her off the window. "Well that was unexpected…" Daphne said in a slightly flushed tone.

Ginny and few other fourth years that were still filing out of the class cat called the open display of affection.

The rest of the day went by swimmingly after that. Harry was excited by this years selection of Charms including both the Freezing charm and Shocking Charm. Flitwick had even gone on to mention that while basic in nature these charms could be combined with several others to create some rather nasty or brilliant effects. Harry was however disappointed when Flitwick turned him down to continue his private tutoring. He did however heavily hint that he would enjoy Fridays.

The diminutive professor was bouncing with excitement over something and it was noticeable in all of his classes. Although anyone that asked was given the same answer, wait till friday.

Things didn't really stray from what Harry thought was normal until wednesday where he noticed a slight change in his head of house. She seemed only excited and instead of being the stoic and aged professor she was, how did Ginny put it, gitty.

Hermione figured that it had to do with his special assignment that he and only he was attending. Daphne also agreed and while she was jealous of the one-on-one tutoring that Harry was being offered, she had hoped her boyfriend would be willing to share said knowledge with the rest of their slowly growing posse.

Harry arrived in the Transfigurations Classroom after dinner, where he found Cedirc Diggory, Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagall.

Harry immediately got excited by the sight of his old defense teacher, "Moony!" He shouted as he ran across the room and gave the aging man a big hug. McGonagall smiled at the show of affection and excitement.

"How you doing kid?" He asked as he released his tight embrace with his best friends son.

"It's been a shaky start but, things are looking up."

"Well good. Do you know what we are doing here tonight?" The ex-defense professor asked as a small smile crept into his face.

"No clue, though Hermione had an idea about how Professor McGonagall was going to teach me how to become an animagus. That got a laugh out of Daphne and myself." Harry said as he laughed slightly remembering the conversation from lunch.

Remus' eyes twinkled slightly, "Wouldn't that be a hoot?" He asked testing the waters a bit.

"I mean I knew my dad and Sirius were animagus' and it would be kinda cool to follow my dad's footsteps." Harry said as a warm smile crept across his face.

"You know who else was an animagus?" Minerva asked as she walked over to Harry and motioned for Cedric to join them.

Harry arched an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders, "Lily Evans." She said happily.

Harry's jaw dropped, "Wait my mum? She was an Animagus too?!" Harry was getting very excited now.

Lupin stepped forward, "Yup, she and James decide in our fourth year, in an effort to find a way around my furry problem." He said with a bit of sadness in his expression. "They created a potion that would if taken correctly allow the person to know if they are capable of becoming an Animagus and what form they would be able to take." Lupin said while he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small vials of bright blue and yellow substance.

"Wait… Are you telling me…?" He said turning back and forth between his two professors. Both of which nodded, "This is to teach me how to become an animagus?! Brilliant!" He exclaimed as he jumped and slammed his feet into the ground.

"Professor?" Cedric asked for the first time. "Why am I here?"

"I asked for you join them" Moody walked in his peg leg slamming into the ground. "I heard from your father that you have quite a few Animagus in the family. I've known some very good Aurors that have been saved from death because they were Animagi.

"Really? I only knew of my Uncle Elric was one but he died before I was able to walk." Cedric was now getting excited.

Harry skipped over to his fellow Triwizard champion, "We have more things in common the more I get to know you Cedric. Seeker, Triwizard Champion, Animagus, love of brainiac witches." He said as he jabbed an elbow into the light haired boy who blushed slightly.

Harry had been very good these past few days in regards to Hermione and Cedric's attraction towards each other, however figured now was a good enough time to make a joke.

Cedric leveled his eyes on Harry and with a small smirk, "You know Potter. Your an arse sometimes."

Harry and Lupin both laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Enough!" Yelled Mad-eye sharply. "Let's just do this already. We have already wasted enough time." He walked over to the far side of the room.

Lupin and McGonagall began drawing a series of runes on the floor of the emptied out Transfiguration Classroom.

As the two of them were etching out the runes, Harry began to get very anxious, "Professor. How does this work?" Cedric also focused on one of his long time favorite teachers.

Cedric had for a long time considered a specialization in Transfiguration but his desire to help people pushed him into the war and eventually the Aurors. Maybe after the war was over… If he lived.

McGonagall was still drawing runic symbols in a circle pattern mirror what Lupin was drawing. "Well we are going to draw a few runes on your body to protect you and your mind as the transformation will be forced. Then assuming we do everything right…" She said looking towards Remus.

"Don't look at me, I just helped prepare the runic arrays with Lily. If you remember James and Sirius were the ones that did it first." Lupin was happy and Harry could see it all over his body. He had no idea why but figured it must be a good thing.

McGonagall continued, "Then at a quarter to eight you'll both step into the Transfiguration Circle and drink your potions. Where hopefully." She said with a bit of uncertainty in her face. "You'll be forced into an Animal form. The potion should create all the necessary intent and focus. The Transformation should only last for about a minute and then you'll be forced back…"

Harry nodded as Cedric began to twitch slightly, "How safe is this?" Cedric asked.

Moody smirked, "James Potter and Sirius Black created it."

Lupin looked up as he was finishing his half of the circle, "Hey! Lily and I helped too."

Professor McGonagall stopped drawing as well, "Mr. Diggory, this is as safe as it can be. I wouldn't be facilitating it if I had a doubt it wasn't safe." She was perspiring a bit from the drawing and magic consumption. While drawing runes didn't seem like a hard job, you had to create a low level magical field from your wand in order to create the runic array needed to power the runes. While most wizards and witches can create a low level magical field in their sleep. What makes drawing runes hard is the intent on pushing that magic field into them. Sure the first ten or fifteen runes are easy but this circle was almost 12 feet in diameter and had over two hundred runes. So suffice to say it was very draining.

McGonagall conjured up a dark blue and gold glass that twisted and looped over itself. She quickly filled it with water from the nearby sink and drank half of it. She took out a handkerchief and wiped her brow that was now sweating slightly. Then with a quick _Tempus_ saw that it was time to begin.

"Ok it's time. Mr Diggory, Mr Potter. If you would please take off your shoes and remove your cloaks and shirts."

Harry looked aghast for a second before Moody interrupted, "Boy's I'd hurry up if I were you. IF you want to survive this war your going to have to be comfortable in any situation." He said with a sinister grin before walking over to the door.

Harry and Cedric both started taking off their respective clothes while Lupin walked over to his bag and took out an Azure colored pen.

He walked over to Harry who had just finished taking off his shirt. "Now Harry this is going to tingle but it shouldn't be painful." He said in a reassuring voice. He really did care deeply for the boy and while he didn't have much time to spend with Harry, he wished that things had gone differently with his growing up at the Dursleys.

Harry nodded and Lupin proceeded to draw another set of runes along his chest just over his heart and two lines going up the sides of his neck.

Five minutes later both boys were covered in runes and standing in the center of the Runic Transfiguration Circle both lightly grasping the blue and green liquid.

The Professors were all on the outside of the circle and looking onward with anxiety and a bit of a worry.

Harry was facing Cedric and raised his potion to the air slightly. "Bottom's up?"

Cedric looked at the boy with a bit of envy, he sure was taking this whole thing quite well. "Sure why not." He shrugged and both boys drank the potion, throwing it into the back of their mouth, knowing that it likely would taste foul.

As soon as the potion hit his throat, Harry began to cough, a few seconds later he was fine. Both he and Cedric were standing looking around expecting for something to happen.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Cedric said shocked.

Harry looked over his body and was slightly confused, he had expected it to be similar to when Remus transformed that night that Sirius was saved. Violent and sudden.

Subtly Harry's nose began to twitch and he sniffed the air, he realized that he could smell Cedric musk from a few feet away. The smell wasn't very strong but he definitely hadn't smelt it before taking the potion. And soon the edges of his vision began to darken and a panic began to creep over him.

Harry's breathing quickened and his heart began pounding so loud that it echoed throughout his whole head. Harry then heard a small gasp to his left and as he turned his head he saw McGonagall was still putting her hand to her mouth to cover the gasp that she had just let out. The world around him felt like it was moving incredibly slowly, The professor's movements were sluggish and the air around him was getting heavy.

His eyes were darting around the room rapidly at every small sound or movement. His senses were exploding everywhere. Powerful sense of smell, he could now detect four distinct sets of smell and figured it was likely Cedric, and the three professors.

Suddenly Harry began to fall to the ground as he reached his hands out to stop his fall they landed and he noticed he had no fingers anymore. They were replaced by a light blue and white furry paw that had fully formed.

The next thing he felt was a rush of cold flow over the room and it felt really good. His head perked up as he noticed a faint breeze that he hadn't before. The very faint wind that was running over his ears that were now coated in a thin layer of fur, it was very soothing and comfortable.

As his transformation was coming to a finish he began to feel a pool of magic filling him unlike he ever had. It wasn't foreign or even uncomfortable, the magic was almost calling to him from inside his body.

Harry heard two loud gasps and saw that Mad-Eye and Moony were both looking above Harry. He turned his head quickly and his slightly less colored vision saw a bright bird with four wings flapping above him. He locked eyes on the creature that had golden feathers and a large hammerhead of white and red long feathers. The bird had two long golden tails that extended from the back of its head. As the bird flapped its wings Harry could feel the power that it was creating its gust as the wind brushed over his fur.

Harry was standing stoically with his shoulders slightly bent on all fours. His blue and white fur glimmered with the bright light that was reflected from the candles in the room. He stood at about three feet tall and larger than even Padfoot had been. Suddenly without warning Harry felt a wave of power coming from his core, he let out a sharp bark that echoed loudly throughout the chamber as a blast of cold ricocheted around the entire room. When Harry looked around he saw that the entire room was coated in a thin layer of ice and noticed that the large Sun Bird in front of him had small shards of ice hanging from its wings.

The two large predators stared at each other silently testing each other for about ten seconds before the entire process reversed itself in the span of five seconds.

Harry awoke several minutes later and found himself in Lupins arms with a warm black blanket over him. "Harry you in there?" Lupin was saying loudly.

Harry opened an eye and saw the worried look on his father's friend. "I… I… feel so cold…" He said through a large coughing fit.

Lupin relaxed quite a bit when he noticed that Harry was now awake and back in control of his mind. "Not surprising kid. You froze the entire room."

Harry's eyes widened, "What?" Harry took in his surroundings.

Lupin was over him holding his back and shoulder. McGonagall was standing just above him with a very concerned and hidden look of excitement.

The normally well lit Transfiguration classroom was now coated in a thin layer of ice, and there was a mist that was floating over the room. He noticed that his clothes were dripping wet. He then looked over to where Cedric was, he was on all fours throwing up. He was also slightly wet however his skin looked as though it was almost burning.

Before he could say anything he turned his head to the side and threw up all over the stone floor.

"There it is." Lupin said as he rubbed the kids back. "Happened every time." He said as he turned up to his long time friend Minerva.

She chuckled, "Mr. Potter, how do you feel?"

Harry wiped his chin off with his shoulder. "Like someone just ran over my head and chest with a herd of hippogriffs." He managed to push himself to a sitting position.

Lupin held out his hand and offered him a piece of chocolate, "I know it's normally for Dementors but Chocolate has a wondrous effect on us. " He smiled as Harry took a rather small bite of the dark candy.

Harry noticed that for the first time since his transformation that his sense of smell was greatly increased and it was very disorienting. "I can smell everything." He said after he finished coughing and brushing off his jeans.

"Hmmm… Interesting." Lupin said as he pulled Harry up to standing.

"Makes sense." Minerva said. "One of canines strongest attributes is smell. I remember when I first learned that I could be an animagus my sense of sight changed."

"Canine? Wait what am I?" He asked the room as he looked over to Cedric who was propped up against a window sill still throwing up.

"I can't be sure yet," Lupin said with a smile, "but I believe that your Animagus is called a Winter Wolf."

Minerva nodded in agreement, "It's VERY rare for someone to have a magical creature as their Animagus, usually only exceptionally powerful witches or wizards can take on the form of another magical being. However Mr. Potter, I am not at all shocked seeing as everything you've done is exceptional." She chuckled to herself as she regained her stoic posture.

Harry turned to Cedric and Mad-eye. "What kind of bird was that?" Harry asked in a weezing voice. His body was still adjusting to being human again.

Cedric turned towards Harry and his chest and arms were still slightly covered with vomit, "I believe it's called a Sun Bird." Cedrics voice was very horse and grainy.

"Quite a useful form Mr. Diggory." Mad-Eye said. "I daresay we can expect great things out of you both." He said as he slapped Cedric in the back causing him to spit up slightly.

"Wicked." Harry commented as he walked over to the Hufflepuff and gave him a high five.

Lupin and Minerva walked over and quickly erased the runic circle with a few complicated flicks and twists of their wands. "Well Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, I am proud to have you both as students. Two amazing individuals who will no doubt make great use of their new found abilities. It will however be something that you will have to hone in solitude or with each other." Minerva said with a stern face. "As you know it is required for all Animagi to register with the Ministry. However I believe that given the nature of your involvement in the upcoming…" She stumbled for a second as she felt the gaze of Mad-Eye on her. "War. It is in your best interest to wait and hide this ability as much as possible."

Mad-Eye stepped in, "We know that Voldemort has spies inside the Ministry. So if you register." He looked at Cedric, "You'll be targeted and killed."

"Sir?" Harry raised his hand, "Won't Cedric be targeted anyway? He's working with you and Tonks on the Muggle Protection Program. I know it's just a cover for the Order of the Phoenix." Harry said boldly and with out fear. He knew the people in this room were all members.

Cedric looked at the black haired teen with more respect, "Harry" He said quickly and slightly under his breath.

Harry however was staring straight at Mad-Eye, "Mr. Diggory made a choice Potter. He knows the risks involved. For now you both must train to control your transformations and tell no one, not even your friends!"

"I am not saying that he made a wrong choice, I am saying that you need to stop acting like he's a liability. Cedric is a Triwizard Champion and has on numerous occasions shown his ample knowledge of spells and curses and no lack of courage, he's also shown that he's completely trustworthy as he to this day has never told anyone what happened at the end of the final challenge." Harry argued for his hopeful friend. Cedric nodded appreciatively towards him.

"Potter!" Moody spat as he took two steps towards the black haired teen. "You will watch you tone or so-" He never got to finish his sentence as Harry had his mouth sewn shut and his hands bound behind him.

Harry's wand was in his hand and back in its holster before Mad-Eye could realize that he was bound and silenced.

The three others in the room look stunned as a fifteen year old kid had effectively rendered one of the best Aurors in the past half century useless before he could even finish a sentence.

Harry walked towards the door and before leaving released his ex-defense teacher from his bindings. The elderly Auror turned around to yell at the teen but only had enough time to see the door swinging shut. He smirked brightly as he was impressed with the boys finesse and speed. "There's hope yet." he said mostly to himself.

Harry had left in a bit of a rush but he was pissed and excited at the same time. He was very excited about the idea that he is an Animagus like his mother and father, but pissed at the way that Mad-Eye was treating him and Cedric. Sure Harry was a bit young, but Cedric was an adult and could make his own choices.

Since moving in with the Greengrass' he'd been getting a new look on the way the adults in his life have treated him starting with his aunt and uncle all the way up to Dumbledore. Harry was getting tired of being used by everyone else for their own agenda. It was time that Harry started his own agenda, one that he would need allies to accomplish.

Harry wandered the halls, it was now close to curfew and he was nowhere near tired. In fact he felt like he had an overabundance of magic flowing through him. He figured it was likely a result of the Animagus transformation. However as much as he wanted to be able to explore that, he was too worked up at the moment.

Harry's autopilot took him to the Gryffindor Common room where he spoke the passphrase, "Lions Pride."

He walked into the still busy Common Room. He saw that Ron was sitting at a table with Seamus and Collin. Ron made eye contact and shuttered away slightly. Harry wondered what his problem was. Harry scanned the room and saw that several people were staring at him with odd looks about them.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

Parvati spoke up, "Harry, you're glowing…" She said with fear.

Harry looked down at his arms and his wand arm were glowing white and gold. "GREAT!" Harry exclaimed loudly as he walked back out the common room without hearing Hermione's calls for him to stop.

Harry marched off down the stairs heading to who knows where. Why couldn't things just be normal? Why did everything have to be so complicated?

As he approached the entrance he felt a chill flow from outside and it felt really nice. He was also drawn by the smell of wood and burnt mutton…? Where did that come from? Harry turned and walked out and followed the pleasant smell towards Hagrid's hut.

After a ten minute walk to Hagrid's, Harry stopped by the firepit where Hagrid was slowly roasting a sheep. Harry leaned over and took a deep inhale of the still cooking mutton. It smelled very rich and he wanted nothing more than to just eat the whole thing. 'Where did this appetite come from?' He thought to himself. Harry was about to knock on Hagrid's door when he was drawn to a new smell that entice him towards the lake.

The Black Lake which Harry had spent many an afternoon staring off into over the years was calling to him, or rather to the wolf inside of him. As he looked out on the lake a few hundred feet in front of him he saw a faint magical field projected onto the lake. It was amazingly beautiful. The deep greenish blue that the lake radiated was now a brighter green and he involuntarily began to relax as he inhaled the cold September air.

He found himself sitting on rock along the shore a few minutes later with his feet dangling shoeless over the lake. The sky was slightly clouded over and the breeze that was flowing over the lake was comfortable as he stared into the depths of the lake.

"Why am I so angry?" Harry yelled out to the lake. His voice echoing across the great expanse.

'You know why…" Came a faint voice in the back of his head.

Harry spun around facing the castle with his wand drawn and a flicker of red on his wand tip. "Who's there!?" He called with rage and fear.

Silence, the air was still and the grounds unmoving. Harry shook his head quickly and scoured the area around him looking for where the voice might have come from. After a few minutes of looking he went back to sitting, although his wand was in his hand as he twirled it around looking at it.

"Now I am losing my mind." Harry sighed.

"I don't know about that…" Came a voice that he very much recognized. Harry turned around and saw Hermione standing there wearing a light jacket and her Gryffindor sweats. Harry and her stared quietly at each other for quite a while before Hermione walked over and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his as they sat there for what felt like hours.

"I'm an Animagus." Harry said dejectedly.

Hermione's eyes opened wide but fought to reign in her excitement. "Is that what your special assignment is?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Cedric and I are going to be training to use our Animagi forms." His voice just sounded tired.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped slightly now understand that Cedric wasn't just overseeing the class. While she knew that he possess great skill in Transfigurations and would make a perfect training partner for whatever Harry would be learning. She never figured that the class was for him as well.

"Then I lost it with Mad-Eye and likely will have to serve detention for the rest of the year for hexing him." He said in his monotone that he slipped into when he was upset.

"You hexed Mad-Eye?" She smirked at him. She'd had little experience with the real Mad-Eye Moody since it was discovered that the one last year was an imposter. However she had met the man a few times over the summer when he came to Greengrass manor for the occasional Order of the Phoenix meeting.

"Yeah… not my brightest of decisions." He and Hermione both chuckled and sat quietly for another twenty minutes or so before Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"Do you know what your Animagus is?" She asked slowly and hesitant to even ask the question.

Harry nudged her off his shoulder slightly and turned his shoulders towards her, "Yeah, its something called a Winter Wolf." Harry pulled one of his legs up to sit under him and left the other leg dangling over the rockface.

"Winter Wolf?" Hermione asked in clarification.

"Lupin thinks so. I apparently froze most of the room when I transformed."

Hermione's jaw opened and was stunned, "You froze the room?"

"I don't remember much from the actual transformation. All I remember is, I took the potion that my parents created in their fourth year. Then I remember waking up and throwing up."

"Your parents made it?!" Hermione was even more surprised by that than she was of his animagus form.

"Yeah apparently my mum, dad, and Sirius all worked together to figure out how to be animagi so they could go be with Remus during full moons." Harry picked up a small rock and chucked across the lake, it skipped about four or five times before falling into the dark lake.

"Your mom was an Animagi as well? No wonder you can do it." She was excited for her best friend, this was something that he's been wanting to learn since he learned that his father and Sirius were both animagi before they graduated.

"Apparently, Cedrics grandparents or something were also Animagi, that's why he was their tonight. I got mad and Moody for telling us that we had to keep this a secret. He implied that I couldn't even tell you or Daphne." Harry was now working himself up again.

"Harry, who the fuck cares what Moody thinks." Hermione said in a spout of anger, not at him but at the way Moody had treated them.

Harry was too shocked by Hermione's use of bad words. "You certainly have been through enough experiences to know whats right or wrong. Who is he to tell you how to live your life?"

Harry nodded and let the words sink in and she was right. Why should Harry let anyone dictate how he is going to live the rest of his life? Especially someone who doesn't know him at all, like Moody. "Your right Hermione. I think from now on I am going to make my own choices and not let anyone else make them for me." He said sitting up a bit straighter.

"Aren't you cold?" Hermione asked him after a few minutes of staring off into the starlight night.

"Nope, I am pretty sure that it has something to do with the Winter Wolf. Every since I walked out of that room, I have had an increased sense of smell and much more appreciative of the cold. Something about the way the breeze tickles my ears and the coldness relaxes me. Like it's a part of me." Harry had a soft smile and his eyes had a faraway look about him.

Hermione hadn't seen him this relaxed ever, even when he was with Daphne, he was always alert. This was a new Harry, and Hermione was hopeful that his life was getting better.

The two Gryffindor Prefects sat outside for another few hours in companionable silence, neither one of them falling asleep. Just as the sun was breaking the hillside the two of them stumbled up to the castle.

Hermione pulled out the Marauders Map and Harry gave her a curious look, "What?"

Harry just laughed and smirked at her, "Mione, thank you." He gave his friend a one armed hug. "Where would I be without you?"

"Dead." She said deadpanned and with heavy eyes which lightly fluttered as they both held each other.

'Don't I know that.' Harry thought to himself as they walked back to Gryffindor tower as the sun rose.

As Harry entered his dorm he was assaulted by a smattering of new smells, most of which were horrible. Ranging from mold, to sweat to chocolate mixed with pumpkin juice, he could also smell a strong smell of cinnamon coming from Seamus's trunk.

He'd have to try and control this new sense of smell if he was to have any hope of living in this room. He had never realized before just how smelly the five of them were. Harry grabbed his towel and a change of clothes and went to take a long shower. He and Hermione agreed to meet in an hour and head down to meet Daphne and Tracy.

As Harry walked down the stairs of the boys dorm he heard two voices chatting at the bottom. As he approached he saw Angelina and Hermione talking. "Heya Harry!" called the Head Girl.

"Angie, what's got you up this early?" Harry replied with a bit of cheer.

"You, actually." She said as she cocked her hip out slightly and turned to face.

"I didn't do it." Harry said quickly.

"Uh huh, sure, but that's not the point. The point is, you need to set up try-outs." Angelina said as she picked up her shoulder bag.

Harry sighed, he had totally forgotten about that. "Who do I talk to about getting field time?"

"Madam Hooch or McGonagall, it doesn't matter when you reserve it as long you get it for at least 3 hours." She said as she was walking out of the Common Room with a wave.

Hermione floated over to him with a slightly tired face and slapped him on the shoulder. "If you need anything you know I am here." She smiled to herself knowing that he wouldn't ask for help unless it was offered.

Harry grumbled something about why him, as he moved to leave forgetting that Ginny wasn't down yet. "Harry."

He turned to face Hermione and huffed his chest and crossed his arms, "Ya?"

"Don't you get cross with me, young man." Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes on him.

Harry smiled and relaxed, "Sorry Mione. I'm just tired."

She held her glare for a few more seconds and then softened, "It's a lot to ask of someone. Not many would be standing if they had your life." She smiled and walked over putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded as he tried to hold back a tear that had just formed in the corner of his eye. "Thanks Mione."

Hermione moved them towards the door and they walked to meet Daphne and Tracy talking about what Harry was going to do with his free period as Hermione and Daphne both had Arithmancy after breakfast.

As they walked into the entrance Harry's nose twitched as a smell of lavender and cherry hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked around to see what might have happened. When he locked his eyes on where the scent was coming from he saw that Daphne had an almost ethereal silver and blue glow around her.

Daphne heard the two of them approaching and she turned to walk towards them when she was stopped dead in her tracks by the almost feral look on Harry's face as he was staring at her. A great heat began to radiate from her chest and a few butterflies began fluttering as her heart began to beat faster.

Quickier than anyone could really react, Harry and Daphne slammed together arms wrapping around each other and lips locked.

'God she smells so nice.' Harry thought as he ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip. She let out a low pur causing Harry to shiver slightly. The smell of lavender engulfed him as they kissed and held each other.

Daphne had a hand around his shoulder prying at his robes for any amount of friction, while her other hand was holding him by the hair on the back of his head. Her body was now lighting up like a firecracker. Harry's hands were roaming all over her back and hips.

After a few moments Harry and Daphne stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked over at Tracy and she had a huge grin on her face. "Oh, I am sorry, am I interrupting?"

Both Harry and Daphne blushed and tried to hide their faces. Daphne tried to slap her friend but she dodged under it and backed away. "Trace, I am going to hurt you." Daphne glowered while Harry chuckled.

She turned back towards and him and noticed the black rings under his eyes and the wrinkles on his face, "You look tired." She told him softly.

"Well…" Harry said as he took her hand and walked into the Great Hall, "I stayed up all night by the lake."

Daphne gave him an interesting look, "Why? That sounds awful. It was like 40 degrees last night."

Harry guided her to the table and they both sat down while Hermione and Tracy sat across from them. "Well let's just say from now on, I am going to be much colder." He began loading food onto his plate. Harry was ravenous he hadn't eaten after class like he had planned and staying up all night had only made him more hungry.

Daphne turned towards Hermione who just shook her head and held her hands up, "Don't look at me." She was nibbling on a piece of buttered toast.

Daphne frowned she hated not being in the know but decided that eventually Harry would tell her when he was ready. In the meantime she shifted closer to him and gently rested her head on his shoulder letting her hair fall in his face.

Harry took a quick inhale of her scent. Cherry and a faint spattering of something Harry didn't know what it was. As he took in the smell of his girlfriend his breathing began to increase and his heart sped up.

"Daph…" He said huskily. "Daph you need to stop."

Daphne looked at her boyfriend and was about to yell at him but saw that he was having a really hard time keeping himself calm. His eyes were halfway closed and his bottom lip was slightly curled.

Daphne just nodded quickly and slide a few inches away to give him space. "Better?" she asked quietly and with worry.

"Loads." Harry nodded and took a few deep calming breaths, "As a result of my class last night." He said still in a bit higher octave than he normally spoke in. "I have been able to smell everything much more…" He struggled with the word. "Vibrantly." He finished then took another deep swig of Pumpkin juice.

"What did you guys do last night?" Tracey asked from across the table.

"I'll tell you but not here." Harry said as he focusing on finishing his fourth egg and fifth piece of toast. He was starving and it seemed to have no end in sight. Daphne was slightly humored by it but not surprised since most of the boys she'd seen had massive appetites.

"You better." Daphne responded with a hint of jealousy. She saw in Hermione's face a worried look for her friend. Daphne figured that Harry had told her about it last night. She also noticed the black circles under the brunettes eyes and put two and two together that she had sat with him at the lake.

'Why am I Jealous?' She thought to herself. It's not like either of them have feelings for each other. Harry thinks of her as the sister he never got and she sees him like the brother she's always wanted. Daphne huffed softly as she finished eating a piece of fruit.

"Daphne, you ready?" Hermione called as she was standing.

Daphne turned and looked around and saw that the entire Hall was getting up to go to class. "Oh, what time is it?!" She said in a slight panic.

Harry cast a quick _Tempus_, "9:05." The blue spectral numbers displayed.

"Right time to go." Daphne stood up and pulled her back onto her shoulder. "See you at lunch Harry." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and then left. Leaving Tracy and Harry at the Gryffindor table with a few other fourth and sixth years.

"What are you gonna do for your free period?" Tracy asked him.

"I am going to the library to do a bit of research and then maybe going to see Hagrid." He downed his glass of water and stood up to walk out. "You coming?"

Tracy was excited, yet confused. Here was Harry, Boy-Who-Lived and supposed menace of Gryffindor asking her as if it she was part of his inner circle. She was excited by the idea of being accepted as his friend. "Oh, Ok." She said nervously.

Tracy and Harry walked quickly through the halls on their way to the Library. "So Harry." She started. He turned towards her with an intriguing smile. "Why so secretive this morning?"

Harry let out a single laugh. "Tracy, you haven't spent much time around me yet, so I'll give you this one pass. My whole life has been an open book to everyone. Whether its adults trying to control me or use me to further their own agenda or students using me for my fame. I rarely get to make any decisions for myself. That and every year it seems like something terrible happens centered around me. I've decided that I am going to take charge of my life and start doing things my way, adults be damned."

Tracy listened and really related to the boys rant. She had only known him a little bit before this summer and even over the summer they never really talked much, however as she listened to him talk now she was very drawn to him, and not just in a want to snog him sort of way. Harry had certain qualities that made it easy for him to lead people. Tracy realized right there that Harry was born to lead, he had all the right characteristics. Kind, compassionate, realistic, loyal and open to other ideas.

"That being said." As the two walked into the library. "We are here to do a bit of research on Wolves." Harry grinned as he guided them to the section of the library on beasts.

Tracy put her back down on the nearby table, "Wolves huh? Any particular kind?"

Harry noticed that she did not ask why and that raised his respect for the brunette. "Winter Wolves specifically but really just any magical wolf."

Tracy had all kinds of questions, but Harry made it very clear that if he wanted her to know it, he would have told her. The two of them searched shelf after shelf looking for books and finally coming across one was Tracy.

She took it back to the table where Harry was just finishing thumbing through _Arctic Beasts and their Cold Heart._ Which detailed several kinds of magical bears and deer but no wolves. Harry slumped into the table. They had found many mentions of Winter Wolves but nothing detailing them beyond descriptions and to say beware.

"I am beginning to think these things don't exists…" Harry spoke with his face pressed against the table.

Tracy opened her latest attempt, "There has to be something somewhere. We've found people mention them, someone had to have found something." She was quickly skimming pages looking for keywords or anything that stood out.

Harry sat up a few red marks on his face, "Even Newt Scamader didn't have anything to say about Winter Wolves, and he's supposed to have seen it all."

Tracy was about to respond when she turned the page, and saw a very lifelike depiction of a Winter Wolf.

The picture was of a wooded forest covered with a fluffy layering of snow. In the center of a cluster of trees stood a large almost five foot tall white wolf with bright blue eyes that appeared to melt into the falling snow. The creature had slight shading of azure and cerulean, its fur was waving in the snow like water on an ocean. Suddenly the wolf reared and showed its teeth which were razor sharp and tainted slightly with red blood. The beast then opened its mouth and a blast of ice erupted from its mouth and the picture returned to its original state.

Harry watched look of terror followed by the look of excitement washed over his friend. "What? What did you find?" He asked as he stood from the chair and walked around the table.

He laid eyes on the creature and for the first time had an image of what he looked like. The Winter Wolf depicted was in one word, Powerful. "Woah… I become that…?" Harry said without thinking.

Tracy's eyes went wide at his gaff, "What do you mean, become that?" She asked worriedly. Tracy was not as knowledgeable when it comes to the more complicated of magics.

"Oh!" Harry said as his mouth shot open and his eyes darted to Tracy. He really hadn't meant to share that piece of information. "Uhhh…"

Tracy saw the look of fear on his face and put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, its ok." She smiled trying to reassure him.

Harry took a few quick breaths and then went back to looking at the picture in the ancient book. "I'm an Animagus like my mother and father." He said it while his eyes stared straight into the wolf in front of him.

"Animagus? Like McGonagall?" She asked clarifying what she was beginning to piece together.

Harry blinked a few times to force him to stop staring at the picture and he turned towards Tracy, "Tracy you can't tell anyone yet. Not even Daphne."

Tracy took out her wand and held it with both hands in front of her pointing it at Harry. "I Tracy Emily Davis swear on my mind and magic that I will not tell anyone that Harry Potter is an Animagus without his permission." She said it with conviction, and when she was done there was a faint blue light that flashed and was gone just as quickly.

Harry's shoulders dropped and he relaxed, "You didn't need to do that." He said somewhat under his breath.

"Yes, I did. Harry, I like you and I know Daph would do anything for you, but honestly I've never seen her as happy and relaxed as she is with you. Daphne means the world to me and to see you two together, it gives me hope." Tracy's eyes drifted off towards one of the nearby windows and she was staring out at the sun. "Hope that good things do happen to good people."

Her eyes quickly focused and she had a look that said she had made a decision. "Harry," she turned back to him. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Voldemort's back and he's after you right?"

He nodded, "He thinks that I am the only thing stopping from him being immortal. Almost like it a fact."

"Like a Prophecy?" Tracy's eyes shot wide. Unlike her friend, Tracy actually took Divinations quite seriously. Tracy had on a number of occasions had dreams or visions and they would always come true. Usually it was about small things like, breaking nails, grades on tests and one time about how Marcus Flint tried to hit on Daphne.

"Prophecy? You mean like Trawlany?" Harry asked as his interest was peaked.

"Yeah, the things that you've said so far about Voldemort, you make it seem like it's written in stone that he has to kill you." Tracy was sitting down now and was pulling out a piece of parchment and one of her quills.

"He does seem oddly obsessed with me and me only, and I don't think it's just a pride thing." He sat next to her and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

"Let's start with what we know and, I am sure we'll get a better look when Hermione and Daphne get looped in, but If I were to guess…" She said as she was writing out a series of numbers and runes. "If there was a Prophecy made of you, It would have been before you were born, and likely the reason that your parents were killed."

Harry couldn't help but agree with her assessment. From the things that Harry knew of Voldemort he wasn't usually the one to go and kill people. He'd always send his followers and unless it was a really important mission or target, would he even step foot onto the battlefield. So why would he personally attack his parents unless he had a good enough reason to do so. "What would it say?"

Harry asked after several moments of silences while Tracy scratched out more unknown symbols. "Huh? Oh, the Prophecy. Well…" She said leaning backwards. "It could be anything really, Prophecies are made every few months and most of them never come true and some take decades to come true. Could be as simple as if he kills you he becomes immortal or it could be very complicated like You're destined to kill him." She shrugged. "This is a part of Divinations that a lot of debate has taken place. Most people think Prophecies are a big hoax and some people just make up fake Prophecies to make money."

"Is there anyway to find out if there is a Prophecy?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, not unless you know who made the Prophecy and can ask them yourself." Tracy said with a disappointed look on her face. She knew what this would mean to him, she saw it clear as day on his face.

Harry sighed, "That'd be too easy right?" He joked and looked back down at the Winter Wolf. "So this is my Animagus form…." He said mumbling to himself.

"Wait?!" She said as she leaned her head so that it was resting just under his chin "You're a Winter Wolf?. That's so cool!"

Harry couldn't help but agree with her. Since he had taken that potion yesterday he began to feel another consciousness in his head, one that was very protective and predatory at the same time. Harry hadn't had a lot of time to explore it, but he knew it was there watching and listening.

"We'll see, I've only just started my training so I imagine I am a long way off." Harry was excited, McGonagall had been correct when he asked her on Saturday. "I can't wait for next week." He said as he leaned back quickly in his chair.

Tracy laughed, "You're so cute." Harry shot her a look while she was laughing still. "What? Oh you better get used to it, Daph and I make fun of each other all the time."

"I can tell. Why do I get the feeling we're gonna be spending a lot of time together this year?" He smirked at the Tomboyish Slytherin.

"Because every Thursday we are gonna be hanging out." She winked at him and punched him in the shoulder causing him to laugh and swat her lightly on the top of her head. She roared with laughter drawing the attention of a few students nearby.

"Good." Harry said to himself after he had stopped laughing. He then checked the time and saw they'd be leaving for Potions and they had a bit of a walk to dungeons.

"We should go, I am going to check this one out and do some research." He said folding the book up. "Thanks Tracy." He said as he reached for his bag.

"For what?" She asked him honestly as she too picked up her bag and got ready to leave while patting down her skirt.

"For being a good person." Harry replied with a smirk and gesturing with his hand for her to go first down the walkway towards the exit of the library.

"Oh I am not a good person Harry. I can be bad, very bad." She said in a low drown out sexy voice causing Harry to shiver slightly.

"Tracy…" Harry said as he finally got a hold of his emotions.

"Ya huh?"

"Thank you." He just smiled at her as they headed off towards the Dungeons making fun of each other the whole way with an increased mutual respect towards each other. Who would have thought that Harry Potter's life would change so greatly when he first met Aurora Greengrass three months ago.

Potions went by rather uneventfully, except for Daphne and Hermione agreeing to meet with Harry and Tracy after classes were done. Daphne was in a very good mood apparently she and Hermione had been talking all throughout Arithmancy.

This was very much a relief to Harry, somewhere inside of him he was worried that Hermione and Daphne wouldn't get alone and that he'd have to choose one or the other. He was very excited that they were getting on so well.

As dinner ended Harry, Daphne, Tracy, Hermione, and Ginny all walked out together and found an empty classroom. Harry and Hermione took about five minutes putting put some privacy enchantments.

"Ok. What did you two want to tell us?" Daphne asked her best friend and boyfriend.

"Well, it wasn't so much me as Tracy." Harry said with a slight blush. Tracy walked up to the front of everyone.

"Well It's just an idea…" She started nervously. "But I think the reason that Voldemort is so hellbent on killing Harry is because of a Prophecy." As she said it, her chest relaxed. She had no idea that she was so worked up over this, it wasn't as if Voldemort was after her.

The room was silent for a moment before Harry stood up, "I think she might be right. Based on what he was saying in the Graveyard, he thinks that I am the only thing stopping him from becoming immortal."

Daphne continued, "It makes sense. If he had become aware of a prophecy about someone that was to kill him, he'd take every measure that said person never got the chance. It's what I would do." She said matter-of-factly.

Several moments passed before Hermione stood up and started pacing back and forth, "Lets just assume that he tried to kill you when you were a baby because of said Prophecy. That would explain why the Killing Curse couldn't kill you, but not why he's still alive today." She was pacing back and forth and Harry swore he could see small puffs of smoke coming from her ears.

Ginny spoke next, "So let's assume that there is a Prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. How do we find out what it says?"

Tracy took over, "Well I did a bit of looking during last period. Apparently the Ministry catalogs all Prophecies made in the Department of Mysteries."

"THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES" Harry, Daphne and Hermione all shouted as they spun to face Tracy.

The shorter hair brunette jumped backwards, "Woa, no need to shout."

The three of them turned to each other and began sharing looks, before Ginny stood and was glaring hard at Harry. "Spill!"

Harry's excited expression dropped and he slumped back into his chair. "Gin, I was going to tell you Saturday but…"

"You don't have to apologize, Harry." She walked over to him and crouched down and looked him in the eyes. "You can tell me when your ready." She patted him on the knee. Harry rolled his shoulders up and patted her lightly on the head and walked up to Daphne.

Daphne knew what he was doing, she wasn't sure she agreed with him entirely but he knew his friends better than she did. She gave him an encouraging kiss and waited for what she expected to be a long story.

Harry proceeded to tell the four of them everything that had happened over the past five years leaving out no details. Tracy and Daphne both gasped when Ginny added details about their experience in the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione even started crying when Harry told them about his duel with Voldemort. It took several hours to get through all the questions and all the tears.

Harry turned towards the room, "Look, I don't think this is a surprise but I am going to fight Voldemort till he kills me or dies. That doesn't mean that you have…"

"STOP!" Hermione almost cried.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you fucking finished that sentence." Daphne said sternly.

"You can't do this alone. You and I both know what it's like to face him and even on your best day he's just too strong." Ginny said passionately.

"Like I'd let you have all the Fun and Glory. You need us, all of us!" Tracy said as she stomped her feet.

Harry stood completely stunned at the display of courage and friendship before him. Sure he figured something from Hermione. She'd always been with him through everything. Even Daphne made sense since he was family, but Ginny and Tracy willing to pledge themselves to fight with him. It showed him that he wasn't alone.

"Guys…" Harry started

"Girls actually." Tracy corrected which caused Daphne and Hermione to both shoot her a funny glare and Ginny to snicker. Harry's mood lightened and his face relaxed.

"Ladies." Harry said nodding with a smile.

"Honey just stop." Daphne said as she smiled. Harry's chest began to warm slightly, he'd never had a term of endearment like that before. Sure Mrs. Weasley called him sweetie or love a few times but this was different. He smiled dumbly at her for a second before seeing that his girlfriend still had more to say. "Your going to embarrass yourself and me in the process."

Daphne walked over to him and grabbed his two hands and held them loosely. "Harry we all know that you're going to fight Voldemort. WE know…" she said gesturing to Tracy and Ginny. "...that by associating with you that we are endangered." Daphne looked him straight in the eye. "We. Don't. Care. I am going to fight this fucker and his dipshit…" she stammered quickly trying to find the right words to use. "Psychonutbags." Tracy nodded and Ginny smiled.

"Harry, you can't possible do this alone." Hermione added. "Heck the past four years you've never been alone. Sure during the Tournament you had to compete alone, but Flitwitck was tutoring you in advanced spells."

"And we spent hours with Neville and Hermione in the library trying to figure out how you could breathe underwater for an hour." Ginny added.

Daphne nodded supportively as the three others helped bolster her courage. "Basically what we are leading up to is…" Daphne stumbled a bit and turned to Hermione, who just nodded and pushed her on with her facial expression. "We want you to teach us how to defend ourselves."

Harry went to put his hands up but Hermione spoke before he could. "Don't even think about giving that crap about how your not good enough. Like hell your not." Harry was shocked at Hermione's use of foul language, he figured it was likely due to her associating with Daphne. "You've scored the best in Defense out of almost the entire school. You've fought with Voldemort how many times?"

"Yeah but…"

"I DON'T care." Hermione interrupted as she marched over and stood next to him grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face her. "You are the best person to teach us and,Umbridge is a fucking Fraud." This earned a gasp from both Ginny and Tracy and Harry's jaw fell slightly. Daphne smirked inside knowing that she had corrupted the Gryffindor Golden Girl just a little. "She won't teach us because she and Fudge are scared of you and Dumbledore starting an Army to overthrow the Ministry." She was on a roll now. Harry found it hard to find logic in that, he'd only had a small interaction with the woman and he could tell that she was useless.

Hermione was steaming mad and twitching slightly, her eyes were glaring hard at Harry. "Alright."

"Harry You have to…. What?" Hermione started what was likely a very well rehearsed speech to convince him to do it, but stopped flabbergasted at his response.

"I said alright, Mione." He was giggling slightly causing Hermione to blush and look down. The other girls in the room started giggling.

Hermione soon straighten up as Daphne and Tracy put and arm on both of her shoulders. She looked like she was about to cry but quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve and looked at him. "Good." She huffed and then gave him a quick hug.

After a few moments everyone walked back to their desks and leaned or sat on them. Harry turned to the girls, "So you all were in on this?" He didn't wait for responses because they all just nodded or smirked. "How will it work?"

Daphne started, "Well first we'd have to find a space to practice."

Hermione followed, "Then we'd get a few of the other students that we know and trust." Harry got nervous at the idea of bringing in more people.

"Wait… other students… Just how many?" Harry said, his voice rising a few octaves.

"Not many; people like Neville, Luna, Hanna, Susan and Dean." Hermione answered and Ginny nodded next to her.

"Blaise would want to join." Tracy said smugly looking at Daphne.

"Zabini?" Harry questioned, "Doesn't he report straight to Malfoy?" He said slyly remembering that it was likely that Malfoy would want to be part of this group but for appearance would have to remain unseen.

"No, actually he and his father are fairly neutral." Daphne corrected as she kicked off the desk. "He, Tracy and I have been sorta allies for the past four years. He only acts as though he's part of camp Draco so his life is easier but he'd sooner see Draco strung up than see you get hurt." Tracy smirked while Hermione was intrigued.

'Fine, so we bring these folks together and bring them into a safe place then what?" Harry asked honestly.

"Then you teach us how to defend ourselves and fight back." Ginny said soundly.

"Harry, you can produce a fully corporeal Patronus. Most of our parents can't even do that." Daphne said gesturing to the three other witches in the room. "The way that you fought at Hermione's house was amazing. I've never seen wand work that quick."

Harry was starting to get a bit red and he started to hide his face. "That was one time, and if you remember I broke my leg that night." He corrected.

"Yeah, after you took down a Death Eater who would have killed any or all of is without hesitation." Hermione finished.

Harry was beat and he knew it, he was the best one outside of the teachers to teach them, and if what the girls said about Umbridge was true and they weren't going to learn any spells. Then of course he'd step up and help his friends. Friends that in all likelihood could be attacked or killed without reason. Harry let out a big sigh, "Fine, let's find a space. BUT!" He said as all the girls heads rose. "I am not going to be teaching alone." He stopped for a second gauging reactions. "You are going to help me, I've never been a teacher before and I don't know two things about how to teach."

Daphne let out a breath she had been holding for almost a minute. "Of course Harry. I'd be happy to help with teaching and demonstrating things."

"I'd be more than happy to help with lesson plans." Hermione said excitedly.

"Ginny and I can help you research and test new spells." Tracy said helpfully.

"You didn't think we'd come to you and expect you do everything did you." Ginny joked and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

Harry nodded at all of them as they had gathered in a semi-circle around him. "Thank you, all of you."

After a few moments Tracy let out a big yawn. "Ohhh! Excuse me. I think its bed time." She said mischievously while wiggling her eyebrows at Daphne.

Ginny faked looking at her watch, "Oh my time to go, I got a potions paper to start." She too smirked at Harry and Daphne.

Hermione walked over and handed Harry the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak and just waved goodbye quickly following the other two girls out of the room quietly.

Meanwhile Daphne was standing a few feet away from Harry twirling her blonde hair over her shoulder and shifting nervously on her toes.

"Why do I get the feeling that they didn't really have to leave…" He said walking over and grabbing Daphne by her waist causing her to jump slightly.

Daphne nuzzled backwards pressing herself against his chest, "I may… have asked them… to cover for us…" She said as she slowly turned around and snaked her hands up to his chest. "So we could spend another… night together…" She said hopefully.

Harry smirked at his girlfriend as he quickly located the most direct path to the Astronomy Tower. "You're coming with me," he said, throwing the Invisibility Cloak over their shoulders and pulling her towards the tower.

Knowing the tower had just been searched by the Prefects, meant they had several hours before the next patrol would be back. Harry's eyes glimmered with mischievous flickers of magic knowing full well what he wanted to do with his unsuspecting girlfriend.

Daphne, of course, had an entirely different idea as to how she wanted the evening to go down. As they wound their way across the castle, Daphne couldn't believe the level of excitement building inside her. By the time they got to the top of the tower she was breathing heavily, but not entirely because of the 200 flights of stairs.

"Thank go-," was all she was able to get out before Harry was pushing her against the cold stones, kissing her with animalistic force.

As he slowly started to kiss her neck and collarbone, he growled and then quickly pulled himself away from her.

"I'm sorry Daph, I don't know if this is me or the Wolf." His eyes turned downward as he turned his body away. He didn't want to hurt her, but after yesterday , he wasn't sure where he ended and the wolf began.

'Wolf huh…' Daphne thought to herself and quickly filed away.

"Harry, it's okay." Daphne reached out to him and put a hand on his cheek. Her normally icy eyes softened as she studied his features. "I want this and I want you. Besides, it was kinda fun being pushed against the wall."

Her shrug and smiled, quickly putting his plan into action. Harry leaned back into her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushed her back against the stones. He gasped as her normally cool hands felt like fire as they brushed across his arms before snaking into his hair.

Not wanting to stop kissing her, Harry slowly started to inch his hands up Daphne's shirt, every so often digging his nails into her skin, which caused her to push herself into him even more. This time his growl was quieter but he felt it echoed through his body.

Daphne was starting to breath heavily again as her hands roamed through his hair and across his neck and shoulders. She had felt his growl, which caused her to whimper into him. She wanted more, and frantically started undoing the buttons on his shirt. She was thankful that his tie was loosely hanging around his neck, making it easy to slip over his head and toss it aside.

As Daphne started undoing his shirt buttons, Harry had unknowingly grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, causing several buttons to go flying. "Harry!" Daphne cried out, "I don't want to have to explain why my buttons are missing."

"Don't worry, I'll help you find them later," he said as he slowly started kissing and licking her now bare shoulders. "God you smell amazing Daph."

She instinctively shuddered and moved her hands down toward the top of his pants where she could feel his growing erection aching to be released. She had quickly taken off his belt and slide his pants down, but before she could get to his boxers, he had pinned her hands above her head.

"Not yet, you are still wearing too many clothes." And he quickly pulled off her robes, shirt and bra, leaving her in just her skirt and stockings. The cool air quickly wrapped around her, and when he noticed her slight shiver, put her robe back on. Harry greatly enjoyed the cold air and was perfectly content to stand in front of her wearing nothing but his boxers.

Tracing his fingers up and down her torso, he relished the feeling of her hand slowly moving around his groin. It amazed him, the way she could make him feel electrified with the softest of touches. Wanting her to feel the same electricity, his fingers began moving over the tops of her legs and her inner thighs.

"Harry, I… I...," she whimpered softly, her eyes begging him to touch her.

Harry's fingers started to dance across her skin before slipping under her skirt, slowly moving upward until he felt her underwear brushed his fingertips. The lacy fabric made him moan and throw his head back before setting it between her breasts. His fingers quickly pushed the delicate fabric to the side and started to explore her folds, as his tongue circled one of her nipples. He grinned into her, and gently pushed two fingers inside her.

"HARRY!" She called out, moaning. Her breathing increased as she felt him slowly push in as far as he could.

For a moment he didn't move. Letting her get used to him, and once her breathing evened out, very gently pulled out. He could hear her pout as he did, and then quickly pushed back inside. The teasing of a quick push and slow pull out was driving her mad. Every so often, he would curl his fingers into her, which always resulted in her calling out his name.

Daphne was losing her mind with the careful teasing of Harry's fingers inside her and his mouth still wrapped around her breast. "Please Harry, I can't take it, please."

Hearing her beg was all it took for him to slowly increase the speed of his fingers. Getting a little more forceful and pushing as deep as he could, he could feel her starting to clench down around him. He was relentless, and kept speeding up until he felt her explode on him. Panting and calling his name, he pushed her against the wall to ensure that she would not fall over as his fingers continued to move insider her, her orgasm causing her body to shake as she continued to feel him move.

Harry smiled and gently removed his fingers and gathered the now panting Daphne in his arms. He carefully brought her to the floor of the tower, and laid down on his back, looking up into the spire. She curled up against him with her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Night Daph."

She mumbled some inaudible which made Harry chuckle. Harry laid awake for another twenty minutes or so thinking about the predatory drive that took over. It felt good to give into the power but also scared him at how easy it was to lose control. He made a note that he would have to learn a way to control it otherwise someone could get hurt.

As his heart rate returned to normal, the smell of lavender began to lull his brain into a rhythmic sleep. He found it difficult to keep his eyes open. He then remembered they were still on top of the Astronomy tower and it wasn't even midnight yet.

He grabbed his wand and cast a simple alarm charm to wake him at three so he and Daphne could return to their dorms before the change of Prefects. He then conjured two soft pillows and tucked one under his head and the other right under Daphne's rib cage that was resting uncomfortably on the stone floor.

Harry tucked his wand under the pillow so it would wake him. He closed his eyes and pulled his arm a bit tighter pulling Daphne closer to him. He was asleep in minutes after that, hopefully to have dreams about his blonde brown-eyed girlfriend.


	12. Not everything is what it seems

A/N: Sorry I've been behind in updating, I have a 9 month old that's absolutely amazing and takes up a lot of my time, I will be striving to keep writing and keep posting. As a reward for those loyal Followers I am posting 2x chapters today and hopefully more in two weeks. Enjoy!

Daphne awoke suddenly when Harry's alarm went off. Sitting straight up, her eyes adjusting to the light, she nudged Harry who seemed unfazed by the vibrating wand.

"Harry we need to get going before anyone shows up," she whispered in his ear.

He groaned and tightened his grip around her ribcage and pulled her close. "One day I will find a way to stay up here all night without getting caught."

Daphne gave a small smile as she silently gathered up her wand and the Invisibility Cloak. Her mind was racing from Harry's actions a few hours ago. 'Why would he mention a wolf?' But her thoughts were quickly cast aside as they raced down the stairs, shrouded in darkness and invisibility.

Once back in the dorms, she laid down and tried to get some sleep but her mind was looping through all the actions of the last few days and couldn't help but feel like something had changed, she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. However, she knew that Harry would tell her in his own time and with that, fell back into a deep slumber.

After several more hours, Daphne finally awoke and rolled over to find an incredibly smug Tracy staring back at her from across the dorm room.

"Should I be saying 'good morning' or 'good afternoon'?" Daphne mumbled without looking at the time.

"How 'bout you just tell me if Harry's as good with things that are not his wand?" The words oozed through the air with devilish intent. Her ear-to-ear grin told Daphne she did not mean it maliciously, but rather to lightly tease her friend. "I was getting worried when you almost didn't come home missy."

Daphne threw one of her pillows across the room, and it landed spectacularly at Tracy's feet as she giggled. "Well I hope your aim gets better once you go downstairs, it seems Theodore and Marcus have been itching for a fight." Her playful tone quickly turned cold and blunt.

Daphne's eyes iced over, her smile faded into a neutral expression as she prepared for what the two Junior Death Eaters had in store. Tracy rambled on about her night, leaving Daphne to silently and carefully analyze the situation. Marcus Flint is the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, quick to violence, and had no issue taking the low road. She made a mental note to not disagree with him, as she knew he would belittle his opponent and then physically attack them. Theodore Nott, on the other hand, is a watcher. Gathering tiny pieces of information and only using them when it was at his opponents greatest weakness. She made a mental note to choose her words carefully and to watch her facial expressions, as to not give him any more information than he already had. Not knowing what he already knew would mean that she would have to be extra cautious.

As she didn't have class, she dressed in her workout attire that she normally wore when training with her father over the summer. Throwing on a Slytherin sweatshirt and pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she cooly walked down the steps into the common room.

"Well well well, look who finally got up." Marcus sneered as he got off the couch and stalked his way over to Daphne. "Mind telling everyone what you were doing with Potter so late at night?"

Daphne stopped in her tracks, her eyes shooting daggers at anyone paying attention. Fortunately, the common room only had a handful of students, and most of them were in younger years. She knew that Marcus terrified many of these younger students, but she also knew that they would not cross her path either.

"Hey, I asked you a question." His voice snarling as he got right up into her face, trying to get her to break her icy persona. His voice then dropped to a whisper as he scanned her up and down, "He doesn't have what us Slytherins have. The ability to get things done."

"I'm sure he can get things done Flint, but only when he not shackled to his Mudblood teacher's pet." Theodore's even-toned voice came from across the room, looking up from the book he was scanning. "It's really too bad you got stuck with him as your family, although I take some solace knowing his whiny, pretentious self won't be with us much longer."

Daphne's eyes were burning at this point, and although she was able to project an aura of calm collectiveness, she wanted nothing more than to drop them where they stood. "It's really too bad Harry doesn't know how much unrequited love you two have for him," she carefully replied.

Theo snapped his book shut and shot up out of his seat, hastily reaching for his wand. Marcus didn't even think, just lunged toward the blonde. Daphne anticipated these moves as she said the words, so she was already side stepping Marcus, ducking behind one of the columns as Theo tried to Stupefy her.

"Better luck next time lads!" She called out as she hurried towards the door. She did briefly make eye contact with Blaise Zabini, who was standing in the doorway with his wand in hand. They both knew he would have stepped in if she needed him, but instead gave a quick nod and moved to block the doorway so they couldn't follow her.

With all the rage built up inside her, she didn't notice that she was still in a full sprint until she was outside the castle and approaching the Forbidden Forest. Finally able to catch her breath she knew she would want to write to her parents, to give them a head's up about the behavior of the two purebloods, but her suspicion was that this fight was far from over and if she contacted anyone, it would make things that much worse.

Instead, she jogged back towards the lake hoping her ever-growing run would ease some of her anxious energy. She was finally thankful for all the hours of training that her dad and Mr. Granger had put them through. The cool air was starting to warm, and all she could think about was how to tell the group without inciting a visceral reaction from Harry. She had a feeling that he would react similarly to when Malfoy was making a fuss, but that was a one-on-one situation and Malfoy had clearly started it. She had a sinking feeling that if he did make the first move, they would cry to Umbridge about his unwarranted behavior, which was the worst possible outcome.

She shook her head at the thought and nearly ran right into Hermione.

"I guess our dad's would be proud that we are keeping up with our training." Hermione said with a smile.

Daphne was still deep in thought and replied with the generic, "Yeah, I guess."

Hermione's eyebrows raised slightly, "Daph, what happened?"

She wavered for a minute, debating whether it was worth it to tell someone about what had happened in the common room. "Just Flint and Nott taking swings, both magically and physically. Nothing I can't handle." She tried to project an aura of confidence, but wasn't sure if Hermione was buying it or not.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Not at the moment, but I'll let you know if that changes Hermione." And with that, decided not to tell Harry about what happened. She just needed to make sure that Tracy didn't accidentally say something. She couldn't risk him falling into another coma or blowing up the entire school.

"Race you to the lake?" Hermione's eyes glimmered.

"Why do you keep challenging me when you know you're going to lose?"

Herminone shrugged and kept a small smile, "One day I'll beat you Greengrass, and I'm going to take great joy in that day."

"Uh huh, sure. ReadysetGO!" Daphne called out and took off without warning.

Hermione grinned and took off after her. Zigging around trees and dodging rocks, they sprinted through the forest until they reached the edge of the lake. Hermione arriving several paces behind Daphne.

"I'll get you next time. But at least we were able to make our own obstacle course as we went." Hermione huffed as she caught her breath.

"We just need a place we can use to practice spells as well." Daphne followed up, her breathing quickly evening out as they walked along the water's edge.

Hermione's stomach grumbled and they both giggled, "Come on, let's go eat." She linked her arm into Hermione's and pulled her towards the castle.

As the girls jogged back, Daphne's eyes darted around looking for any places they could use to set up a mini course to use for future practice. Unfortunately for her no rooms appeared and before she knew it she and Hermione were eating breakfast alongside Ginny and Tracy.

"Anyone seen Harry this morning?" Ginny asked, trying to eat and gather her papers for the rest of the day.

"With any luck he's still sleeping." Daphne said without thinking.

Tracy's eyes lit up and a smile crept onto her face, "Care to tell us why that would be a good thing?"

Hermione perked up and leaned in, unsure if she really wanted the information but her curiosity was superseding the consequences. Even Ginny stopped shuffling papers and looked up with a small glimmer in her eyes.

"He's got Quidditch to train for, I'm sure a well-rested Harry will be better than a grumpy Harry." Daphne sidestepped the question with ease. She glanced around to see if anyone would call her out, but was relieved to find that they all accepted her answer.

"Am I usually grumpy?" Harry walked up behind her, startling several unsuspecting first-years.

"Only when someone pisses you off." Daphne leaned back into him, reassuring him that she meant no harm.

"Can I steal you away today? Or do you already have things that you need to get done?"

Daphne skeptically looked back at him, "I'm free today, although I should be studying for Umbridge's class."

Harry immediately perked up, "Great! Get changed and meet me in an hour at the place where an eye can heal a dragon."

He turned his back and walked away before any more questions could be asked. Tracy and Ginny shrugged off the secret location and started gathering their belongings to head to class. Hermione looked positively confused as she racked her mind for the location of the meeting space, while Daphne hid a small smile.

Over the summer, while teaching Harry about Pureblood Protocol, there was also some history mixed in. Harry had mentioned a statue near one of the staircases, a witch with a hump, that Daphne knew to be Gunhilda of Goresmoor. Why they were meeting there, she had no idea, but any day with Harry lifted her mood, so she was very much looking forward to whatever he had planned.

She quickly said goodbye to Hermione, who looked like she was heading straight for the library, and made her way back to Slytherin house, hoping that she wouldn't have to deal with Flint or Nott. Fortunately, they were nowhere to be found and she quickly got ready and found herself at the statue five minutes before the top of the hour.

"Someone is here early…" came a voice from down the hallway as Harry walked out of the poor lighting.

"What can I say, I cannot be late even for a date where I'm not sure where I'm going."

Harry chuckled and strode confidently over to her. Where he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Dissendium." Harry mumbled in her ear and the statue started to move.

Daphne gasped in amazement and pulled away. "Well well well, you're just full of secrets aren't you? How did you even find this?"

Harry chuckled softly, "Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough. Come on let's go!" He pulled her into the dimly lit entrance.

"Lumos." Harry's wand tip lit up as they made their way along the passage.

"Harry, seriously where are we going?" Daphne was happily following Harry, but she also liked knowing where she was going. All she could do was trust him, and hope that it was the right choice.

Suddenly Harry stopped in his tracks. "Quick in here." And pushed Daphne towards the wall, which turned out to be a secret room.

"Wha-" was all Daphne was able to get out before Harry had his lips on hers while he pushed her into the cold, dark space and against a desk.

"Nox." Harry whispered and all the light that was in the room vanished. "Do you trust me Daph?"

"Yes Harry, I trust you." Daphne gasped as his hands started slipping up her sweater. Not being able to see him started to heighten her other senses. Her skin was electrified and as his hands moved towards her chest and around to her back. His nails digging in causing her to arch her back into him.

"Fuck Daph, you smell so good." His horse voice moving up her torso and towards her neck. She sensed the same animalistic nature from the previous night starting to take over, but her encounter with Nott and Flint this morning still had her reeling.

"Harry, take off my clothes." Her voice came out sharp and in control. "Then take off all yours."

She felt his body stiffened, but then hastily pulled her sweater over her head. He gasped as he felt her lacy bra in his hands and fumbled with the clasp. Her pants came off swiftly and in one motion. Another thirty seconds of rustling with his clothes and she finally felt his body pressed up against hers.

"Now kiss my neck right here." And moved his head to the correct location. "Holy god I love your mouth on my skin."

She instructed him to kiss down her chest and move his hands up and down her back. Then put his head in her hands and pushed him between her legs. "Lick. Suck. Don't stop."

She felt his hands wrap around her thighs, pinning her down to the top of the desk. She threw her head against the wall as his tongue circled her clit. His hands started moving up her inner thigh until it was almost inside her.

"Kiss me Harry." She said as forcefully as she could manage. He growled, but followed her request. The second his lips touched hers, she shoved him back against the door with a solid thud. "Don't take your hands off my shoulders or my hair."

She dropped down and he pushed back into the door willing himself to follow her orders. His hands moved through her hair as she worked her way down his body, stopping when she got to his quivering member. Taking him in her mouth, she moved with tantalizing slowness. As she sucked, she would start to move quickly feeling him gasp and cry out.

"DaphDaphDaphneeee!" His voice carrying and his hands getting more forceful. She grinned and slowed her pace until she felt him relax. This torment continued until he was almost screaming.

Without warning, his hands pulled her up and threw her back towards the desk. Their hands frantically pulling at each other, while their lips once again found each other. Daphne moaned into him and pushed her chest into his. She felt his body relax and tense as she tried to put as much of her skin onto his.

Without warning Harry pulled back, breathing heavily. "Daph, I want to, but I can't."

She could hear the tense disappointment in his voice and she felt around until his skin came in contact with hers. "Harry, it's okay. We have plenty of time to do all the things."

"But.. I want you, I just…" He pushed himself back against her and wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders, buried his head in her shoulder, unable to say anymore.

"Hey now, you are supposed to show me where this passage leads. I will not be lead halfway to go back." Her playful voice filling the room, enveloping the both of them.

She felt him smile and then move to get their clothes that were scattered around the room.

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"It helps when I can see which way my sweater goes."

"Lumos."

The light was almost blinding after being in the pitch black for almost half an hour, but Daphne could finally see Harry and she felt herself relax almost instantly. They quickly finished dressing, left the room and continued down the passageway until they reached a cellar door.

"You aren't leading me into another dark room are you?" Her calm voice said quizzically.

"Nah, I'm just showing you how we will be getting to Honeydukes when we need to get away." He nuzzled his face into her hair before pushing the cellar door up just slightly for her to look though. "Unfortunately, we can't go now but we will be back."

Daphne grinned as she peered through the crack in the floor. "Harry, how did you find this passage?"

"Fred and George found it. But seriously, if you never need to find a safe place to go, come here. No one ever is down here and it's got a good escape route."

She nodded and made a mental note that if she ever found herself in trouble, she would find herself back in this passage.

As her conscious mind started taking notes of the various aspects of the passage, she gasped suddenly, "Harry! Don't you have a special assignment today? I can't believe I forgot, I can't make you late!"

Harry leaned forward and kissed his blonde girlfriend, silencing her list of questions. "It doesn't start until next week when the first week chaos has calmed down. Today will probably be the only Friday I have off all school year."

"Well then we shouldn't waste it." Daphne leaned into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. "Come on, I'm starving and you teased me with Honeydukes you prat."

They slowly made their way back down the passage, stopping to check the Map before exiting. Umbridge was close by, but they were able to get out from behind the statue before she was close enough to worry about.

"That was great Harry, thank you for showing me."

"You're welcome Daph." He leaned down to kiss her, but was stopped by the icy giggle behind him.

"Mr. Potter. Ms. Greengrass."

"Elder Potter." The two of them quickly replied in tandem, turning around to face the pink demon disguised as a teacher.

"Students are not to be wandering the hallways when they should be in class preparing for their O.W.L.S."

Daphne held a straight face, but her annoyingly high-pitched voice was making it incredibly difficult not to wince every time she opened her mouth. She could feel Harry stiffen and reach for his scaring hand.

"Professor, my apologies, I needed to speak to Harry about some Prefect duties that simply could not wait." Daphne stepped forward and held the woman's gaze.

"Ms. Greengrass, I've been hearing you've been starting fights with other students. Tsk tsk."

Daphne's eyes momentarily flared before resuming their icy nature. She felt Harry's head snap up, but she knew he wouldn't say anything in front of Umbridge or any other professor. She also saw a flicker of light go through Umbridge's eyes, knowing that she knew what she was starting.

"I guess we will be on our way, Professor." Harry finally spoke up, took Daphne by the hand and pulled her past Umbridge. The slight smirk on her face infuriated them both, as Umbridge did not make any effort to move.

Daphne and Harry silently walked down the hallway towards the Great Hall. She felt him wanting to ask questions, but not knowing exactly what to ask. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him about what happened, but knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Daph, I know you probably didn't tell me for a reason, but I would rather not find out that you are starting fights, especially from Umbridge."

She was quiet as she processed his unexpectedly calm response and contemplated her next words. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but it's just Slytherins nosing their way into other people's businesses."

"Maybe so, but I still don't want to find out from other people." She could hear his voice tensing, causing her to react defensively.

"I will tell you if it's serious enough to be concerned over."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, "And what if it is serious enough now, but you don't realize it yet?"

"Harry Potter, I will not have you tell me that I need to let you know of every little squabble I get into. You need to trust I can get myself out of it. Without your help." Her eyes sending daggers towards him as she aggressively stood her ground.

"And furthermore, you don't see the need to tell me every time you get into a squabble, and I am not able to let this be a one-way street." She stormed off in the opposite direction, leaving him standing there, stunned.

As she stomped around the hallways and up and down the stairs, she was grateful that classes were still in session and there were very few people to get in her way. She had no idea where she was headed until she saw the sign for the library. She sighed and went to find Hermione, who was undoubtedly buried behind a dozen massive piles.

Like she predicted, Hermione was hidden by a fortress of paper. "Whatcha up to Hermione?"

Half the piles went flying as Hermione jumped, startled by Daphne's ability sneak up on her. "Merlin, you frightened me! You know you can't sneak up on me when I'm this deep in books!"

A giggle escaped Daphne's lips, thankful that Hermione was currently more concerned about what she was researching instead of her.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not yet, but it all helps put pieces of the puzzle together." Hermione mumbled, trying to reorganize the piles that now resembled a steaming pile of nonsense.

"Would you like some help? Or do you have an exact place for everything?"

Hermione was looking at the book's spine and then carefully spinning around to place it on the correct piles, "I've got it, thanks."

Daphne sighed and leaned back into the bookcase. The smell of books was starting to become a more familiar and welcome scent and coupled with Hermione's resolute focus to her current task made it easy for her to just sit and figure out what she would tell Harry.

_I could tell him the truth, but that would mean he would likely attack Nott and Flint and wind up back in the infirmary. They would deserve Harry's wrath, but not at his expense. _Her hands were pushing a stray pile of books back and forth across the desk. _However, if I don't tell him, I'll be able to get more information out of those death eater scum with less suspicion. They already know I'm with him, why make it worse for the both of us._

Her eyes glazed over as she continued to go over the pros and cons and was so entranced that she didn't hear Hermione calling her name.

"Daphne. Daphne. Daph. Daphne Greengrass!"

"Sorry, what did you say?" She finally replied, shaking her head.

"Are you going to tell me where you went or am I supposed to guess?"

_Not much got passed Hermione, _Daphne thought with a smile. Hermione could always be counted on to figure out a mystery, even when she wasn't looking for one.

"In my head, I'm flying high above the ground.." Daphne started, before getting cut off.

"A girl who loves to fly, flying in the clouds in her head, what a novel idea." Hermione rolled her eyes as she poked fun at her. "Seriously, don't tell me if you don't want to, but I'm always happy to help."

"I know, maybe once I've figured it out myself." Her face fell back into it's ice queen persona, hoping to mask her true feelings.

"Help me put everything away?"

"Sure Hermione. I'm always happy to help." And gathered an armful of books to be put back. She could have waved her wand and have the books put themselves away, but this option offered more time in the library, and more time to contemplate her next moves.

Once all the piles of books were put back on the shelves, Hermione and Daphne made their way to get some food. Daphne didn't realize she hadn't eaten since breakfast because she stormed away from Harry. Her eyes quickly glanced around and visibly relaxed when she realized he wasn't there. She wasn't quite ready to face him, or the truth, yet.

"Thank god I'm done with classes for today. I'm ready to relax." Ginny slumped into the seat next to Hermione.

Tracy perked up, "We should have a girls evening! You know, since school has officially started but none of us have a lot of work to get done."

"Speak for yourselves," Hermione mumbled rolling her eyes. "I always feel like I have an enormous amount of work."

"And how much of that did you give to yourself?" Ginny giggled as she nudged Hermione.

Hermione glared slightly as a smile crept onto her face. "And yet you always come to me when you need help with a paper."

At this point, all four of them were giggling. Tracy was slightly rocking back and forth, while Daphne brought her hands to her face. As she looked at the faces of her friends, Daphne felt a small twinge of guilt for not revealing what had occurred earlier, but knew that they were supporting her without even knowing it.

Unbeknownst to Daphne, she had caught Tracy's eye who noticed that everything was not okay in her favorite Greengrass. She wouldn't dare bring it up in front of Ginny but made a note to ask later.

As the giggling dyed down Ginny jumped up seeing Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia walking by. "Fred, George wait up!" The smaller redhead jogged around the table and met them at the entrance.

Daphne watched for a second as the two annoying Gryffindor twins joked and ruffled Ginny's hair. Daphne turned back towards the other two girls who both were looking at her worriedly.

"Daph your-" Tracy started.

"-going to have to tell us." Hermione finished.

Daphne's anger flared for just a second as she saw her Slytherin friends face light up knowing she had found something real. She quickly gathered her emotions and fixed a hard glare at the two brunettes who were a big part of her life.

"Tell you what? That Harry and I had our first fight?" Daphne scoffed as she picked up a piece of cinnamon bread and tore it in half trying to hide her true emotion with a partial lie.

"Your lying." Tracy said firmly, which made Hermione a bit confused. Daphne had done nothing out of the ordinary however she'd only spent a few weeks of the summer with Daphne. Whereas Tracy and Daphne had been friends for at least 10 years.

"No, seriously Harry and I had a fight and I haven't talked to him since this morning." Daphne ate the bread tearing into smaller pieces as she nibbled on it.

"Bullshit Daph. You never eat cinnamon bread and you sure as hell don't tear your bread with your hands. I've known you for 11 fucking years." Tracy was getting a bit worked up while her voice remained frighteningly calm. "What. Happened?"

Just then Ginny walked over and saw the fierce glare coming from the normally bubbly and fiendish Slytherin. She paused for a second before sitting down holding a small brown bag with a large bottle of Firewhiskey.

Daphne noticed Ginny sit down and the smell of cinnamon still on her nose told her that the bag was filled with Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey. "You know what?" Daphne didn't even wait for an answer. "Lets get drunk." She said turning to Ginny who too had given her a cautious glare.

Hermione leaned closer to Daphne, "We can't do that. It's against everything."

"You're telling me that you've never par taken in any of the afterparties that the Weasley twins throw at all times of the year?" Daphne asked sporting a newly found grin.

Hermione flushed and Ginny giggled, "What..? I mean... We don't… they don't… ah fine. Let's just go." Hermione sighed in defeat. She had indeed par taken in some of those afterparties. Not that she had any of the Firewhiskey but she had a few glasses of Elven Wine with Lavender and Parvati.

Tracy shot her friend a glare that told her they weren't done with this, but Tracy wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to get Daphne and Hermione drunk. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She exclaimed, slamming her palms on the table while rising to her feet.

The four of them quickly left the Great Hall and headed up and up through several long corridors laughing and talking wildly about their summers. Tracy leading them the entire time as they moved deeper and deeper into the castle, before arriving upon a long abandoned Astrology classroom.

"Alright ladies, let's have some fun!" Tracy's smile brightened to the point that Daphne couldn't help but grin just as much. Her best friend had always been able to bring her out of any mopey stage.

Daphne glanced around the room and saw Ginny pulling some strange items out of her bag while Tracy opened the cabinets looking for anything that could be used as glasses. She then looked over at Hermione who was holding the bottle in her hand before taking a quick swig.

"Don't think I didn't see that Hermione. Am I going to have to monitor you tonight?"

Hermione looked up, shocked that anyone was paying attention. "What no! I didn't… I mean.. What?" Her head slightly moving back and forth as she struggled to get the words out.

Daphne giggled, "I'm only teasing, I trust you more than the other two."

"Hey!" Ginny and Tracy said in unison.

"Daph do I need to remind you about what happened at the end of the school year? Because I am NOT explaining how you ended up on top of the dorms without a broom or your wand again." Tracy said cooly as she raised her eyebrows, mustering every threatening look she could manage.

Daphne paused, but before she could come up with a retort, Ginny had leaned forward and whispered, "Did your wand suddenly reappear around 11:30?"

Tracy eagerly jumped in, "Oh my god, YES!"

"Haahaha, I definitely sent your wand back to you that night! I had no idea why there was a wand on the ground with literally no one around. Luckily, Fred and George had already taught me the return to sender spell, otherwise that would have been an interesting conversation with Professor McGonagall."

Daphne groaned and put her head on the table, "Hand me the bottle, I need to not ever think about that night again."

Hermione was stiffling a laugh as she passed the bottle. "At least it all turned out okay, I've heard plenty of stories from those in Hufflepuff that have been caught. Boy do they know how to party."

Ginny, Tracy, and Daphne exchanged a knowing look and all leaned forward.

"And how do you know how they party?" Ginny's eyes widened with mischievous intent.

Daphne leaned back, unable to hide her grin. "Have you been to many Hufflepuff parties recently Hermione?"

"I bet Cedric has shown you many fun things… including parties." Tracy glanced at her nails before glancing up.

"How is your dear Mr. Diggory?" Daphne quickly added.

"I.. He.. Well you see we… I, uh… You know." The clearly flustered Hermione was usually not caught off guard. Her face flushed as she crossed and uncrossed her arms.

"We kid Hermione, it's clear you like him. And it's even more obvious that he likes you." Ginny walked around and bumped her shoulder into her friends.

"He does not. It is strictly because he is assigned to make sure I'm safe." Hermione's voice returned to it's strong nature.

"Don't worry Hermione, at least you have someone to look at all the time. Unlike the unfortunate situation I'm in." Tracy plopped down, pouting. "All the Slytherins look like trolls, and their personalities are even worse."

"There is always Blaise Zabini." Daphne rolled her eyes at her lust-loving friend. "At least he's smart enough to stay out of my way."

"Yeah, he always did have a nice butt." Tracy perked up, clearly starting to analyze how she would make her entrance the next time they were in the same room.

The girls snickered and passed the bottle of Firewhisky around as they continued to poke fun at each other for the boys they liked. Swapping stories about awkward first kisses and pointing out when someone had clearly been into them and they were just too blind to see it.

They had reached the halfway point of the bottle when Ginny stood up and grabbed a stack of plates and cups that were tucked into her bag. "Let's blow something up!"

"Here? Who's going to pick up all the pieces?" Hermione put two-and-two together and examined the first plate.

"These are special plates Fred and George designed. The moment you do anything to them, they disappear. And I mean anything. I've tried washing, eating, blowing up, putting a simple piece of paper on top. Poof, gone."

"Leave it to Fred and George to make every item they can find into a selling point. But this one seems a little simple for them." Hermione glanced up at her favorite redhead.

Ginny shrugged, "I think this was just something they were working on when they were first getting started. They only continue to make it for me, so I can blow them up when I need to let off some steam."

"What are we waiting for. Let's blow it up then!" Tracy jumped to her feet and grabbed a cup. She tossed it into the air, "Bombarda!"

She and Hermione took turns throwing plates and cups in the air for the other to hit. Sometimes throwing it straight up, while other time throwing several at a time to test their speed and accuracy abilities. They both struggled at first, but quickly found that they could hit several in a row if they trusted their abilities and don't overthink it.

Daphne watched in amazement as the cups and plates shattered and disappeared around her before a piece could hit the floor. Feeling brave she got a cup and put it on her head.

"Ginny, time to work on your aim. Go ahead, hit it off my head." Her confidence surprising even herself.

Ginny turned slightly to the side, raised her wand, and took a deep breath, "Bombarda." And the cup disappeared from the top of Daphne's perfect blonde head.

"Daphne that was reckless. Care to explain why you are so reckless today?" Tracy looked over and glared.

Hermione's concern was written all over her face, she hated seeing Daphne put up her ice queen persona, but knew that it was only up as a defense mechanism.

"I told you, Harry and I got into a fight. It's fine, I'm sure he's okay."

"He isn't, if I know Harry. But I'm more concerned about you at the moment." Ginny jumped in.

"Is this because Flint and Nott were dicks earlier?" Tracy prodding, hoping to gather more information in Daphne's facial reactions.

Hermione sat up, trying to put the points together. "Flint and Nott? What do they have to do with it?"

"Nothing." Daphne snapped. "They are just being their nosy selves, trying to get a rise out of me."

"Well it clearly worked, since I came downstairs this morning and they were both fit to be tied." Tracy took another sip of the Firewhisky.

Ginny's worried eyes were trained on the floor, "Daphne please be careful. I've even heard about their plans to become Death Eaters."

"I'll be fine guys. I know how to handle them, I've been doing it since I've started here."

Hermione sighed, "This is exactly why we need to know how to fight and protect ourselves. It's clear Umbridge is going to do nothing about practical application."

"Well then Harry should lead it. It makes perfect sense and he already knows some of the basics." Ginny said with a determined voice, as if she would be able to single handedly convince him to do so.

This determination always impressed Daphne. She hadn't yet felt like she could convince Harry to act on this, but with Ginny's determination, Hermione's sound logic, and Tracy's passion, she was convinced he wouldn't be able to say no. Maybe to each of them were to talk to Harry one-on-one, but together, even he knew they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Okay ladies, as much as I love hanging out with you, I love my bed." Tracy groaned as she got up off the floor.

Hermione glanced at the clock, which read 1:30 AM. Ginny yawned and started to gather the remainder of the cups and plates. The whiskey was almost gone, but Ginny put it away for future use.

They all hugged goodnight and split up to walk towards their respective houses. Daphne sighed with relief as Tracy rambled on about the Slytherin boys. Finally able to let her guard down and process the day's events. She was relieved that she could mention some of it to the girls, since she couldn't tell Harry, it was great to know that there would be someone with her if she needed. She also felt a ping of sadness that she hadn't talked to Harry since walking away from him. Sure she was angry, but she still cared for him and didn't want to see him hurt.

They finally wandered up the stairs to their dorm and as she tucked a half-asleep Tracy into bed, Tracy mumbled, "Don't think I don't see you Greengrass. I know it all stacked up against you today, but you've got people that will help you."

The corners of Daphne's lips curled up, "Sleep well Tracy." And turned to get into her own bed, thankful for the soft and cool mattress that enveloped her.

_Tomorrow's another day. I'll talk to Harry and everything will be alright._ She thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	13. What is a Blood Quill?

Monday morning came around and Harry woke in his four poster. His body was sore and his head was splitting. He'd had another dream, this one identical to all the others. He was walking down the hallway approaching a mysterious door. All the while feeling nervous and feeling like his whole body was coiled up ready to strike anyone or anything that moved.

He swiveled out of bed and ambled into the bathroom where he turned on the hot water and sat under it for what felt like an hour. After ten minutes Dean walked in humming some theme song to an American TV show.

Harry grumbled to himself remembering that today was a school day. A school day that started with Umbridge. He'd spent last night talking with Draco while on his Prefects shift, it was still very odd that he and Draco were even talking without cursing each other.

Heading out of the shower and dressing quickly, Harry found himself lugging down the steps into the Common Room. Hermione and Ginny were both waiting for him as he came down the stairs. Harry had avoided all of his friends after he and Daphne's fight. So to say that he was excited to see his two Gryffindor friends staring at him with concerned faces was not welcome.

"Just where have you been?!" Accosted Hermione.

Harry glared at her with dark circles under his eyes, "Doing my Job." He didn't even stop he just walked past the two of them and out of the room.

Hermione was a bit shocked by his tone, never would she have thought he was mad, she figured that he was upset or scared but not angry.

Ginny and her shared a look that told them this ran much deeper than just a fight between Harry and Daphne. While they had all talked about stuff over their Girls Night and come to a decision regarding Harry, they hadn't been able to talk to Harry all weekend.

They tried to catch up to their friend but as he walked out of the portrait before them, when they walked into the hallway it was empty.

"Damit." Hermione said under her breath which prompted a smirk from Ginny. "Not a word." Hermione grumbled at her redheaded friend.

Harry meanwhile under his invisibility cloak walked the long way to the Great Hall. As he approached he removed his cloak and stuffed it in his shoulder bag. He'd taken to carrying it and the Marauders Map at all times, since he did not want to be caught out by Umbridge again.

He saw Tracy and Daphne standing the entrance talking absentmindedly while searching for someone, him. Harry sighed and figured that it was a good a time as any. He walked down the stairs and over to them.

As he came into view, Harry saw Daphne's eyes light up and he thought he could feel remorse emanating off of her. Harry walked over to her and without saying anything gave her a quick kiss on the lips and light and soft hug. He then walked silently to the Gryffindor table and took a seat somewhere in the middle.

Daphne stood in the entrance confused and unable to return a response. Her mouth unmoving and her brain screaming at her to talk to him and not let him leave. She just froze on the spot and all her preparations in the morning were lost.

Daphne and Tracy had been up for hours, Tracy was certain that Harry would try and see her after his Prefect Shift with Draco. Given how bad his weekend likely had gone, she reasoned that he'd want to see her and apologize.

When no such visit occurred they had talked and talked from four AM till six when they got up in the hopes to catch Harry before he went to breakfast.

Daphne had been so mad at him after his accusing tone at the end of their date. Also the fact that he avoided her all weekend had filled her with so much guilt, that when she saw him just now and could feel only the hint of emotion from him. She was shocked and terrified that he was reverting back to how he was at the start of the summer.

"Well that didn't go as planned…" Tracy said a bit too happily.

"Trace, don't start with me right now." Daphne was cold and harsh. She led the two of them over to the Slytherin table taking Harry's very obvious statement of, 'I still care about you but I need my space.'

Daphne ate quietly and nervously, and everyone around her noticed. Blaise of all people spoke up, "Greengrass what's up?" He never being one of pureblood antics always talked so casually.

"Zabini." Daphne glared but then softened, "Just a bad Monday is all." She glanced towards Umbridge at the staff table trying to feign her bad mood on the overly pink Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Blaise laughed, "Yeah not the best way to start a week…"

"Think of the bright side." Tracy said as she finished eating a piece of toast. "After today we don't have DADA again till next week." She smiled brightly

"Unless you have to serve a Detention tonight…" Daphne reminded her best friend. "With Harry…" She slumped over her plate and felt terrible. She cared deeply for him and knew that she had hurt him. A top of that, the Detention was mostly her fault in the first place, had she not lost her temper in the Great Hall, they wouldn't have had to go to her office and then he wouldn't have had his magical meltdown. So all in all it was Daphne's fault.

"She gave you both detention?" Blaise asked while he showed a slight sign of shock. The woman was incompetant, but he definitely didn't think she was politically suicidal. The Greengrass's and the Potter's both hold seats on the Wizengamot, and even though Harry's not seventeen yet. He still wields a lot of political sway being the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Not her best move so early in the year." Tracy concurred with the boys thinking.

"She's got support from the Wizengamot." Came a very unlikely voice of Draco Malfoy. "I hear she and the Minister are working directly with them to sack Dumbledore." He grinned and laughed. "Like the minister would need Umbitch!" He laughed as he scowled up towards the staff table where he caught an interesting stare from the Headmaster. He raised his glass as if to signal he was baiting the young Malfoy.

"What are you going on about Malfoy?!" Tracy spat before his laughing was finished.

Daphne on the other hand had noticed the very subtle snipe at the new Defense Teacher. It was very unlike Draco to do anything helpful or revealing especially when it involved she or Harry. Draco stopped laughing and when he did he stared at Daphne.

His eyes were a deep yellow and his pupils narrowed just slightly and for the first time in almost ten years that she'd known Draco she saw a light from behind his eyes. A light that was never there till just now. It was similar to the fire that she often saw behind Harry's eyes except this wasn't as strong, not yet. Daphne resolved that something had changed in the young Malfoy, she knew it in her heart.

The sounds of scraping of chairs and movement brought Daphne back from her musing just in time to catch the most subtle nod from Draco and in a flash it was gone that light was pushed away and the noble and dickish facade that Draco usually wore appeared.

"What up Daph?" Tracy asked as she had already stood to head to DADA and was in the walkway holding hers and Daphne's bags.

"Uuuhhh… Nothing I'll tell you later." She took one last bite of pineapple and stood to walk to class.

Tracy remained standing there glaring at her as Daphne lightly jogged to catch up to her friend and leave with the rest of the students. "What?" Daphne asked again.

"Your acting weird." Tracy said in a less than teasing way.

"I'll be fine. Just let me get through today and I'll tell you everything tonight?" She pleaded with her best friend.

Tracy considered the words and reluctantly decided that there wasn't much she could do. "Fine! But I swear if you don't. Daph tickling jinx's be damned."

Daphne giggled slightly which helped reassure Tracy's fears and the two of them walked into the DADA classroom a few minutes later. Harry was sitting by himself in the middle of the room just behind Hermione and Neville. Daphne took this as a good sign and quickly went and sat next to him.

Harry didn't seem to mind when she sat down and after Daphne pulled out her textbook, parchment, and quill, Harry leaned over. "I am sorry." He whispered.

Daphne smiled slightly and whispered back, "Thanks, talk later?"

"If we get a chance…"

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass, minus 5 points each for talking in class." Umbridge walked in just as they were talking.

Harry smirked at Daphne, "Professor Umbridge?" Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Dolores asked with a bright smile.

"How can you take points away before class has begun? Section 4.1 Article B states that students are only subject to classroom violations during class sessions." Harry stated smugly as he sat up straight. Some of the other students in the room began to chuckle slightly.

Dolores Umbridge's day had been going so well till now, "Mr. Potter, as an instructor I do not have to explain myself to you or any other student."

"I see, then you wouldn't mind if I brought this up at the next Board of Governors meeting on Thursday." Harry returned cooly.

Daphne could never had expected this, here was her boyfriend tearing this poor excuse for a teacher a new one and was well within his rights to do so.

"Mr. Potter are you threatening me?" Umbridge escalated quickly and her arm began to shake slightly.

"Of course not Professor, merely acting as someone of my stature should. The rules were made for a reason and they protect me just as much as they protect you. As you know since you've read all five-hundred and fifty-four rules and by-laws surrounding the education at Hogwarts."

By now the entire class was laughing or surprised at Harry's attack. "SILENCE! Mr. Potter Detention!"

Harry looked towards Daphne and smirked, "Yes Professor, I am quite aware of our Detention later, as you gave it to me right before my Magical Core was cracked. You don't happen to know anything about that would you."

There it was. That was what he was going at, Daphne was all in favor of brutally eviscerating this lame excuse of a teacher, but Harry was not known for being this aggressive.

The Defense Teacher turned a ghostly white and glared opened mouth at him for several minutes while the entire class was sickenly quiet.

When she didn't respond Harry stood up, "Dolores Umbridge, I have been thinking about it for the past week and couldn't quite figure out what happened, but as Defense Against the Dark Arts is your given speciality, maybe you could enlighten me. How is using Legitimacy against students is allowed?"

The were a few hushed murmurs and people began talking quietly between their partners. Dolores Umbridge was dumbfounded, how could a boy of his age been able to feel her probes. She knew that he had no formal training and had only been with the Greengrass's a few months.

"You see Professor, I can see that your thinking about how I would have known that a skilled Legilimens like yourself was looking into my mind. Well you obviously know nothing about me, because I've been dealing with Voldemort since I was a baby." He now glared hard at the teacher as he walked up to stand opposite of her in class. "You do know that Voldemort IS" he emphasized the word. "One of the strongest natural Legitimens to have ever lived."

Harry began to channel quite a bit of magic into a field around him, Parvati and Lavender were sitting right next to him and they could feel a wave of cold pulse making their arm hairs stand up.

"If I ever find out that you've been using your, ILLEGAL!" He spat the word. "And Highly Dangerous skills on students, I can assure you that the Board of Governors and the Minister will not save you from me." And with that Harry pushed his built up magic out and a freezing wind overtook the room.

Harry turned and winked at Daphne and then walked purposefully out of the Defense Room leaving a gobsmacked and scared shitless Dolores Umbridge.

Seamus and Dean both started clapping and a few others joined including Blaise and Tracy. While Ron smirked from the back of the room. While he didn't fully understand this new Harry Potter, he did like him.

"Quiet." Dolores said much softer than she had intended and expected everyone to listen to her. "QUIET!" Everyone in the room turned back towards the pinkly dressed toadlike women.

"Professor is it true that He-who-must-not-be-named is back?" Pansy Parkinson asked hesitantly.

Umbridge's eyes shifted venomously towards the young brunette. "Oh sweetheart, No. The return of a certain Dark Wizard is nothing more than a child's overactive imagination."

This had Daphne incensed and she was about to say something when she caught a look from Hermione and she shook her head ever so slightly. Daphne held her tongue but she wouldn't for very long.

"Let me make this perfectly clear. These rumors were started because of certain individuals."

"Harry Potter." Said Blaise.

"Dumbledore." Said Daphne.

Dolores gave threatening glares towards the two Slytherins, "These rumors have no proof and are completely fabricated in order to create discourse inside the Ministry. You are perfectly safe and protected by the Ministry. Now please open your page to book thirty-one."

Several of the class giggled at the word mixup but the rest of the three hour class passed in utter silence. Dolores Umbridge had been dealt a severe blow. She would have to try and make amends with the young Potter Heir seeing as he's not as powerless as she expected.

The rest of the day was rather quiet for everyone as Daphne and Tracy both had free periods in the afternoon. Daphne did get a message from Harry in the form a Stag Patronus that met her just after lunch.

"_Meet after dinner, You know where. Harry._" His voice was much more relaxed and he seemed to be in better spirits.

Harry was again conspicuously missing from Dinner and Daphne had a hunch as to why. She'd been thinking about it all day and was putting things together piece by piece. She bid Tracy a hasty farewell at the bottom of the Astronomy tower not wanting to drag her up the two hundred steps. Daphne was rewarded and a bit winded, when she reached the top of the tower. Harry was standing looking out over the grounds.

"How many nights have you spent in your room?" Daphne asked which made him jump slightly.

"Not as many as I'd like." His smile when he turned around gave her goosebumps. "I've been a downright Prat these past few days." Harry gently took both of her wrists and held them in front of him. "I am sorry for not believing that you can take care of yourself."

Daphne as about to respond when an unlikely voice cut in, "Oh come off it Potter." Draco sneered as he walked out from behind one of the columns.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!" Daphne spat back.

Harry however remained calm, "I asked him to come meet with us." Harry said, trying to ease his girlfriends quickly rising temper.

"YOU WHAT?!" She shouted as she spun back around looking at him. She tore her hands out of his and glared violently at him.

Harry quickly put his hands up in surrender, "Look, I can explain."

"Ahh the famous Greengrass temper, don't you just love it Potter?" Draco said much too happy for his own good.

"Draco…." Harry said with a hint of ire in his voice.

"Sorry sorry, you said I could have one... Sorry Greengrass." Draco bowed slightly.

"One of you better start talking or I'll hex both of you!" Daphne walked away from Harry and stood so she could see both boys.

"Draco and I have come to an arrangement…" Harry said as he looked questionatively towards Draco.

"Potter and I have recently found out that we have several common enemies…" Draco eased. "Enemies that I can't do anything about until after the Holidays."

"And enemies that have secrets that they don't want certain people to know…" Harry picked up and heavily implied himself as the person to know.

Daphne processed the next few minutes as Draco and Harry proceeded to tell Daphne about their first night on duty and how Lucius Malfoy was not liked or even tolerated by his only son.

"So let me get this straight." Daphne started pacing slightly. "You and Malfoy found out that you can both help each other by ridding the world of Lucius Malfoy, when the time comes." Daphne added in a lighter tone. "In exchange for, Malfoy will pass knowledge about known Death Eater movements and stuff that he hears from his network in Slytherin House."

Harry chimed in, "He and I are also aiming to take down Umbridge and by proxy the Minister of Magic."

"That one might take a few more years." Draco added much more casually than before.

"Harry can I have a word?" Daphne asked while giving him a glare.

"Only if you can say in front of Draco." Harry challenged, he was still trying to get Daphne and Draco to trust each other.

Daphne grumbled, "Fine, but i'm not sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings." Daphne turned around. "What's to stop Draco-" Harry was a bit shocked at the lack of his surname. "From telling his father anything and everything or selling us out to Voldemort."

Harry unravelled his sleeve to reveal a thin blue ring around his upper forearm, Draco did the same. Daphne stared for a moment before she realized what she was looking at.

"You both took Wizard's Oaths?!" Daphne voice broke slightly. It was such a Harry-like thing to do that she had overlooked the possibility entirely.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that first night on duty."

"Pott-Harry and I had a long chat and we realized that while we hate each other." Both Harry and Draco made fake smiles towards each other. "We don't want to see the other dead, and as long as my father is alive and has control over me. I'll end up just like him and will find myself at wand point with someone that I can't beat." He gestured towards Harry.

"And seeing how many times Lucius has tried to have me killed in the past five years, I think it's time we finally start taking the fight to them. I am sick and tired of being powerless." Harry's voice was powerful and commanding. It was beginning to make Daphne a bit weak in the knees, she loved it when he talked like a leader. A leader that she wanted him to be, that the wizarding world needed him to be.

"Ok, So let me get this clear." Daphne said now a bit more relaxed. "You and Harry made a deal to help each other to off your father." Gesturing towards Draco, to which both parties nodded. "In exchange with Draco will use his contacts to pass Voldemort's dealings on to you." Gesturing towards her boyfriend.

"To you." Harry corrected with a smile.

"To me." Daphne corrected smoothly. "And just what makes you think I'd be ok with this?" She said slightly annoyed while turning to face Harry.

"Told you she wouldn't go for it." Draco said happily.

"Shut it. Daph look, I took a big chance even bringing you into this meeting. We had talked about it just being me and Draco but because of RECENT events." His voice rose slightly and Daphne shuttered.

'Shit! He found out. Of course he found out. He's had Draco feeding him information the past week.` Daphne's brain spun quicker and quicker trying to find a way to make amends.

"I believe that it is much more believable and will draw less suspicion if Draco is caught talking to you versus talking to me." Harry said hoping his girlfriend would understand.

Draco leaned against the wall as the breeze picked up slightly. He was quite impressed with Harry, he did show many of the tell-tale Slytherin qualities. He just hoped that Daphne was as understanding as Harry made her out to be.

Daphne stood quiet for a few seconds and stared hard at Harry. She had already made up her mind to help them but she wanted to impress her point that she was not happy about it. "I'll do it. Not like you gave me much choice." She said more annoyed than anything.

Harry relaxed and walked over and hugged his girlfriend for the first time since this morning. "Thank you." he whispered into her ear.

She wrapped an arm around his back and pulled her head to sit right next to his. "Next time just tell me." She said it as nicely as she could.

Harry pushed away and a slightly serious face, "We have to go to Detention."

Daphne shrunk and groaned, "Shit."

Draco laughed as he pushed off the wall, "You two have fun with that. Smell ya later Potter." Draco said with a backwards wave and he walked down the two hundred stairs.

Daphne made a move to follow but Harry pulled her aside. "Daph, I know I upset you the other day and I am sorry. I care a lot about you and you didn't sign up for this. I appeared at your house at the beginning of the summer and now your front and center in the war against Voldemort."

"I am right where I want to be Harry." Daphne's voice was loving and concerned. "Do I wish things weren't the way they are, no. I made a choice, and that choice is you. In two months you've shown me things that I was either too ignorant to recognise or too oblivious to notice. Things that are wrong with our world, a world that I am forced to grow up in. We-" She emphasized, "-are going to figure out how to survive this war and then WE are going to change the world and if that takes a hundred years so be it. Harry James Potter you are the best thing that's happened in my life since I met Tracy."

Harry had tears building in the corners of his eyes as Daphne professed her dreams to him. His entire life all he wanted was a family and after he found out about magic he just wanted to be normal. Well as normal as one being magical can get. Since meeting the Greengrass's his life took the biggest and most meaningful jump in the right direction since meeting Hermione.

"Really?" Harry said weakly.

Daphne reached up on her toes and pressed her mouth right next to his ear. "Really." The soft brush of air that she pushed out onto his ear sent shivers down his spine. Shivers that were all to noticeable to Daphne who smiled as she pulled away.

"You love doing that, don't you?" Harry said as he had to shake himself out still in her arms.

"Oh yeah." Daphne said in a sultry voice. "Come on lets go before Umbridge gives us another Detention."

"Don't remind me, I have Detention all week because of earlier." The two of them walked out of the Astronomy Tower, heading towards Umbridge's Office.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, "Oh I almost forgot." Harry started and he sounded very excited. "You remember what Flitwick was talking about all week? The one that he couldn't talk about?"

"Yeah, I figured it was just some way to keep people interested."

"Well, that's because he was getting approval to restart the Dueling Club. He was able to get approval AND" Harry stopped in the hallway. "And he was able to get Alastor Moody to help run it. Imagine Mad-Eye and Flitwick running the Dueling Club. Think of all the cool spells we'll learn."

Daphne would by lying if she wasn't thrilled by this. The idea of being able to practice fighting in a safe setting was perfect. The girls had all talked about how they wanted Harry to teach them how to defend themselves and this club would prove the perfect place to test what they had learned not to mention let off some stress. "When do we start?" Daphne voice betrayed her calm Ice Queen image.

"Friday before the Prefects Meeting." Harry was almost jumping with excitement. He picked her up off the ground and gave her a very tight hug.

Daphne relished the contact, she'd been deprived all weekend after their fight. 'When did I start needing physical contact.' She thought to herself but shrugged it off because she was happy. Happy to be in Harry's arms and smell the earthy tone that she loved so much.

After a few moments Harry put her down and she had a wicked smile on her face which made Harry very happy. After brushing off some dust they walked the rest of the way to Umbridge's office talking about how excited they were for the dueling club and how they would be asking people to come participate.

Daphne knocked on the door to the office and it swung open on its own accord. "Come come." Came the high pitched voice of their DADA teacher.

Harry and Daphne both walked in and cringed slightly at the disgusting amount of pink in the room.

"You both are going to serve Detention with me tonight. Ms. Greengrass you are going to be cleaning out Dungeon 2B as I understand it, the second years made a bit of mess with their potions." She handed her an apron, bucket and towel.

"Yes Professor." Daphne said glumly. However it wouldn't be that bad, she knew a fair number of spells that would be useful in cleaning up spilt potions.

"Oh and Ms. Greengrass. I must inform you that they were making Valicitis Potions so please take care when using magic." She said as Daphne was about to walk out of the room.

"Thank you Professor." Daphne flashed a fake smile, while thinking 'Damit, this is going to take a while.' Valicitis Potion was like making a mirror in liquid form. It was used to focus magic into specific areas because it reflects any spell cast around it.

As she left, Dolores turned towards Harry. "Mr. Potter it seems we have gotten off on the wrong foot."

Harry turned back around after watching Daphne leave. "It seems we have Professor. I wish to apologize for by behavior. I am very protective of my friends and family and do not wish to cause further disruptions for you or any of the staff." Harry's answer was very diplomatic and almost staged. Dolores wondered who might have been coaching him or if he was just this smart already.

"Very well than, I am glad that you are beginning to see the error of your ways." She was bubbly as she spoke, which caused Harry to almost vomit. "Tonight you are going to writing lines for me."

'Phew and here I thought it would be something like Daph's.' Harry thought inwardly. "Ok, but Professor I didn't bring a quill or parchment."

Umbridge smiled sinsterly, "Don't you worry about that. I have a very special Quill you are going to be using." She reached onto her deck and opened the suspiciously placed black box. She pulled out a red quill with black feathers and walked it over to Harry who sat down at the small desk.

Harry eyed the quill carefully not quite sure what it was, just that it wasn't your normal quill. For one there was no ink and two it was very warm in his hand, like something that was charged with magic would be. "What am I writing Professor?"

"I mustn't tell Lies. Let's say five hundred times ought to do the trick or until the message sinks in." She narrowed her eyes at him and watched eagerly for his face to shudder or show any sign of weakness.

Harry merely returned her gaze and without moving his eyes wrote. "I mustn't tell Lies." What surprised him the most of what followed was the sickenly dark purple color his blood came out of the quill. He was prepared for the pain, prepared for the message to appear in his hand. He had written in Tom Riddle's Journal for a few weeks so he understood how magical quills worked. He just didn't expect his blood to be purple. A fact that Dolores noticed as well but made no comment on it.

And so Harry sat for six hours writing and cutting his hand open each and every time. All the while Dolores Umbridge sat at her desk and grading papers in front of him. Every once and while she would look up at him and they would share a nod and then they both would go back to their work. By the time Harry was released he had written over 800 lines and his hand was scared a lighter purple than his blood.

Daphne had come and gone hours before Harry was done and she was released back to her dorm where she met with Tracy and they talked briefly about Dueling club and how she and Harry made up. She did however go out of her way not to mention the meeting with Draco or dealing with Nott and Flint. She would in time bring Tracy into everything but tonight certainly wasn't that night.

Harry meanwhile dredged back to the Gryffindor Tower after midnight and as the portrait opened he was hit by an inviting smell of roast beef and corn bread. His mouth began to water slightly and he walked into the Common room to find Ginny sitting at a table with a tray of food in front of her reading her Charms book.

As he approached the table, "Just where do you think you've been?" Came Hermione voice who was sitting across the room from Ginny also reading a book, although by the looks of it this one was for pleasure and not any class.

"Detention." Harry said lamely

"We knew that, I meant this whole weekend! We saw you for one meal." Hermione was trying to keep her voice down because it was after hours and while fourth years and up didn't have bedtimes there was an unspoken rule about being loud in the Common Room.

"I was dealing with some stuff." Harry tried to brush her off.

"Harry." Came Ginny's voice which forced him to turn around. "We aren't your enemies, we want to help. If something is wrong you can tell us." She was very sincere and worried.

"Gin, I know, it's just this one is personal." Harry slumped down he hated keeping things from his friends. He knew that both Ginny and Hermione would do anything for him. He just didn't want to drag them into his mess with Umbridge.

"It's about Umbridge isn't it?" Hermione asked as she walked up and gently put a hand on his shoulder. The blanket she had been wearing falling to the floor revealing a pair of really short grey shorts.

"Mione its not that simple." Harry said shaking his hand which was his first mistake.

Ginny quickly grabbed his right hand, "What happen!? Did she do this?!" She was appalled by the scarring on his hand.

Harry quickly pulled his hand out of her and covered with his other arm. "No she didn't. It was her stupid Quill."

Hermione rushed over and grabbed his hand, "Harry you have to tell someone. This is cruel and it is likely illegal."

"It's not that simple Hermione." Harry said exasperated.

"And just why not!?" Hermione glared at him. "She's hurting you and for all we know this could lead to permanent damage. Does Daphne know?"

Harry sought out the nearest chair and sat down. "Yes Daphne knows a little, no I don't intend to hide it from her. Just there are things going on that are bigger than just a squabble between me and Umbridge."

Hermione moved to the couch across from him, "Things like what? Like Voldemort?" Ginny quickly sat down next to her.

"I can't tell you yet, but I'll tell you when I can, just know that I have it under control for now." Harry tried to reassure them. He was going to tell all of them eventually, Daphne, Tracy, Ginny, Hermione and even Cedric. He just needed to have a bit more information first and that he'd need more time.

"Harry, I don't like it." Hemione said in a worried voice as she sat back on the couch.

"We don't have much choice, Hermione." Ginny answered. "I trust Harry and I know you do too."

Harry felt a warmth in his heart at hearing Ginny's words. "I know I know. I just want to be able to help instead of sitting here on the sidelines."

"You are helping Hermione. Your the most studious person that I know and if there's a piece of information in our Library that is helpful to us, you'll find it. In the meantime I want to tell you about Friday…"

And so Harry told them about the Dueling club and how it would be open to all students. Ginny was super excited and couldn't wait to start spreading the word around. Hermione however was a bit nervous, the thought of dueling other students could pose major risks to the health of the student body. Something that she'd have to be reassured about once the club actually started. However she was excited about the prospect of being able to try new spells out in real combat like situations especially once Harry started teaching them.

Ginny and Hermione sat with Harry while he ate his dinner which Ginny had procured from the Kitchens a few hours ago, the plate keeping everything the correct temperature courtesy of one overly excitable house elf.


	14. Pulling a Rabbit out of the Hat

Harry had just finished eating dinner and was walking out of the Great Hall arm in arm with Daphne who was talking with Hermione.

"Daphne!" Hermione exclaimed as she had just snogged Harry in front of two first year Hufflepuffs.

Harry had a dumb smile on his face and licked his lips enjoying her cherry lip gloss. "What?" Daphne replied with a small smirk.

"You're going to get in trouble if Umbridge catches you." Hermione said in a low voice.

"Mione, I already have detention for the next 10 days, what more can that woman do to me." Harry said with a bit of laughter.

Daphne pulled Harry a bit closer and gently squeezed his side to let him know she felt bad for him. "It's just not fair!" Hermione practically pouted.

"What's not fair?" Cedric Diggory walked down a flight of stairs and over to the happy Trio.

Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "Uhh.. I… Its…" Hermione found it difficult to concentrate as Cedric was wearing a gold and black exercise shirt and black athletic shorts.

Harry and Daphne both started laughing while Cedric blushed. While it was known among friends that Cedric and Hermione were interested in each other, they hadn't taken any formal steps to becoming a couple. Daphne liked to call it 'Petting.'

"What's the matter Hermione, cat got your tongue?" Daphne teased.

Hermione's face turned tomato red and she sent a glare towards the blonde. "Hey Cedric." She said when she turned her attention back to the brown haired Auror. "We were just talking about how Harry here can't seem to stay out of detention."

Cedric walked over and stood next to Hermione, "How is that different than previous years?" Cedric joked.

"SEE!" Harry exclaimed. "I am not crazy!" Which drew laughs from everyone around.

"Harry you ready?" Cedric asked after a few moments passed, sending him a secretive look.

Harry's face stiffened slightly he wasn't particularly looking forward to see Alastor Moody again. Both Daphne and Hermione caught the shift in Harry's mood immediately. "Yeah, Sure." Harry rolled his shoulders and spun Daphne around. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Daphne frowned knowing that he was going to his special training that EVERYONE else seemed to know what it was about. "Fine, try not to get hurt." She gave him a quick kiss and a soft hug.

Harry enjoyed the embrace greatly and was disappointed that it didn't last longer. They broke apart and Harry just nodded before he walked towards the Transfigurations Classroom that they used last time.

He didn't quite register the hug and kiss on the cheek that Cedric gave Hermione. Somewhere in his brain that piece of information would be stored but he couldn't be bothered to realize it just yet.

A few moments later he heard a call for his name, "Harry! Wait up." Cedric was jogging up the stairs to meet him.

"Sorry, forgot that you were coming for a second." Harry laughed at his brain fart.

"No worries, you excited to start training?" Cedric was visible excited anyone that had spent anytime around the normally calm headed Hufflepuff would have noticed right away.

"I am nervous as to what Alastor has in store for us." Harry said as they rounded the corner and he opened the door.

"It can't be that bad-" Cedric started before a bright red light came for his face.

Fortunately for him, Harry was prepared and had erected a quick shield which exploded but the stunner had been deflected.

"Very good Potter!" Alastor said with a wicked grin. "Constant Vigilance!"

Cedric who had barely enough time to flick his wand into his hand mouthed a "Thank you" To Harry as they both walked into the room to meet Professor McGonangall.

"Greetings Gentlemen. Alastor how many times must you be told. We do not use spells on Students." Minerva scolded Moody.

Moody grinned, "Then I shall fail to point out that Mr. Diggory is neither a student nor did I use any spell on him."

The stern head of house held her ground, "Before I forget. Mr. Diggory your appeal to play this season has been recognized and should be signed by tomorrow." She said while eyeing Harry.

Harry turned to his fellow Seeker, "Wait! I didn't know you were trying to play?"

Cedric smiled and blushed slightly, "Yeah, my father mentioned that in the past Alumni have been given special permission to play after Graduation, and since there was no Quidditch last year. The Board of Governors thought it was a fair admission seeing as I was Champion and Captain of the team."

Harry was truly excited, "Ced that's amazing, I'll get one more chance to redeem myself." Harry was so disappointed that there was no Quidditch last year because it meant that he'd not be able to defend his title. Cedric is the only Seeker to have ever beaten him to a Snitch. Although it was caused because a swarm of Dementors came onto the field and made him fall off his broom. A fact that his friends teased him for endlessly.

"You mean one more chance to get BEAT." Cedric returned joyfully.

"Be that what it is boys, We are here for a specific reason. Today we are going to be working on Animagus transformation…"

The next three hours went by incredibly painfully as Harry and Cedric were forced to transform themselves piece by piece into their respective Animagus forms.

While the boys were practicing and tearing skin and bone. Daphne and Hermione had met in their abandoned classroom where they had gotten drunk a few nights prior.

"So what did you want to show me?" Hermione asked the blonde.

Daphne placed her bag on one of the desks and pulled a piece of parchment. "I talked to McGonagall the first week of school about some special training of my own." Daphne had put her wand to work scribing out a series of runes and numbers.

Hermione walked over and leaned over her shoulder and began to decipher the series of runes that she wrote and vanished into the paper. "You created your own spell?" She said as the pieces began to fall into place.

"I've been working on it since we started training over the summer. I had some help from mom and from McGonagall, along with Professor Babbling, but I was hoping that you'd given it a look over to see if I made any errors before testing it…" Daphne blushed slightly. Had she not met Harry and thus Hermione she never would have had anyone to talk to about Runes. They were her favorite subject along with her mother.

Hermoine smiled brightly, "I'd be glad to Daphne." She stood looking over the slightly taller girls shoulder as she wrote out runic array after runic array. Each line, each rune building on the one before it until the runes began to form into a single new rune. Daphne left the rune uncharged after she had finished writing it out.

"Let me know if you see anything I might have missed, its base thirteen and uses a triple derivative regression." Daphne explained as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small clump of athletic clothes.

Hermione sat down in the chair and began to wave her wand over the rune and it brought up the 169 layers of runes.

As she was proofing the runes, Daphne took off her school robes and her jeans leaving her in a pair of dark green bra and matching underwear. The dark color stood out so much that even Hermione was distracted from the reading.

"Uhh Daph…" She asked hesitantly as she looked over at her blonde friend.

"Hmmm?" She turned with her wand in her mouth as she was pulling up the black leggings. She reached up and took her wand into her hand. "Honestly Hermione you are the last one I expected to be bashful about being mostly naked in front of other girls."

"It's not that I am offended or even excited." She blushed slightly. Daphne truly had an amazing body. She was lean and slender but the smallest amount of muscle that stretched effortlessly over all of her bones told Hermione that she wasn't weak at all. "You just… I didn't expect you to change right in front of me."

"That didn't stop you and Harry over the summer?" Daphne said with a smirk as she put her wand back in her mouth to finish pulling up her pants.

"That's… That's completely different! Harry is like my brother!" Hermione stammered and quickly turned back to the rune that she was suppose to be working on, her face bright red.

"Uh huh." Daphne mumbled through her wand. She pulled the matching Gymnastics shirt over her head and allowed it magically adjust to her body before pulling it down her stomach.

She then began doing a series of stretches. "So this rune is suppose to make you more flexible?" Hermione asked as she had finished scanning over half the runic arrays.

"Basically it's supposed to make my muscles more elastic and thus have more twitch." Daphne strained slightly as she was stretching her legs out. "In theory I should not only be more flexible but i'll have faster reflexes and a greater range of motion."

Hermione nodded as she was almost finished checking the runes. "How do you intend to keep up with this greatly increased range of motion. Your body may be able to do things but you'll still have to think about what you want to do."

Daphne stood up and pulled her leg over her head. "Well i'm hoping that my years of Gymnastics and years of Occlumency training will allow me to stay focused despite the rapidness of movement." She sounded more hopeful than confident.

"What's Occlumency?" Hermione looked up. "Finished, looks good, I don't see anything that stands out."

Daphne pulled her leg down and walked over to the table to take one last look at the rune. "Occlumency is a technique used to organize the brain against Legitimacy and other forms of mental attack. Most purebloods teach their kids it growing us since it takes years to learn and decades to master."

Hermione stood up and went over to her bag and pulled out a parchment of her own. "Why is the first im hearing of it?"

Daphne waved her wand and began collapsing the runic circles back into the rune. "Because, Occlumency isn't something the Ministry wants taught. It's one of the few ways to get around Veritaserum and in some extreme cases has been known to counter the Imperius Curse."

Daphne finished collapsing the rune and then took a deep breath. "You sure about this Daph?" Hermione asked.

"No." Daphne laughed. "But I didn't come here to be a coward. Fuck it. Let's go." She pointed her wand at the rune. "_Leppus Curre" _ She spoke and the rune glowed a faint red before disappearing from the paper and appeared as a red and white rabbit on her forearm.

Daphne felt a jolt of magic shoot through her, it wasn't uncomfortable as it was her magic in the first place, but it just felt different. She shivered as her arm and leg hair stood up. After a few moments Daphne took a few deep breaths. "Well that was interesting."

Hermione was standing mouth open and shocked. "If I had known you were going to Tattoo yourself I'd have checked it more carefully."

"Where's the fun in that?" Daphne asked with a smile. She began to slowly extend all of her extremities. They all felt normal, which was good. It meant that the limiting runes were correct and wouldn't allow the rune to just run wild it wasn't active. "Limiting runes are working."

Hermione wrote it down on the paper that she was sitting in front of. She was going to take notes for Daphne. "How about the application site?" Harmione asked.

Daphne looked down at her forearm where the small red and white rabbit was, it was grooming itself and when Daphne looked down at it, he looked back at her with bright blue eyes. "Application seems fine, what are we going to call you?" Daphne asked the rabbit as it began to hop up and down her arm happily.

"Rune site affirmed, Tattoo application successful, rune not yet tested awaiting voice activation." Hermione said almost computer like. "What about Lightning?"

Daphne's ears perked up slightly as did the rabbits. "You like Lightning?" The rabbit hopped around excitedly. "Lightning it is. Ready to test?" She looked over at Hermione.

Hermione checked over her notes and cast several cushioning charms around the room, "Should be good just stay on this half the room and you should be good. " She gestured towards the side that was now glowing a mint green.

Daphne took a few steadying breaths, "_Leppus Curre_" She said as she focused a bit of her magic towards the application site on her left forearm. The Rabbit began to glow and in a flash of red a spectral rabbit flashed in front of her and then disappeared.

Daphne's heart sped up rapidly and she felt her muscles tense and then loosen. The sudden shift almost made her fall down. "I'm fine!" She shouted back to Hermione as she had stood suddenly. "Just a little disorienting, I didn't expect the change to be so sudden." She rolled her shoulders back and stood up straight.

"Ok, but Daphne just take it easy. You have no idea what kind of effect this actually is going to have." Hermione was worried she had read many stories of spells going wrong, way wrong.

Daphne flexed her hands a bit testing the flexibility of her muscles and didn't quite notice a difference. "Ok I am going to try a simple set of exercises that I've been doing since I was six." Daphne said as she tucked her wand into its holster.

She turned towards the wall with the cushioning charms and in one fluid motion sprang forward by only engaging her ankles. She was shocked when she jumped almost ten feet landing and her shoes slipped against the friction of the ground forcing her to skid a few feet before she fell down.

Hermione stood up suddenly seeing her friend on the ground, "Daphne?!"

Daphne wasn't going that fast and thus was fine but she just wasn't expecting that amount of response. "Ok, that was new." Daphne grunted as she stood up.

Hermione began scribing results as she wrote, "Are you ok?"

Daphne took off her shoes and socks, "Yeah, I think I'll have better luck barefoot." She righted herself as she walked back to her starting position. "Let's try this again." Daphne took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Hermione stood motionless and waited for Daphne's second test. Hoping that she wouldn't get hurt and that her creation was as successful as Hermione had expected.

Daphne did the same thing as before and launched her body into a sprint, her body glided inches above the ground each step almost ten feet at a time. Once she was at a good enough speed she kicked her feet slightly off the ground and pushed her body over her feet. Before she realized it she had finished her cartwheel and was doing handspring after handspring until she neared the wall and she pushed her hands a bit more forcefully as she approached the wall. Daphne tucked her legs into her chest as she rounded off two, three, four times before landing gracefully from her fifteen foot jump.

Daphne was breathing incredibly heavy as she held her pose for a second before her arms and legs collapsed into a not so graceful heap on the ground.

"Daphne!" Hermione shouted as she ran over to her friend.

"That was amazing." Her head was resting against the ground and her chest was rising and falling so fast that she was beginning to get light headed. "_Leppus Curre_." Daphne said as she deactivated the rune. The room was spinning quickly.

Hermione waved her wand over Daphne checking for lingering effects. "It appears that you have a bit of residual energy that is stored in your muscles."

Daphne pulled herself so she was sitting against the wall still breathing heavy. "McGonagall said that might be the case given the nature of the transfiguration."

"How did it feel?" Hermione asked the question she had been dying to ask since she activated the rune.

Daphne rested her head against the cold cushioned wall and closed her eyes, "It felt like I was flying and there was this tingling coursing through me. You were right by the way." She opened her eyes slightly. "I couldn't follow the movements with my eyes, but my muscles reacted on their own. It's also very exhausting, that was only one string of jumps. We use to do twenty at a time back at the Academy."

Hermione looked over her friend carefully before ending the diagnostic spell. "Well let's take it easy for right now, we'll try and find more time to practice."

Daphne added, "Also more space. These classrooms aren't going to be big enough for me to practice."

"All the more reason for us to find a training space that people won't be able to bother us in. Then we can get Harry to start teaching us." Hermione extended a hand and pulled the blonde up from the ground.

Daphne hopped up and shook off some of the dirt from her butt, "Thanks, we can start looking tomorrow during after Runes."

Daphne quickly put her school robes over her workout cloths and took a few calming breaths. She has only activated the rune for about 20 seconds and yet she was exhausted.

Hermione and Daphne cleaned up all their things and as they were walking out of the room Daphne's stomach growled, which caused both of the girls to laugh.

"We should get you something to eat." Hermione laughed.

Daphne check the time real quick and saw that it was almost curfew. "Dinners gone and, I don't have any more food in my Dorm. I have to get some more when we get to Hogsmead next weekend."

"Why don't you just go to the Kitchens?" Hermioned asked.

"Kitchens?" Daphne returned.

"Yeah they are located near the Hufflepuff common room behind a picture of fruit. Just tickle the pear." Hermione said triumphantly.

"And just why do you know where the Kitchens are?" Daphne asked with a wild smirk which caused Hermione's face to turn pink.

"Nothing like that. When your friends with Ron Weasley for so many years you learn how to get food after hours. We found it in our second year." Hermione began leading them towards the picture.

The two walked in somewhat awkward silence for a bit before Daphne broke it, "What do you think Harry and Cedric are working on?" Daphne knew that Hermione was in on the secret, she was the first one to know and was hoping that by getting closer to the brunette she might reveal what it was.

Hermione stiffened slightly and to anyone else they would never have noticed, but Daphne had known Hermione for several months and she had learned most of her signs. "That's a question for Harry…" She said as she stared into the ground.

"Come on Hermione, you-"

"STOP!" Hermione shouted as she stamped her foot. "I can't do that. You know that."

"And why not?" Daphne countered a bit of hostility in her voice.

"Because it's not my secret to tell. If Harry feels that he can't tell me something because I wont keep his secrets then how will WE" She said gesturing to Daphne and herself. "Know when things get too bad."

"GAH! Why are Gryffindors so fucking proud!" Daphne exclaimed as she whirled around the hallway.

"It's not pride Daphne its trust. Have you asked him?" Hermione suggested.

"No… Why would I ask?" Daphne countered.

"Because otherwise he won't think you care. You must have some idea of what his life was like at the Dursleys. If not than this conversation ends here." Hermione stood firm against her blonde friend.

"Of course I know what his life was like at the Dursleys! I want to go to their house and set it on fire with all of them in it! But what does this have to do with Harry?" Daphne was fuming now.

"EVERYTHING! Daphne, Harry has never had people who care about him or what he's doing. The teachers, the students, Dumbledore even the Weasleys who were like a second or first." Hermione's face lightened slightly. "Family. None of them treated him with respect. They always bossed him around told him what he could and couldn't do."

Daphne nodded as her rage stilled slightly. "That still doesn't explain why I should ask him."

Hermione walked over and grabbed Daphne by the shoulders, "Because it shows him that you care about him without trying to control him."

'Am I trying to control him?' Daphne asked herself as her face froze and she stared blankly at Hermione. "I wouldn't…. He doesn't think ...? I mean why would he?" Daphne thought out loud in a series of mumbles and questions.

Hermione watched with unwavering curiosity trying to figure out what was going on in Daphne's head. Daphne paced up and down the hallway for several minutes. Every once and while she would turn and raise her hand as if she was going to say something but turned back around to pacing.

"Daphne." Hermione called out tentatively.

Daphne stopped and turned to face her, "Hmm?" Her face was contorted slightly and she looked confused. She however was brought from her musing by a loud grumble from her stomach.

After a second both girls started laughing, "I guess we should keep going." Daphne said in a much more normal tone.

"We are here anyway." Hermione said gesturing to the painting a bit further down the hall.

Daphne and Hermione spent the next hour eating with Dobby and Winky and as they were about to leave Dobby overheard them talking about needing a place to practice.

"Ms Herminny, Dobby knows of a place that could works for yous training." Dobby said as he cleared off their plates.

"Excuse me Dobby, what was that?" Hermione said as she turned around.

Dobby bounced happily over to her, "Dobby knows of a place where yous can train. Is called the Come-and-Go-Room."

"Come and Go Room?" Daphne asked.

Dobby nodded happily, "Dobby will shows you come come." He said excitedly and practically ran out of the kitchen.

Daphne and Hermione looked at each other cautiously before they both shrugged. "I don't like this." Hermione said.

"Me neither, but what do we have to lose?" Daphne responded.

"Comes on, Ms. Hermanny and Ms. Greengrasses. Dobby shows you!" He poked his head through the portrait.

The two witches followed quietly behind the bouncing elf. Dobby led them to the seventh floor and pointed to a bare wall in front of a painting of Barnabas the Barmy. "Is here mistresses."

Hermione looked curious while Daphne sighed, "What's here Dobby, its just a wall."

"This be the Room of Requirement. Yous have to walk in front of the wall three times and think about what you want. The room appears with what evers yous need." Dobby was jumping up and down.

The girls looked at each other before shrugging. Daphne paced back and forth three times thinking of a room that had a sofa and firepit. Sure enough as Daphne walked by the third time a Wooden doorway appeared in the wall across from the painting. Both Daphne and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione walked over to the door and opened it.

Inside was an all wood room with two large sofas positioned around an empty fire pit. "Cool." Was Daphne's response as she looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Exactly what I asked for."

Hermione was at a loss for words as she wandered into the room. Her brain was spinning threw all the possibilities for how such a room could exists. "Ask for something else." Hermione said in a curious tone.

Daphne narrowed her eyes as if she was going to say something mean to Hermione but decided it wasn't worth it, "Fine." She concentrated and pictured a track like the one at the Greengrass Manor.

Sure enough the room responded and Daphne and Hermione were surrounded by an all dirt track that looked to be about a quarter mile in size. "Woah…" Daphne exclaimed as she spun in circles following the formation of the track along with a few balance beams and a twenty foot wooden wall with a few lengths of knotted rope.

Hermione was trying very hard to keep her excitement in check. "Daphne, this… room is AMAZING!" She finally said as she lost her control. She walked around and poked some of the training tools that had appeared. "This room takes your desire and forms the best situation for that desire to happen. I wonder where all this stuff comes from."

Dobby raised his hand, "This all be stuff that has been lost or forgotten over the years at Hogwarts. Its being stored here all these years."

Daphne turned to Dobby, "So your saying that this room can create basically whatever we want?"

"Whatever yous think of." Dobby nodded.

"Interesting…" Daphne said as her eyes wandered around the room and her brain spun rapidly as she tried to think of what this would mean for them and Harry.

"We certainly can do our workouts in here." Hermione said happily.

Daphne didn't respond right away. She thought for a second and then a metal manikin appeared. She didn't even hesitate before firing a piercing hex at the shoulder of the manikin. She smiled happily when the arm fell off only to reattach a few seconds later. "PERFECT!"

Hermione was just as excited when the manikin reformed. "Astonishing. The room knew to reform the target dummy."

Daphne ran over to her, "I didn't even tell it to do that, it just did it on its own." Daphne was overwhelmed with joy. The Room of Requirement would solve many of their problems. Especially if they could find a way to make sure that no one else could get in. Daphne was particularly interested in bringing Harry and being able to have some one on one time without fear of being interrupted.

"We have to tell Harry and the others." Daphne said coming out of her thoughts.

Hermione smile dropped, "You're in charge of that."

"What? Why?" Daphne looked incredulous before it dawned on her that Hermione was giving her an opening to win back some of Harry's trust. "Fine, I'll tell him after breakfast tomorrow."

With that the two of them left the Room of Requirement and snuck back to their dorms.

As Daphne walked into the Slytherin Common Room she noticed that several things were out of place. One, none of the first or second years were there and two the room was mostly empty save for two people. One of them she expected the other she was quite curious about.

Blaise Zabini and Tracy Davis were sitting by the fire with glum looks on their face. They both waved Daphne down as she walked in. "Hey Daph another late night?" Tracy said wiggling her eyebrows

"Tracy!" Daphne's voice rose several octaves. Which caused Blaise to smile, while he was wasn't friends with the two outcasted Slytherin witches, he was however on friendly terms with both of them.

"Interesting week so far Greengrass?" Blaise asked as he stood non threateningly

Daphne scoffed, "Hardly. What keeps you out of bed after hours on a Wednesday?"

"Thursday." Tracy said annoyingly. Which forced Daphne to huff and her eye to twitch.

"I was just keeping our mutual friend here company while she waited for your return." He said proudly.

"I don't know what game your playing Zabini, but I am on to it." Daphne said way more seriously than she had intended.

"Easy off the accelerator Greengrass, I am not here to cause problems. On the contrary, I am here to offer some advice. I've heard that Nott and Flint are not too happy with your stunt the other day and I overheard Pucey talking to Montegue and they too are looking to go after Potter." Blaise said as he stood up and spoke in a low whisper.

Daphne registered the intel and wondered if this was from Draco or Blaise being Blaise. "Thank you." Daphne responded with a far away stare and nod.

Daphne went out and pulled Tracy out of her chair. "Come on we are going to bed." She said with a strain as Tracy didn't quite want to leave the chair she was in. "Zabini look for an Owl in the coming weeks." She said as she turned around and gave him a soft smile.

Blaise nodded, "Good night Greengrass, Davis." He said politely.

As Thursday rolled around Daphne was not able to find any time to talk with Harry as Thursday was her busiest school day. Runes and Arthimancy with Hermione were however the highlights of her week. So it wasn't until Dinner that Daphne finally had a moment to think.

She walked into the Great Hall with Hermione, who was talking about how to improve the _Protego_ shield by changing the runic arrays from hexagons to do-decahedrons. Daphne honestly cared and tried to follow what the witch was saying but she was just too tired. She searched the room trying to find Harry or Tracy. Luckily for her she found both of them sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with Neville and Ginny.

Daphne quickly pulled Hermione along and headed that direction. Fortunately for her Tracy saw that she was coming and scooted over slightly so she could sit next to her boyfriend. Daphne swung one leg over the bench before she plopped down with a satisfying thud.

"Tough day?" Tracy posed mischievously. Daphne could only respond by glaring at her. "I take that as a yes." Tracy giggled.

Harry who was finishing chewing a piece of pork wiped his face with his napkin and reach out and rested his hand on the bottom of her chin and pulled every so slightly so she was facing him. Daphne's heart was already racing but now the heat, the heat that she only felt around Harry began to spread across her stomach and through her chest. Harry leaned over and kissed her with the softest of kisses on the lips.

Daphne let out a soft moan and her shoulders relaxed and body began to tingle slightly. Merlin she needed this. She didn't even realize that she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was gently pawing at the hem of his shirt. The kiss lasted maybe ten seconds but to Daphne it felt like an hour, and she wanted more.

As Harry pulled away Daphne was licking the saliva off her bottom lip and smiling dumbly at him, "Better?" Harry asked smugly as he too was licking her chapstick off his lips.

Daphne didn't respond vocally she just nodded and the smile that was on her face told everyone around that was exactly what she needed.

Ginny chuckled as Neville blushed and went back to eating. Hermione smiled at her friend and wondered just what was going on her head that had Daphne all worked up.

"So, Hermione and I found a place that we could use for workouts and such." Daphne said in a hushed voice that only the six of them could hear.

Harry's eye twitched and his head perked up before he leaned in to listen more. "We were eating last night in the Kitchens and Dobby told us about this special room." Hermione took over because Daphne had food in her mouth.

"What kind of room?" Harry asked, by now all of them were leaning in as to hear what they were saying.

"The kind of room that has a lot of things…" Daphne said as cryptically as possible. She didn't want to tip anyone off before she could show them.

Harry pondered for a moment before Hermione spoke back in normal tones, "We could show you after dinner?"

Daphne nodded in agreement, "It's a bit of a trek but that should make it all the better if we decide to use it."

"Sounds like we have a plan." Ginny said as she was almost finished eating. "I can't stay too late, I have to do some Charms revisions with Collin."

"I have a special project that I am doing for Professor Sprout and I have to be in the Greenhouse tonight. We are experimenting with Lunar Shadows." Neville was very excited he had been talking to everyone about it all week. Lunar Shadows were these very rare flowers that 26 days out of the month they looked like weeds but on Full Moons they would bloom into these dark violet flowers that sparkled with lightning and fire.

About ten minutes later the sextette left the Great Hall heading towards the seventh floor. It was a few hours before curfew so they shouldn't have too much trouble from teachers, except for maybe Umbridge.

Daphne made a note that Umbridge was pretty occupied with the Weasley twins as they were leaving that it was unlikely that she would interfere with them.

As Daphne lead the group to the picture of Barnabas the Barmy she was walking arm in arm with Harry. "So it just up ahead."

Harry was happy, because Daphne was happy. He had only heard a little bit about the room from Hermione earlier in the day, she was however quite insistent that Daphne would be the one to show him.

"Where are you taking us?" Neville asked after the almost twenty minute walk from the Great Hall.

Daphne walked in front of the painting and jump and presented the open wall that was across from it. "Dun da dah DA!" She exclaimed.

Tracy and Neville both were confused while Ginny was skeptical. "It's just a wall." Ginny said deadpanned.

Daphne smirked, "Watch, you walk in front of the painting three times and think of what you want." Daphne spoke as she paced back and forth. "Then-" A door started to appear out of the empty wall. "-the Room of Requirement will present itself to you."

Daphne quickly pulled Harry over to the door and gave him a joyful smile. She opened the door inward and gestured for them to enter. As Harry walked in he saw the room had several manikins all at varying distances from a large table that had many objects ranging from swords to nets to balls. The room also appeared to have cushioning charms on most of the walls and floor. There was also a few couches off the side along with two large green chalkboards. All in all it was perfect for any kind of training that they would need.

Harry spun in circles as he walked into the room, "I love magic." He said to himself, mostly.

As the rest of the group walked in their mouths dropped and eyes stared bug-eyed at the complexity of the room. Ginny being curious, "So the room can make whatever you want?"

"Basically, we haven't had much opportunity to test it as we only found it last night." Daphne conveyed.

"I did some research earlier-"

"In the library." Harry, Ginny, and Tracy all echoed and started giggling.

Hermione blew straight threw it. "- I found that the Room of Requirement is comprised of all things lost and forgotten at Hogwarts, and it is said that some of the objects date back to time of the Founders, several Millennia ago." Hermione said in her very know-it-all voice.

"So If I for example needed a table and chairs." Ginny was able to finish her train of thought. As she said it the room provided her with a small square table and four cushioned chairs around it. "Cool. I vote here!" Ginny said with a smile as she sat down comfortably in the wooden chair.

"I have to agree with Ginny." Hermione said as she too took a seat at the table.

Tracy quickly nodded and sat down with the two other girls leaving Neville, Daphne, and Harry standing.

"I think it's a bit much… but I can't complain." Neville said a bit nervous and out of his element. He'd only recently been hanging out with Harry and his friends. He was still very nervous about working with Daphne and Tracy. However any friend of Harry's was a friend of his.

All eyes turned towards Harry. "What?" He said as he began to shrink a little under the attention.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked before Tracy could.

Daphne was standing right next to him in case he needed some kind of comfort or got anxious with everyone staring at him. She gently squeezed his hand to show that she was there for him.

"I… I think it's great…. I had no idea this kind of room existed." Harry was being truthful. "I think this will be perfect for our Defense Club."

The rest of the room all smiled at him and a few held breaths were released happily. Tracy raised her hand and before anyone realised, "We'll need a better name than Defense Club."

"I say we think on it and reconvene next Tuesday, 7:30pm right after dinner." Harry said after a yawn.

Nods and mutterings from everyone acknowledging Harry's suggestion, "Well ladies I have a paper to write." Ginny said as she pushed her chair back and walked over to Harry and Daphne. "Good job Greengrass." She said with a smirk and gave Harry and her a quick hug before walking out.

Hermione and Neville were next to depart leaving Tracy, Daphne and Harry. "So Potter. How do you feel about having your own person retreat that you can whisk away our Daphne too?" Tracy grinned.

Daphne and Harry both blushed slightly, "I… Umm... " Harry stammered.

Tracy meanwhile starting laughing so hard that she almost fell over. "You should have seen your face Harry."

"TRACY!" Daphne yelled as she began chasing her friend around the room. Eventually she caught up to her tackled her into the ground. Fortunately for both of them the ground was cushioned.

After a few minutes of tickling and rolling around on the ground Tracy yielded. "I am Sorry! I'm Sorry! It was just too priceless."

Harry walked over and picked up his girlfriend and helped dust her off. Afterwards Harry extended his hand to pull Tracy up whose clothes were all a mess from the wrestling.

"You might want to consider wearing a different color than hot pink." Harry said with an eye wiggle. It was Tracy's turn to blush. She just started laughing.

"I knew eventually you'd notice."

"TRACY!" Both Harry and Daphne screamed.

Tracy winced backwards at the sound of their loud unisonded voices. "All right all right I'll stop… Sheesh tough crowd."

The next hour or so was spent with the three of them talking and laughing about nothing in particular. When ten o'clock rolled around Daphne suggested that they all head back to their dorms.

"Oh Daph." Harry remembered that he wanted to tell her something. "Tomorrow I am holding the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs so I'll likely be busy most of the day."

Daphne frowned but understood that she wasn't going to be able to monopolize most of his time. Harry had a lot on his plate. "Okay, but please try and stay on your broom this time." Which earned a snicker from Tracy.

Harry frowned, "I can only do my best. You think it was fun falling two hundred feet and then having my bones removed is something I want to repeat again?"

Daphne smiled and sidled up to his arm and kissed him gently. "Better not."

The Trio left the Room of Requirement and with the aid of the Marauders Map were able to return to their dorms safely and without incident.

Daphne all the while failed to notice the faint scarring on his right hand.

When Harry returned to the Common Room he looked across at the bulletin board where he had posted sign-ups for Quidditch Try-outs.

The team was basically full, Angelina, Katie and Alicia were all-star starting chasers. The Trio had the most goals scored over the past three years than any other trio in the past twenty years. Angelina was said to be in contact with Holyhead Harpies about maybe a practice team try-out after this year.

Fred and George, your not going to find a better working set of Beaters ever. They practically can read each other's mind and know the others movements.

Harry was going to play Seeker no matter what. He had the highest catch rate out of any Seeker in the past fifty years. However they were going to try-out for Reserve Seeker

That left Keeper. Oliver Wood graduated this past year and has moved on to be Puddlemere United's Reserve Keeper. So Harry really only needed to hold try-outs for Keeper and maybe a few reserve spots.

As he walked over the list he saw five names. Seamus Finnagan, Cormac McClaggan, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Colin Creevey. Harry smiled when he saw Ginny's name on the list. He'd known for years that she was an excellent flyer, despite her brothers attempts to keep her on the ground she could fly circles around all of them. He however was worried about Ron trying out.

Harry knew how much Ron had talked about Quidditch and how he wanted nothing more than to be on the team. However Harry wasn't sure how well he would take it if he didn't make the team.

So Harry smiled and walked off to have a two hour nap before meeting with Draco for his 4am Prefects Duty.


End file.
